Encontrando el verdadero amor
by ale Cullen Patt
Summary: Emmett, un joven de 24 años se enamora de Edward, el chico nuevo y millonario del pueblo. Los dos descubren su amor, pero.. ¿que pasara cuando secuestren a Edward? ¿Como superaran juntos lo que el destino les preparo? Slash! Emmett/Edward. Lemmon! mucho Lemmon! :D
1. Primer Encuentro

**Los personajes son de Step. Meyer yo solo juego con la historia (:**

Esta historia la invente YO. si se parese a alguna otra es coincidencia. yo no copio a los demas.! la historia tiene contenido sexual explicito. recomendada +18 SLASH, LEMMON y mucho Amor :)

disculpen mi falta de ortografia! si te gusta la pareja Emmett/Edward y el lemmon, esta historia es para ti!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1 "primer encuentro"<strong>_

**Emmett POV**.

El sol estaba en su punto más caliente y yo aquí, debajo de el. Maldita la hora en que le prometí esto a Alice. Tome la llave para armar nuevamente el coche de ella. El cual le había prometido arreglar. Pero no hoy, no con este calor.

-¿falta mucho Emmett? –pregunto ella desde el árbol en el cual estaba sentada, con un vaso enorme de limonada y un cuaderno de dibujo.

-¡tal vez si me ayudaras! –le grite antes de meterme debajo del auto.

Escuche sus pasos aproximarse y vi sus pequeños pies parados a un lado de mi. Salí del auto para mirarla.

-¡vaya! Pensé que me dejarías deshidratado –le dije al ver que traía con ella una botella de cerveza muy helada.

-me prometiste que lo arreglarías –dijo ella con un puchero

-y lo estoy haciendo. Pero un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal.

-sabes que no sé nada de autos –contesto haciendo más grande el puchero.

-¿entonces por qué demonios compraste uno? Ni siquiera sabes conducir.

-por eso tengo un mejor amigo experto en autos, además fue mi regalo por mi cumpleaños 19, el cual olvidaste ¿recuerdas?.

-Sí, sí. Lo siento, ya te lo dije. ¿Recuerdas por que estoy haciendo esto? Por olvidar tu cumpleaños, después de que termine no volverás a chantajearme con eso pequeño monstruo –le dije con cariño antes de darle un trago a la cerveza.

Algo me golpeo en la cabeza e izo que toda la cerveza me callera en la playera de resaque blanca.

-¡maldición Alice! ¡Qué demonios te ocurre! –le grite.

-no soy un monstruo –dijo con inocencia. Maldita inocencia que tiene esta chica

-sí que lo eres –me puse de pie y la abrase haciendo que cayéramos ambos al suelo.

-¡me manchaste de cerveza Emmett! –grito horrorizada.

-tú me manchaste primero.

-eres tan infantil.

-ja ja pero así me quieres ¿verdad?

-por supuesto que si tonto –me levante y le ayude a ponerse de pie. Después me quite la camisa y la exprimí para sacar toda esa cerveza.

-sabes algo emm –murmuro-. Si no fueras Gay, me habría enamorado de ti.

-hummm, y si yo no fuera gay, y tu no fueras un mostruito saltarín, también… no, ni loco me enamoro de ti –me reí fuertemente.

-baboso –me arrojo la botella de cerveza que había agarrado cuando la tire al suelo.

De pronto un carro negro muy hermoso pasó frente a nosotros. Detrás de él, un camión con la palabra "mudanzas"

-son los Cullen –dijo Alice-. Carlisle Cullen y Edward Cullen. Se acaban de mudar.

-eres la reina del chisme

-en este lugar todo se sabe.

Eso era verdad, este era un pueblo muy pequeño y todo se sabía.

Aquí naci y aquí crecí, Alice fue mi mejor amiga desde la primaria, nuestras familias parecen ser una sola. Ella fue la primera en saber de mis gustos sexuales. Pensé que me rechazaría, pero su respuesta fue "pensé que no me tendrías confianza para decírmelo, te quiero Emmett". Yo tenía algunos 16 años cuando se lo confesé, y justo cuando cumplí los 19 ella me ayudo a contarle a mama y a papa. Tampoco fue algo muy grande. Si los sorprendí, pero me apoyaron en mi decisión.

Desde entonces Alice y yo somos inseparables. Eh tenido varias parejas, pero ninguna con la cual formalizar. Aun soy joven, voy a cumplir 24 el mes que viene.

-tienen mucho dinero. No sé qué están haciendo en un pueblo como este.- Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos-. Bien podrían tener una mansión en las vegas o Canadá, yo que sé. ¿Por qué venir a este lugar?

-no lo sé –conteste. No pude decir otra cosa porque algo llamo mi atención. Detrás del camión de mudanzas venia un coche plateado, era convertible y lo manejaba un joven realmente apuesto, era blanco y su cabello color oro brillaba con el sol. Llevaba puestas unas gafas solares, pero lo alcance a ver cuando sus ojos nos examinaron a Alice y a mí. ¿Qué habrá visto? ¿Dos amigos disfrutando de un día soleado? ¿Una pareja de novios arreglando su destartalado coche? ¿Qué impresión le daría un hombre sin camisa y una mujer con el cabello corto desordenado y la ropa sucia como si se hubiese revolcado en el suelo? Una sonrisa cruzo por mis labios.

-tal vez problemas familiares –seguía Alice con sus conclusiones.- tal vez problemas en su antigua familia. El Doctor Cullen tenía esposa. Eso si lo supe. Pero ¿Por qué solo vienen él y su hijo?

-Te pareces a la señora Weber.-le dije burlándome y cruzando la playera mojada por mis hombros.

-no es gracioso –dijo ella siguiendo con la vista el coche plateado.

La señora weber era la viejilla más chismosa del pueblo. Si algo sabía ella, todo el pueblo lo sabría en dos minutos.

-¿Terminaras de arreglar el auto? ¿O prefieres seguir viendo a Edward?

Le arroje la playera y le cayó en la cara, una sonrisa curvo sus labios.

-ya está listo –le conteste sonrojándome.

-eres adorable –dijo y se trepo en mi espalda.

-Alice, baja de ahí –me moví para tumbarla pero se sujeto fuerte de mi cuello.

-llévame adentro Emm –dijo sujetando las piernas en mi cintura.

Camine hacia adentro sin poner resistencia. Cuando Alice quería algo, no podías hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-la comida está servida muchachos –dijo la madre de Alice. Estar en su casa era como estar con mi propia familia.

**Edward POV.**

Que aburrido seria esto. Un pueblo sin nada de diversiones. El sol es lo único bueno de este lugar. Baje la capucha de mi auto convertible para disfrutar un poco la vitamina D. las calles estaban solas, parecía un pueblo fantasma.

Conduje detrás del camión de mudanzas. Mi padre había decidido mudarse a este lugar para "tranquilizarse" y "relajarse" según él, necesitábamos vida campesina. El consiguió trabajo en el pequeño hospital de este lugar y yo obviamente, el causante de todo esto. Tenía que acompañarlo. Esto era lo que estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero no me espere mudarme a un lugar tan solo.

Mientras conducía –a una velocidad bastante baja- detrás del camión alcance a ver una pareja de jóvenes. Estaban en el porche de una casa sencilla, como casi todas. A un lado de ellos había un carro muy viejo, tal vez de los 60 o 70. Ella era muy blanca y muy hermosa. Llevaba puesto un short muy corto de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes color celeste, la cual le llegaba un poco más arriba del vientre. Dejando entre ver sus curvas perfectamente definidas. Su cabello corto estaba alborotado y su ropa, como su piel, estaba sucia. Como si hubiera estado jugando con tierra.

Cuando lo mire a él no pude mirar otra cosa. Era alto y exageradamente tentador. Solamente llevaba unos jeans deslavados y sucios; y unas botas color café. Su torso estaba desnudo y dejaba ver lo musculoso que era. Estaba sudado, eso solo intensifico su cuerpo. Era realmente apuesto. Obviamente era el uno para el otro. Ella, una chica frágil y de muy buen cuerpo. El, un joven rudo y con un cuerpo excepcional.

Vi como ella arrojo una botella de algún líquido sobre el joven y después volteo a vernos. Desvié la mirada y me limite a mirar las letras del camión.

No podía fijarme en el. Ese había sido el causante de esta mudanza. Mis preferencias sexuales. Había huido de Phoenix por un problema con mi antigua pareja. No tuve el valor para decírselo a mi padre, así que invente que necesitaba salir de la ciudad y relajarme en otro lugar. Ya nos habíamos mudado muchas veces por culpa de el. Ahora me tocaba a mí.

Pero llegar aquí. Un pueblo pequeño, donde seguramente me toparía a menudo con ese joven.

No deje de pensar en el. En su atrayente cuerpo y su hermoso rostro todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos, estacione el auto detrás del camión de mudanzas y me baje de él.

Llevaba puesto una camisa de manga larga, la cual desabroche de la manga y la doble hasta el codo. El calor era un poco sofocante.

-bueno… nuestra casa –dijo mi padre antes de adentrarse en ella.

Era grande, pero aun así muy pequeña en comparación a todo lo que habiamos tenido antes. Pero tal vez era la casa más grande del pueblo. Me metí detrás de mi padre. La casa tenía todo. Muebles, electricidad, agua. Ya estaba acondicionada para vivir.

-Doctor Cullen, es un placer al fin tenerlo en nuestro pueblo –dijo un hombre desde la puerta de entrada.

-para nada, el placer es mío. –mi padre siempre de modesto. Camino hasta encararse con esa persona. Tal vez el alcalde. Supuse al ver su ropa elegante.

Mi padre y el platicaron un momento, yo no los escuche y me puse a estudiar el interior de la casa.

-Edward –me llamo mi padre.

Camine hacia ellos.

-El señor te llevara a tu trabajo –dijo cuando llegue

-¿trabajo? ¿En dónde? –pregunte confundido. Nadie me dijo nada de trabajar.

-en la construcción. Necesitan un hombre mas –contesto papá.

-un hombre más para…

-para trabajar Edward.-contesto mi padre con frustración

-por dios papa. ¡No se absolutamente nada de construir!

-aprenderás.

-¡Papá!

-el trabajo de doctor en este lugar no es muy bien pagado, necesito también de tu ayuda Edward.

-por dios. Con todo el dinero que tienes podemos vivir normalmente toda una vida. Incluso mis hijos alcanzarían a disfrutar de él.

-trabajaras Edward. Digas lo que digas. Anda, sigue al alcalde. El te llevara.

Camine con fuerza hacia la salida. El alcalde ya estaba en su auto. Maldición, lo que me faltaba. Trabajar. No solo trabajar, si no, en ¡una construcción!

Me subí al auto del alcalde y condujo. No cruzamos palabra durante todo el trayecto. Alcance a ver unas maquinas de metal enormes. Ahí trabajaría.

**Emmett POV.**

Después de comer me puse de pie y lleve mi plato a lavar.

-muchas gracias señora –le agradecí a la madre de Alice.

-De nada muchacho ¿hoy no trabajas?

-ammm, si ¿Por qué pregunta?

-bueno faltan 15 minutos para las 3 de la tarde –contesto con urgencia.

-demonios –se me había hecho tarde para el trabajo. Abrí rápidamente la llave para lavar mis trastes.

-ahí deja Emmett, vete a la construcción cariño –me dijo la Señora.

-Alice ¿me prestas tu baño? Necesito ducharme.

-Ducharte para ir a sudar. Qué bueno eres Emmett –contesto ella

-Alice –dije con impaciencia

-anda Emmett. No tienes que pedir permiso para nada –contesto la señora desde la cocina.

Corrí a ducharme en una velocidad record.

Cuando termine Salí corriendo y me despedí a gritos.

-¡nos vemos señora! ¡Hasta luego Alice! –grite tomando las llaves de mi auto.

-¡me saludas a la construcción! –grito Alice detrás de mí.

Me limite a asentir con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa curveaba mis labios.

Encendí rápidamente el coche y conduje muy deprisa. Mi jefe ya debería de estar ahí.

Estábamos trabajando fuerte para terminar lo más rápido posible. Ese lugar sería algo muy grande para este pueblo.

Había espacio para varias tiendas. Incluso habría un pequeño cine. Era lo más que podía tener este pueblo. Pero con eso éramos felices.

Estacione rápido el coche y me baje aun más deprisa. Corrí adentrándome en la construcción y llegue hasta mi lugar de trabajo. Ahí tenía varios cambios de ropa y las herramientas. Estuve a punto de quitarme la playera que había tomado de la casa de Alice y ponerme una mía para empezar, cuando escuche la voz de alguien.

-Emmett –era la voz de mi jefe.

-¿ sí ? -pregunte sin girarme para verlo. Me quite la playera y la coloque un una banca improvisada que había en ese lugar. Tome la playera de resaque color gris para ponérmela.

-hoy se integra un nuevo trabajador –anuncio el.

-aham –masculle.

-le enseñaras todo lo que se hace aquí. Es principiante.

-está bien –genial, un nuevo estorbo. Parece ser que en vez de ayudarme solo me atrasan más.

Me puse la playera de resaque y me gire. Para mi sorpresa lo vi nuevamente a él.

Edward. Parado detrás de el señor banner, mi jefe. Estaba impecable. Su cabello color bronce, aun brillaba debajo de la sombra. Llevaba puesta una camisa formal y un pantalón negro de vestir. Sus zapatos estaban impecables, como si no hubiera caminado por toda esta tierra.

-¿y él quien es? –pregunte tratando que mi vos no sonara nerviosa.

-El es Edward –dijo Banner-. Edward, el es Emmett, el te enseñara lo que tienes que hacer.

-claro –dijo él.

-¿es enserio? –inquirí confundido.

-¿me notas bromeando? –banner siempre de amargado.

Gire los ojos. El trabajaría como constructor, conmigo. Eso me puso nervioso. Pero ¿Por qué? En lugar de trabajar aquí, daba la impresión de que el podría ser el dueño de este lugar. Se veía tan delicado y frágil. Tan apuesto, tan lindo… "contrólate Emmett" me dije seriamente.

-bueno. Los dejo caballeros. –banner se retiro del lugar.

-¿y qué hay que hacer? –pregunto él con una vos muy tentadora.

-trabajar muchacho –conteste esforzándome porque no se notara el nerviosismo en mi voz.- me llamo Emmett McCarty, será un placer trabajar contigo.

-Soy Edward Cullen. Digo lo mismo –sonrió ampliamente dejándome deslumbrado. Tarde casi un minuto en recordar que tenía que estirar mi mano para saludar. Nuestras manos se estrecharon y me di cuenta lo cálido que era. Su piel era muy blanca, un tono mas blanca que la mía. Y su mano era suave y sedosa. Iba a ser muy pesado trabajar en este lugar.

-bueno. No piensas trabajar con esa ropa, ¿verdad? –le dije.

-pues… no venia preparado –contesto él con media sonrisa.

-ven, te presto un cambio de ropa, te servirá más que eso –me puse de espaldas y tome el otro cambio de ropa que había en el lugar. Yo acostumbraba a tener varios pantalones viejos y playeras cómodas para trabajar. Casi siempre llegaba tarde y me cambiaba en este lugar.

Le entregue la ropa a Edward y tome el pantalón que me pondría yo.

Desabroche el pantalón que llevaba puesto y a punta pie me quite las botas. Baje lentamente el pantalón para quitármelo, lo doble y lo coloque sobre la banca que habíamos construido ahí. Tome el otro pantalón y me lo puse.

Cuando levante la mirada Edward la desvió y miro al techo.

-bueno, cuando quieras –le dije y me senté en la banca para ponerme las botas.

-a, sí, claro.

Con su mano derecha desabrocho los botones de su camisa, dejando entrever un poco de su torso. Llevo su mano hacia el botón de su pantalón y lo desabrocho lentamente, después se lo quito con la misma lentitud. Sus piernas eran perfectas. Seguido de eso se quito la camisa y quedo medio desnudo frente a mí. Era tan excitante, sentí la erección bajo mis pantalones. Me imaginaba tocando cada perfecto trazo de musculo en aquel vientre perfecto. Edward no era flacucho. Era delgado, pero tenía los músculos muy marcados. Fije mi vista en su bóxer. Tenía el nombre de una marca de ropa. No pude evitar excitarme con él. Pero me controle. Tenía que hacerlo.

Desvié la mirada y me concentré en otra cosa mientras terminaba de desvestirse.

-bueno, empecemos –dijo con euforia.

**Edward POV.**

Lo vi quitarse la ropa, ya lo había visto sin camisa, pero ver como retiraba sus pantalones me éxito demasiado, era imposible evitar mirarlo. Sus piernas estaban tonificadas y muy marcadas. Todo su cuerpo era musculoso. El bóxer que llevaba puesto estaba muy ajustado y se podía ver casi lo que había debajo de el. Me excite. Quería tenerlo, tenerlo para mí solo. Tocarlo, besarlo. Sus labios eran tan atrayentes, carnosos, jugosos. Sus ojos color azul excitaban más de lo permitido.

Empecé a sentir la erección creciendo en mis pantalones, en ese momento Emmett volteo a verme y desvié la mirada, la erección se deshizo por los nervios que me dieron. Espero él no lo haya notado.

-bueno, cuando quieras –me dijo mirando la ropa en mi mano.

-a, sí, claro –conteste con nervios.

Me quite la ropa lo más rápido que pude para que mis manos no temblaran. No pude dirigir la mirada hacia Emmett. Qué diablos me pasaba. ¿Me estaba enamorando otra vez?

-bueno, empecemos –dije para tratar de olvidarme de todos mis pensamientos.

Aprender fue sencillo, solo tenía que ayudarle a llevar los materiales, me dijo que después, ya que aprendiera bien, le ayudaría a construir un poco. Pero por el momento, solo ayudaba con los materiales.

Hubo un momento del día en donde mi excitación sobrepaso los limites.

Estaba Emmett con unos fierros y los trataba de subir a una tarima alta, pero no alcanzaba, así que me hablo. Pensé que él se subiría y yo le entregaría los tubos ya estando el arriba. Pero me sorprendió. Me dio el material y me puso de espaldas, se agacho y con sus manos grandes y fuertes sujeto fuertemente mis muslos, me elevo en el aire como si no se esforzara en nada. Coloque los tubos en aquel lugar, aunque simule tener dificultades, lo único que quería era que sus manos siguieran tocándome. Sus fuertes manos apretaban mis muslos con rudeza.

-te estás resbalando –dijo Emmett con un poco de esfuerzo.

El pantalón se estaba haciendo hacia arriba, las manos de Emmett se apretaban cada vez más mientras subían a punto de llegar a mi cintura. La sensación de caricia en mis piernas me provoco una erección, y si Emmett legaba hasta arriba se daría cuenta. Así que antes de que eso sucediera le dije que ya estaban todos arriba. Y él me soltó.

El pantalón estaba ajustado, sostuvo la erección para que no se notara. Fui por otros materiales para que la erección se redujera.

Eso fue lo más importante que me pudo suceder en el día.

**Emmett POV**.

Ya habíamos terminado, el chico dulce y frágil de al principio había desaparecido, el cabello de Edward estaba mojado y caía sobre su frente en mechones. Su ropa estaba sucia y todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de polvo.

El ya había recibido una llamada de su padre, donde decía que se fuera a su casa caminando porque estaría ocupado, así que me ofrecí a llevarlo.

-Edward ¿quieres que te lleve en mi auto a tu casa?

-si no es mucha molestia –admitió avergonzado-. Siento que muero.

-no te preocupes, vamos por las cosas –caminamos hasta donde teníamos nuestras ropas y los otros artículos.

Edward desabrocho su pantalón.

-¿Qué haces? –inquirí

-me cambio –contesto confundido.

-estas sucio y sudado, ensuciaras la ropa –le explique

-pero no quiero ensuciar tu coche

-mi coche no es como tu flamante Ferrari, niño lindo. Quédate tranquilo.

Camine tomando mis cosas y saliendo de la construcción. Edward me siguió.

-sube –abrí la puerta del copiloto.

Me subí al auto y lo encendí. El ya estaba a dentro.

-bueno, ¿a dónde te llevo?

-¿sabes dónde estaba la mansión Cambridge? –pregunto el mirándome a los ojos.

-por supuesto –conteste.

-ahí vivo.

-por supuesto –admití con una sonrisa. Debía ser obvio. No había otro lugar en el pueblo más lujoso que esa mansión.

Conduje sin hablar. Sus miradas me ponían nervioso. Así que trate de no hablar para no hacer notar mis nervios.

Cuando llegue a la casa, estacione el coche y espere a que bajara.

-muchas gracias –agradeció mientras abría la puerta para salir del auto.

-cuando quieras –conteste mirándolo.

-hummm ¿esperas para que me quite la ropa? –dijo él.

-puedes quedártela, me la entregas después –sonreí.

-claro, ammm gracias –cerró la puerta y camino hacia la casa. Era una casa enorme, casi más enorme que la casa del alcalde. Y lujosa. Lo más lujoso que tenía este pueblo. La casa tenía un enorme jardín en la parte de atrás, lo había visitado varias veces en mi infancia.

Estuve a punto de marcharme cuando vi que Edward regresaba ¿Qué se le habrá olvidado?

-mi padre no está. La casa está cerrada –dijo por la ventanilla.

Mire a lo lejos por el cristal.

-sube –le ordene abriendo la puerta del copiloto. El subió sin decir nada.

Encendí el auto y conduje.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-a mi casa, te invitare a cenar. Debes estar muy cansado.

-no, no, no. Muchas gracias Emmett, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-se que no tendremos la comida que estas acostumbrado a comer. Pero te juro que mi madre guisa estupendo…

-no me refiero a eso. Por supuesto que no despreciaría la comida de tu madre. Me estoy muriendo de hambre. Pero no puedo causar molestias.

-ninguna molestia hombre. Te estoy invitando.

-vale, gracias –bajo la mirada.

Cuando llegue a mi casa estacione el auto en la acera, debajo de un enorme árbol, que teníamos.

Me baje del auto y espere a que Edward bajara.

Cuando bajo del auto caminamos hasta la puerta y la abrí para entrar en la casa.

-¡mama! –grite

-aquí estoy Emmett –contesto mi madre desde la cocina.

Camine lento para que Edward me siguiera.

-mama, tenemos visitas –le dije y ella camino hacia nosotros.

Mama nos vio a mí y a Edward un par de veces.

-el es tu…

-amigo –conteste con rapidez antes de que mi madre terminara la frase. "el es tu novio" hubiera preguntado. Mis padres se tomaron mi decisión de lo más normal. Incluso habían convivido con dos de mis antiguos novios-. Edward es nuevo en el pueblo. El y su padre se acaban de mudar. Lo invite a cenar porque acabamos de terminar en la construcción.

-a, claro, claro. Edward Cullen ¿cierto? –era imposible que mi madre no supiera.

-Sí, es un placer –contesto el

-el placer es mío –remarco mi madre y extendió su mano para saludarlo.

-estoy sucio –se disculpo Edward mostrando su mano empolvada. No quedaban rastros de aquella mano blanca y delicada de la tarde.

-existe el agua cariño –mi madre estrecho su mano con la de Edward sin importarle.

-gracias señora.

-puedes llamarme Margaret.

-si señora –contesto Edward ruborizándose.

-mama –intervine-. Morimos de hambre

-claro, siéntense en la mesa. Ya les sirvo.

Conduje a Edward a la pequeña mesa que teníamos en mi casa.

Solo había tres sillas. Pues solo éramos papa, mama y yo. A veces Alice nos acompañaba en las comidas y casi siempre yo tenía que comer de pie o en la pequeña barra que teníamos.

-Emmett –hablo Edward con la cabeza gacha antes de sentarse-. Estoy muy sucio

-no te preocupes. Cenamos y te presto mi baño

-gracias. Pero… ¿tu madre no se molesta?

-no. Para nada. Tú no te preocupes, siéntate como si no pasara nada.

Note que no quería sentarse en la silla. Pero ¡por dios! ¿Qué le preocupaba?¿Ensuciar la silla de madera? Ja Ja. Pobre chico.

Terminamos de cenar. Edward y yo platicamos un momento. Le preste el baño para que se duchara y unas prendas limpias. El insistió en llevarse la ropa sucia para lavarla. Pero mi madre no lo dejo.

Después de un momento lo lleve a su casa.

-ahorita regreso, iré a dejar a Edward –le dije a mi madre

Tome las llaves del auto y Salí de la casa.

Cuando me subí al auto lo encendí y espere a que Edward llegara.

-¿Por qué tardaste? –le pregunte cuando subió.

-me despedí de tu padre. Le di las gracias.

Me quede mirando su bello rostro. Había vuelto aquel chico frágil y sensible de la tarde. Su piel estaba sedosa y su cabello des alborotado lo hacía verse muy joven. Parecía actor de alguna película de niños ricos.

Conduje hasta su casa.

**Edward POV.**

Después de cenar Emmett me dejo ducharme en su casa y después me llevo a la mía.

Antes de bajar del auto le dije:

-la próxima vez es mi turno

-¿tu turno de qué? –había preguntado el.

-de invitarte a cenar –conteste con una sonrisa.

No deje que dijera nada, cerré la puerta y me metí en mi casa.

Mi padre ya estaba ahí, en la mesa, esperándome para cenar.

Me senté en la mesa para acompañar a mi padre.

-en un momento te traen tu cena –dijo él.

-no gracias, uno de los empleados me invito a cenar

-¿empleado?

-sí, es un joven. Se llama Emmett, tal vez tiene algunos 23 o 25 años. Es muy buena persona.

-Edward lo siento –se disculpo mi padre, pero no lo comprendí-. No debí hacerte esto. Si no quieres trabajara no tienes que hacerlo. Mañana hablare con el alcalde para….

-¡no! –lo interrumpí rápidamente. ¿No trabajar? ¿Y perder la oportunidad de estar con Emmett? No, gracias. Lo sé, soy patético, pero no creo poder separarme de Emmett.

-¿no quieres dejar el trabajo? –pregunto mi padre con sorpresa.

-no… -trate de buscar algo bueno para decirle-. Creo que… me siento bien trabajando ahí. Me gusta el darme cuenta que estoy apoyando un pueblo… y que en el futuro esa construcción será algo grande para este pueblo. Me siento bien al estar ayudando… -y no quiero dejar a Emmett. No quiero perder ningún momento para estar con él. Por supuesto que eso no lo dije en vos alta. Solo lo pensé. No sé como tomaría mi padre esta decisión. Pero era mi vida. Me daba igual, aunque no tenía el valor para decirle. Ni a él, ni a Emmett. Pero ¡¿Cómo se lo podría decir yo a Emmett?

Emmett me rechazaría, el era tan masculino. Era fuerte y muy hermoso. Con un cuerpo precioso. Era el tipo de hombre que tiene muchas mujeres detrás de él. No podría ser Gay.

Mañana no había trabajo, así que tenía que buscar un pretexto para ver a Emmett. Tal vez conduciría por la calle donde lo vi a él y a la chica. O podría ir a su casa ¿pero qué diría? Emmett necesitaba verte. Por eso estoy aquí; por supuesto que no. Encontraría alguna otra manera para verlo.

**Emmett POV.**

Ya había amanecido. El sol se filtraba por la ventana. Me levante y después de ducharme baje los escalones. No había nadie en mi casa, pues era domingo por la mañana.

Antes hubiera amado este día. Era el día que tengo para descansar. Pero ahora no. Porque no ir al trabajo significaba no ver a Edward. Aunque no me atrevía a decírselo. El me gustaba y mucho.

Camine hasta la casa de Alice, desconocía la hora. Pero siempre era yo quien tenía que despertarla. Por ella dormía todo el día. Para mi sorpresa ya estaba despierta. Se encontraba en el porche de su casa un montón de herramientas en sus pies y la cara la tenia escondida entre las rodillas. Daba la impresión de que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa enana? –grite mientras caminaba hacia ella. Elevo su rostro para verme.

-Emmett ¿me quieres? –pregunto

-¿Qué pasa Alice? –me preocupe por como estaba, algo había pasado. Camine rápidamente hacia ella y me puse a su lado

-dime si me quieres –insistió ella.

-por supuesto que te quiero

-¿mucho? –pregunto-. Emmett ¿me quieres mucho mucho?

-si Alice, pero ¿Qué pasa?

-es que… yo trate… quería aprender… pero algo salió mal.

-¿Alice?

-creo que descompuse el auto otra vez –admitió mientras ponía una mueca de tristeza.

Por supuesto. Era obvio que había hecho algo así. Demonios. Me matara de un susto si sigue haciendo esto.

-Demonios Alice ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?

-me dijiste que me querías mucho –me recordó ella-. Lo armas otra vez ¿verdad? –me miro con ojos de niña triste-. ¿Verdad que si Emmett?

-pero tú me ayudaras

-¡Sí! –desapareció todo rastro de tristeza de su rostro. Alice era una excelente actriz.

-eres una pequeña demonio –le dije mientras me ponía de pie y una sonrisa curveaba mis labios-. Alice, pero esta ropa es nueva. No quiero ensuciarla de grasa.

-aquí tienes un short corto que dejaste cuando fuimos a la playa –dijo con euforia y corrió hacia adentro de la casa.

La seguí para cambiarme de ropa. Me quite lo que llevaba puesto y me puse aquel short corto. Era de ya hace algunos años, me quedaba un poco chico. Unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla.

Me quite la camisa para no mancharla y Salí de la casa.

-que sexi te ves –dijo ella.

-calla Alice

-creo que la señora weber te esta espiando –se burlo-. viejilla caliente...

Me reí de su comentario

-¿me ayudaras o te quedaras ahí?

-¿me quedo aquí? –empezó a pestañear para convencerme.

-me pasaras las cosas que te valla diciendo, ¿está bien?

-perfecto –contesto ella.

Examine el coche. Al parecer Alice había desatornillado unas cosas del motor.

El sol estaba muy caliente a esta hora de la mañana.

Tarde un poco en arreglar el coche. Cuando termine, Alice me agradeció y nos sentamos ambos bajo aquel árbol de su casa. Me ofreció un vaso de limonada y dijo que tanta cerveza hacía daño.

Estuvimos platicando un largo rato.

-ayer estuve con Edward –admití al fin

-¡¿Qué? –Soltó Alice-. No es justo Emmett ¡yo lo vi primero! –hiso su puchero.

Me reí de ella.

-ósea… ¿Cómo? ¿Estar estar? –Abrió los ojos como platos-. ¿Ya tuvieron sexo?

-cállate Alice –le dije por lo bajo-. No tonta, no estuve con el de esa manera. El entro a trabajar en la construcción y estuve con él toda la tarde. Y en la noche lo invite a cenar.

-eres un tonto Emmett. Yo lo vi primero, no es justo.

-tranquila, no creo que sea gay –admití.

-tal vez si es. –dijo Alice para animarme

-hola –me sobresalto escuchar esa vos en este lugar. Era Edward. Estaba parado detrás de nosotros. Llevaba puesta una camisa de manga corta, desabotonada hasta el pecho, dejando entre ver un poco de musculo. Llevaba un pantalón color arena y unas sandalias.

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte nervioso. Tal vez escucho algo. Ni siquiera Alice hablo. Solo lo miro a él y a mí.

-acabo de llegar, daba un paseo por aquí y te vi sentado. ¿Interrumpo?

Nos tranquilizamos un poco al darnos cuenta que no escucho nada.

-no –contesto Alice- para nada. Ven siéntate.

Alice se hiso a un lado y abrió un espacio entre ella y yo para que Edward se sentara

-soy Alice. La mejor amiga de Emmett –se presento ella sola. Yo solo sonreí.

-mucho gusto, soy Edward. Ayer conocí a Emmett –dijo él mientras se sentaba en medio de nosotros.

-si Emmett ya me conto.

-¿te conto? ¿En verdad? –demonios. Iba terminar por cortarle la lengua a Alice si seguía hablando sin pensar. Abrí mis ojos lo más que pude para reprimirla.

-si –contesto ella-. Bueno me dijo que había entrado alguien nuevo al trabajo y me dijo que era el joven nuevo del pueblo. Y tu eres el único nuevo.

-ha, claro –dijo Edward-. Pensé que ustedes… eran novios –nos miro a ambos.

-¡No! –contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-para nada –dije yo.

-nop, solo amigos –agrego Alice-. Y tú… ¿tienes novia? –le pregunto.

-no –contesto el mirándola a los ojos.

-tienes… ¿novio? –maldición, estuve a punto de abalanzarme sobre Alice.

-no –Edward bajo la cabeza y se rio por lo bajo.

-Edward ignórala. A veces yo lo hago –le dije y él me miro. Nuevamente me perdí en sus ojos verdes.

Alice se aclaro la garganta para llamar nuestra atención.

-¿ya conoces el pueblo? te podemos dar un tour –Alice se puso de pie y agito las llaves de su auto.

-ni siquiera sabes manejar –le dije.

-¿por favor? –insistió ella.

-claro, será un placer –acepto Edward.

Me puse de pie y le di la mano a Edward para ayudarlo. Dios, su mirada era tan penetrante. Imposible no perderme en ella.

-no iras así ¿verdad? –Alice me recorrió con la mirada.

Había olvidado que no llevaba puesto nada más que un short demasiado cortó.

-claro que no –me sonroje-. Iré a cambiarme.

-te esperamos en el coche –grito Alice cuando yo ya había entrado en la casa.

**Edward POV.**

Lo vi adentrarse en la casa de Alice.

Emmett se veía tan excitante con ese short. No podía dejar de ver lo maravilloso que era su anatomía. El simplemente era hermoso.

Acepte que me dieran un tour por el pueblo, quería pasar tiempo con él.

-sabes, podemos ser muy buenos amigos –dijo la chica mientras me abría la puerta trasera del coche que estaban arreglando ayer.

-eso me encantaría –la anime. Era verdad. Se veía que los dos eran muy unidos. Ella me caía de maravilla.

Se subió al asiento del conductor. Y se puso en una posición que me dejara verla.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro –conteste.

-¿eres Gay? –me soltó de pronto. Su pregunta me tomo desprevenido y conteste rápidamente.

-no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-no creas que pareces gay, de hecho te ves muy masculino. Pero vi como mirabas a Emmett. –esta chica era muy directa, y se daba cuenta de muchas cosas.

-hummm –no pude decir nada más. Me puse muy nervioso y seguramente estaría rojo como un tomate.

-no pasa nada –agrego ella-. Emmett es Gay y es mi mejor amigo. Y así lo quiero mucho.

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, sentí la sangre caliente y punzar en todas partes de mi cuerpo.

-Emmett… ¿Emmett es gay? –tartamudee.

-si ¿no te molesta verdad?

-no, no. Claro que no –me apresure a decir-. Solo que… no parece gay.

-lo sé, el es muy masculino, se comporta como un hombre, pero desde que tiene 15 años es gay abiertamente. Todo el pueblo lo sabe. El no oculta nada.

-el no… el no me lo dijo. –admití

-bueno, no creo que se lo confiese a alguien que acaba de conocer.

-exacto –coincidí con ella.

-pero tu si me dirías ¿verdad? Porque… no tiene nada de malo. Aquí siempre respetamos las decisiones de las personas. Y bueno… cuando lo viste sentado conmigo, con el short restirado hasta después del muslo…. Tus ojos parecieron curiosos. Además lo ves con ojos de adoración. Bueno Emmett tiene unos hermosos ojos. Tal vez sea eso…

Ella era tan intuitiva. ¿Qué más daba? Podía confiar en ella. Eso creo.

-la verdad… si… me atraen los hombres –admití con la cabeza gacha.

-lo sabía. Pero… ¿te atraen los hombres y las mujeres, o solo los hombres?

-solo los hombres… yo soy… gay –admití con esfuerzo.

-no te preocupes, yo no diré nada si tú no quieres

-gracias.

-bueno, gracias por ser sincero conmigo.

Escuche una puerta al abrirse y me puse nervioso.

-Alice, deja de atosigar a Edward –la reprimió Emmett cuando subió.

-no te preocupes. Alice es genial –le dije.

-sí que lo es –admitió el-. Bueno Alice. Primero enciende el auto.

El auto se encendió con un poco de esfuerzo.

-muy bien –la felicito Emmett-. Edward. Lamento esto. Pero Alice no sabe conducir, la enseñare hoy –una sonrisa hermosa curveaba los perfectos labios de Emmett.

-no te preocupes. Así aprecio mas el pueblo –admiti.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Gusto el primer capitulo? quieren que continue? por favor! dejenme Reviews! qiero saber si os gusto la historia! fue el primer capitulo! quiero continuar, pero necesito saber su opinion. solo fue una peqeña parte, nada pasado de tono, bueno no mucho :)<strong> **mas bien fue solo una presentacion de los personajes! ayudenme con reviews**. GRACIAS :)


	2. Secuestrado

Hola! pues aqui, subiendo el segundo capitulo a mi fic! espero les guste! les advierto que este capitulo tiene mucho lemmon! si no les gusta leer lemmon y slash, no lean :D

Nuevamente les digo: los personajes no son mios, son de Step. Meyer :D yo solo juego con la historia!

**Capítulo 2. "Secuestro"**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>.

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente, ya habían pasado casi un mes desde que llegamos a este lugar. Alice, Emmett y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables. Estábamos todo el día juntos, excepto en el trabajo; aunque ahí si estaba con Emmett, era lo importante.

Nuestra relación había crecido mucho. Alice era estupenda, actuó como si no le hubiera dicho nada. Obviamente cuando tenía algo que decir lo decía directamente.

Al principio Emmett y yo nos quedábamos toda la mañana juntos. Pues Alice estaba en la escuela, después íbamos por ella y comíamos en algún lugar. Y toda la tarde me la pasaba con Emmett en la construcción. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pues el ejercicio era demasiado, pero valía la pena.

Ahora Alice está de vacaciones. Así que toda la mañana estamos los tres juntos. Es imposible aburrirte cuando estas con ellos. Y también era imposible no perderme en los ojos azules de Emmett. A veces me quedaba mirando demasiado tiempo y Alice me avisaba que Emmett se estaba dando cuenta de mis miradas.

Mi padre ya conocía a Emmett, pues lo vio un día en la construcción y sabia que yo me quedaba con el todo el día. Hoy había invitado a cenar a Alice y a Emmett a mi casa a petición de mi padre. Los quería conocer.

La primer conversación que tuve acerca de Emmett con mi padre fue algo incomoda. Acababa de llegar yo del trabajo, Emmett me había traído pues yo me rehusaba a conducir mi coche. Prefería que Emmett me trajera a casa.

Abrí la puerta y mi padre me estaba esperando para cenar.

-¿te trajo Emmett? –inquirió mi padre.

-así es –conteste.

-sabes algo hijo… tal vez no te lo debería de decir. Pero te quiero y quiero que te cuides. Tal vez Emmett está tomando su relación algo… formal –dijo el dejándome impactado.

-¿Cómo dices?

-hoy hable con una empleada del hospital. Le pregunte por Emmett, solo por curiosidad. Además quería saber con quién se juntaba mi hijo –mi padre pensó un poco lo que iba a decir-. Me dijo… me dijo que Emmett era homosexual. –lo dijo con demasiada seriedad.

-bueno, eso no tiene nada de malo –dije yo-. Puede seguir siendo mi amigo.

-por supuesto que sí. Solo que, creo que necesitabas saberlo, tal vez el muchacho se está haciendo ilusiones…

-no te preocupes papa. Yo soy el que quiere pasar tiempo con él. Me aburro mucho en casa y es… mi mejor amigo.

-claro, bueno hijo… te apoyo en cualquiera que sea tu decisión. Siempre serás mi Edward –la manera que lo dijo me impresiono. Era como si supiera que yo era gay y que me gustaba Emmett. La manera en que dijo "te apoyo en tu decisión" fue como decir "te apoyo si eres gay, siempre te querré igual".

Mi padre a veces me daba miedo. Después de esa charla no tuve otra más acerca de Emmett.

Me sentía algo dolido porque Emmett no me hubiese contado nada de sus gustos. Jamás me había dicho. Aunque las personas del pueblo tampoco decían nada. Ya había preguntado a tres personas diferentes acerca de Emmett, esperando que alguien me dijera que Emmett era Gay.

La primera fue una amiga de mi padre. Estábamos conversando sobre cómo era mi estancia en este lugar. Le conteste que me sentía muy a gusto y le pregunte por mis nuevos amigos. Alice y Emmett. Me contesto que los dos eran jóvenes increíbles, muy trabajadores y muy buenos. Que estaba feliz de que hubiera encontrado unos amigos así, y no a los brabucones del pueblo.

Y las otras dos me dijeron casi lo mismo. Al parecer Emmett y Alice eran los populares del pueblo.

Pensándolo bien, eran los únicos hasta ahorita que podrían ser populares en un pueblo así.

Los dos se vestían de maravilla, no como pueblerinos. Alice compraba su ropa en tiendas de prestigio en la ciudad y Emmett dejaba que Alice lo vistiera. Todos hablaban maravillas de ellos. Como si todos quisieran tenerlos de hijos.

Uno de las personas a las que pregunte de ellos fue a una joven de decimo grado. Estaba fascinada con Alice, decía que de grande quería ser como ella, y que Emmett era el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera tener. Y que admiraba a los dos. Y también sus amigas.

Todos hablaban cosas extraordinarias de ellos. Pero ninguno me dijo si Emmett era gay. Tal vez no era tan público como Alice me había dicho, o tal vez, en este pueblo, realmente no les importa tanto los gustos y preferencias sexuales. Algo así en Phoenix era enorme, todos lo sabían y criticaban, pero no aquí.

-El joven Emmett llego a la casa –me anuncio Romina, la sirvienta

-gracias Romina –le dije con una sonrisa. Romina me caía bien.

Camine por el enorme pasillo de la casa hasta que llegue con Emmett.

-adelante Emmett. Mi padre aún no llega… ¿Dónde está Alice?

-se quedo haciendo unos trabajos para su padre, en un momento nos alcanza –contesto el acercándose a mí.

-ven sígueme –le dije y me dirigí a la habitación multimedia, ahí había un sofá y una televisión enorme. Varios CD's y películas.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto él.

-esperaremos a mi padre en la sala multimedia –le dije mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

Me hice a un lado para que Emmett pasara.

-¡romina! –grite

-¿si, señor? –contesto ella desde el final del pasillo.

-si llegan Alice o mi padre nos tocas la puerta por favor –le dije y me adentre en la habitación. Emmett miraba todo lo que había dentro.

-¿te gusta? –le pregunte.

-es increíble

Camine unos pasos para sentarme en el sofá café. Emmett me imito y se sentó a un lado mío.

-¿en dónde está tu padre? –pregunto.

-está en el trabajo, tenía un paciente que se retraso.

Me quede viendo su hermoso rostro. Llevaba puesto una playera color arena y un pantalón de manta un tono más claro que la playera. Era un atuendo muy fresco. En este pueblo hacia demasiada calor.

Esperamos a Alice y a mi padre. La primera en llegar fue Alice. Le mostré toda la casa porque quería conocerla. Cuando mi padre llego nos fuimos a la mesa y cenamos. Mi padre converso con Alice y Emmett y les estuvo cuestionando acerca de sus familias. Al principio tenía miedo que a mi padre se le ocurriera cuestionar a Emmett sobre su elección sexual. Pero no lo hiso.

La cena no tuvo ningún acontecimiento realmente importante. Mi padre recibió una llamada y después de disculparse con nosotros salió al hospital, al parecer alguien había tenido un accidente.

Después de cenar los tres nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Alice horrorizada.

-mi habitación –conteste confundido.

-pero ¡por dios! ¿No tienes gusto de la moda o que te pasa?

-es solo una habitación Alice –le dijo Emmett-. A mí me parece perfecta

Se adentro en mi habitación con Alice detrás de él.

-Edward. ¿Puedo remodelarla? –Alice me miro con ojos de suplica.

-Alice no tengo nada nuevo. Todo lo que tengo esta aquí.

-perfecto. Es todo lo que necesito. A ver… -sus ojos curiosos empezaron a examinar todo-. Ok. Ustedes dos –nos señalo con su pequeño dedo-. Se irán a aquella esquina –señalo hacia la esquina frente a nosotros.

Emmett camino hacia allá con una sonrisa en los labios. Atrayente –pensé.

-Emmett, tápale los ojos a Edward, no quiero que vea nada –le ordeno Alice.

Emmett estaba pegado a la pared por órdenes de Alice. Yo me puse frente a él y deje que hiciera lo que Alice le había dicho. No era muy inteligente discutir con Alice, ella siempre ganaba.

Emmett elevo sus manos a mi rostro y lentamente las coloco en mis ojos.

-tranquilo, así es Alice –me susurro al oído provocándome un escalofríos.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente por el contacto de Emmett. Sus manos grandes y rudas estaban en mi rostro, sujetándome con delicadeza.

Mi respiración se agito un poco al darme cuenta de lo cerca que estaban nuestros cuerpos, sentía sus pectorales rosar mi espalda. Me fui acercando cada vez más a él, lentamente para que no lo notara. Sentí su pecho presionado en mi espalda. Y todo su cuerpo rosar con el mío. El también respiraba rápido y entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué esta asiendo? –le pregunte cuando escuche el ruido que hacen los objetos al ser arrastrados.

-esta… está loca. Deja que termine –me contesto entre risas. Al contestarme y reírse su cuerpo se movía y me excitaba. Cada respiración que el daba hacia que su pecho se presionara contra mi espalda.

-¿quieres ayuda con eso? –pregunto Emmett.

-nop –contesto Alice.

Escuche algo pesado arrastrarse de un extremo a otro.

Me relaje. Entonces sentí algo más…

Justamente en mi glúteo derecho sentía un bulto suave. No pude resistirme a él. Empecé a mover mis caderas casualmente y sentí como su miembro rosaba mis glúteos, al parecer él no se había dado cuenta. Estaba bromeando con Alice sobre algo. Pero yo no les prestaba atención. Su miembro era enorme. Lo podía sentir atreves de esa delgada tela que llevaba como pantalón. Me apreté un poco más a él. Sentí su miembro apretarse contra mi muslo. Era grande, y ni siquiera estaba en erección. No podía arriesgarme a que Emmett se diera cuenta. Respire lentamente para calmarme. La espera fue larga, porque la tentación me invadía cada vez más. No tengo idea del tiempo que Alice tardo. Emmett me susurraba cosas al oído. Cosas que estaba haciendo Alice. Eso solo aumentaba mis nervios. Pues su vos era dulce, masculina y sensual.

No tengo idea cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Pero fue eterno y de mucha tentación.

-ya. Suéltalo Emmett –dijo Alice.

Abrí los ojos y vi todo lo que Alice había hecho.

Si no fuera porque estaba viendo mis cosas, había pensado en que me cambiaron de habitación. Todo estaba realmente perfecto, guardado, acomodado, la cama la había movido de un extremo a otro, ahora estaba junto a la ventana. En el centro había un gran espacio libre, un espacio que antes no había. En medio de la habitación había una alfombra que jamás había visto. Era color café y quedaba perfecto con mis muebles.

-¿y esa alfombra? –pregunte.

Emmett se rio por lo bajo.

-es tu antigua alfombra, estaba debajo de la cama, solo que estaba hacia otro lado.

Se dirigió a ella y levanto un extremo de la alfombra. Por debajo era azul y estaba muy sucia. Ese color si lo reconocí, era el que estaba debajo de mi cama.

-y bueno ¿te gusta? –inquirió ella con impaciencia.

-es… perfecta. ¡Me encanta!

Una sonrisa inundo su rostro.

-¡mira! –Alice empezó a revolotear por todos lados de la habitación. Trate de escucharla pero no pude; pues en ese momento Emmett froto mis brazos con sus manos. Cada que él me tocaba una corriente eléctrica me inundaba. Se acercó a mi oído y me dijo:

-así es Alice. Acostúmbrate.

Gire mi cabeza para verlo. Sus manos se detuvieron a la altura de mis bíceps y se quedaron ahí. Nuestros rostros quedaron demasiado juntos. Podía ver a la perfección sus hermosos ojos. Sus labios tentadores. Respirar su aliento. Sentí que nos acercábamos, estábamos a escasos centímetros.

Emmett cerró los ojos y me acerque a él. Pero me detuve. Eso no era correcto. Entonces baje mi cabeza apenado, todo eso paso en escasos 5 segundos.

Cuando me levante la cabeza para ver a Alice aún no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Emmett soltó mis brazos y respiro tres veces.

-la cama va en ese lugar porque da buenas energías –decía Alice mientras señalaba la cama pegada a la ventana.

Se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante –Grite.

Era romina.

-Señor, su padre está al teléfono –me dijo. Camine hacia la puerta y tome el teléfono que estaba en la mano de romina.

-ahorita regreso –murmure hacia Emmett y Alice.

Escuche los gritos de felicidad de Alice mientras le mostraba todo a Emmett.

-¿sí? –conteste.

-Edward, hijo lo siento. Tengo que quedarme en el hospital hasta mañana –dijo él.

-¿está todo bien, papa?

-no, unos jóvenes tuvieron un accidente, cuatro están en terapia intensiva. Tengo que quedarme a ayudar…

-por supuesto, no te preocupes.

-Puedes decirles a tus amigos que se queden a dormir –me sugirió el.

-¡por supuesto! –acepte rápidamente-. Se quedar aquí –le asegure-. ¡Gracias papa!

-Edward –dijo el-. Cuídate hijo.

-claro, tu también. Nos vemos –colgué el teléfono para ir con los chicos. Antes de entrar a la habitación deje el teléfono sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba afuera.

-Era mi padre –les dije. Emmett estaba sentado en mi cama y Alice examinaba algunas cosas que tenía en una repisa.

-¿ya viene en de regreso? –me pregunto Emmett.

-no, se quedara en el hospital. Al parecer unos jóvenes se accidentaron –les informe.

-pues que mal –contesto Alice aún inspeccionando mis cosas.

-Me dijo que los invitara a dormir en mi casa –les dije.

Emmett me miro directo a los ojos con una sonrisa disimulada. Y Alice se giro con rapidez para verme.

-sí, sí, si –empezó a revolotear-. Veamos películas, contemos historias… si –estaba extasiada.

-no lo sé… -murmuro Emmett. Eso bajo mi ánimo, pero el de Alice no.

-¡por favor! –Grito Alice-. Veremos películas, jugaremos, estaremos toda la noche con Edward…

-tengo que pedir permiso –le dijo Emmett.

-hay ¡por favor Emmett! Tú mama claro que te deja

-está bien Alice, pero tú tienes que pedir permiso

-¡claro claro! –Giro rápidamente su rostro para verme-. ¿Tienes un teléfono?

-sí, claro –abrí la puerta y tome el teléfono que había dejado afuera-. Toma.- se lo entregue.

Alice lo tomo. Marco un numero y se puso el teléfono en el oído. Empezó a caminar por toda la habitación.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Emmett y me senté a su lado.

-si no quieres quedarte, no lo hagas –le dije.

-no. Claro que quiero quedarme –contesto él con alegría-. Es solo que… nada –agito su cabeza hacia los lados.

-¡sí! –grito Alice exaltándome.

-genial –murmuro Emmett.

-¡Edward! ¡Quiero ver una película!

**Emmett POV.**

-Genial –murmure divertido. Alice se quedaría a dormir, eso significaba que yo también.

-¡Edward! ¡Quiero ver una película! –grito mientras daba un pequeño salto.

Edward se puso de pie y yo detrás de él. Alice fue la primera en salir de la habitación.

Cuando salimos Romina, la mujer que hacia el aseo en la casa estaba en el pasillo.

-Romina, preparas las dos habitaciones de huéspedes. Se quedaran a dormir Emmett y Alice –le ordeno Edward.

-por supuesto señor –le contesto ella-. Pero… una habitación esta en remodelación –dijo con vergüenza.

-claro, por supuesto –dijo él mientras pensaba.

-yo puedo quedarme en la sala –le dije.

-para nada –contesto el- te quedaras en mi habitación. Romina prepara la habitación para Alice, por favor.

La noticia de dormir en la misma habitación que Edward me impacto. Me puse nervioso solo de pensarlo. Estar en la misma habitación que el… mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

Alice y Edward habían avanzado. Se dirigían a la habitación de multimedia.

Los seguí con un poco de esfuerzo. Me comportaba como un niño. Pero era imposible no hacerlo. Edward era mi todo. Estaba realmente enamorado de él. Antes yo había sido muy sincero. Siempre tomaba la iniciativa con mis parejas. Pero no con él. No podía decirle a el que yo era gay. No podía dejar que esta relación se acabara. Tal vez el no sienta lo mismo hacia mí. Y me deje de hablar… la idea de perderlo me altero. Trate de no pensar en eso.

Mientras caminaba tome mi teléfono celular y marque a mi casa.

-¿mama?

-no, soy yo –contesto mi padre.

-papá me quedare a dormir en casa de Edward –le avise.

-¿y eso por qué?

-Alice se quiere quedar para ver películas.

-a claro. Bueno se cuidan –colgó.

Qué bueno que mi padre contesto. Si hubiera sido mama, hubiera tenido que darle un montón de explicaciones.

Cuando entre en la habitación Alice estaba en el apartamento de los DVD's y Edward sentado en el sofá.

Era un sofá pequeño, de piel.

Me senté a su lado.

-¿quieres que te preste el teléfono? –dijo él.

-no Edd, gracias, ya les marque de mi móvil –le conteste con una sonrisa.

Sus labios se abrieron en una media sonrisa. Dejaron al descubierto sus dientes blancos, perfectos.

-está bien –Alice atrajo mi atención-. Quiero ver esta –agito una caja de color negro con letras blancas.

-esa es de terror –comento Edward-. No querrás verla.

-¿da miedo? –pregunto Alice acercándose a nosotros.

-sí, un poco. Pero más bien tiene muchas escenas sangrientas

-excelente –camino rápido hacia el reproductor de DVD arriba de la enorme televisión.

Esta habitación valía más que mi casa.

-sabes Emmett… -comenzó a decirme Edward-. Eres sensacional. Una persona maravillosa.

Me ruborice. Lo sentí. Sonreí con timidez.

-gracias. Tú también eres increíble –conteste.

Alice estaba frente a nosotros. De pie y mirándonos.

-me sentare en el suelo –dijo.

-oh, lo siento. Siéntate aquí –le dije poniéndome de pie.

-no, de verdad. Aquí estoy bien –me dijo. ¿Qué le ocurría?

-Alice –la llamo Edward-. En aquel lugar –señalo unas puertas de madera-. Hay algunos sillones. Puedes sacar unos…

-claro, gracias –Alice se puso de pie y abrió las puertas. No pude ver lo que había adentro, pero escuche el asombro de Alice.

-Edward ¿no tienes en que gastar el dinero? ¡Tienes muchos sillones y cojines!

Vi como sacaba un sofá de piel negro, era redondo y estaba relleno de pequeñas bolas de plástico suave. Yo tenía uno como ese hace mucho. Eran realmente cómodos.

Lo coloco frente a nosotros, pues al sentarse quedaba casi pegada al suelo y no nos estorbaba en la visión.

Los créditos iníciales comenzaron en la película.

El sofá en el que estábamos sentados Edward y yo era muy pequeño, apenas cabían dos personas. Su pierna estaba pegada a la mía.

La luz de la televisión hacia que su rostro se viera hermoso. Perfecto.

La película transcurrió. No puse mucha atención. Pero daba la impresión de estar interesante.

Alice se la paso gritando. Casi al principio Alice había pedido unas cobijas a romina. A pesar de que el calor era sofocante, dentro de la casa se sentía un poco fresco a esta hora.

La historia de la película era de un grupo de jóvenes perdidos en una isla. Donde habitaban fantasmas y caníbales. Los trituraban y mutilaban antes de comérselos.

No me llamo mucho la atención.

Cuando termino Alice se quedo viendo los créditos sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla

-¿te gusto? –le pregunto Edward con una sonrisa. Estaba divertido.

-esta… interesante –contesto ella. Jaja, al parecer la película le había causado un trauma.- ¡por dios! ¡Vieron como se salvaron esos dos últimos! ¡La pareja era increíble! ¡Toda esa sangre! ¡Me encanto ver como se los comían!

Bueno, me equivoque. No le causo ningún trauma.

-creo que tengo que dormir –nos dijo Alice mientras se ponía de pie-. ¿Qué hora es?

-las… dos de la mañana –contesto Edward

-¿es enserio? –le pregunte. El tiempo se me había pasado rapidísimo.

-sí. Creo que también necesito dormir –dijo él.

-claro, yo también.

-entonces… -se puso Edward de pie y apago el televisor. Nos salimos de la habitación y esperamos a que el saliera.

-bueno, Emmett. Puedes ir a la habitación. Ahorita voy para allá, llevare a Alice a la suya.

-claro Edd –le conteste.

-hasta mañana Emmett –Alice se despidió de mi mientras Edward la dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Camine hacia la habitación de Edward. Al entrar me dirigí a la cama, era grande y cómoda. Me senté en un extremo y me puse a admirar su habitación.

Edward tardo un momento en llegar.

-creo que hay un problema –me dijo.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunte preocupado.

-algo paso con la luz. Los climas no quieren encender –me explico apenado.

-no te preocupes, jamás he dormido con clima –le sonreí.

-la noche no esta tan caliente –admitió el-. Bueno… ahí está el baño, si quieres ducharte –señalo una puerta a un lado del closet.

-sí, te lo agradezco –le dije.

Camino hacia el enorme closet y abrió unas puertas.

-toma –me entrego unas prendas-. Un short y una playera –me dijo.

-muchas gracias –las tome entre mis manos.

-puedes tomar una toalla de ahí –me señalo una puerta pequeña alado de la puerta del baño.

-gracias –le dije. Me puse de pie y deje la ropa que Edward me prestó en la cama para ir por una toalla.

Abrí la puerta que había señalado y tome una de las tantas toallas que había en ese lugar.

-ahorita regreso –me dijo Edward antes de salir de la habitación.

Entre al baño. Dios era enorme. Y muy lujoso. Había un enorme espejo en la pared izquierda y hasta el fondo había una puerta corrediza, me dirigí a ese lugar y la abrí. Era la regadera. Había un espacio donde había una tina para jacuzzi y un espacio para ducha normal.

Coloque la toalla en la pared derecha, ahí había un gancho para las toallas.

Me quite la camisa y después el pantalón. Cuando iba a quitarme la ropa interior escuche una puerta al cerrarse y me gire para ver. Demonios había dejado la puerta abierta. Camine hacia ella y la cerré, Edward había entrado en la habitación y estaba sentado en su cama.

Me quite toda la ropa y me dirigí a la regadera.

Abrí la llave y deje que el agua fría relajara mi cuerpo.

Termine rápido, me estaba muriendo de sueño.

Cuando termine de ducharme me seque con la toalla y busque la ropa que Edward me había prestado. Demonios, la deje sobre la cama. Me anude la toalla en la cintura y tome mi ropa sucia.

Abrí la puerta y Salí.

-deje la ropa en la cama –le dije a Edward.

Cuando lo vi me impresione.

Ya lo había visto sin camisa. Pero verlo así me sorprendió.

Estaba sin camisa y llevaba una toalla demasiado corta, arriba del muslo, y estaba anudada en su cintura, pero la toalla era corta. Así que dejaba una ranura que dejaba ver su muslo derecho, desee con todo mi corazón poder ver algo más. Pero él se metió al baño rápido y me dejo ahí, parado como un idiota.

Me puse la ropa que me prestó. Era un short de tela blanca y una playera blanca también. Me puse la misma ropa interior que llevaba puesta y solo me puse el short.

La ropa que me había quitado la doble y la puse en un mueble que había a la entrada.

Edward salió del baño con un short hasta la rodilla y una playera gris.

-acuéstate Emmett –me dijo mientras cruzaba la toalla en un gancho del closet.

-¿Dónde dormiré?

-en la cama, conmigo –contesto el-. Claro, si no te molesta.

-no, para nada. –conteste.

Dormir en la misma habitación que Edward ya era increíble, dormir en su cama era aún mas, y dormir en su cama con él, era lo mejor que pude haber soñado.

Tal vez la noche pudo ser algo incomoda pero no. Por más que trate de no dormir para disfrutar a Edward tan cerca de mí. No lo logre, quede dormido en poco tiempo.

-Emmett –murmuro Edward en la noche, ya había pasado tiempo después de habernos dormido.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? –le pregunte preocupado.

No escuche nada más. Así que me gire para verlo.

Estaba dormido. Edward hablaba en sueños.

-Emmett –murmuro nuevamente.

Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y me quede viendo su hermoso rostro angelical dormido.

-Emmett… Emmett te amo –sus palabras me traspasaron. Jamás espere escuchar eso, no de él. Fue increíble, realmente increíble-. Emmett te amo, te amo –murmuro varias veces. Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente-. Protégeme Emmett. Te amo, desde que te vi –por un momento pensé que estaba despierto, pero no. Mi corazón no dejo de latir. Sin poder evitarlo, con mi mano derecha acaricie su mejilla.

Después de eso no volvió a decir nada. Pero con eso basto.

Edward me amaba, Edward me amaba.

Me arme de valor, planeaba decirle lo que yo sentía por el de una vez por todas.

**Edward POV.**

Al día siguiente la primera en irse fue Alice, había recibido una llamada de su madre, y después de almorzar se fue. Le dije a Emmett que se quedara. Hoy teníamos trabajo y le dije que podíamos irnos juntos.

Emmett accedió con facilidad. Hoy romina no vendría a trabajar, así que él me ayudo a arreglar un poco las habitaciones que habíamos utilizado. Mi padre no regresaría hasta en la noche.

Estuvimos todo el día platicando. Jamás se nos terminaban los temas para platicar.

Estuvimos escuchando música y el examino mis colecciones.

Me había dicho que tenía que hablar conmigo, así que lo lleve a la sala de estar. Nos sentamos en el sofá y espere a que comenzara a hablar.

**Emmett POV.**

Estábamos sentados en el sofá. Por fin se lo confesaría. Me sentía nervioso. Pero después de lo de anoche, no podía resistirme más.

-Edward… -comencé-. Edward esto es difícil para mí –sus ojos verdes me traspasaban-. No sé ni cómo empezar –admití. El sonrió y esa sonrisa me dio valor-. Edward, soy Gay –solté de pronto-. Su rostro se lleno de sorpresa, pero no de rechazo. Me siguió mirando esperando a que continuara-. Me gustan los hombres… bueno, no todos los hombres –corregí-. Me gustas tú –ahora su expresión cambio, la sorpresa paso al asombro, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero no me detuve, ya había empezado, ahora terminaría-. Me gustas desde que te conocí Edward y creo que necesitabas saberlo. Porque lo que siento por ti no es solo atracción, me gustas… y… y te amo Edward.

Espere su respuesta. Tal vez rechazo, tal vez no. Pero no podía adivinarlo.

-Emmett yo… -espere su rechazo, ahora mi idea no parecía tan buena-. Tu también me gustas Emmett –sus palabras me llenaron el corazón. Mi estomago sintió algo que jamás había sentido-. Creo… creo que también… te amo.

No pude resistirme más después de eso. Incline mi cabeza lentamente y el hiso lo mismo.

Sentí su respiración chocar contra mí. Mi corazón latió más fuerte.

Sentí sus labios rosar los míos. Mi respiración se agito. Nuestros labios quedaron unidos. Los movimos lentamente con nervios y un poco de tensión. Este momento era perfecto, me olvide de todo y me deje llevar.

El dulce beso se intensifico. Edward, sin despegar sus labios de los míos, se arrodillo en el sofá y coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Mis manos sujetaron sus caderas.

Sentí su lengua rosar mis labios y me éxito. Saque lentamente mi lengua entre besos.

El beso era increíble. Jamás había sentido algo como esto. No podía pensar en nada más. Solo quería tenerlo entre mis brazos.

Nos tiramos en el suelo y ni siquiera nos importo. El estaba arriba de mí y nos besábamos con pasión.

Sus manos acariciaban mi rostro y se enredaban en mi cabello.

Empecé a acariciar su espalda, descendí por sus glúteos y le acaricie ambas piernas.

Edward llevaba un short de tela delgada. Mis manos se metieron entre el short acariciando sus piernas. Las acaricie de arriba abajo, memorizando cada parte de el.

Sentí su miembro apretarse a mi muslo derecho. Después lo sentí endurecerse, eso me excito y mi pene también se erecto. Sujete sus glúteos con fuerzas y los apreté mas a mí, sintiendo su erección apretarse sobre mi cuerpo.

Sus manos volaron hasta mi cintura, se metieron entre mi playera y me acariciaron.

Recorrieron mi abdomen y llegaron a mi pecho. Sus dedos jugaban con mis pezones. Estaba totalmente excitado.

-Emmett –gimió entre besos. Eso me excito aun más.

Me gire para quedar yo arriba de él. Me senté sobre él y sentí su pene debajo de mis glúteos. Me quite la camisa y lo bese nuevamente. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda.

Metí mis manos dentro de su camisa y lo acaricie. Descendí con mis labios hasta su cuello, saboreando su dulce piel. Con mis manos retire su camisa y la arroje en algún lugar de la sala.

Sujete fuertemente sus muñecas y las coloque arriba de su cabeza.

Descendí besando cada parte de su desnudes. Llegue hasta el cuello y mordí un poco.

Edward gimió.

-Emmett –decía entre gemidos.

Bese uno de sus pezones excitados y saque mi lengua para jugar con ellos. Los bese ambos mientras Edward gemía de placer.

Descendí más hacia abajo, dejando un camino de saliva durante el proceso. Mordí su abdomen y él se retorció. Regrese rápidamente a su boca y lo bese nuevamente. Sus manos se soltaron de mi agarre y me sujetaron del cabello.

-te amo Edward –le dije entre besos

-te amo Emmett –me respondió.

Nuestros cuerpos se rosaban. Sentía sus pezones tallar contra mi pecho, trate de hacer que mis pezones ya excitados jugaran con los suyos, provocándome una excitación mayor.

No podríamos llegar a la habitación. Empezamos a desnudarnos ahí.

Edward deslizo sus manos hasta mi cintura y desabrocho mi pantalón. Después las llevo a mis glúteos, los apretó con fuerza. Nuestros labios seguían en un bezo voraz y nuestras lenguas luchaban por entrar en la boca del otro.

Con mis manos, temblando, desabroche el short de Edward. Acaricie su erectado miembro. El gimió.

Empecé a dar pequeñas embestidas.

Con gran esfuerzo baje su short hasta dejarlo en ropa interior. Acaricie su miembro sobre la delgada tela del bóxer. Edward se retorcía en el piso y me besaba más ferozmente.

Metí mi mano entre el elástico del bóxer para acariciarlo.

-Emmett –dijo el entrecortadamente. Pero mis besos lo silenciaron.

Tome el elástico con mis dos manos y trate de bajarlo. Pero las manos de Edward me sujetaron.

-Emmett –volvió a decir entre besos. Separe un poco mis labios para dejarlo hablar-. Emmett… no… no estoy listo.-murmuro.

Me recosté en el suelo a un lado de el. Y deje mi rostro a centímetros del suyo.

-te amo, y te deseo. Pero no estoy listo –volvió a decir. Escucharlo decirme te amo era incomparable con nada.

-yo también te amo –le asegure-. Y no te obligare jamás a nada.

El bajo la mirada.

-Edward –le hable. El me miro. Con mi mano derecha sujete su barbilla y la eleve hacia mí para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Dulce. Había soñado tanto con este día, pero jamás obligaría a Edward a nada- te amo.

Me recosté en el suelo, mi brazo izquierdo pasaba por debajo del cuello de Edward y mi mano estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. Mi mano derecha la coloque detrás de mi cabeza y me quede mirando el techo de la casa.

Edward se recostó sobre mi pecho y con su mano izquierda me abrazo.

Mi mano derecha voló hasta su cabeza y acaricie con ternura su cabello.

Nos quedamos recostados sobre el suelo mucho tiempo.

Sentí su erección disminuir sobre mi pierna. Esto momento aún era mejor que el de hace un rato.

Yo recostado sobre el suelo y Edward recostado sobre mí. Lo amaba, lo amaba mucho.

Después de un momento Edward dijo.

-creo que tenemos que ir a trabajar.

-quiero quedarme aquí –le dije después de un suspiro.

-yo también –admitió el.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento más.

-Emmett… -comenzó a decir el mientras su mano jugaba con mi pecho-. No quiero que esto jamás termine.

-yo tampoco. No te atrevas a pensarlo

-esto… ¿se hará público? –pregunto.

-por mi estaría magnifico, no soportaría estar contigo y sin ti al mismo tiempo. Pero no tienes que hacerlo, podemos mantenerlo en secreto.

-no, no. Yo quiero hacerlo público, quiero tenerte siempre para mí.

-pues así será –lo estreche más hacia mí.

-creo… que tengo que decírselo a mi padre –su rostro se giro para verme.

Lo mire. Sus ojos verdes eran hermosos y no había duda en ellos. Ni temor.

-si eso es lo que quieres… -le dije.

-es lo que quiero. –aseguro-. Esperemos a que llegue.

-¡¿Qué? –me sorprendió-. ¡¿Piensas decírselo ahora?

-si Emmett ¿crees que podría vivir sin ti un día más? No soy tan fuerte –me aseguro.

-yo tampoco –le dije con una enorme sonrisa.

Escuchamos una puerta al abrirse.

-¡demonios! –dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Nos pusimos de pie, Edward se vistió rápidamente y yo me puse la camisa, abroche mi pantalón y acomode un poco la sala.

-¿Edward? –hablo el Doctor.

-¡estamos en la sala! –le grito Edward acomodándose la playera.

Escuche los pasos aproximarse.

-buenas tardes Doctor -lo salude.

-buenas tardes muchacho.

-Hola papá, ¿estás bien? –Edward se acerco a él.

-sí, sí. Dormí casi toda la noche en el hospital. No hubo necesidad de estar despierto. Pero no podía venirme a casa –le contesto el Doctor.

-papá… tengo que hablar contigo –le dijo. Jamás me espere esto. Edward hablaba muy enserio sobre todo.

-si ¿Qué pasa hijo?

-creo que será mejor que te sientes –le invito Edward.

Edward se sentó en el sofá y me jalo para que yo me sentara. El doctor se sentó en un sofá frente a nosotros.

-te escucho Edward –dijo el doctor mientras nos miraba a ambos.

-Papá… esto es muy difícil –tal vez este sea el momento más incomodo de mi vida –pensé-. Emmett y yo… Papá, soy Gay. –le soltó de pronto. El doctor abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente-. Soy gay y estoy enamorado de Emmett.-mi respiración se acelero-. Lo amo papá. Esto es difícil, pero lo amo. –le aseguro. Tomo mi mano y la coloco sobre su pierna, la apretó fuertemente-. No sé qué es lo que pienses tú. Pero esta es mi vida. Si no te gusta puedo irme de la casa…

-calla Edward –le dijo su padre. Yo no podía ni siquiera hablar-. Hijo… -el doctor movió la cabeza hacia los lados-. Edward eres mi hijo, y te apoyo. Te amo y quiero que seas feliz. Pero… ¿estás seguro de esto?

-estoy seguro papá –le contesto con seguridad.

-te amo hijo, sea cual sea tu decisión. Pero no quiero que sufras… -ahora sus ojos se postraron en mí. Era momento de hablar, pero por alguna razón había olvidado cómo se hacía.

-Señor, yo jamás dañaría a Edward. Lo amo, lo amo de verdad. –logre soltarle.

Después de un momento el Doctor hablo nuevamente.

-bueno, apoyo su decisión –se puso de pie-. Iré a ducharme, me siento muy cansado.

-claro, ve papá. Gracias –le dijo Edward con confusión.

-no tienes nada que agradecer. Les agradezco a ustedes que hayan sido honestos conmigo.

Nos vio una vez más y sonrió. Salió de la habitación y hasta entonces me relaje.

-jamás pensé eso de el –murmuro Edward.

-yo tampoco –lo apoye.

-Te amo Emmett –lo dijo una vez más, suspire. Estaba totalmente enamorado de él.

-yo te amo a ti Edward –lo mire a los ojos.

**Edward POV.**

Confesárselo a mi padre había sido muy fácil. Ahora teníamos que decírselo a Alice. Seguro se pondría muy feliz. Emmett y yo habíamos quedado en cenar con ella en un restaurante del pueblo.

Estuvimos toda la tarde trabajando y ahora regresábamos a nuestras casas para ducharnos e irnos con Alice a cenar.

Cuando entre a la casa mi padre estaba ahí, tal vez esperándome, o tal vez solo estaba ahí.

-hola papá –lo salude mientras cerraba la puerta-. Iré a cenar con Emmett y Alice –le anuncie.

-Edward… -comenzó. Obviamente, me estaba esperando. Tal vez no dijo nada porque ahí estaba Emmett… los nervios empezaron a molestarme-. Entonces… tu y Emmett…. ¿tú y Emmett son pareja? Son… ¿son novios?

Muy buena pregunta ¿Qué éramos? Emmett jamás me pidió que fuéramos novios. Pero ¿acaso los besos y las palabras no demuestran eso?

-pues lo estamos intentando –le conteste.

-y ¿estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?

-si –lo mire a los ojos. No demostré nada de temor o dudas.

-¿ya pensaste en la opinión de las personas? No es que a mí me importe –corrigió-. Pero tal vez a ti si…

-si papá, lo sé. Pero no me importa. De verdad, amo a Emmett, es lo que siempre quise…

Mi padre suspiro.

-sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo. Son tus decisiones hijo…

-gracias papá, es lo único que quiero.

-bueno, adelante. Corre con tu amado, hijo mío –me sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

-gracias papá –le dije antes de reírme.

Siempre tuve miedo el confesarle esta parte de mi vida a mi padre, sin saber que me apoyaría. Me pude haber evitado muchos problemas...

Mientras me duchaba recordé el momento en que Emmett y yo estuvimos juntos.

Jamás había sentido algo así. Sus manos acariciándome, sentir un cuerpo tan musculoso sobre el mío, sentir sus labios. Saborear su lengua… estuvimos a punto de tener sexo, pero no pude. Los recuerdos de mi pasado me invadieron, arruinando ese momento…

¿Algún día le diría eso a Emmett? ¿Dejaría de amarme si se lo confieso? ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo decirle a Emmett que mi antigua pareja me violo?

El simple hecho de recordar hiso que mi estomago se contrajera.

Era noche y Mike y yo habíamos quedado para cenar en su casa. Yo ya estaba arto de él. Era muy posesivo conmigo y siempre me ignoraba en público, pues él era el popular. Aunque aseguraba que me amaba.

Mike era alguien hermoso, no tanto como Emmett, nadie era como Emmett. Pero si me gustaba mucho. Esa noche llegue a su casa y el estaba tomado. Había bebido una botella de vino él solo.

-¿Mike? ¿Mike estas bien? –corrí a levantarlo del suelo.

-te amo Edward –me dijo.

-yo también, pero levántate ¿Qué te ocurrió? –le conteste sin en realidad sentir nada por él.

Me tomo entre sus manos y me beso.

-Mike estas ebrio –me queje

-estoy perfecto.

-Mike quiero terminar contigo. Estoy cansado de esto. Ya no lo soporto –le solté de pronto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo Edward?

-ya no te quiero Mike. Olvidemos todo.

-¡no! No ¡tú no puedes dejarme!

-¡se acabo Mike!

Sus manos me tomaron de los hombros y me apretaron con fuerza.

-no, esto no se acabo…

-Mike me lastimas –me queje y trate de soltarme de su agarre.

-no te irás Edward, no sin haberte acostado conmigo –ahora su voz estaba llena de odio.

-¡Mike estas ebrio! ¡Suéltame!

Lo empuje y logre soltarme, me puse de pie trate de ir hacia la puerta.

Pero algo duro golpeo mi cabeza e hiso que callera al suelo.

-no lo harás Edward Cullen –jamás había escuchado a Mike así.

Me gire con lentitud a causa del dolor.

Mike estaba frente a mí. Me tomo entre sus brazos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. El golpe en la cabeza había inhibido mis sentidos.

Todo giraba a mí alrededor.

Entonces note en donde estábamos. Era la habitación de Mike.

Trate de buscarlo con la mirada, se estaba quitando la camisa. Dejo ver su torso desnudo, blanco y musculoso.

Lo sentí arriba de mí y comenzó a besarme.

-Mike… -trate de decir pero no podía hablar.

Ninguna resistencia podía poner. Apenas podía moverme pero me esforcé.

Mike tenía muchas fuerzas. Sujeto mi rostro y comenzó a besarme con fuerza, su aliento apestaba a alcohol. Me quito la camisa y beso mi cuerpo.

Sentí su erección apretarse contra mis piernas. Nada me respondía. Solo podía sentir todo lo que me hacía, pero no podía resistirme.

Sus labios volvieron a mi boca y me beso nuevamente. Esta vez me mordió el labio inferior y logre ver un poco de sangre en su boca, sangre mía.

Desabrocho mis pantalones y me despojo de mi ropa interior.

En ese momento trate de mover mis manos, pero no pude. No podía hacer nada, más que ver, oír, oler y sentir.

-de todo esto me había perdido –murmuro él con maldad.

Lo vi desabrochando su pantalón. Se despojo de él, su miembro se podía ver atreves de los calzoncillos que llevaba Mike, estaba erecto. Se quito la ropa interior y camino hacia mí, se subió a la cama y me acaricio con sus duras manos.

Camino de rodillas hasta ponerse a mi lado.

Sujeto mi cabeza jalando de mis cabellos y la elevo. Apreté los labios sabiendo que es lo que el trataría de hacer. Puso la cabeza de su pene en mis labios y empujo para que entrara, pero no lo deje. Con su mano izquierda jalo mas de mi cabello y con la izquierda abrió mi boca, sentí su pene entrar. Empezó a dar pequeñas embestías y a gritar. Me sentí humillado, no podía hacer nada.

Trate de cerrar la boca y morderlo pero no tenía fuerzas, y lo poco que pude hacer al parecer lo excito mas.

Después de un momento salió de mí y empezó a besarme.

-espere mucho tiempo por esto…

Lo perdí de vista.

Pero sentí sus manos sujetar mis muslos. Me prepare para lo que venía. Había leído muchas veces sobre esto y el estar tenso solo empeoraba el dolor. Lo recomendable era relajarte, trate de hacerlo pero no pude.

Uno de sus dedos entro en mí con fuerza. El dolor fue mucho, pero hubo un ligero toque de placer inevitable.

-¿te gusta? –pregunto con maldad.

Sentí otro segundo dedo entrar en mi. Los movía hacia los lados y el dolor se hacía más grande, aunque con él, el placer. Yo no quería sentir placer, pero no podía evitarlo.

Saco los dedos y espero un momento. Entonces lo sentí.

Su pene empezó a entrar en mí, sentí milímetro a milímetro su glande al entrar. Fue muy doloroso, lo sentía muy grueso y dolía. Sus manos sujetaron mis muslos y me elevaron en el aire.

Sentí su pene resbalar más hacia adentro, el dolor fue insoportable. Mis ojos se nublaron y lagrimas brotaron de ellos. Comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas…

El dolor era mucho. Además de la humillación que sentía…

Me estremecí. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar aquel momento. Tome agua entre mis manos y me lave la cara.

No pude evitar pensar en eso mientras Emmett me acariciaba. Era un trauma y tenía que superarlo. No iba a dejar que esa sombra me persiguiera.

Agite mi cabeza hacia los lados para deshacerme de esa idea.

**Emmett POV.**

Me senté en una de las mesas vacías, Alice y yo habíamos llegado un poco temprano. Mientras Alice platicaba con unas niñas de 9 grado que le habían hablado para una fiesta o algo así, yo me puse a recordar lo que había pasado con Edward.

Ese momento había sido tan perfecto. Su cuerpo era perfecto, sus labios, sus besos.

Hoy les había confesado a mis padres que me había enamorado de Edward. Les conté una parte de lo que había pasado, solo una pequeña parte. No les conté ningún detalle morboso. Y me felicitaron, me dijeron que era un buen chico y que esperaban que fuera feliz con él.

Alice se sentó en la mesa e interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿viste a esas chicas? –me pregunto entre risas.

-sip

-nos invitaron a una fiesta.

-¿en serio? ¿Y qué es tan gracioso? –siempre nos invitaban a fiestas.

-bueno… les dije que eras Gay –se rio.

-bueno, eso también ya lo sabían –le recordé.

-sí, pero su respuesta fue tan rara y graciosa.

Su risa provoco que yo también me riera.

-ya dime Alice ¿Qué te dijeron?

-la chica rubia dijo: si, eso ya lo sabía –imito una voz de niña-. Y es una verdadera lástima, pero creo… que si van ustedes la fiesta estará mejor. Mas personas irían si ustedes dos van.

-no puedo creerlo –la popularidad de Alice en la universidad había crecido. Tanto que hasta nos requerían en fiestas para aumentar el número de asistencia.

-¡sí! Y me dijeron que eras muy lindo y que muchos de sus amigos querían ser como tu

-¿enserio eso te dijo? –inquirí asombrado.

-¡sí! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Hasta ahorita somos los más populares del pueblo!

-¿tú crees?

-¡si Emmett! Y ahora que está aquí Edward, a los ojos de todos, somos más populares. Pues nos hicimos los mejores amigos del chico nuevo del pueblo. Del chico de la gran ciudad ¡Del chico con más dinero del pueblo!

-es increíble que tú pienses así –la reprimí. No me gustaba que le hablara a Edward por popularidad.

-Emmett, tu sabes que me da igual ser popular o no, jamás nos hemos esforzado por ser populares, pero lo somos. Y yo jamás le hable a Edward por popularidad. Tu sabes que no soy así… me ofendes Emmett –bajo la mirada e izo su puchero de bebe.

-Alice, sabes que estaba bromeando. Claro que te creo tonta. Te conozco desde que naciste ¿Cómo podría pensar algo así de ti?

Alice sonrió. De verdad era una gran actriz. Tal vez debería estudiar actuación…

-ahí viene tu gran amor Emmett –susurro Alice mirando por detrás de mí.

Me gire para ver y era Edward. Llevaba puesta una camisa de manga larga color negra. Y unos pantalones de vestir color gris. Los botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados y dejaban ver una parte de su pecho.

-hola a los dos –nos saludo Edward, llevaba el cabello alborotado, sexy-. ¿Llego tarde?

-nop, nosotros llegamos temprano –le dijo Alice. Edward y Alice se habían hecho muy amigos. Los tres éramos muy unidos. Y con esta noticia lo seriamos más.

-muero de hambre –gruño Alice mientras le hacia una seña a la mesera.

Edward se sentó a un lado mío, y por debajo de la mesa tomo mi mano. Lo mire a los ojos y me perdí en ellos.

-¿Qué van a ordenar? –la mesera me distrajo.

-yo quiero una hamburguesa con papas –le ordeno Alice-. Y una limonada.

-¿es enserio? –le pregunte ¿Alice comiendo hamburguesa?

-sí, me muero de hambre.

-¿ustedes señores? –nos pregunto la chica. Creo haberla visto en la escuela. Si recuerdo bien estaba un año antes que yo. Era linda.

-¿Emmett? –escuche la dulce voz de Edward hablarme.

-¿sí? –pregunte perdiéndome de nuevo en sus ojos.

-tienes que ordenar –me recordó.

-a sí, claro. Me traes lo mismo que a ella –le dije un poco apenado.

-a mi igual –dijo Edward.

-En un momento les traigo su orden –la mesera anoto unas ultimas cosas en el block de notas y se marchó.

Alice se quedo mirando a lo lejos. Edward sujeto con más fuerza mi mano.

-Alice tengo que confesarte algo –le dije y atraje por completo su atención

-Tenemos que confesarte algo –me corrigió Edward.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió ella confundida.

-Edward y yo… Edward y yo ya estamos saliendo –le dije por fin.

-¡¿Qué? –Gritó- ¡¿Es enserio? ¡¿Ustedes dos ya son…?

-¡Shhh! –casi le pongo la mano en la boca para silenciarla. Casi todos se habían girado a vernos. Me ruborice.

-¿es enserio? –pregunto en un tono de voz normal.

-si Alice –le aseguro Edward-. Emmett y yo… ¿somos novios? –la última frase la formulo en pregunta.

-pues, admito que deseo ser más que tu novio, pues "novio" es un término que no abarca todo lo que he logrado sentir por ti. Pero si, se podría decir que somos novios.

-me encantas –me susurro Edward. No podía evitar no perderme en su voz cada que hablaba de esa manera.

-pues me siento muy feliz por ustedes, admito que al principio yo quería a Edward para mí. Pero de verdad los felicito y les deseo lo mejor. Hacen una genial pareja ¿alguien más lo sabe aparte de mi? –cuando Alice comenzaba a hablar, nadie la podría callar.

-nada mas mi padre –le dijo Edward.

-los míos también ya saben –les anuncie.

-¿es enserio? –me pregunto Edward.

-sí, se los dije antes de venir –le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-haber, esperen, esperen, esperen ¿tu papá lo sabe Edward? –Alice parecía asombrada.

-sí. Se lo dijimos Emmett y yo antes de salir a trabajar.

-¿y qué dijo? –por una parte se pudo notar la molestia de Alice al darse cuenta que no fue la primera en saberlo, y por otra parte, la preocupación por lo que Edward le iba a contestar.

-nada. Dijo que me apoyaba en todo y que estaba feliz que por fin hubiera encontrado a alguien que me quisiera como yo a él…

-yo no solo te quiero –lo corregí-. Yo te amo, Edward.

-yo también te amo Emmett –me aseguro.

-¿no creen que es un poco pronto para decirse eso? –nos interrogo Alice. Bueno, la hora de las preguntas comenzaba.

-yo estoy seguro de mis sentimientos, y lo sabes –le dije.

Alice aparto la mirada de mí y la fijo en Edward.

-yo también Alice. De verdad, les juro a ambos…

-no tienes porque jurarme nada, te creo –lo silencie antes de que terminara.

-está bien, te juro Alice, que amo a Emmett, lo amo como a nadie en mi vida –también era imposible no sentir esto en mi estomago siempre que Edward decía que me amaba.

-está bien. Te creo, pero si le haces algo a Emmett yo te juro que…

-Jamás dañaría a Emmett –Edward toco mi barba con su dedo largo y blanco.

Alice se aclaro la garganta para llamar nuestra atención.

-aquí tienen –la mesera coloco los platos en la mesa. Después nos entrego a los tres las limonadas que habíamos pedido.

-gracias –dijimos los tres. Uno tras de otro.

-bueno chicos, a celebrar –Alice tomo la hamburguesa entre sus pequeñas y blancas manos y le dio una pequeña mordida.

-en verdad no lo creo –murmure al verla.

-ya déjame Emmett –mascullo entre dientes.

-déjala comer a gusto Emmy –susurro Edward.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? –le pregunte fascinado.

-creo que dije Emmy –contesto él.

-Emmy… -examine el nombre, me encantaba-. Te amo Eddy

Entonces me percate de las risas de Alice.

Estaba completamente roja, casi atragantándose con la comida.

-¿Alice? –trate de moverla un poco. Tenía la cabeza contra la mesa y las manos tensas, su cuerpo se movía muy raro.

-¡Dios! –grito y empezó a reírse nuevamente-. ¡Son tan cursis! ¡Emmy y Eddy la pareja mas gay que conozco! –estallo en carcajadas nuevamente.

-déjanos en paz Alice –gire mis ojos y mordí mi hamburguesa.

Alice no volvió a hacer ningún comentario. Al parecer si tenía mucha hambre. Era muy difícil hacerla callar en una conversación.

Cuando terminamos de cenar Alice comenzó con sus preguntas.

-¿será publico o solo entre nosotros? –nos pregunto con impaciencia.

-Publico –contestamos al unisonó.

-no quiero separarme jamás de el –le asegure.

-no quiero que él jamás se separe de mi –la voz de Edward siempre sonaba tan atrayente. Era una voz dulce, sensual. Una voz de hombre joven. Atrayente.

-chicos –la voz de una mujer me exalto, también a Edward y a Alice. Era la mesera que nos había atendido-. Lamento mucho las molestias, pero hay mucha gente esperando un lugar. Si ya terminaron ¿podrían dar su asiento a alguien?

-claro –le dijo Alice antes de ponerse de pie.

-no te preocupes –la anime. Su rostro estaba rosado y apenado por lo que nos había dicho. Supuse que fue obligada a hacerlo.

Alice se adelanto para hacer fila para pagar. Yo espere a Edward.

Tome su mano derecha con mi izquierda y la sujete con fuerzas. El me miro y sonrió. Apretó mi mano con dulzura y caminamos hacia Alice. Sin que nos importaran las miradas.

Después de pagar la cuenta del restaurante, caminamos hacia la salida y Alice dijo:

-es muy temprano. Tenemos toda la noche libre, hagamos algo.

-vamos a donde quieran –dijo Edward aún con su mano entrelazada con la mía-. Ustedes conocen mejor este lugar.

-bueno, primero que nada tenemos que ir a dejar un auto –sugirió Alice-. Dejemos el auto de Emmett en su casa y nos vamos los tres en el tuyo, Edward.

-por mi está bien –dijo él.

-perfecto –acepte.

-¿puedo manejar? –Alice empezó a hacer un puchero.

-claro, ten mucho cuidado –le entregue las llaves de mi auto.

-¡si! –Salto de alegría-. Nos vemos en casa de Emmett –nos dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el auto.

Edward y yo caminamos hasta su auto con nuestras manos unidas. Antes de subirnos al flamante convertible tome su rostro entre mis manos y le di un pequeño beso. Saboreando aquellos labios perfectos, tiernos y carnosos.

Con una sonrisa ambos subimos al auto.

Lo encendió con un suave ronroneo.

-no sé que me hiciste Emmett –dijo él mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-me tienes completamente perdido. Me enamore de ti de una manera imposible.

Simplemente no podía acostumbrarme a esas palabras.

-Edward te amo. Siempre y por siempre –le dije.

Tome su mano derecha y entrelazamos los dedos. Descansándolas en su muslo.

Condujo en silencio hasta mi casa. Era imposible que alguien no se girara para ver el auto por donde quiera que pasáramos.

Edward se estaciono detrás de mi auto y ambos esperamos a Alice. Solté su mano para que pudiera cambiar la palanca de velocidades.

Cuando Alice entro lo primero que dijo fue:

-¿puedes quitarle el techo al auto?

-Alice, afuera hace demasiado calor –la reprimí. Edward llevaba el clima encendido.

-tu jamás has encendido el clima –me replico.

-pero Edward si –le recordé.

-tranquilos, no hace tanto calor –presiono un botón y lentamente el auto fue quedando descapotado.

-gracias Edward –dijo ella feliz-. ¿Les puedo pedir otra cosa?

-lo que quieras –la animo Edward.

-¿pueden besarse? Es que quiero verlos –admitió avergonzada y divertida.

-Alice –me reí de su petición. Edward también se rio entre dientes.

-¿por favor? –insistió.

Me acerque lentamente a Edward y cerré mis ojos para besarlo. Fue un beso tierno y rápido.

-que aburridos –murmuro ella-. ¿Puedo ver uno con más pasión?

Edward se ruborizo. Creo que yo también.

Entonces nos besamos. Nos besamos de verdad.

Nuestros labios luchaban, danzaban. De pronto el mundo se volvió gris y el único color era Edward. Sentí su lengua recorrer mis labios. Abrí mi boca y entro en mí. La sentí disfrutar de mí, saboree cada parte de ella y cuando la retiro saque yo la mía.

Alice se aclaro la garganta pero la ignoramos.

-hola buenas noches –una voz femenina nos hablo.

Edward cerró su boca de sorpresa, sin darse cuenta que mi labio inferior quedo entre sus dientes.

Aunque sentí dolor fue excitante. Por reflejo me retire de él y sentí sus dientes filosos resbalar en mi labio.

Nos giramos para ver quién nos hablaba. Era una joven alta y rubia. Edward se puso rojo completamente y yo también. El labio me dolió un poco. Lo mordí y me dio el ligero sabor a sangre. Rápidamente saque mi lengua y la lamí. Edward me había mordido demasiado fuerte.

-buenas noches –repitió ella-. Esta noche tenemos una fiesta. Y estaríamos felices si ustedes nos acompañan.

Nadie dijo nada. Solo nos miramos entre nosotros.

-pues… no tenemos nada que hacer –admitió Alice.

-por favor, se van a divertir –insistió la chica. ¿Nos estaba rogando para que fuéramos a su fiesta? Eso parecía.

-claro –acepte.

-gracias ¡Los esperamos! –nos dijo antes de retirarse y subirse a un auto que estaba estacionado en medio de la calle.

-pudiste habernos avisado –le dijo Edward a Alice.

-les avise. Pero estaban ocupados tratando de chuparse la garganta.

-tú nos pediste que nos besáramos –le recordé.

-pues sí. La verdad, si no fueran pareja, les pediría un beso a cada uno –Edward y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco y Edward encendió el auto.

-entonces ¿A dónde vamos? –nos pregunto.

-pues tenemos una fiesta… ¿vamos? –Alice se recargo en los asientos para vernos.

-vamos –contestamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

A pesar de ser noche, el pueblo no se veía obscuro. Había un montón de lámparas y luces adornando las calles. Por donde quiera que pasábamos la gente se nos quedaba mirando.

-es impresionante –dijo Edward- ustedes son tan populares.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunte yo.

-por dios ¿no me digan que no se han dado cuenta?

Ninguno de los dos contestos. Era obvio que éramos populares en el pueblo. Pero no "tan populares"

-Alice es la más popular en la escuela –empezó a decirnos Edward-. Es la chica que todos quieren como amiga. Y tú –me señalo con un movimiento de cabeza-. Eres el chico guapo del pueblo y el mejor amigo de la popular. Ambos son muy queridos por todos.

-tú también eres nuestro amigo –le recordó Alice-. Alice, la popular de la escuela. Emmett, el chico guapo y Edward, el chico millonario. Los tres somos los mejores.

-creo que tienes razón –Edward rio entre dientes-. Todos querían hablarme cuando llegue. Incluso me dijeron que no me convenían ustedes de amigos…

-¿eso es enserio? –le pregunte sorprendido. Alice también iba a hacerlo pero yo lo hice primero, así que solo se limito a escuchar.

-sí. Unos chicos me dijeron que ustedes no me convenían de amigos. Aunque no les preste atención, pues mi corazón ya esta flechado –me sonroje-. Después me encontré con una de ellas en el súper y me dijo: no les hagas caso, no quieren que te juntes con ellos, porque, de por sí ya son muy famosos en el pueblo. Contigo serian más…

-¿eso es verdad? –ahora fue Alice la que pregunto.

-sí. Se los estoy diciendo por algo… ¿Cómo lograron ser populares?

Eso era una pregunta difícil. Jamás quise ser popular, ni siquiera me esforcé. Ni siquiera hice nada para serlo…

-no lo sé –Alice también pensaba como yo, pero ella tenía más formas de expresarlo. Así que ella fue la que hablo.-. Pues desde siempre fuimos muy modernos. Comprábamos nuestra ropa fuera del pueblo, en las tiendas grandes. Nos gustan las fiestas, siempre estamos haciendo algo. Simplemente nos divertimos –explico confundida-. Jamás quise ser popular. Es divertido, todos te prestan atención, pero nunca hicimos nada para serlo… una vez en séptimo grado me invitaron al grupo de las "populares" del colegio –bueno, Alice había empezado con sus historias. Solo nos quedaba escucharlas y ser felices-. Me dijeron que era muy hermosa –eso era cierto. Incluso podría ser la más hermosa del pueblo. Siempre andaba vestida a la última moda y con ropa fina. Además su piel era blanca y sedosa. A pesar de las horas expuestas al sol. Pero mi piel también era así, ni una marca de sol tenia… tal vez era algo de familia…- pero no acepte, jamás me habían gustado ellas. Se creían superiores y se sentían las mejores del pueblo. Entonces mi popularidad aumento, pues yo era la chica que había rechazado a Rebecca y su club. Y mi mejor amigo era Emmett. El guapo del colegio, el chico deporte. Todas querían ser su novia, o mínimo su amiga. Pero Emmett siempre fue reservado. Hacía deporte por que le gustaba, no por ser el mejor del colegio. Y Rebecca una vez le declaro su amor; y Emmett la rechazo, desde ahí nosotros fuimos los "populares". Odio esa palabra –mascullo Alice-. "populares" los últimos 10 minutos la hemos pronunciado unas 100 veces. Jamás la volveré a decir…

-Alice perdón que te interrumpa… -Hablo Edward-. ¿A dónde vamos?

-a la fiesta –contesto Alice con confusión.

-sí, ya lo sé. Pero ¿para donde voy? ¿En qué dirección o qué?

Edward había conducido sin rumbo. Ahora estábamos por la casa del alcalde.

-a claro –Alice le dio una dirección. Pero no puse atención.

Nuevamente me perdí en los hermosos ojos de Edward. En su finos labios y su rostro perfecto.

-¿les gustan las compras? –nos pregunto Edward sin despegar los ojos de la calle.

-¡sí! –Rápidamente contesto Alice-. ¡Me encantan! ¡Tenemos una programada! ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros!

-¡claro! ¿En donde compran? –Edward miraba a Alice por el retrovisor.

-pues no muy lejos, en las ciudades de alrededor… -contesto Alice. Yo aún contemplaba cada gesto que él hacía.

-bueno… ¿Qué les parece Miami?

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Hablas en serio? –Alice estallo-. ¡Sería estupendo! Pero jamás conseguiremos dinero para ir a Miami… -se lamento.

-yo puedo invitarlos –nos dijo el-. Mi padre tiene un avión privado, y por el dinero… ni se preocupen.

-¡eso es grandioso Edward!

-no abusaremos de tu padre –le recrimine a Edward.

-no es ningún abuso Emm. Yo los estoy invitando…

-¡por favor Emmett! ¡Es mi sueño! ¡Por dios! ¡Es Miami! -Alice estaba eufórica-. Podemos pagar por el viaje y todo eso… ¡podemos juntar dinero para no molestar al Doctor! ¡Solo di que si Emm! –en realidad jamás pensé poder ganarle a Alice, así que solo acepte.

-está bien Alice, solo si llevamos nuestro dinero –la anime.

-¡Sí! –grito poniéndose de pie en el auto.

-de ninguna manera dejare que me paguen –contesto Edward-. Acepta mi regalo Emmett…

-no puedo aceptar algo así Edd. –le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿me amas? –me pregunto.

-sabes que sí. Te amo mucho –le conteste.

-acéptame el regalo Emm…

-eso es chantaje Edward…

-¿no me vas a aceptar un regalo? –sonó algo molesto. Era muy sexy cuando se molestaba.

-dejémoslo en "tal vez" –le dije. Vi un montón de luces frente a nosotros y varios autos estacionados. Habíamos llegado a la fiesta.

-¡sí! –grito Alice olfateando el triunfo.

Apenas y Edward estaciono el coche, Alice ya había bajado. Presionando un botón Edward subió la capucha del Auto.

Le di un rápido, pero dulce, beso en los labios y bajamos del coche. Ere imposible no querer besarlo cada que estaba con él.

Caminamos los tres juntos. La fiesta era al aire libre, en un campo de soccer. Era el único lugar lo suficientemente grande para hacer una fiesta de este tipo.

La música sonaba y contagiaba la alegría. Alice ensancho su sonrisa y los tres entramos al lugar.

Un montón de luces alumbraban la pista de baile, y otras más las mesas que se habían puesto para los invitados.

Cuando entramos Alice localizo una mesa sola. Caminamos detrás de ella. Estaba casi hasta el fondo. Como ya era costumbre todos nos miraban. En primer lugar porque habíamos asistido a la fiesta, en segundo, por el tipo de ropa que llevábamos puesta. Supuse. Todos iban casuales, jeans de mezclilla, playeras, lo típico de un pueblo. Solo algunas chicas levaban vestido… pero nadie en comparación a nosotros.

Alice, en primer lugar, llevaba un vestido hermoso. Era color negro, resaltaba su tono de piel ante la luz. El vestido era muy pegado del torso, resaltando sus perfectas curvas. Llegaba a la mitad del muslo, sus piernas perfectas y tonificadas quedaban al descubierto. Y llevaba unos zapatos de tacón muy altos. Tenían plataforma en el frente y un tacón demasiado delgado. Se veía perfecta. Lista para una alfombra roja. Llevaba unos detalles en plateado. Era inevitable preguntarse el precio de su atuendo. Tal vez algunos 350 dólares. Ese vestido lo había comprado en una tienda muy cara y fina, yo desconocía la marca, pero Alice siempre vestía lo último en moda. Y esos zapatos los compro también en una tienda especial para zapato fino.

Su atuendo era completamente fuera de lugar en aquel campo de soccer. Pero eso solo la hacía verse atrayente y se hacía notar entre todos.

Yo llevaba puesto una camisa de manga larga color morada, y un chaleco de vestir color gris. Un pantalón gris y converse negros.

Alice siempre compraba mis cosas, tenis, ropa, accesorios. Ella era la que compraba todo. Yo solo era su acompañante y un muñeco al cual vestir.

Y Edward, bueno… Edward simplemente era perfecto. Siempre vestía elegante. Sus zapatos brillaban con la luz y su piel resaltaba.

Había algo raro en este pueblo. Nosotros. Los tres teníamos la piel más blanca que habíamos conocido. Ni una marca de sol había en nosotros. Tal vez Edward se cuidaba mucho en ese aspecto… aunque en su ciudad hacia demasiado calor y el sol siempre brillaba en el cielo.

Y Alice y yo siempre estábamos haciendo algo que implicaba estar debajo del sol. Pero no había ninguna marca de él en nosotros… algún día tendría que preguntarle al doctor…

-¡hola! –Nos saludo la chica que nos había invitado-. ¡Qué bueno que pudieron venir! ¡Es un honor contar con su presencia! –bueno, demasiado formal. Creo que debería tomar clases de normalidad. Su lenguaje es muy formal.

-no, para nada. Gracias por invitarnos –le contesto Alice.

-adelante, tomen lo que quieran. La barra está abierta –nos señalo la barra de bebidas. Se me hiso agua la boca.

-gracias –contestamos los tres.

Caminamos hacia la mesa que habíamos visto, no había nadie en ella.

Los primeros 40 minutos fueron incómodos. Siempre estaban mirándonos. Incluso Edward se puso nervioso. Después nos relajamos. Empezamos a bailar. Beber, disfrutar la fiesta.

Ya no quedaban muchas personas en el lugar. Pero la música seguía. Yo había bebido demasiado. Ya sentía la carga del alcohol. Creo que incluso estaba un poco ebrio.

Edward si estaba ebrio. Pero estábamos felices. Disfrutamos nuestra primera fiesta juntos. Al final nadie nos miraba fuera de lo normal. Obviamente Alice había tomado el control del equipo de música y todos bailaban la selección de Alice.

-¡chicos! –Nos grito Alice por arriba del sonido de la música-. ¡Creo que tenemos que irnos!

-¡no quiero irme! –le grito Edward mientras seguíamos bailando.

-¡ya es muy tarde y ustedes dos están ebrios! –nos recordó.

Bueno eso era verdad. Aunque aún tenía conciencia de mí, no podía negar que estaba un poco ebrio.

Tome a Edward de la mano y lo saque de la pista de baile.

-es hora de irnos Edd –le susurre al oído.

-no quiero irme –replico.

-Alice fue por el coche. Ella nos llevara hasta la casa. –le dije ignorándolo.

Lo saque de la fiesta jalándolo. Alice ya nos esperaba en el auto.

-tenía mucho que no me divertía así –le dije mientras entraba junto con Edward a los asientos traseros.

-fue una fiesta increíble –me apoyo Alice.

Edward se recargo en mi hombro y ahí se quedo todo el camino sin decir nada.

Llegamos a la casa de Edward y Alice estaciono el auto.

-ve a la casa, Alice –le dije abriendo la puerta-. Yo me quedo con Edward.

Sin replicar asintió con la cabeza. Baje a Edward del coche y cerré la puerta.

-¡cuídense! –nos grito con la ventanilla abajo-. Emmett, si sigue así, dale un poco de café. Tal vez los dos deberían tomar.

-no te preocupes, estamos bien –le dije y me di media vuelta. Edward iba caminando casi colgado de mi hombro.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, antes de abrirla se puso frente a mí y me dijo:

-Emmett, te amo. Y quiero ser tuyo –dicho esto su mano derecha voló hasta mi cintura y con su mano izquierda me abrazo acercándome a él y dándome un beso.

Con su mano derecha descendió hasta mi muslo. Después la subió nuevamente y la coloco sobre mi miembro. Empezó a masajear suavemente y me provoco una erección. El se rio entre besos por que había logrado lo que quería. Empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, acariciando mi erección.

-quiero tener sexo contigo Emmett –dijo una vez mas y abrió la puerta llevándome al interior de la casa.

**Carlisle POV.**

Desperté en la madrugada y vi el reloj, eran las 3:47am.

En los últimos días no había ingerido nada de líquido por estar en el hospital y ahora tenía síntomas de deshidratación. Me puse de pie y camine hasta la puerta de mi habitación. La casa se sentía tan sola en la noche. Tal vez mi hijo ya está dormido…

Baje las escaleras para ir por un poco de agua. La luz del pasillo provocó un ardor en mis ojos. Cuando llegue a la cocina me dirigí al refrigerador y tome un poco de agua helada.

Estuve un momento sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina. El agua había saciado un poco mi sed, pero aún tenia la boca reseca.

Me puse de pie y deje el vaso sobre la barra. Estaba por salir de la cocina cuando escuche ruidos.

La puerta de un carro al abrirse, voces de hombres. Pero no distinguí ninguna palabra. Pero era la vos de Emmett y tal vez la otra era de Edward.

Estuve a punto de irme, pero preferí recibirlos y darme cuenta en el estado que venía Edward.

Cuando estaba por salir de la cocina unas palabras impactaron en mis oídos.

-quiero tener sexo contigo Emmett –esa era la voz de Edward. Me paralicé y al escuchar la puerta abrirse me pegue a la pared.

Esas palabras me dejaron aturdido. Debí haberme ido cuando pude. Ahora no sabía si salir o quedarme. No quería presenciar un momento así. No estaba preparado; amaba a mi hijo, pero no estaba suficientemente preparado para ver una escena de ese tipo.

Pegado a la pared escuche algunos ruidos provenientes de la sala principal.

Rápidamente deduje que eran besos. Por mi mala suerte no había otra salida de la cocina, solo había una y para salir tenía que pasar por la sala principal y no quería ver nada de lo que estuviera ocurriendo en ese lugar…

-Edward… -escuche a Emmett murmurar. Maldición-. Edward te amo, pero no puedo hacer esto.

-¿Qué dices?

-te amo. Pero no estoy listo para tener relaciones contigo.

-no… ¿no me deseas? –mi hijo sonaba extraño. Por el tono de su voz y el acento deduje que había bebido alcohol.

-te deseo –contesto Emmett-. Te deseo demasiado. Pero quiero que cuando esto pase, estemos los dos sobrios y consientes.

-estoy lo suficientemente consiente –se escucharon mas besos.

-no lo estas Edward –volvió a decir Emmett-. Quiero que este momento sea especial. Ahora no me siento listo. Te amo, y por eso quiero hacerlo todo como se debe. Cuando realmente estemos preparados y no tengamos ni una gota de alcohol privando nuestras sensaciones…

Por alguna razón sentí alivio. Alivio por la actuación de Emmett. Hasta ahora había tenido dudas y temores. Dudas de lo que sentía Emmett hacia mi hijo, y temores por qué Edward sufriera. Pero Emmett era muy maduro y realmente amaba a Edward. Lo acababa de demostrar. Me sentí feliz por mi hijo. Había encontrado alguien que realmente lo ama. Mi hijo merecía ser feliz.

-creo que tienes razón –acepto Edward.

Hubo un silencio total en toda la casa.

-¿puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo?

-no lo sé Edward…

-por favor –suplico-. Solo quiero estar contigo. Prometo no hacer nada malo.

Alguien se rio por lo bajo.

-¿tu papa no se molesta? –le pregunto Emmett.

-no, por supuesto que no –contesto mi hijo.

-vamos a dormir Edward. Necesitamos descansar

Escuche pasos acercarse, por un instante pensé que venían hacia la cocina. Pero después escuche los pasos de alguien subiendo los escalones y me relaje.

Ahora tengo la completa seguridad que mi hijo está en las mejores manos.

**Edward POV.**

Entramos en mi habitación. Todo me daba vueltas. Ni siquiera pude caminar hacia mi cama.

Pero las fuertes y grandes manos de Emmett me sujetaron.

-te amo –le susurre y me gire para besarlo.

Comencé a desabrochar su camisa y el chaleco que llevaba sobre esta.

-prometiste portarte bien –me recordó.

-solo te estoy quitando esto –le murmure entre besos-. No piensas dormir vestido ¿verdad?

Le quite la camisa y la arroje hacia una esquina de la habitación.

-llévame a mi cama –le pedí. Creo que había ingerido demasiado alcohol.

Me tomo de los hombros y me llevo hacia ella. Me sentó en una esquina.

Me quede admirando su cuerpo. Su abdomen marcado y su pecho enorme y fuerte. Sus brazos grandes. Era perfecto. Y era todo mío.

Se desabrocho el cinturón y después su pantalón. Quito sus zapatos a punta pie. Lentamente bajo sus pantalones despojándose de ellos. Sus piernas eran muy musculosas. Quedo semidesnudo frente a mí. Llevaba un bóxer muy corto y ajustado. Moría de ganas de ver lo que había debajo de el. Pero prometí no hacer nada.

Me puse de pie tambaleándome y él me sujeto. Me empecé a desvestir.

-¿Qué haces? –me pregunto sujetando mis manos antes de que me quitara la ropa interior y quedara desnudo frente a él.

-hace demasiada calor –me queje.

-encenderé el clima –me contesto.

-¿Por qué no puedo dormir desnudo? Deseo hacerlo.

-por qué no lo soportaría –contesto y se alejo de mí para encender el clima con el control remoto-. Ya es demasiada tentación dormir contigo. Mucha más tentación dormir contigo en ropa interior. Si te quitas eso –señalo mi bóxer-. No creo poder resistirme.

-no quiero que te resistas –le conteste y comencé a bajar lentamente el bóxer.

-creo que será mejor que hoy duerma en mi casa –murmuro con seriedad.

-¡no! No por favor, por favor. Quédate

-¿me prometes no hacer nada que me provoque demasiado?

-prometido –le dije.

Se acerco a mí y me tomo de los hombros, paso su mano derecha por mi espalda y el tacto de su piel desnuda me provoco una reacción demasiado agradable.

Con su mano izquierda aparto la ropa de cama y la puso hacia los pies.

Me recosté rápidamente en la cama y deje un espacio para Emmett. Mi cuerpo descanso completamente y me sentí muy aliviado. Emmett se metió a la cama y se recostó boca arriba. Me recosté de forma que parte de mi torso quedo arriba de él y mi mano abrazaba su pecho desnudo. Entre nosotros solo había una pequeña capa de tela que nos limitaba. La ropa interior.

Con su brazo derecho me abrazo fuertemente y me estrecho hacia él. Mi cabeza quedo perfectamente debajo de su barbilla. La cama era muy cómoda, pero esta posición era perfecta. Rápidamente quede inconsciente incapaz de saber nada más.

**Emmett POV.**

Edward se durmió tan deprisa que ni siquiera me di cuenta. Estaba recostado sobre mi pecho.

Su pierna pasaba sobre mí. Era imposible no desearlo. Su piel era completamente blanca. Su pierna estaba desnuda y su muslo se apretaba contra mi miembro. Lleve mi mano izquierda hacia su muslo y lo acaricie. En esa posición su ropa interior se restiro hasta casi dejar ver su glúteo. Me excite. Subí mi mano hasta llegar a su glúteo y la metí por debajo del bóxer. Su piel estaba caliente y su glúteo era duro y suave a la vez. Retire mi mano de su glúteo y la lleve hacia su abdomen. Acariciando un poco de su cuerpo. Descendí hasta llegar al elástico de su ropa interior y metí mi mano. Con mis dedos rose un poco de vello púbico y me excite, estuve a punto de acariciar mas pero me detuve. Y lleve mi mano hacia su espalda estrechándolo más hacia mí.

Lo amaba y no podría aprovecharme de él en este estado.

Mi erección empezó a disminuir. Aunque su muslo aun la tocaba.

Su miembro estaba pegado a mi cintura y tampoco pude evitar resistirme a él.

Aunque no estaba erecto podía sentir lo grande que era. Mi erección creció nuevamente.

Maldición, yo estaba demasiado caliente, tenía que bajar esta calentura de alguna manera.

Retire a Edward con cuidado y lo recosté en la cama. Me levante lentamente para no despertarlo.

Mi primer pensamiento fue ir al baño a masturbarme, pero antes me dirigí hacia la salida. Tenía que beber un poco de agua fría el alcohol hacia efecto nuevamente, pues me dolía mucho la cabeza y tenía demasiada sed.

Salí de la habitación y camine por el pasillo para dirigirme a la cocina. Algo llamo mi atención. Por donde iba caminando había una puerta abierta. Tal vez alguien la había dejado así. Cuando pase por ahí el aire frio impacto en mi cuerpo. Habían dejado la puerta abierta y tenían el clima encendido. Me dirigí a ella para cerrarla pero mis ojos captaron algo más.

Se filtraba una luz hacia la habitación y dejaba ver muy claro lo que había dentro de ella. Era una habitación elegante y espaciosa. Pero lo que realmente atrajo mi atención fue ver al doctor dormido sobre su cama.

Estaba completamente desnudo y una sábana blanca cubría únicamente su miembro.

Su cuerpo desnudo era perfecto. No tan perfecto como el de Edward, pues el doctor ya era alguien adulto. Pero tenía su cuerpo muy ejercitado. También era muy blanco y tenía algunos músculos marcados. Trate de alejarme, porque esto no estaba bien. Pero el doctor se movió y la sabana dejo de cubrirlo. Dejo ver su pene erecto. Estaba completamente erecto y era enorme. Sus testículos estaban rosados y también eran muy grandes. Rápidamente cerré la puerta y me aleje de ahí. Yo no podía hacerle esto a Edward. Lo amaba demasiado. Y no podía engañarlo ni siquiera con el pensamiento.

Camine rápido hacia la habitación y al entrar me estremecí al contacto de mis pies desnudos con el piso helado a causa del clima. Me dirigí al baño y cerré la puerta.

Saque mi pene del bóxer y comencé a masajearlo. Moví mi mano lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, bombeando mi erección.

Retire el prepucio de mi pene y acaricie el glande provocándome un estremecimiento. Comencé a mover mi mano con más rapidez. Deje descubierta toda la cabeza y acaricie la ranura del glande. Con mi mano izquierda acariciaba el glande mientras con la derecha bombeaba el pene.

Estuve un largo rato así. Y cuando sentí que ya me venía con mi dedo índice toque la ranura del glande y con mi mano derecha seguí bombeando. Salieron varios gemidos de entre mis labios. Retire mi mano izquierda y me sujete de la pared. Masturbe con más rapidez y con un estremecimiento eyacule. El primer fluido salió disparado y se estampo contra la pared. Ligeras contracciones recorrían mi cuerpo en un orgasmo largo. Seguí moviendo mi mano hasta sacar todo el semen. Cuando termine me limpie la mano con papel higiénico y limpie mi pene. También limpie la pared que había manchado.

La masturbación me ayudo mucho. Pues pude dormir toda la noche sin ninguna tentación. Mi mente estaba clara y no volví a pensar en tener sexo con Edward, al menos no durante esa noche.

Al siguiente día me fui temprano, Edward se quedo dormido.

Cuando Salí de la casa no había nadie, ni las personas de limpieza ni Carlisle. Había tenido una noche maravillosa a lado de Edward. Simplemente lo amaba, el era la única luz que ahora alumbraba mi vida.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me duche y en menos de veinte minutos Alice ya había llegado.

-Buenos días cariño –dijo mi madre mientras abría la puerta.

Camine de la cocina a la sala para recibir a Alice. Mi padre estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico.

-Hola Emm –me saludo Alice cuando entre en la habitación.

Mi madre llevaba en las manos un plato con fruta.

-hola Alie –la salude con un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Todo bien? ¿No dormiste mal o algo?

-no, para nada ¿y tú? Ya me dijeron que no llegaste a dormir…

-me quede con Edward –le dije bajando la mirada.

-entonces, ustedes dos, ya…

-no Alice, claro que no –me sonroje. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer esto frente a mis padres?

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono celular, era el número de Edward.

-¿Edward?

-Si emm –contesto el-. Tengo una mala noticia

-¿Qué pasa? –me recargue en la pared, Alice le había quitado un poco de fruta a mi madre y mi papá aún seguía en el sofá.

-tenemos que ir a la cuidad. Mi papá necesita comprar algunas cosas…

-¿es mucho tiempo? –le pregunte al notar la preocupación en su voz.

-si… -me dijo-. Tres días.

-hay Edward, no es mucho tiempo –lo anime.

-no te veré en tres días Emm, si es mucho tiempo.

-diviértete Edward. Me compras algo –le dije.

-claro –aun estaba triste-. Nos vemos en tres días Emm, te amo.

-Te amo Edward –le conteste. Fue algo incomodo decirlo frente a mis padres, pero no me importaba.

Estuve con el teléfono en el oído todavía después de que Edward colgó. Suspire.

-¿Qué dice Edward? –me pregunto Alice con un montón de fruta en otro plano.

-tiene que ir a la ciudad por tres días –le informe.

-hubiéramos ido con el –me dijo.

-va con el Doctor.

-Ah. Bueno, tenemos que hacer algo para no aburrirnos.

-sí, descansar –me dirigí al sofá y me senté a ver el televisor.

Dos días pasaron sin nada importante, Edward no se había comunicado. Supuse que había olvidado su celular. Alice estaba aquí en la casa, ayudaba a mi madre con un nuevo proyecto, querían poner un jardín frente a la casa.

Ahora estábamos todos adentro. Yo estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo uno sándwich. Mi madre y Alice estaban dibujando en unas hojas blancas y mi padre estaba sentado viendo un partido de futbol.

De pronto sonó el timbre de la casa.

-Buenos días doctor Cullen –dijo mi madre, instantáneamente me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta. Edward había llegado. Pero ¿Qué hacia el doctor aquí?

Cuando llegue a la puerta el doctor ya había entrado y la puerta estaba cerrada, llevaba una camisa morada y un pantalón color gris. Alice y mi padre estaban parados frente a él. Todos para recibirlo.

-Buenos días –contesto él. Algo había en su voz, en su semblante… me preocupo- ¿esta Edward con ustedes?

-no –contesto mi madre con dudas, se giro a verme y después al doctor-. Dijo que iban a ir a la ciudad…

-ese era el plan, pero Edward no aparece. Tiene dos días sin comunicarse… ¿no tienen idea en donde pueda estar? –El Doctor Cullen sonaba muy preocupado. Maldición.

-¿Cómo que no aparece? –le pregunte acercándome.

-no está, simplemente desapareció. Dijo que vendría a verte pero jamás regreso…

-No, el solo me hablo… -¿Dónde demonios estabas Edward?

-tal vez se fue a la ciudad antes que usted… -sugirió mi padre.

-su coche está en la casa, el venia caminando… -atajo el doctor.

Comencé a preocuparme. ¿Dónde podría estar?

En ese momento son mi teléfono celular.

Todos se exaltaron, pues el silencio se había apoderado de la habitación. Tome mi teléfono y lo vi. Era el número de Edward.

-¡Edward! ¡¿En dónde diablos estas? Tu padre está en mi casa y….

-Edward está bien, solo tienes que hacer lo que yo te ordene y lo mantendré con vida.- una voz masculina me silencio del otro lado del teléfono. Obviamente ese no era Edward.

-¿Edward? –pregunte a sabiendas de que no hablaba con el-. ¿Quién habla?

-soy el único que puede hacer preguntas aquí. Cállate y escúchame. Recibirás un paquete, ábrelo y has exactamente lo que dice… el tiempo corre.

-¡¿Quién Habla? –me desespere. Todos en la habitación me miraban.

"¡Emmett!" –grito Edward atreves del teléfono. Su voz me traspasó el corazón.

-¡Edward! –le grite yo.

"Emmett ayúdame" –grito el de nuevo-. "¡es una casa roja fuera del pueblo!"

-¡cállate estúpido! –grito nuevamente la voz masculina.

El sonido de un fierro al golpear con algo silencio la habitación. Y nuevamente hablo la voz de hombre.

-¿lo quieres vivo? harás lo que yo ordene.

El teléfono perdió la línea. No podía creer nada. Todo era… horrible.

-¿Qué pasa? –susurro Alice.

-¡¿Qué pasa Emmett? –grito mi madre.

-Edward esta… secuestrado… -el sonido de mis propias palabras me atravesaron como un rayo y mi corazón se paralizo… Edward esta… Secuestrado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el próximo capítulo:<strong>_

-A la CIA no le importa la vida de Edward –nos dijo el agente-. Lo único que quieren es atrapar al secuestrador. No les importa si en el proceso muere la víctima.

Sus palabras simplemente me paralizaron. Imposible hacer o decir algo…

-Jasper ¡tienes que hacer algo! –Le grito Alice-. ¡Edward no puede morir!

-¿Qué dijiste? –le pregunte poniéndome de pie. Reaccione demasiado tarde-. ¡¿Qué diablos dijiste?

-Tranquilízate Emmett –Jasper también se puso de pie y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice agente Jasper? –le dije con desprecio.

-¡tranquilízate! –me grito y puso sus manos en mis hombros. Su profunda mirada me traspaso.

¿Tranquilizarme? Edward estaba secuestrado. Pedían 10 millones de dólares para rescatarlo. La CIA tenía muchos de sus mejores agentes en cubierto en todo el pueblo y su mejor agente estaba en mi casa diciéndome que la organización no planea dejar a Edward con vida… ¡¿Cómo demonios podría tranquilizarme?

-Actuaremos por separado –susurro Jasper-. Actuaremos por separado –remarco con ánimo y se giro para ver a Alice.

De alguna u otra panera esas palabras lograron tranquilizarme…

La CIA no se esperaba esto y mucho menos el secuestrador… Actuaríamos por separado.

Mi corazón volvió a latir…

* * *

><p>Les gusto? espero que si! lamento mi mala ortografia! :P el capitulo fue un poco largo, pero espero con todo mi corazon que les haya gustado! Ahora...<p>

¿Quieren que continue el Fic? ¿Quieren saber que pasara con Edward y Emmett?

POR FAVOR! **DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	3. ¿Rescate? ¿Final desafortunado?

**Hola!** Aquí les dejo otro capítulo a este fic, me tarde un poco en este capítulo por que no tenía idea de cómo era un secuestro, no se cómo se me ocurrió hacerlo. Bueno, espero les guste!

Nuevamente les digo, los personajes NO son míos, son de la señora **MEYER**, yo solo juego con la historia!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. ¿Rescate? ¿Final desafortunado?<strong>

**Emmett POV.**

Escuchar las palabras salir de entre mis labios provocó un punzante dolor en mi corazón, Edward esta… Secuestrado…

-No, no, no –susurro el doctor-. Esto no puede estar pasando… ¡esto no puede estar pasando!

-tranquilícese Doctor –mi madre le puso las manos en los hombros. ¿Por qué mierda nos decían eso? ¡NO PODEMOS TRANQUILIZARNOS!

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente, Emmett? –me pregunto mi padre. Yo, incapaz de responder solo moví mi cabeza y aclare mis ideas.

-¡Emmett! –Grito Alice-. ¡Dinos qué diablos te dijo!

-es… dijo… un paquete… -tartamudee.

-¿Qué?

-dijo que recibiríamos un paquete… que hiciéramos lo que dice en el….

-¿un paquete? –Pregunto el Doctor-. ¡¿En dónde? ¡¿Cuándo?

-es… ¡no lo sé! ¡No dijo nada más!

En ese preciso momento alguien presionó el timbre de la casa.

-la respuesta a sus preguntas –murmuro Alice y se dirigió para abrir la puerta, pero mi padre la detuvo y la aparto de ella. Lentamente mi padre la abrió. No logre ver nada. Se agacho y recogió algo del suelo.

-dámelo –susurre-. ¡Dámelo, dámelo!

Me adelante a todos y le quite el paquete de las manos. El secuestrador quería que yo lo abriera, era por algo.

Coloque la caja de cartón en la mesa y empecé a retirar la cinta. Nadie dijo absolutamente nada, Alice estaba de tras de mí y mis padres a mis costados, el doctor estaba atrás, apartado. Yo ahora estaba preparado para lo que pudiera venir dentro….

Mis manos temblaban pero logre retirar la cinta y abrir la caja.

La abrí y cerré los ojos. No quería ver lo que habían puesto en ella…

-¿es una carta? –pregunto Alice.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. En la caja no había nada más que un papel blanco doblado.

Lo tome entre mis manos y lo abrí con lentitud y torpeza. El doctor se había acercado para ver.

Lo primero que vi en aquella hoja blanca fue un montón de recortes de revista y periódicos. Poco a poco comprendí que eran letras…. Y formaban las palabras.

"Todo saldrá bien, solo tienes que hacer exactamente lo que ordene. Solo tu amiga puede acompañarte… pregunta por J.P." después había un recorte de algún tipo de flor, pero no puse atención.

-¿Qué dice Emmett? –me pregunto Alice.

No conteste.

-¡¿Qué dice? –pregunto el Doctor exaltado.

Alice me quito la carta de las manos y comenzó a leer en voz alta. Cada letra resonaba en mi cabeza y me torturaba… como si clavaran cien espinas por palabra.

-¿Jazmín? –Alice termino con esa palabra-. ¿Tenemos que preguntarle a Jazmín por J.P.?

Me gire para verla.

-¿en donde dice "jazmín" Alice? –le pregunte.

-bueno, no dice. Pero, esta flor –señalo el recorte-. Es un Jazmín.

-¿Cuántas Jazmín hay en el pueblo? –pregunto el doctor.

-hay… -mi madre comenzó a murmurar nombres-. Solo hay dos, una es una anciana y la otra es una niña…

-¡Tenemos que encontrarlas! –Grito el doctor.

-la carta dice que solo Alice y Emmett –nos recordó mi madre.

-Esperen, esperen, esperen –Alice se quedo mirando fijamente la hoja-. Jazmín no es una persona.

-¿Qué dices? –le pregunte.

-"Jazmín" ¡es el restaurant que está a un costado de la Universidad! Mira, mira, mira –me entrego el papel-. ¡Esa flor es igual al logotipo del restaurant!

Me quede mirando fijamente ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Todas las flores eran iguales… ni siquiera sabía que eso era un jazmín…

Aunque, prestando atención era cierto. "Jazmín" era el nombre del restaurant del pueblo. El ultimo restaurant al que fuimos con Edward… y esa flor… esa flor era idéntica al logotipo del restaurant. El mismo color, el mismo pétalo doblado… la mancha en un lado de la flor…

-¡Tenemos que irnos! –les dije y Salí corriendo. Tome las llaves del coche y corrí hacia la salida.

Cuando llegue al coche me di cuenta que Alice venía detrás de mí.

-¡la carta dice que puedo ir yo! –me grito.

-¡súbete! –le grite abriendo su puerta. Se subió al coche.

Lo encendí y al instante arranque.

-tranquilízate Emmett. Todo va a salir bien. Yo lo sé –Alice me animo.

-no puedo Alice… -el labio inferior me tembló-. Simplemente no puedo –se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas. Mordí mi labio inferior para evitar que temblara.

Cuando llegamos al restaurant compare las flores… eran las mismas.

Me baje con rapidez y camine hacia la entrada, deje la puerta abierta para que Alice entrara.

Frente a nosotros estaba la recepcionista detrás de una barra de madera.

-buenos días –nos saludo.

-J.P. –le dije al instante.

-Nos dijeron que viniéramos aquí por J.P. –intervino Alice.

-Oh. Claro, claro –la chica abrió un cajón y saco un objeto negro-. Tomen

Me entrego el celular de Edward.

-¿es todo? –le pregunte.

-si –contesto ella.

-vámonos Emmett –Alice me jalo hacia la salida.

Subimos al coche.

-dame el celular –me ordeno-. ¡Dame el maldito celular!

Cuando se lo entregue ella comenzó a inspeccionarlo.

Me dirigí hacia la casa.

-no hay nada –dijo Alice-. No hay imágenes, grabaciones, notas, mensajes. Nada.

-maldición –murmure.

-Es un tipo listo. Nos tiene jugando, Emmett. Yo lo sé.

-¿Tu qué vas a saber de esto? –le reproche.

-tengo más imaginación que tu –me echo en cara-. Por supuesto que él es un tipo con experiencia. No está dejando nada de rastros.

-Gracias Alice, eso me ayuda mucho –me queje.

-No entiendes Emmett. El sabe todo lo que hacemos, no podemos decirle a la policía. Mataría a Edward…

Nuevamente me clavaron un cuchillo en el corazón. Y esta vez no solo lo clavaron, lo removieron torturándome…

Estacione el coche y baje de él. Fue imposible girarme para ver hacia mis lados… si el secuestrador nos estaba observando tal vez podía saber de donde provenía…

Entramos en la casa, mis padres y el doctor estaban tomando té.

-Doctor tiene que tomar un poco… -le insistía mi madre.

-no puedo, no puedo… -se quejo el doctor.

-el té controla los nervios…. –mi mamá giro su cabeza para verme-. ¡Chicos!

-no tenemos nada –se lamento Alice-. Solo nos entregaron el celular de Edward.

Carlisle se puso de pie. En ese preciso momento sonó el teléfono celular en la mano de Alice.

-¡Dice numero privado! –grito.

-¡dámelo! ¡Dámelo! –Alice coloco el teléfono en mi mano.

Todos se acercaron para tratar de escuchar.

-me gusta que me hagan caso, muy bien –era la misma voz masculina y distorsionada-. Ahora, tienen seis días para conseguir diez millones de dólares.

-¡¿Qué! ¡No puedo conseguir tanto dinero!

-Lo siento –se burlo él.

-¡no! ¡Espera espera! –le grite-. ¿Cómo se que el aún…?

En ese momento se escucho la voz de Edward "¡Emmett! ¡Emmett por favor!"

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta…

-consigue ese dinero. Solo tienes seis días y por cierto, no se te ocurra meter a la policía en esto… –colgó el teléfono.

Retire el celular de mi oído y los mire a todos.

-quiere diez millones –les dije. Los rostros de Alice, mi padre y mi madre se quedaron sin color, sin expresión…

-puedo conseguirlos –Murmuro el doctor-. Puedo conseguirlos, necesito tiempo…

-solo nos dio seis días –me lamente.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Es muy poco tiempo!

-¡tenemos que decirle a la policía! –sugirió mi madre.

-me advirtió que no dijéramos nada –les informe.

-¡no podemos dejar esto así, Emmett! –me grito mi padre.

-¡no quiero que le pasa algo a Edward! –le conteste a gritos.

-¡tranquilícense! –Alice se puso en medio de todos-. Le informaremos a la policía, hay que ser muy inteligentes. El sabe cómo jugar. Pero nosotros también podemos…

No entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo.

-no podemos dejar que nos descubra, y no podemos dejar a la policía fuera de esto… -Alice camino hasta la mesa y tomo entre sus manos un cuaderno y una pluma y comenzó a escribir algo. Todos le pusimos atención aunque no alcanzáramos a leer.- primero… Doctor Cullen –hablo mientras escribía-. Usted mandara un mensaje al teléfono celular del Comandante de policía, dígale que hay un paquete para él en el hospital y que es muy urgente que lo reciba… -siguió escribiendo-. ¡Ya! –ordeno mirando a Carlisle a los ojos. El doctor comenzó a escribir el mensaje en su teléfono-. Usted –señalo a mi padre-. Entregue esto en el hospital, diga que se lo den única y exclusivamente al Comandante… -le entrego el papel a mi padre.

-¿Qué escribiste Alice? –le pregunto mi mamá.

-le dije que Edward estaba secuestrado, pedían diez millones por su rescate y nos estaban espiando. Que no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos viera hablar con él. Que el secuestrador firmaba como J.P. y que viniera él a la casa en cuanto recibiera la carta, que trajera ropa normal porque nos estaban observando…. –nos explico Alice.

No me cabía en la cabeza como Alice podía pensar tanto.

-eso es perfecto, Alice –la felicito mi madre.

Mi padre no dijo nada antes de salir por la puerta. Al parecer el plan de Alice no era tan malo.

-el comandante me contesto el mensaje, dice que ahora mismo va por el –nos anuncio el Doctor.

-tranquilo Doctor Cullen, todo va a salir bien… -mi madre lo animo.

-claro, claro –acepto el desanimado-. Por cierto, llámenme Carlisle…

-Carlisle –dijo Alice al instante-. Yo se que todo va a salir bien, Edward está bien y lo tendremos pronto de vuelta. Y no podemos soltar tan rápido el dinero, es mucho. Mejor hay que esperar a la policía…

-Lo sé –susurro Carlisle-. Es solo que… tengo miedo.

-Todo va a salir bien –lo animo mi madre nuevamente. Y Alice mi abrazo.

No pude contener mis lágrimas. Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la entrada, rápidamente me gire para ver. Solo era mi padre. Entro en la casa y se dirigió a nosotros.

-Ya, tranquilos. Todo va a salir bien –nos dijo-. Yo tengo mucha confianza.

Se me hiso un nudo en la garganta.

-tienen que comer algo –recordó mi madre-. No pueden estar así.

-yo no tengo hambre, gracias –le dijo el Doctor.

-Yo tampoco –admití.

-pues eso a mí no me importa, van a comer, todos –remarco la última palabra.

Me senté en una silla de la mesa y coloque la cabeza entre mis manos.

Todo había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

Hace dos noches yo estaba en la casa de Edward, dormido a un lado de el. Tocando su cuerpo…

Ahora el estaba secuestrado y yo aquí, sin poder hacer nada…

Las horas pasaban y no sabíamos absolutamente nada. Mi madre prácticamente nos obligo a comer. Alice se quedo en la casa para apoyarnos, además, por alguna razón el secuestrador la había elegido a ella para ser mi acompañante…

Después de varias horas sonó el timbre de la casa. Todos estábamos en la sala viendo televisión sin en realidad poner atención. Mi madre fue la que abrió la puerta.

-Comandante Swan –murmuro mi madre-. Qué bueno que llega.

Todos nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo, y sin decir nada nos dirigimos hacia la entrada.

En la puerta había tres hombres, uno era el jefe de policía del pueblo, Charlie Swan. Y los otros dos no los reconocí.

Eran hombres y por supuesto que no eran del pueblo. Uno tenía la piel morena y el cabello corto y la otra tenia la piel pálida y el cabello rubio.

-Doctor Cullen, lamento todo lo que está pasando –dijo el comandante Swan. Los tres entrar en la casa y mi madre cerró la puerta.

Carlisle solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ellos son los agentes encargados de la sección "A" de la CIA… -comenzó a decir Charlie-. Son los encargados del caso de Edward…

-¡la CIA! –preguntó Carlisle con asombro.

¡¿Qué diablos hacia la CIA en este lugar?

-buenas tardes, soy el agente Whitlock –se presento el agente rubio-. Jasper Whitlock. El es mi compañero, Ben Cheney. Nosotros somos los encargados de dirigir el caso J.P.

Se adelantaron algunos pasos y dejaron atrás a Charlie. Los tres traían puestas unas ropas bastante casuales. Únicamente el agente Whitlock llevaba un pantalón color gris y una camisa blanca. Pero ninguno parecía ser ni siquiera policía. Mucho menos de la CIA.

-¿Por qué está interfiriendo la CIA? –pregunto el Doctor con preocupación.

Más que alivio yo también estaba preocupado. Por un lado debería sentir alivio, pues estaba la mejor organizacion ayudándonos, pero por otro, la mejor organización estaba aquí, eso quería decir que las cosas eran peor, mucho peor de lo que pensábamos.

-J.P. es un secuestrador experto –comenzó hablar el otro agente, Ben, creo que ese era su nombre-. Lleva aproximadamente unos 350 secuestros en un año –todos nos sorprendimos-. Al pasar los 150 secuestros el FBI nos paso a nosotros el caso y no hemos podido detenerlo. Ahora contamos con muchos agentes para esta misión. –Comenzó a explicarnos con rapidez-. Hay aproximadamente 60 agentes en cubierta esparcidos por el pueblo, y todo el nivel "A" de la CIA nos está apoyando. Cuando la policía recibió noticias de "J.P." nos llamaron en seguida, y aquí estamos…-

-"J.P." es un secuestrador muy famoso en todo Estados Unidos –intervino el otro agente-. Pero solo lo conocemos las organizaciones de seguridad, nadie del exterior lo conoce, es experto y queremos atraparlo de una vez por todas…

-pero no sabemos si en realidad es el –ahora fue el otro quien interrumpió-. Tal vez sea una coincidencia la firma, o tal vez se está haciendo pasar por el…

-díganme exactamente qué fue lo que paso, todo, desde el momento en que supieron que estaba secuestrado… -nos exigió el agente Whitlock.

Nadie pudo lograr decir algo.

-Bueno, Edward llevaba dos días desaparecido –comenzó a decir Alice-. Y el doctor Cullen vino a la casa para preguntar por él. En ese momento recibimos una llamada del celular de…

-la víctima –añadió el agente Whitlock.

-así es –le dijo Alice-. Le dijo a Emmett que recibiría un…

-paquete –volvió a intervenir el agente.

-si –le dijo Alice con confusión-. En el paquete venia una carta con letras…

-recortadas y pegadas. –volvió a interrumpir el el. Es el mismo patrón, no cabe ninguna duda de eso. Es J.P.

-Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar ¿Cuánto tiempo les dio para conseguir el dinero? –nos pregunto el agente Ben.

-Seis días –le conteste al instante

-perfecto. Ahora ustedes harán exactamente lo que yo les ordene –el agente Whitlock comenzó a explicarnos-. Es muy probable que nos este vigilando. El vio entrar a tres personas, una morena, una rubia y una castaña. Aremos esto… -comenzó a desabrochar su camisa-. Doctor, quítese la camisa.-ordeno él. Se despojo de ella y quedo con el torso desnudo. Tenía los músculos definidos-. Se pondrá mi camisa y yo la de usted, el vio una persona rubia de pantalón color gris y camisa blanca entrar por la puerta, y también va a ver una persona igual salir por ella. –nos explico-. Yo necesito quedarme en este lugar hasta que el vuelva a llamar. Usted –señalo al doctor-. Se irá con el agente Cheney…

-no, yo tengo que quedarme aquí –replico Carlisle.

-estaremos informándole todo lo que pase. Lo necesito con el –le dijo-. No se preocupe, usted solo déjenos trabajar, y por cierto, despeine su cabello…

Carlisle acepto con facilidad. Lo mejor que podíamos hacer, era hacerles caso a ellos…

-¿usted se quedara aquí? –le pregunto mi madre.

-así es señora. Necesito estar en este lugar. Y no quiero visitas de ningún tipo. No le digan a nadie lo que paso…

-Jasper, el secuestrador me le dijo a Emmett que yo fuera con él a recoger un celular… -le informo Alice tomándose la libertad de llamarlo "Jasper".

-señorita ¿usted es pareja de el joven? –me señalo. "el joven" el no era tan viejo. Tal vez incluso era más joven que yo…

-no para nada –le dijo ella-. Emmett solo es mi amigo.

-entonces ¿usted es la pareja de la victima?

-No –ahora yo le conteste-. Yo soy la pareja de Edward.

El agente se sorprendió, pero siguió interrogándonos. Mientras nos preguntaba cosas se puso la camisa de Carlisle y Carlisle la de él.

-entonces usted tampoco puede salir de esta casa –le informo el Agente Cheney-. J.P. la está pidiendo por algo… y mientras no sepamos que, no saldrá de aquí ¿entendido?

-perfecto –contesto Alice al instante.

-está bien. Todo se hará como hemos dicho. Adelante –después de un momento todos se pusieron en movimiento.

El agente Cheney tomo a Carlisle del brazo y lo saco de la casa. Viéndolo de lejos tenía un cierto parecido con el agente Whitlock. Después de unas palabras con mis padres el comandante salió de la casa también. Alice llamo a sus padres y les dijo que se quedaría a dormir en mi casa y le explico todo lo que había pasado. El agente le prestó un celular especial por si el secuestrador trataba de rastrear las llamadas.

-agente Whitlock ¿sería posible que el secuestrador tenga micrófonos o cámaras dentro de la casa? –le pregunto mi padre recargándose en una silla.

-Si. Puede ser posible. Pero por eso contamos con esto.-comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón y metió la mano dentro. Saco un pequeño aparato metálico con una luz verde-. Si hubiera algún tipo de vibración provocada por micrófonos o cámaras, este aparato las capta y comenzaría a vibrar. En ese momento se bloquean todos los aparatos eléctricos en un radio de quinientos metros.

-Agente ¿volveré a ver a Edward? –fue imposible no preguntarle eso.

-Por supuesto que sí –mordió su labio inferior.

-Agente ¿en verdad es tan reconocido ese secuestrador? –ahora fue mi padre quien le pregunto.

-bueno, en primer lugar les pediré algo. Por favor llámenme Jasper. De ahora en adelante pasare mucho tiempo con ustedes, hasta que regrese Edward y quiero sentirme a gusto. Así que, solo Jasper.-nos miro a todos a los ojos. Alice aún seguía en el teléfono-. Y si. Es un secuestrador experto. Pero comete errores. Siempre usa los mismos métodos… estamos seguros que esta vez sí lo atraparemos…

Los días pasaban con lentitud. No paso absolutamente nada importante durante estos últimos cinco días. Jasper tenía un montón de herramientas y equipos electrónicos dentro de la casa. Computadores, celulares, radios y muchos objetos que no pude identificar. Se los habían mandado por diferentes vías. La primera fue atreves de cajas de pizza. Y los demás atreves de paquetes ocultos en bolsas de comida rápida.

El agente Cheney se comunicaba varias veces al día, y se le informaba del caso.

Por lo que habíamos platicado. El pueblo estaba lleno de agentes en cubierto. Jasper se sentía muy optimista.

Aunque el dolor no me dejaba pensar en nada mas, pues no tenía ninguna noticia de Edward, pude darme cuenta de las miradas entre Jasper y Alice. Ahí había algo… aunque no pude estar seguro…

Edward se había vuelto de vital importancia en mi vida. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en el. Me sentía desesperado. Quería gritar, llorar, golpear algo. No podía más con esto. En las noches no podía dormir y en los días no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en el. Estos últimos días era como si yo solo existiera, mas no viviera.

Todo esto era como una película. Un secuestro, la CIA, todo.

Todo lo que puedes ver en una película acerca de la CIA era verdad, incluso había muchas más cosas detrás de esa organización.

Alice y Jasper se habían vuelto grandes amigos. O tal vez algo más, no lo sé.

Y yo estuve presente en varias pláticas entre ellos. Jasper le explico muchas cosas, cosas que yo creo secretas de la CIA.

Estábamos sentados los tres. Jasper y Alice en un sofá y yo en otro.

Mis padres no estaban y el doctor acababa de hablar con Jasper.

-chicos, tengo que decirles algo… -comenzó a decirnos el-. Estos días que eh estado con ustedes fueron increíbles. Son unas personas maravillosas y no se merecen lo que les va a pasar. Me siento responsable por esto… y no quiero mentirles.

-¿Qué pasa Jasper? –le pregunto Alice asombrada.

-La CIA lleva mucho tiempo detrás de J.P. y ahora creemos que podemos atraparlo….

-eso es maravilloso –susurro Alice.

-si, pero en el proceso moriría Edward… a la CIA no le importa la vida de Edward –nos dijo el agente-. Lo único que quieren es atrapar al secuestrador. No les importa si en el proceso muere la víctima.

Sus palabras simplemente me paralizaron. Imposible hacer o decir algo…

Mis manos se aferraron al sofá y lo apreté con mucha fuerza.

-Jasper ¡tienes que hacer algo! –Le grito Alice-. ¡Edward no puede morir!

-¿Qué dijiste? –le pregunte poniéndome de pie. Reaccione demasiado tarde-. ¡¿Qué diablos dijiste?

-Tranquilízate Emmett –Jasper también se puso de pie y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice agente Jasper? –le dije con desprecio.

-¡tranquilízate! –me grito y puso sus manos en mis hombros. Su profunda mirada me traspaso.

¿Tranquilizarme? Edward estaba secuestrado. Pedían 10 millones de dólares para rescatarlo. La CIA tenía muchos de sus mejores agentes en cubierto en todo el pueblo y su mejor agente estaba en mi casa diciéndome que la organización no planea dejar a Edward con vida… ¡¿Cómo demonios podría tranquilizarme?

-Actuaremos por separado –susurro Jasper-. Actuaremos por separado –remarco con ánimo y se giro para ver a Alice.

De alguna u otra panera esas palabras lograron tranquilizarme…

La CIA no se esperaba esto y mucho menos el secuestrador… Actuaríamos por separado.

Mi corazón volvió a latir…

-¿podemos hacerlo? –pregunto Alice.

-yo puedo hacer todo. La CIA me ha preparado para misiones como esta. Solo tenemos que hacer todo lo que el secuestrador nos diga, pero sin que la CIA se dé cuenta, es un proceso arriesgado. Pero tendremos a Edward con vida…

-Yo te apoyo, Jasper –le dije al instante.

-Yo también –Alice se puso de pie.

-perfecto. Pero preferiría que tú te quedaras Alice, déjanos trabajar a mí y a Emmett…

-eres un machista –se quejo Alice-. Yo tengo más habilidad mental que ustedes dos juntos.

-Alice por favor, no nos pongas esto más difícil de lo que es –le recrimine.

-Emmett, por favor. Yo quiero ayudar.

-Tenemos mucho que pensar y tengo mucho que explicarles. En primer lugar… -tomo un aparato de una maleta que había en el sofá-. La CIA esta incomunicada con nosotros desde ahora… -presiono un botón.

-¿Qué era eso? –le pregunto Alice.

-Es un rastreador….

-pero si nos dejas incomunicados con la CIA ¿no sospecharan?

-por el momento contamos con los radios y los teléfonos móviles. Pero cuando comencemos a trabajar, dependiendo de lo que nos diga J.P. estaremos incomunicados y ellos no podrán hacer nada…

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer, Jasper? –Alice se paro frente a él.

Yo aún seguía en una especie de shock.

-esperaremos la llamada de J.P. y actuaremos.

Un silencio se hiso en la habitación. Alice estaba excitada por lo que haríamos. Jasper estaba preocupado, se notaba en su rostro. Pero al mismo tiempo se notaba el alivio en sus ojos.

Ahora Jasper me caía mejor... mucho mejor.

-muchas gracias, Jasper. No tengo palabras…

-Calla Emmett –me silencio-. Me darás las gracias hasta que tengas a Edward en tus brazos.

Una sonrisa curvo por sus labios.

El simple hecho de pensar en Edward me animo. Y una sonrisa me ilumino un poco el rostro.

El día pasó con rapidez. Jasper y Alice estuvieron "jugando" con los objetos de la CIA, yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentarme y esperar…

Hoy era el día. Me desperté temprano. Ya quería recibir la llamada…

Jasper estaba dormido en una cama en mi habitación. Alice estaba dormida en la habitación de visitas. Le había comentado a sus padres todo lo que había pasado, y ellos accedieron a que se quedara en mi casa para ayudar.

Gire mi rostro y vi a Jasper dormir.

Era un chico encantador. Tenía la piel blanca y el cabello muy rubio, sus ojos eran de color gris, si lo veías de lejos era seductor y un poco aterrador. El color de sus ojos, a lo lejos, se veía blanco.

Tal vez tenga la misma edad que yo o incluso un poco más joven.

Me puse de pie con cuidado para no levantarlo y me metí a la ducha.

Después de vestirme me dirigí a la cocina y me comí un poco de cereal con leche.

No podía dejar de pensar en Edward, su ausencia había dejado un hueco en mi vida.

Era como si se hubiera llevado mi corazón… y ahora yo estaba viviendo solamente con mis otros órganos.

La preocupación de saber como estaba, si tenía hambre, frio, sueño, dolor… era insoportable.

Aunque Jasper aseguro que ese secuestrador siempre regresaba a sus víctimas con bien. Y que no mostraban signos de violencia…

-Buenos días Emmett –El sonido me sobresalto. Era Jasper, reconocí su voz. No me gire para verlo.

-Buenos días –lo salude también.

Después de un silencio sentí las manos de Jasper sobre mis hombros. Los apretó con fuerza pero con delicadeza.

-Todo va a salir bien Emmett –me aseguro-. Si prefieres podemos dejar esto en manos de la CIA…

-¡NO! -¿dejarlo en manos de la CIA? ¿Arriesgarme a que Edward muera? Por supuesto que no-. Yo quiero hacer esto Jasper… pero no estoy seguro si saldrá bien….

Jasper tomo con sus manos una silla y la puso a mi lado izquierdo.

-Todo saldrá bien Emmett, fui entrenado para trabajar solo. Soy de los mejores agentes en toda la organización. Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien…

-Gracias Jasper –hice una mueca.

Jasper pasó su brazo derecho por detrás de mi espalda y su mano quedo sobre mi hombro.

-Hermano, tú no te preocupes –me susurro.

Suspire sin decir nada.

Con su mano izquierda palmeo suavemente mi pecho.

Me sentía… bien. Creo que después de todo necesitaba a alguien que me diera ánimos.

-¿Chicos? –Esa era la voz de Alice.

Alice se acerco a nosotros y se coloco a mi lado izquierdo. Ella también me abrazo y recargo su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

Sin quererlo los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Necesitaba tanto a Edward.

Me sentía un niño pequeño encerrado en este cuerpo. Me sentía indefenso, solo…

El día pasó con la mayor lentitud posible. Mis padres también estaban nerviosos. Yo tenía mi celular y el de Edward en mis manos.

Carlisle no dejaba de llamar a todas horas.

No había comido ni bebido nada. En este momento, Jasper y Alice estaban haciendo algo con unos aparatos, Alice le dijo que rastrearan la llamada. Pero Jasper insistió en que no lograrían nada. J.P. usaba teléfonos desechables.

Me senté en un sofá. Estire mis manos y me quede mirando mis brazos.

Hacía mucho que no iba a un Gimnasio, también había dejado de trabajar en la construcción. Si seguía así mis músculos se perderían…. Maldición, necesito otra cosa en que pensar. Pensar en mis músculos no me ayuda en nada.

Empecé a mover los pies con nervios y las manos me temblaban. Sentía mi estomago extraño. Como nervios…. En el estomago.

Uno de los teléfonos comenzó a sonar.

-¡Esta sonando! –les grite. Rápidamente llegaron todos a la sala.

"Numero Privado" decía.

-Si –conteste.

-¿ya tienes el dinero? –me pregunto la misma voz.

-si, aquí lo tengo –le conteste.

-muy buen chico… -Jasper me hiso una seña para que lo pusiera en altavoz. Presionando un botón el altavoz del teléfono se encendió y todos pudieron escuchar lo que él decía-. Esto es lo que van a hacer…. Mañana saldrás del pueblo, solo tú y tu amiga.-me gire a ver a Alice-. Tomaran el tren en la estación 70 y llegaran hasta la estación 450, llegando ahí bajaran del tren y les daré mas indicaciones… recuerda, tienes que llevar el dinero.

-espera, espera, espera –le grite antes de que colgara el teléfono-. ¿Puedo hablar… con él?

Hubo un silencio en los dos lados del teléfono. Por un momento creí que había colgado.

-Emmett te amo –era la voz de Edward. Mi corazón creció, lo sentí. No pude decir nada más. Se hiso un nudo en mi garganta y perdí la oportunidad de hablar con él.

El teléfono quedo sin línea.

-Excelente –murmuro Jasper-. Esto es lo que aremos….- se giro para encararse con mis padres-. Señores, necesitare el apoyo de ustedes. Necesito saber si contamos con ustedes para esto.

-¿de que está hablando agente? –le pregunto mi padre.

-La CIA no planea dejar vivo a Edward. Yo no puedo permitir eso, así que, actuaremos por separado. No le informaremos a la CIA de esta llamada y nosotros iremos a por Edward, pero necesito saber si cuento con su apoyo…

-¿nosotros? –pregunto mi madre.

-Yo, Jasper y Alice –le explique.

-no Emmett, no. Lo siento pero no –dijo con rapidez mi madre-. No puedo dejar que te arriesgues. No, lo siento.

-madre, no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Solo quiero saber si puedes apoyarnos. Si no lo haces de todas formas nosotros lo aremos.

Mi madre se quedo callada.

-creo que… -comenzó a decir mi padre-. ¿Cuánto peligro hay en esto, muchacho? –le pregunto mi padre a Jasper.

-no hay peligro señor. Solo entregaremos el dinero y esperaremos a que el secuestrador suelte a Edward. Solo eso.

-perfecto –acepto mi padre-. Los apoyamos…

Mis ojos se postraron en mi madre.

-Adelante Emmett –acepto con dificultad-. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Suspire.

-Está bien –hablo Jasper-. Supongamos que la CIA llame mientras estemos fuera, ustedes solo tienen que decir que estamos ocupados, estamos comiendo, o cosas por el estilo. Pero no se preocupe. No hablaran mucho, pues les diré que no llamen porque estoy trabajando con las líneas de teléfono. Si llegasen a llamar, solo tienen que decirles que no podemos tomar el teléfono…

Mis padres asintieron.

-nosotros nos marcharemos mañana, por la mañana. Por alguna razón Alice tiene que acompañarnos, así que, estaremos los tres fuera. Les diré a la CIA que J.P. llamo y nos dio cinco días más para entregar el dinero…

-¿Cómo aremos todo, Jasper? –le pregunto Alice.

Jasper la miro a los ojos.

-cuento con el equipo necesario para esta misión, Alice.

-El dijo que llevara el dinero –le informe.

-si, eso también lo tengo cubierto.

-Necesitaremos a Carlisle, el ya había conseguido el dinero… -Le recordó Alice.

-Para nada –negó Jasper-. La CIA me dio el dinero por si pasaba cualquier cosa. La CIA confía mucho en mí…

Después de un momento Alice agrego:

-si no quieres hacer esto, no lo hagas Jasper…

-no Alice. Yo lo voy a hacer –Remarco el.

-Estamos juntos en esto –murmuro ella-. Para siempre.

Supe que eso era algo más que un simple lazo de amistad.

Alice tomo nuestras manos entre las suyas y las estrecho con fuerza.

Mis padres estuvieron con nosotros un momento.

Jasper preparo muchas cosas que tenia. No entendí absolutamente nada de lo que hacía, solo me limite a observarlo.

El y Alice charlaban sobre todo lo que íbamos a hacer. Alice estaba extasiada.

-Bueno chicos, esto es lo que aremos… -Jasper se acomodo en el sofá y nos miro a los ojos.

Mis padres guardaron silencio y nos miraron.

-yo me iré esta noche a la estación. Mañana por la mañana se irán ustedes…

-¿nos iremos por separado? –le preguntó Alice.

-Si, el solo te pidió a ti y a Emmett. No me puede ver con ustedes, sospechara.

Ambos asentimos

-usaremos esto –nos mostro unos pequeños aparatos transparentes-. Este se coloca en el oído –tomo entre sus dedos uno de los aparatos y lo coloco en su oído. Desde esta distancia no se podía ver el pequeño aparato-. Y este en una muela –tomo la otra cosa y la metió en su boca-. Todo lo que susurren o hablen se escuchara a la perfección. Los usaremos para comunicarnos.

Alice se acerco a él y examino los aparatos que Jasper acababa de colocarse-. Ustedes usaran unos iguales. Les dejare todo lo que necesiten sobre la mesa… ahora, necesito llamar al escuadrón….

Nadie dijo nada. Todos examinábamos todo lo que había en la maleta de Jasper mientras saco un teléfono celular.

Marco un número y espero.

-hola ¿Ángela? –contesto el-. Ángela, soy Jasper. Necesito que por favor prohíbas todas las llamadas a la casa McCarty… si, si. Todo está bien. Solo necesito bloquear algunas interferencias en los teléfonos, y si recibo llamadas de ustedes tardare un poco más en lograrlo… no, no. Todo está perfecto, J.P. llamo, nos dio cinco días más para entregar el dinero…. no, solo le dije que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo… bueno, le dijo Emmett. Exactamente le dijo que aún no lo tenían, pero lo conseguirían…. Solo necesito tiempo Ángela. Tu sabes que estamos por atraparlo… está bien, está bien. Por favor, eviten llamar a esta casa y a los celulares por el día de mañana, si pasa algo urgente yo me comunico con ustedes… está todo bien Ángela, no se preocupen. Es solo un rastreo técnico de la llamada. Solo eso… Gracias, nos vemos después.

Jasper colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en el maletín.

-Perfecto –murmuro-. Al menos por el día de mañana las llamadas estarán bloqueadas.

-¿si nos preguntan algo? –pregunto mi padre.

-si llegasen a preguntar directamente, ustedes digan que no saben. Despertaron por la mañana y no estábamos. Eso es todo –le indico Jasper.

-chicos… -mi madre atrajo nuestra atención-. ¿Tienen hambre? –bueno, de todas formas mi madre siempre era muy inoportuna…

Ya era de noche, mi madre se puso a cocinar algo para la cena mientras Jasper nos explicaba el huso de algunos artículos. Yo no preste atención. Eso era muy común últimamente. Yo no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera Edward. No solo lo secuestraron a él. Me secuestraron a mí y todo sentimiento existente en mi interior.

Me sentía completamente infantil, como un niño. Pero era insoportable tratar de existir sin él.

Era como si me pidieran dejar de respirar… tal vez eso sería más fácil, sin la respiración yo moriría. Ahora era más que eso. Porque no solo estaba muerto, la muerte es fácil y sencilla. existir con esto es un sufrimiento latente e insoportable. El no saber cómo está la persona que amas…

Edward era quien realmente se había robado mi corazón. Antes había tenido varias parejas, pero nadie como él. Nadie como Edward. Ninguna de mis parejas me había hecho llegar tan lejos. Yo aún era casto y Edward era el único que me atraía sexualmente hablando.

Pensar en el era más doloroso.

Ni siquiera pude probar bocado de la cena, me disculpe y me fui a mi habitación.

Sentí una especie de nervios en mi estomago. Dentro de algunas horas iremos en busca de Edward. Solos.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y sin pensar muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo me duche para tratar de dormir.

Cuando estas dormido el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, tal vez eso me ayude.

Por un momento pensé que los nervios no me dejarían dormir toda la noche. Pero no fue así, después de cerrar los ojos el sueño me invadió. No había dormido casi nada en las noches anteriores. Y ahora todo caía sobre mí. Lentamente caí en la inconsciencia…

-¿Edward? –le pregunté. Estaba parado frente a mí.

-Emmett –suspiró, su rostro estaba completamente blanco, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y su cabello caía en mechones sobre su rostro. Hermoso. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca muy ajustada que dejaba ver los músculos de su cuerpo, y unos pantalones de tela blanca.

Se acercó a mí y nuestros rostros quedaron a milímetros de distancia.

Edward levanto su rostro un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos y nuestras narices se rosaron. No fue algo incomodo, en el momento en que el toco mi piel una descarga de adrenalina corrió por mis venas. Lo tome entre mis manos con rapidez y lo bese.

Una de mis manos sujetaba su rostro y la otra se enredaba en su cabello.

Las manos de el descansaban sobre mi cintura.

Con un movimiento de manos Edward me puso de espaldas a él y pego su cuerpo al mío, sentí su erección rosar con mis glúteos.

El estaba besando mi cuello y mordió con dulzura mi lóbulo. Gire mi cabeza para besarlo.

El tuvo que ponerse de puntas y yo me agache un poco y nos besamos. Fue una posición incómoda pero era inigualable.

Sus manos caminaron desde mi cintura hasta mi abdomen y descendieron hasta llegar a mi pantalón. Desabrocharon el botón y con lentitud bajaron la cremallera.

Leves contracciones recorrieron mi cuerpo.

Con un movimiento ágil bajo mis pantalones y quede en ropa interior.

Cuando me gire para verlo él tampoco tenía sus pantalones. Llevaba un bóxer de tela blanca.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese con pasión. De entre su garganta salían gemidos excitantes. Acerco su cuerpo al mío y nuestras erecciones comenzaron a rosarse. Moví mis caderas y el hiso lo mismo…

Edward me tiro sobre un colchón que había en el piso y después dijo:

-Vas a ser mío Emmett –lo mire y se quito la camisa, después llevo sus manos a su bóxer y comenzó a bajar el elástico.

Eche mi cabeza para atrás y cerré los ojos, mis manos sujetaron con fuerza el colchón y espere…

Pero paso demasiado tiempo. Abrí los ojos y moví mi cabeza para poder ver hacia adelante.

Edward no estaba, ni tampoco su ropa. Por un momento pensé que me estaba jugando una broma.

Me puse de pie y camine hacia adelante.

-¿Edward? –murmure un poco bajo esperando su respuesta.

Mientras caminaba la habitación se transformaba, ya no era blanca, ahora era un túnel obscuro con una luz hasta el final.

-¿Edward? –pregunte nuevamente.

Mire hacia el suelo, mis pies estaban mojados. Trate de ver de dónde provenía el liquido pero fue imposible lograr ver algo en aquella obscuridad.

Mientras más me acercaba a la luz un nuevo se hacía en mi estomago.

La luz había iluminado aquel túnel, me gire hacia atrás para ver la obscuridad y después fije mi vista hacia adelante. Era imposible lograr ver algo con aquella luz segadora.

Puse mi mano sobre una pared para sujetarme y toque una especie de líquido espeso.

Acerque mi mano para ver y forcé mi vista, pues la luz era demasiada.

Mi mano estaba roja, lo que había tocado era sangre…

Trate de correr pero no pude, resbale y caí en el suelo.

Mire mis manos y estaban llenas de sangre, todo el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre. Sentí un gran dolor en mi estomago y la sensación de vomito.

-Emmett… -susurro una voz. Era Edward.

Me gire hacia todos lados para tratar de verlo.

Me puse de pie como pude, pues la sangre hacia que me resbalara.

-Edward, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí! –le grite.

Algo toco mi espalda. Me gire, era Edward, tenía que ser él.

Pero no logre ver nada. No había nada detrás de mí, más que aquella obscuridad…

Extendí mi mano para saber si había algo delante de mí. En ese momento una gota de sangre cayó sobre mi brazo.

Gire m cabeza hacia arriba y lo primero que vi fueron unos pies descalzos llenos de sangre.

Lleve mis manos hacia mi boca sofocando un grito. No me importo llenarme de sangre.

Di tres pasos hacia atrás paro poder ver bien. Fue mi error.

Era Edward. Estaba colgado con dos ganchos enormes traspasándolo, entraban por su espalda y salían por su pecho. La sangre había cubierto todo rastro de piel en su cuerpo…

Mis pies temblaron y sentí que caía en algo profundo….

-¡Edward! –grite-. ¡Edward!.- extendí mis manos para tocar sus pies….

-¡Emmett! –alguien me grito en mis espaldas. Pero no me gire para ver. En este momento solo quería bajar el cuerpo de Edward de aquel lugar-.

-¡Emmett! –volvió a gritar una voz masculina. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Era el rostro de Jasper.

-¿Jasper? –pregunte confundido-. Edward… -murmure con dolor.

-fue un sueño Emmett. Fue solo un sueño.-las manos de Jasper se colocaron sobre mi pecho-. Tranquilo...

Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la obscuridad. Estaba en mi habitación. Sobre mi cama.

Todo había sido un sueño… lleve mis manos hacia mi cabeza y me frote mis ojos con las palmas de las manos.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Jasper sentándose a un lado de mi cama.

-estoy… -fue lo único que pude contestar.

Recosté mi cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo para poder ver a Jasper.

Tenía su torso desnudo y llevaba uno short para dormir. Miraba hacia lo lejos.

-se que esto es difícil, Emmett –murmuro mirándome a los ojos-. Pero te aseguro que recuperaremos con bien a Edward.

-Gracias Jasper. Le diste la espalda a tu organización por mí. Muchas gracias

-no solo es por ti, también es por Edward…

-Y Alice –agregué. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios-. ¿Te gusta, verdad?

-hombre ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-es verdad. Más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Estoy seguro que a ella también le gustas.

-Duerme Emmett. En pocas horas tenemos algo importante que hacer.-se puso de pie.

-Gracias. Eso me ayuda mucho. –suspire.

Lo vi alejarse de mi cama. Cerré mis ojos y trate de dormir.

Pero ahora si era imposible. Eran las 4:00am ya no tenía nada de sueño.

Me levante y tome una toalla. Abrí la puerta del baño y me duche. Me quede mucho rato debajo de la regadera. Sintiendo el fresco del agua. Relajando mis músculos.

Cuando termine, me anude la toalla a la cintura y Salí del baño.

Jasper estaba parado frente a mí, con otra toalla en las manos.

-Buenos días –le dije y ambos sonreímos.

Mientras Jasper se duchaba yo me puse la ropa que llevaría.

Un pantalón de mezclilla color negro. Zapatos cómodos y una camisa gris.

Cuando Jasper salió del baño yo Salí de la habitación para darle un poco de privacidad.

Me dirigí a la cocina. Era muy temprano pero tenía hambre.

Entre en la cocina y Alice ya estaba ahí dentro.

-Buenos días –me saludo dándome la espalda, poniendo un poco de café en una taza.

-Alice, vamos a rescatar a Edward, no a una pasarela de verano –le dije.

Alice llevaba puesto un short corto, más arriba de la mitad del muslo, el short era color café y llevaba un cinturón varios tonos más claro. Una blusa color arena y una camisa color café, un tono más café que el short. Además, llevaba puestas unas botas color café. No eran botas de pueblo, ni botas demasiado elegantes. Simplemente, eran perfectas para ella.

-voy cómoda –se limito a responder.

Me entrego una taza con café y ella tomo otra. Dejando un poco dentro de la cafetera.

Escuche los pasos de Jasper al bajar los escalones.

-Woow –dijo el al entrar en la cocina. Lo vi examinar a Alice de pies a cabeza.

-Buenos días, Jass –lo saludo Ella.

El se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar.

-Chicos… tomen esto –me entrego dos aparatos muy pequeños y después a Alice.

-Este –elevo entre sus dedos un aparato de color piel-. Se mete en el oído –lo llevo hasta su oído y lo coloco dentro-. Y este –tomo el otro aparato-. Se incrusta entre sus muelas –metió sus dedos en su boca-. Inténtelo ustedes.

Tome el aparato color piel entre mis dedos, era una cosita tan pequeña…

Lo metí en mi oído y no hubo necesidad de acomodarlo, en el momento en que lo metí, la cosa esa se acomodo sola-. Jasper, esto se mueve… -me queje.

-Así es. Capta las ondas del tímpano y el polo opuesto a tu oído. Es inteligencia artificial –nos explico.

Trate de entenderlo, fue imposible. Tome la otra cosa, era como un plástico transparente del tamaño de un diente. Lo metí en mi boca y busque un lugar en donde acomodarlo. Con un leve crujido quedo incrustado en una de mis muelas.

-Perfecto –murmuro Jasper-. Ahora. Cuando los encienda no va a ser necesario hablar fuerte, mediante el aparato colocado en sus bocas, podrán escuchar todo a la perfección. Un simple murmuro es suficiente y todo lo escucharemos con claridad.

-entonces… -hablo Alice-. ¿Si hablamos demasiado fuerte, nos reventara el tímpano?

-no, por supuesto que no. Este aparato controla los sonidos bucales, si hablas a un nivel demasiado bajo el aumentara el volumen del sonido, y si hablas a un nivel demasiado alto bajara el volumen del sonido. Siempre vamos a escuchar con el mismo volumen. Ya hablen por lo bajo o griten.

Asentí con la boca abierta.

-Bueno. Adelante –presiono un botón de un aparato que había sacado de su maleta.

Vi como Jasper movió la boca, pero el sonido no viajo por el aire. Lo escuche dentro de mi cabeza "¿me escuchan?"

"si, woow, esto es perfecto"

Hable lo más bajo posible.

"perfecto Emmett" –murmuro Alice.

-Bueno chicos. Es hora de que me valla –Jasper hablo a un tono normal. Su voz se mesclo con el sonido del aparato, fue algo raro. Pero para nada incomodo. Era verdad, el sonido se ajustaba a un volumen único.

Jasper tenía que irse mucho antes que nosotros. Pues no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos vieran los tres junto; J.P. solo nos había pedido a Alice y a mí.

-nos vemos allá, Jass –se despidió Alice bebiendo un poco de café.

Jasper coloco tres maletines de piel color negro.

-Aquí está todo el dinero –nos dijo y abrió uno de los maletines.

Jasper ya no los había mostrado antes. Eran tres maletines repletos de dinero. Eran billetes grandes y estaban acomodados en grupos de cien billetes.

-llegando a la estación les daré las indicaciones –nos dijo. Tomo las llaves del coche de Alice, pues no nos íbamos a arriesgar a que lo vieran viajar en su flamante auto.

Alice elevo su taza y se despidió con un ligero asentimiento de él.

Jasper le sonrió.

-¿ustedes dos ya son…?

-Por supuesto que no, Emmett –ella se sonrojo.

-¿Por qué no? Jasper es muy apuesto y sexy. Deberías verlo sin camisa…

-Cállate Emmett, yo lo vi primero. No es justo.

-Jaja no te preocupes Alice, Jasper no es mi tipo –ella se sentó sobre la barra con su taza de café-. Volviendo al tema ¿Qué esperan?

Ella bajo la mirada y después sonrió

-bueno, el no me ah pedido nada… además, no estoy segura de que le guste…

-por dios Alice. Te mira cada cinco segundos. Es obvio que siente algo por ti.

Después de un momento Alice dijo.

-Emmett son las cinco de la mañana, no estoy de humor para esto

-Eres una ternurita –le dije.

Ella me miro y me enseño su pequeña lengua.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

¡Maldición! ¡Que imbécil soy!

Comencé a reírme sin poder parar. Alice me miro confundida.

-¿Qué pasa Emmett?

Me reí nuevamente.

-entonces… -le dije entre risas-. ¿Te gusta Jasper?

-si, ya lo sabes –contesto ella.

-¿crees que él es sexy? –le pregunte otra vez riéndome.

-Si Emmett. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Trate de decírselo, pero no pude.

Tome un papel y una pluma que había detrás de mí y escribí.

"Jasper nos está escuchando. Lo había olvidado"

Le entregue el papel a Alice.

Cuando lo leyó, su cara se puso completamente roja.

Su primera expresión fue de sorpresa, después de terror y después hiso algo que jamás podre explicar.

Se puso de pie con su cara roja abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno y señalo su oído.

Estalle en carcajadas.

Ella no podía decirme nada, por dios. Jasper había escuchado todo mediante los aparatos que nos acabábamos de poner.

Alice hizo una bolita de papel y me la arrojo. La desvié con un leve movimiento de manos y me volví a reír.

-¡eres un imbécil, Emmett! –logro decir.

Algo me golpeo en la cabeza. Mi risa se acabo, hasta que vi a Alice con una manzana en la mano y un plátano tirado en el suelo.

Volví a estallar en carcajadas.

Su expresión era incomparable. Su cabello se había despeinado y ella estaba completamente roja con una expresión de coraje, horror y vergüenza.

-entonces… ¿te gusta mucho verdad? –le dije y volví a reírme.

Alice abrió sus ojos como platos y me izo un gesto para que yo guardara silencio.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –murmuro mi madre que estaba detrás de mí.

Me gire para verlos y controle mis risas.

-Resulta… Alice era muy divertida hace un momento –le explique.

Alice peino su cabello con sus pequeñas manos.

-¿a que hora se van a ir? –nos pregunto mi padre.

-a las 6am –conteste.

Mis padres aún llevaban puesta la pijama de dormir.

-Quédate mucho Emmett. Cuida mucho de Alice –mi madre tomo mi brazo y lo froto con ternura.

-No te preocupes mamá. Todo va a salir bien. Ya lo veras –le asegure.- entregaremos el dinero y esperaremos por Edward. Todo estará bien.

"Chicos, comprare el boleto para el tren R-35, más vale que se vengan antes. No hay otro tren hacia dónde vamos hasta las seis de la tarde"

Fue algo raro escuchar esa vos dentro de nosotros.

-¿estas bien? –pregunto mi madre.

-Perfecto. Tenemos que irnos.

-¿tan pronto? –inquirió mi padre.

-si, Jasper nos acaba de informar que solo hay un viaje hacia donde tenemos que ir.

Alice se coloco a mi lado y me entrego dos de los maletines. Los tome y mire a mis padres.

-nos vemos después –me despedí de ellos.

Mi padre abrazo a mi mamá y nos miraron hasta que salimos de la casa.

Nos dirigimos a mi auto y guardamos los maletines en los asientos traseros. Alice subió al asiento del copiloto.

Aún no había amanecido, el sol apenas daba señales de querer salir.

Encendí el auto y después de unos segundos arranque.

Conduje despacio para no llamar la atención de nadie. Fue inevitable voltear para todos lados para darme cuenta si alguien nos estaba viendo.

Mientras conducía Alice me entrego un papel blanco con algo escrito.

Sonreí y lo tome entre mis manos.

Me espere hasta salir del pueblo y ya estando en carretera lo leí.

"Eres un imbécil, Emmett. ¡No podre ver a Jasper a la cara!"

Sonreí.

-actúa como si él no lo supiera, como si no lo hubiera escuchado –le dije.

-¡Emmett! –grito ella y me pego con su pequeña mano. Estuve casi seguro que el golpe le dolió más a ella que a mí.

Condujimos sin decir nada entre nosotros. Probablemente a Alice le daba pena que Jasper la escuchara.

"un boleto para la 450"

Alice y yo nos sobresaltamos.

"Gracias"

-Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a esto –le dije a Alice.

-aham –ella asintió.

"actúen normales mientras yo les hablo. No pueden arriesgarse a que sospeche que tienen esto dentro de ustedes"

-Si Jasper –le asegure.

Alice seguía con sus mejillas rosadas.

La estación era lo único con civilización que se alcanzaba a ver desde hace muchos kilómetros.

Era una estación grandísima. Había muchos trenes para todos los lugares. Aunque muchas personas ya la habían dejado de utilizar.

Estacione el auto en el gran estacionamiento y bajamos de él.

Tome dos de los maletines y Alice tomo el otro.

Caminamos hasta adentrarnos en la estación.

"Ya estamos aquí, Jasper" murmuro Alice.

"perfecto, ya estoy dentro del tren"

La estación, por dentro, era casi por completo de madera. Había muchas secciones y había personas en todos lados. No estaba saturado, pero si había algunas 100 personas dentro de la estación.

Esta estación era la única que quedaba en todo este condado.

-Dos boletos para la estación 450 –dijo Alice al llegar a las taquillas.

-dentro de quince minutos sale el primer tren. El próximo sale a las seis de la tarde –nos dijo la señorita detrás del mostrador.

-Está bien –Alice le entrego el dinero y ella nos entrego los boletos.

"Es en la puerta 57" murmuro Alice.

"apresúrense Chicos, hay unos lugares cerca de donde yo estoy"

Caminamos rápido, hasta la puerta 57. Entregamos los boletos y subimos al tren.

"estamos dentro, Jasper" murmure.

"perfecto, estoy en el vagón numero seis"

"claro" respondió Alice.

Alice se adelanto y camino por delante de mí. La seguí.

El tren había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo aborde.

Ahora había mesas para cuatro personas a los costados y en medio había un pasillo muy amplio. Los vagones eran lujosos y todo era de madera. Los asientos eran de piel café obscura y había muchos trabajadores dentro. Unos acomodaban los equipajes, otros atendían a los pasajeros. Había personas comiendo, usando computadoras, viendo la televisión…

Cuando yo me subí por última vez, solo había una banca enorme de un extremo del vagón al otro. Y si no alcanzabas lugar, tenías que irte parado durante horas. Ahora hasta sobraban lugares.

"ya los vi" nos hablo Jasper. "Delante de ustedes hay una mesa libre"

"ya la vi" contesto Alice.

"se sentaran en la mesa y cuando tengan que decirme algo, por favor véanse a los ojos y hagan como que platican entre ustedes. No es muy normal que una persona hable sola, y si él los está viendo. Se dará cuenta"

"Jasper, pero en esa mesa hay un señor dormido" le dije.

"ese soy yo, Emmett" contesto.

Alice se rio por lo bajo.

Caminamos hasta la mesa.

"actúen como si yo no estuviera"

Nos sentamos y colocamos los maletines arriba de la mesa, Alice y yo nos miramos a los ojos, para "platicar" entre nosotros.

"¿por que andas vestido así?" le pregunto Alice a Jasper.

Jasper se había puesto una gabardina gris hasta la rodilla y un sombrero cubría a la perfección su cabello rubio.

"si él los está viendo. Se dará cuenta que yo estaba con ustedes en el tren. Y si me ve con ustedes fuera del tren. Por supuesto que sabrá que algo anda mal. Cuando bajemos del tren me quitare esto y el vera a "otra persona" y por cierto, prepárense, por que será un largo viaje"

Jasper tenía razón. Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que subimos al tren.

Alice y yo ya habíamos almorzado y justo ahora Alice comía un plato con frutas.

Habíamos tenido varias conversaciones con Jasper. Y siempre tratábamos de que pareciera que estábamos platicando entre nosotros dos.

Jasper actuó como si no nos conociera. Cuando tenía que decirnos algo, se colocaba un teléfono celular en el oído y hacia como si estuviera hablando con alguien.

Pasajeros con destino a san francisco, Pasajeros con destino a san Francisco. Estación en Gran central, Estación en gran central dijo una voz femenina en todo el tren.

-¿san francisco? –pregunto Alice.

-Disculpe –le hable a uno de los trabajadores del Tren-. ¿La estación 450?

-claro, tendremos un descanso en cinco minutos en esa estación. Después partiremos para san Francisco. El tren dura quince minutos en reposo.-me contesto El.

-Gracias –le dije.

"no entiendo" murmure.

"este tren, su destino oficial es san Francisco. Y hace paradas de quince minutos en todas las estaciones antes de llegar a san Francisco. Nosotros bajaremos en la estación 450" nos explicó Jasper.

-Perfecto –murmuro Alice en un tono normal.

Próxima parada, estación 450. Reposo de quince minutos volvió a decir la misma voz.

El tren se detuvo y Jasper se puso de pie. Coloco su teléfono en su oído y dijo:

"no me sigan, esperen quince segundos y salgan del tren"

Alice y yo nos quedamos sentados mientras veíamos a Jasper alejarse.

Todos los vagones tenían una puerta para salir. Jasper salió detrás de muchas personas y antes de salir por la puerta se quito el sombrero y lo arrojo a la basura. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro agitando su cabello y despeinándolo, quedo completamente desordenado, pero se veía bien. Más joven.

Nos pusimos de pie y tomamos los maletines. Caminamos hasta la salida.

"no te veo" murmuro Alice.

Trate de buscar su cabellera rubia alborotada, pero no lo encontré.

"salgan de la estación" nos ordeno.

Caminamos hasta salir de la estación. Había muchas personas.

Cuando salimos me sorprendí del lugar en donde estábamos.

Yo pensé que sería otro pueblo, o una estación desierta. Pero no. Estábamos en medio de una ciudad. Frente a nosotros había un enorme edificio muy elegante y había muchas personas en la calle.

Sentí las miradas de todos sobre nosotros. Pues la forma en que Alice iba vestida no era muy apropiada para una ciudad, aunque se veía completamente sexy, y a pesar de que estaba fuera de lugar. Era imposible que no se le viera bien aquel short corto con esas botas.

-Estoy aquí –murmuro Jasper a un lado de nosotros. Fue imposible evitar voltear a verlo.

Llevaba una camisa de botones color blanca y un pantalón negro. Su cabello caía en mechones dorados sobre su rostro.

Alice se giro para verme a los ojos

"¿que hacemos, Jasper?" pregunto.

"esperar" contesto él.

Estábamos los tres parados frente a la calle. Pero a un lado de nosotros había infinidad de personas tratando de cruzar hacia el otro lado. Así que no se veía raro que él estuviera a un lado de nosotros.

El teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo. Rápidamente lo tome y conteste.

-Aquí estamos –le dije.

-Que buenos niños –contesto del otro lado del teléfono-. Ahora, quiero que se dirijan a la plaza mayor y ahí les daré mas indicaciones –colgó el teléfono.

"plaza mayor" les murmure.

Me gire para ver a Alice

"¿en donde está Jasper?" le pregunte.

Lo buscamos disimuladamente con la mirada.

"Alice, extiende tu mano como si le hicieras la parada a un coche, ¡ahora!"

Rápidamente Alice obedeció a Jasper y un taxi se paro frente a nosotros.

"suban, rápido" nos ordeno él.

Abrí la puerta trasera y espere a que Alice entrara en el coche.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto? –le pregunte cerrando la puerta.

-Cortesía de la CIA –contesto el sonriendo-. Está bien, en realidad, le apunte al chofer con el arma y lo olvide a bajar del auto.

-eso me gusta más –rio Alice.

-¿sabes donde es esa cosa que dijo? –le pregunte.

-no, por supuesto que no. Pero esto tiene GPS –contesto él.

-¿y si no tuviera GPS? –le pregunto Alice.

-Bueno, tendríamos un gran problema…

-Ah, Claro.

Condujo por muchas calles. No preste atención en nada. Eran las 12:00pm en punto y aún no llegábamos.

-Bueno, es aquí. –estaciono el taxi a un lado de la plaza.

Estaba desierta. Había muchos árboles y bancas, pero no había nadie de personas en ella. A los alrededores había muchos comercios cerrados. Tiendas, puestos de comida. Pero ninguno serbia.

-Bueno, chicos. Ustedes bajen del taxi y hagan lo que él diga. Me marchare de aquí, pero los esperare en aquella tienda –señalo una pequeña tienda de Snaks a un lado de la plaza.

-¿Por qué no puedes bajar con nosotros, Jasper? –le pregunto Alice.

-Bueno, no creo que sea normal que el "taxista" se baje junto con sus clientes.

No preste atención a nada más. Abrí la puerta del taxi y baje de él con los dos maletines en las manos. Espere a que Alice bajara y después de un tiempo Jasper se marcho.

-Relájate, Emmett –me susurro Alice.

En el momento en que el taxi desapareció entre las calles el teléfono celular timbro.

-Ya estamos aquí –le conteste.

-Buen chico –dijo El-. Ahora, colocaran todo el dinero en la bolsa negra que está a un lado del bote de basura que está detrás de la estatua, cerraran la bolsa y la colocaran en el bote. Y se tienen que ir de ese lugar. Si se quedan ahí, jamás verán a Edward.

El teléfono quedo sin línea.

-tenemos que…

-si, lo escuche –dijo ella-. Pero… ¿donde está la estatua?

La buscamos con la vista.

-¡acá esta! –grito Alice y corrió hacia unos árboles.

"Jasper, necesitaremos el taxi otra vez, J.P. no quiere que nos quedemos. ¿Qué hacemos?" le explico Alice mientras corría. Y yo detrás de ella.

"Alice, toma tu teléfono celular y marcaras un numero, esperaran un momento y yo voy por ustedes en el taxi" contesto él.

Cuando Alice llego, se paro frente a una estatua gastada y tomo entre sus manos una bolsa negra para la basura.

-Mete todo el dinero dentro, Emmett –me ordeno.

Abrí los maletines, uno por uno, y vacié todo los billetes dentro de la bolsa. Le hizo un nudo para cerrarla y la coloque en el enorme bote de basura.

Alice se puso de pie, tomo su celular y hizo como si estuviera hablando con alguien.

"Ya estamos listos, Jasper" le dijo.

"vengan a donde los deje, ya se que vamos a hacer"

Caminamos juntos hasta el otro extremo de la plaza y sin decir nada esperamos a Jasper.

Llego nuevamente en el taxi y se paro frente a nosotros. Le abrí la puerta a Alice y entramos.

-¿todo bien? –nos pregunto estando dentro.

-todo bien –contestamos Alice y yo.

-miren, ven aquel edificio de allá… -señalo una vieja tienda de helados-. Tiene una perfecta vista hacia toda la plaza y hay una entrada trasera. Vamos a adentrarnos en ese lugar y mediante las ventanas veremos cuando J.P. o cuando alguien venga por el dinero.

Alice y yo asentimos.

Condujo el taxi atreves de las calles y se estaciono frente a una casa abandonada.

-Bajen –nos ordeno y le hizo lo mismo.

Abrí la puerta y salió del coche.

-Entraremos por aquí, apresúrense –abrió la puerta de la casa con una fuerte patada y la mantuvo abierta para que entráramos.

La casa estaba completamente vacía, no había muebles ni nada por el estilo.

Y estaba limpia. A pesar de estar deshabitada, no parecía estar abandonada.

-Vagan –nos ordeno Jasper caminando con cuidado frente a nosotros. Caminamos por la casa y la atravesamos de extremo a extremo hasta que llegamos a una puerta de madera, la cual, Jasper abrió con una cosa pequeña que saco de su bolsa.

Cuando entramos en esa habitación, ya no era la casa. Era la tienda de helados abandonada. Era una habitación grande, tenia bancas y dos ventanas con periódico, podríamos ver atreves de ellas.

-Quédense, aquí –Jasper salió de la habitación corriendo.

Alice se paro junto a mí y camino hacia una de las ventanas. De una esquina quito un poco de periódico y se junto para poder observar con facilidad.

Después de un momento Jasper entro en la habitación con una maleta negra.

La abrió y saco tres binoculares individuales color negro. Nos entrego uno a mí y uno a Alice.

Después saco de su maleta negra dos objetos obscuros con un lente en un extremo.

-¿Qué es eso? –le pregunto Alice.

-Son cámaras. Tienen micro fibras que se adhieren a las fibras de la pared, haciendo esto -Pego uno de los objetos a la pared y este se quedo pegado en ella. Después izo lo mismo con el otro-. Y hacen esto… -mediante dos controles los movió, haciendo que estos objetos caminaron por la pared hasta llegar hasta arriba, en donde había dos ventanas grandes. Presionando otro botón consiguió que el lente de la cámara diera directo a la ventana y dejara ver la plaza desde otros ángulos.

De su maleta, Jasper saco dos pantallas pequeñas de plasma. Y las encendió.

Después de un momento se pudo apreciar con completa calidad la plaza que estaba afuera, desde dos ángulos diferentes.

En pocos minutos Jasper acondiciono el lugar como una oficina con muchos objetos raros.

-Ahora, esperaremos….

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y la bolsa seguía en el lugar, no habíamos recibido ninguna llamada y nadie había pisado la plaza. Una pareja había pasado por un extremo de la plaza, pero ni siquiera se acercaron al bote de basura.

En este momento estábamos Jasper, Alice y yo viendo la plaza atreves de los binoculares.

-todo sigue completamente igual –murmuro Alice.

Fije mi vista en el bote de basura, y la bolsa seguía ahí. Era obvio, pues nadie había pisado la plaza.

Moví los binoculares para observar otros lugares y en ese momento Alice grito.

-¡La bolsa no está! –rápidamente dirigí mi vista al bote y era, verdad, la bolsa no estaba.

-¡pero nadie se acercó a ella! –grite yo.

-¡maldición! ¡Maldita seas! –grito Jasper soltando los binoculares y con fuerza rompió la puerta de la entrada y salió corriendo.

Yo lo seguí y Alice detrás de mí. Corrimos hasta el bote de basura, ahora vacio.

En el momento en que Jasper llego junto al bote nos hizo una señal de silencio y caminamos hasta el sin hacer ruido.

"ayúdame con esto, Emmett" me dijo Jasper señalando el bote.

Lo tomamos entre nuestras manos y con fuerza lo levantamos apartándolo casi un metro del lugar.

No era solo un bote de basura. Debajo de el había una gran alcantarilla con una reja que la cubría.

"maldición" murmuro Jasper.

Se arrodillo y quito la reja que cubría la alcantarilla, estaba floja, pues Jasper no utilizo nada de fuerza en quitarla.

-¿Bajaremos? –pregunto Alice.

-Por supuesto –J.P. estaba abajo y yo no podía quedarme aquí, sin hacer nada.

Sin pensarlo salte dentro de la alcantarilla, me raspe el brazo con uno de los extremos. Y no me importo si era mucha la altura. En ese momento no me importo nada.

Caí parado y sin esfuerzo, no era mucha la distancia entre el suelo y ese holló. Mire hacia arriba.

"bajen, no es tan alto" murmure.

"ven conmigo, Alice"

Desvié mi vista y camine hacia adelante. Era un ducto subterráneo, era completamente metálico y en todo el techo había grandes rejas como por la que acabábamos de entrar. Por ahí se filtraba la luz.

Apestaba a Gasolina, basura y metal oxidado.

Sentí como Jasper y Alice caían detrás de mí. Me gire para verlos.

Jasper tenía a Alice entre sus brazos.

"¿todo bien?"

"Todo bien, Emmett" me contesto Jasper.

Me hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y se puso frente a mí. Se inclino un poco y camino con lentitud hasta pegarse a la pared. Alice y yo lo imitamos.

Caminamos muy lento pegados a la pared, siguiendo a Jasper. Alice venía detrás de nosotros.

"maldición" murmuro Jasper.

"¿que pasa?" le pregunto Alice.

Jasper se agacho y levanto su pantalón dejando ver parte de su pierna, en ella llevaba una cinta de tela negra sosteniendo un arma. La saco y se puso de pie.

"tómala" me entro el arma y la tome entre mis manos. Estaba muy pesada a pesar de ser tan pequeña.

Después, Jasper desabrocho su pantalón y metió su mano dentro, saco otra arma más grande y se la entrego a Alice con un poco de esfuerzo. Supuse lo que esto significaba para él.

Y por detrás de sus pantalones, saco otra arma que el usaría.

De su bolsillo saco un aparato color negro.

Estábamos pegados a la pared, primero Jasper, después yo y al final Alice.

En seguida de Jasper había un pasillo hacia nuestro lado derecho, al cual Jasper se asomo con lentitud y cuidado.

Regreso a su posición con rapidez y tomo el aparato con su mano izquierda y la extendió, dejando que una pequeña parte de ese aparato se asomara por el pasillo.

Después de un momento Jasper regreso su mano y miro fijamente ese aparato. Después me lo entrego.

Era una cámara digital pero muy avanzada. En la pantalla estaba la fotografía de una puerta abierta, y en el interior había una habitación con unas mesas de madera, y sobre una de estas mesas se encontraba una bolsa negra, enorme. Casi estuve seguro que era el dinero.

"Vamos a entrar" murmuro Jasper "Solo Emmett y yo"

"no, no, no Jasper. Yo también quiero ir…" se quejo Alice.

"Alice, entiende por favor" insistió el.

Camino hasta ponerse a un lado de ella y la miro a los ojos. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso. Desvié mi vista para darles privacidad.

"no soportaría perderte, prométeme que te alejaras de aquí hasta que regresemos"

"Jasper… no los puedo dejar solos"

"si puedes, y lo harás… por favor Alice"

"te… te lo prometo Jasper"

Después se besaron nuevamente.

"Adelante" dijo Jasper antes de pasar frente a mí. Me palmeo la espalda e hiso una seña para que lo siguiera.

Con lentitud caminamos hacia el frente, giramos hacia la izquierda adentrándonos en el pasillo.

La puerta estaba a unos pasos de nosotros.

Jasper fue el primero en entrar. Después entre yo.

Era una habitación normal. Si no estuviera dentro de un ducto subterráneo, estaría muy bonita.

Había un sofá de piel color negro. Había muebles y una televisión enorme.

Jasper camino hasta la bolsa negra y la abrió.

"es el dinero" murmuro.

"Busquemos a Edward" le dije.

En la habitación había tres puertas más. Jasper apunto con el arma una de las puertas y me dijo que yo entrara en esa habitación, que usara el arma si era necesario. Y el entraría en la otra.

Me pegue a la pared y lentamente abrí la puerta. Después me metí en la habitación. Era un baño. Enorme, había una tina para jacuzzi y un gran espejo. Con el arma entre mis manos inspeccione el lugar. No había nada.

Salí de esa habitación y lo primero que vi fue el cuerpo de Jasper tirado a un lado del sofá.

-¡Jasper! –Grite. En ese momento algo golpeo mi cabeza e hiso que callera al suelo. Sumergiéndome en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capitulo<strong>

Sin abrir los ojos moví mis manos. Estaban atadas y me lastimaba. Me dolía la cabeza y uno de mis costados. Además tenía el labio hinchado y me dolía. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con los pies extendidos y recargado en una pared. Mis manos no solo estaban anudadas entre si. Si no, también estaban sujetas a algo en la pared. Trate de zafarlas pero no pude, y solo ocasione lastimarme.

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

La imagen me sorprendió.

Frente a mí, sentada en el sofá de piel había una mujer. Era muy hermosa.

Tenía sus piernas arriba del sofá y se estaba pintando las uñas con pintura rosa.

Llevaba unos zapatos de Tacón y un vestido, que en la posición en la que estaba, dejaba ver sus piernas perfectas. Su piel era color blanca, y su cabello color café chocolate, el cual, lo adornaba una diadema con un moño color rosa. Sus labios estaban pintados y tenía rozadas las mejillas.

Ella era muy hermosa.

-¡¿Quién eres? –pregunto Jasper enfadado. El sonido de su voz me sobresalto y me gire a mirarlo. Estaba a un lado de mí, también sentado en el suelo y con sus manos sujetas a un tubo de metal.

Ella, sin girarse a vernos le contesto:

-Just Princess –su voz era tan dulce, tierna y tan… femenina.

Viéndola bien, era el tipo de chica que veías en una película de porristas. Era linda, tierna, femenina y muy peligrosa.

-¿Just Princess? –le pregunto nuevamente Jasper.

Dejo la pintura para uñas en el sofá negro y bajo sus pies haciendo un ruido con los tacones. Agito su mano para secar la pintura y nos miro a los ojos.

Sus ojos eran color Chocolate y su rostro parecía el de una niña.

"Princess" recordé, bueno, si le quedaba ese sobrenombre.

-J.P. Imbécil –contesto con una voz diferente. Muy diferente, era una voz ruda, pero no dejaba de ser femenina y atrayente.

-¡¿Qué? –Preguntamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

Just Princess…. J.P. ¿era una mujer? No solo una mujer ¿una linda y hermosa mujer?

-No, no, no, no –Negó Jasper- ¡Tú no puedes ser J.P.!

-Valla, Valla –ella se puso de pie. Y su vestido callo hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Era hermosa y perfecta. Se giro y nos dio las espalda, su cabello era largo, y hermoso. Tomo un arma larga de una mesa que había detrás del sofá-. Parece que tenemos un machista aquí.-dijo ella, nuevamente con su voz dulce.

Se acercó a Jasper y lo examino con desprecio, esbozo una gran sonrisa hermosa. Y levanto su pie.

Lo acerco al cuello de Jasper y presiono el tacón contra él.

Jasper hiso un sonido de dolor.

-Odio a los machistas… ¿Qué voy hacer con ustedes dos? Ya me vieron… no puedo dejarlos vivos… ¿o si?... ah, ¡Ya se! Los voy a matar…

Su sonrisa se ensancho y dejo entrever sus dientes.

Retirando su pie, Cargo su arma y la apunto directamente a Jasper.

Por instinto cerré mis ojos y al instante escuche una ráfaga de disparos….

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto este capítulo? Bueno, ya saben que hacer; Reviews!<strong>

**Espero no tardarme en publicar el siguiente capítulo. Y espero que les este gustando!**

**Gracias :)**


	4. no te dejare, Jamas

Aqui esta otro capitulo a esta historia! espero les guste! me tarde en publicar por problemas personales, ya todo esta bien! y bueno, yo se que no entraron a leer sobre mi! aqui les dejo! nuevamente les digo, LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, YO solo juego con la historia. espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV.<strong>

-¡Jasper! –grito Emmett y después se escucho otro golpe.

Tome con fuerza el arma entre mis manos. Camine con lentitud hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación.

Lentamente me asome hacia dentro de la habitación. Y vi el cuerpo de Emmett tirado en el suelo, después alguien lo movió, pero no pude ver quien lo hizo.

¿Qué demonio hago? ¡No los voy a dejar ahí!

De pronto escuche los pasos de alguien que venía hacia mí. Era una mujer. Reconocería los pasos de una mujer en cualquier lugar, además, traía zapatos de tacón.

Si corría para esconderme ella me vería. Trate de buscar algo que me ocultara, mire hacia el techo y en las paredes. Justo arriba de mi había un ducto de ventilación sin protección. Me estire para poder alcanzarlo… ¡maldita sea! ¡Maldita seas Alice! ¡Eres demasiado pequeña! ¡¿Por qué soy tan pequeña?

Comencé a brincar sin hacer ruido, mientras los pasos se acercaban más y más. Entonces lo logre. Me sujete fuerte con mis manos y aplicando mucha fuerza y sin saber exactamente como lo hice, me metí dentro del ducto. Todo paso muy rápido, ni siquiera supe como logre alcanzar ese lugar.

Con unos movimientos me coloque de manera que pudiera ver hacia abajo.

Después de unos segundos la mujer apareció.

La imagen estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

Ella era perfecta. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón color rosa, tenían plataforma y tacón de doce o trece centímetros, y eran Chanel. Reconocería a Chanel en cualquier lugar. Y probablemente esos zapatos se verían mal. Pero en ella se veían perfectos. Además, llevaba un vestido corto. Era un tono mar rosa que los zapatos. Y era perfecto. Strapless, ajustado en el busto y caía hasta la mitad de su muslo. En la cintura tenía un listón un tono más rosa y el resto del vestido estaba un poco esponjado, no extravagante. Simplemente, perfecto y mientras ella caminaba, el vestido danzaba haciendo ondas perfectas… Además en su cabello llevaba una diadema rosa. Tanto rosa se vería mal en cualquier mujer. Pero ella se veía perfecta. La odiaba por eso. Y no era envidia…

Su cabello era café chocolate, y tenía unos tonos rojizos con el sol. Y hacia contraste con su piel blanca y sus mejillas rosadas. Ella era tan… rosa. Y perfecta. Aunque no lo iba a admitir. Tenía un poco de envidia hacia ella.

Caminaba con una elegancia perfecta, sus piernas eran perfectas... en su mano derecha llevaba una paleta roja. Que infantil… la odiaba.

Entonces me di cuenta. Justo cuando paso por debajo de mí. Mientras yo la criticaba, no me di cuenta lo que llevaba jalando.

Era una especie de maquina metálica con ruedas, en la cual llevaba un cuerpo humano, no solo un cuerpo, era Edward. Estaba atado de manos y de pies. Además tenía golpes en la cara.

Y junto a Edward había tres armas largas.

¡Maldita Perra! ¡Maldita maldita!

La vi alejarse, al parecer no hacía nada de esfuerzo al jalar esa máquina rara con Edward arriba.

Me asome por entre el ducto y la vi. De espaldas se veía aún más perfecta. Su cabello caía hasta su cintura, y era perfecto… maldita perra.

¡Concéntrate Alice!

Baje lentamente del ducto, y sin hacer ruido la seguí.

Camine pegada a la pared, siguiéndola.

Caminamos por mucho tiempo. Y ella seguía jalando a Edward. Pasamos la alcantarilla por la cual habíamos bajado y ella no se dio cuenta que el bote de basura ya no estaba cubriéndola.

Corrí del otro lado del pasillo y me pegue a la pared. Entonces, delante de mí vi algo.

Eran unas escaleras, largas y muy altas. No se alcanzaba a ver en donde terminaban. Ella camino hasta las escaleras y yo me acerque con lentitud. Escondiéndome detrás de un muro.

Después, ella saco algo metálico de un lado de la pared, acerco la maquina que cargaba a Edward y después de varios movimientos la maquina quedo unida a la pared mediante los objetos que ella había desprendido de esta. Entonces me di cuenta que no solo era una pared. Era un objeto eléctrico que funcionaba mediante unos botones que había en la pared. Y eso se utilizaba para subir los objetos por las escaleras, sin tener que batallar. En este caso, Edward era el objeto.

La mujer esa presiono un botón y haciendo mucho ruido la maquina se elevo, y pegada a la pared, subió las escaleras con lentitud, llevando a Edward hacia el exterior.

La mujer también subió las escaleras, sus zapatos impactaban el concreto duro y hacían una marcha interminable. Ella se perdió entre las escaleras, pero yo aún escuchaba el ruido de los zapatos al subir escalones. Así que, las escaleras aún no se terminaban.

Camine muy lento hacia las escaleras y después de escuchar como ella retiraba la máquina de la pared. Comencé a subir. Pegada a la pared, subía los escalones con lentitud y en una posición poco descriptible. Tenía nervios y mi estomago me dolía.

Frente a mi vi el cielo, las escaleras me llevaban a un lugar con muchos árboles, tal vez a un lado de la plaza… mientras subía apresure el paso para llegar más rápido al exterior.

Cuando los escalones finalizaron, lo primero que localice fue a la mujer. Estaba en una camioneta blanca muy vieja, y metía el cuerpo de Edward en la cajuela. Cerró las dos puertas de la cajuela y en ese momento corrí detrás de un auto. Al parecer seguíamos en la plaza, pero en un lugar que no reconocía. Era un estacionamiento, había varios coches viejos estacionados. Mire por debajo del coche que me ocultaba y vi los pies de la mujer acercándose al lugar. Camine hasta colocarme detrás del coche sin que ella pudiera verme.

Con lentitud y gracia, ella volvió a bajar los escalones. Espere hasta que el sonido de sus pasos desapareciera, entonces Salí corriendo.

Corrí hasta llegar a la camioneta blanca, era una camioneta Van, antigua.

Sin hacer mucho ruido trate de abrir las puertas de la cajuela, pero tenían seguro. Corrí hacia las demás puertas tratando de encontrar una abierta. Pero no tuve suerte. Busque algo en la plaza esa, que me ayudara a abrir la puerta… o romper un vidrio. Había muchos árboles, bancas viejas, jardines abandonados… entonces localice una roca grande.

Corrí hacia ella y con gran desesperación el tome entre mis manos. Y cuando llegue a la camioneta rompí uno de los vidrios delanteros. Haciendo gran escándalo para retirar todos los vidrios, metí mi mano y abrí la puerta delantera. Busque una forma de abrir la cajuela y encontré uno de los botones que tenía el símbolo de un candado. Lo presione y en ese momento todos los seguros de las puertas se retiraron.

Baje de la camioneta y me dirigí hacia la parte trasera, abriendo las puertas.

Edward estaba ahí, acostado e inconsciente. Tenía las manos atadas con una especie de cuerda y los pies atados con cinta.

Su labio inferior estaba inflamado del lado derecho y tenía un poco de sangre.

-Edward –le hable-. Edward, hey Edward –le di ligeros golpes en sus mejillas.

El abrió los ojos con lentitud y parpadeo varias veces.

-Edward, Edward soy yo. Mírame –tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligue a verme.

-¿Alice? –murmuro él.

-Si Edward. Aquí estoy… -con mucho esfuerzo retire la cinta de sus pies y después trate de desamarrar sus manos.

-me duele –se quejo él.

La cuerda se había incrustado en su piel, y estaba llena de sangre.

-lo sé Edward, pero tenemos que salir de aquí…

Busque algo en la cajuela que me ayudara con esto… localice una navaja oxidada y la tome entre mis manos. La talle contra la cuerda y comenzó a cortarla. Mientras Edward se quejaba en silencio.

Cuando termine, lo ayude a ponerse de pie y a bajar de la camioneta.

-¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunte. Lo lleve hasta una banca vieja y lo ayude a sentarse.

Edward estiro sus manos y miro sus muñecas lastimadas por la cuerda.

-Eso creo… me duele mucho la cabeza…

-Edward, quiero que tomes esto –le entregue el arma que Jasper me había prestado-. Emmett y Jasper están abajo, tengo que ir por ellos.

-¡¿Emmett? –Sus ojos me miraron con horror-. ¿Jasper?

-así es… -recordé que él no sabía nada de Jasper-. La secuestradora es experta, La CIA intervino en esto, Jasper es uno de sus agentes, pero nos ayudo a rescatarte separados de la CIA… es muy difícil de explicar, tengo que ir por ellos…

-Espera, espera ¿la secuestradora?

-así es. Creo que te secuestro una mujer, aun no lo sé... Edward toma esta arma, por favor, utilízala si ella regresa, voy por Emmett y Jasper…

No me detuve a escucharlo, me dirigí a la camioneta y tome entre mis manos dos de las armas largas que había. Fue imposible, pesaban demasiado. Solo tome una y la sujete con fuerza entre mis manos. Yo ni siquiera sabía disparar…

-¡Alice! –grito Edward a mis espaldas. No me gire para verlo, y seguí caminando con el arma pesada entre mis manos-. ¡Protege a Emmett!

Baje las escaleras para enfrentarme a esa maldita.

**Emmett POV.**

Sin abrir los ojos moví mis manos. Estaban atadas y me lastimaba. Me dolía la cabeza y uno de mis costados. Además tenía el labio hinchado y me dolía. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con los pies extendidos y recargado en una pared. Mis manos no solo estaban anudadas entre sí. Si no, también estaban sujetas a algo en la pared. Trate de zafarlas pero no pude, y solo ocasione lastimarme.

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

La imagen me sorprendió.

Frente a mí, sentada en el sofá de piel había una mujer. Era muy hermosa.

Tenía sus piernas arriba del sofá y se estaba pintando las uñas con pintura rosa.

Llevaba unos zapatos de Tacón y un vestido rosa, que en la posición en la que estaba, dejaba ver sus piernas perfectas. Su piel era color blanca, y su cabello color café chocolate, el cual, lo adornaba una diadema con un moño color rosa. Sus labios estaban pintados y tenía rozadas las mejillas.

Ella era muy hermosa.

-¡¿Quién eres? –pregunto Jasper enfadado. El sonido de su voz me sobre exalto y me gire a mirarlo. Estaba a un lado de mí, también sentado en el suelo y con sus manos sujetas a un tubo de metal.

Ella, sin girarse a vernos le contesto:

-Just Princess –su voz era tan dulce, tierna y tan… femenina.

Viéndola bien, era el tipo de chica que veías en una película de porristas. Era linda, tierna, femenina y muy peligrosa.

-¿Just Princess? –le pregunto nuevamente Jasper.

Dejo la pintura para uñas en el sofá negro y bajo sus pies haciendo un ruido con los tacones. Agito su mano para secar la pintura y nos miro a los ojos.

Sus ojos eran color Chocolate y su rostro parecía el de una niña.

"Princess" recordé, bueno, si le quedaba ese sobrenombre.

-J.P. Imbécil –contesto con una voz diferente. Muy diferente, era una voz ruda, pero no dejaba de ser femenina y atrayente.

-¡¿Qué? –Preguntamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

Just Pink Princess…. J.P. ¿era una mujer? No solo una mujer ¿una linda y hermosa mujer?

-No, no, no, no –Negó Jasper- ¡Tú no puedes ser J.P.!

-Valla, Valla –ella se puso de pie. Y su vestido callo hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Era hermosa y perfecta. Se giro y nos dio las espalda, su cabello era largo, y hermoso. Tomo un arma larga de una mesa que había detrás del sofá-. Parece que tenemos un machista aquí.-dijo ella, nuevamente con su voz dulce.

Se acerco a Jasper y lo examino con desprecio, esbozo una gran sonrisa hermosa. Y levanto su pie.

Lo acerco al cuello de Jasper y presiono el tacón contra él, el tacón se incrusto en la piel del cuello de Jasper y ella lo presionaba cada vez con más fuerza.

Jasper hiso un sonido de dolor.

-Odio a los machistas… ¿Qué voy hacer con ustedes dos? Ya me vieron… no puedo dejarlos vivos… ¿o sí?... ah, ¡Ya se! Los voy a matar…

Su sonrisa se ensancho y dejo entrever sus dientes.

Retirando su pie, Cargo su arma y la apunto directamente a Jasper.

Por instinto cerré mis ojos y al instante escuche una ráfaga de disparos.

-¡Déjalos en paz! ¡Perra! –esa voz me tomo por sorpresa. Abrí los ojos y vi todo el desorden en la habitación, los disparos provenían del arma de Alice, era un arma larga y ella la tenía entre sus manos. Gire a ver a Jasper, el estaba perfecto. Sentí alivio.

-¿tu quién diablos eres? –pregunto J.P.

-¿Eso importa? –Alice se acerco con su arma apuntándola directamente.

Pero J. mostro miedo, también tomo su arma entre sus manos y la apunto hacia Alice.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido.

Jasper se movió con rapidez. Su pierna salió disparada con mucha fuerza y su pie impacto justamente en la rodilla de J.P. se escucho el crujir de unos huesos al romperse. Y Just Princess se cayó al suelo con un aullido de dolor. Su arma callo varios metros alejada de ella.

-¡Me rompiste la pierna! –Grito mientras sujetaba su rodilla con sus dos manos.

-¡Alice! –Le grito Jasper-. ¡Ayúdanos!

Alice corrió hacia nosotros y sin soltar el arma ayudo a Jasper a soltarse. Los vi darse un rápido pero apasionado beso.

Después me ayudo a mí y cuando me desato me hinque a un lado de J.P.

-¡creo que le rompiste los huesos! –le grite a Jasper.

-No le rompí nada –dijo el poniéndose de pie.

-¡Jasper! ¡Escuche cuando se rompieron! –aunque ella era mala y estuvo a punto de matarnos, sentía lastima por ella. Se veía tan indefensa, tirada en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor. Con sus ojos llorosos.

-¡Emmett! ¡Esta imbécil trato de matarlos! ¡De matar a Edward! ¡Jasper debió de haberle quebrado más que los huesos! ¡Ella no merece vivir! –Me replico Alice.

Jasper me aparto de ella y saco unas esposas de su bolso trasero. Junto las manos de J.P. y le puso las esposa.

-Es tu fin Princesa, se te acabo el placer… -le murmuro Jasper poniéndola de pie.

**Edward POV.**

Me quede sentado en la banca, estaba en una plaza desierta, no había ninguna persona en ella, había muchos árboles y el cielo estaba completamente azul, hacia mucho sol y mucho calor. Tenía hambre y sed. Además me dolía todo el cuerpo.

Ya hacía mucho que Alice se había marchado. En mi mano derecha tenía el arma.

Examine mis muñecas, estaban lastimadas. La piel estaba toda masacrada y sangraba mucho. Me dolía el labio y la nuca. Lleve mi mano derecha hasta el lugar del dolor, detrás de mi cabeza.

Estaba sangrando. Cerré mis ojos y los apreté con fuerza, eso me provoco un ligero mareo. Y cuando los abrí los vi subiendo los escalones.

En primer lugar venía un hombre joven, de cabello rubio que brillaba con el sol. Y entre sus manos llevaba sujeta a una mujer hermosa. Toda su vestimenta era rosa y una de sus piernas estaba lastimada, lo supe por el modo en que caminaba.

Detrás de ellos venia Alice. Me puse de pie y lo vi a él.

Emmett, con su rostro perfecto mirando hacia el suelo.

Camine con lentitud para encontrarme con ellos. De pronto el me miro.

Sus ojos azules me examinaron completamente. Hubo una conexión entre nosotros. De pronto todo dejo de existir. Mis dolores desaparecieron, también desapareció todo a mi alrededor. Solo existía Emmett. Caminamos los dos con lentitud. Eso solo hizo el momento aún más perfecto. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios y marco un hoyuelo perfecto. Y cuando llegue frente a él. Todo mi mundo se volvió gris y el era lo único colorido en el.

-Edward… -murmuro.

Yo no dije nada. Me acerque a él y lo abrase, pase mis brazos por detrás de su cuello y él me sujeto de la cintura. Estrechándome contra él. Aspire su dulce aroma. El hizo lo mismo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inevitables y el momento se volvió eterno.

-Te amo –me murmuro.

Me separe de su abrazo y lo mire a los ojos. Sentí un ligero dolor en mi labio, Después me perdí nuevamente.

Su rostro se acerco a mí y nuestros labios se rosaron con ternura. Abrí un poco mis labios y comenzamos a besarnos, olvidándonos de todo.

Sus manos caminaron hasta sujetar mi cabeza, por un momento no sentí nada. Pero el hacía cada vez más fuerza y una queja de dolor salió de entre mi garganta. Emmett había presionado mi herida.

-¿te encuentras bien? –me pregunto ansioso y preocupado.

Asentí con mi cabeza, entonces él se miro las manos, tenía sangre en ellas.

-¡Edward, estas sangrando! –exclamo.

-Estoy bien Emmett –le asegure.

Tomo mi mano y me jalo hasta una de las bancas para sentarnos. Alice y el otro joven estaban tomados de la mano y la mujer estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Edward, el es Jasper. Nos ayudo en tu rescate… -me explico Emmett.

-Muchas gracias –le agradecí-. Le debo mi vida.

-no me debes nada –me dijo-. Todo lo hice como tenía que haber sido.

Emmett y yo nos sentamos en una banca y yo recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento. Entonces el sonido de la vos de Jasper me sobresalto.

-Soy Jasper –dijo hablando por un teléfono celular-. Tengo a Edward y a la secuestradora… ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no iba a dejarlos hacer eso! ¡Yo lo hice! ¡Están vivos todos! ¿Eso lo hubieran logrado ustedes?... eso no importa ahora, tengo al muchacho y a J.P. eso es lo importante. Si, si. Estoy consciente y asumo todas responsabilidades. Así es. Si, deje "la secuestradora" J.P. es mujer… si, si. .-ahora todos mirábamos a Jasper. Alice estaba recargada sobre un auto-. A pesar de eso, todo salió bien. Ustedes no iban a dejar al chico con vida. Yo lo hice, obedecí a J.P. y ahora la tengo frente a mí, incapacitada…No, no, no. El dinero está a salvo. Necesitamos una ambulancia. Vengan por nosotros… ¡no lo sé! ¡Son la CIA rastreen la llamada!... no, ¡no! No tengo idea de donde estemos. Es una plaza. ¡Por dios! ¡Rastréame la maldita llamada!... vale, vale. Si, necesitare paramédicos y medicamentos, creo que todos estamos heridos…. Si, si. Aquí los esperamos. Gracias… si, lo sé. Lo lamento, solo cumplí con mi deber… ¡no! Mi deber es servir a la sociedad, ahora, el joven está a salvo, y ella estará en la cárcel durante mucho tiempo… bueno, gracias de todas formas…. Si, pensare en eso.

Jasper retiro el teléfono de su oído.

-¿está todo bien? –le pregunto Alice acercándose a él.

-Si, ya sabes… desobedecí a mi organización, puse en riesgo la vida de cuatro personas y ahora tendré algunos problemas, pero todo estará bien… yo lo sé.

-¿de verdad? –insistió Alice.

-Si, amor. Arreste a un secuestrador buscado por el FBI y la CIA, nadie murió en el proceso. Las cosas buenas superan las malas. –ellos se dieron otro beso dulce. Yo suspire.

-¿te encuentras bien? –me pregunte nuevamente Emmett.

-Si, estoy bien…

-Por un momento pensé… -comenzó. Note el nudo en su garganta-. Estuve a punto de volverme loco… te necesitaba tanto…

-calla, Emmett. Ya todo pasó. Estas aquí conmigo y yo estoy contigo…

-para siempre.

-Para siempre –le asegure.

Me beso nuevamente.

Me explicaron cómo había pasado todo. Me explicaron que esta mujer era una secuestradora muy buscada, me explicaron como ellos tomaron el caso en sus manos para rescatarme, y ahora estaré muy agradecido por eso.

Jasper y Alice estaban sentados en una banca a un lado de nosotros. Emmett sujetaba mi mano con fuerza y a cada momento nos besábamos con dulzura.

Mientras estuve ahí, dentro. Solo pensaba en el. No me importaba mi vida, si moría o vivía. Solo quería que él fuera feliz. Que encontrara a alguien que lo amara como yo. Por fortuna aún estoy aquí, y jamás lo dejare no al menos que el me lo pida.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Jasper hablo con esa organización. Ahora solo los estábamos esperando.

Jasper y Alice, supuse que eran novios, estaban juntos en esto. Y Jasper jamás soltó la mano de Alice.

De pronto se escucho el sonido de no uno, varios helicópteros. Y en pocos segundos los vimos. Eran tres helicópteros negros y volaban a una altura poco razonable sobre nosotros.

-Ya llegaron –murmuro Jasper poniéndose de pie.

Emmett y yo también nos paramos, y con las manos entrelazadas caminamos hasta Jasper y Alice, colocándonos a un lado de ellos.

De pronto, aquella plaza desierta dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Un montón de carros color negro y muy lujosos se pararon en el extremo de la plaza que estaba frente a nosotros. Eran muchos autos y en segundos bajaron de ellos muchas personas armadas. Todos caminaron hacia nosotros en una formación increíble. Con sus armas recargadas sobre su pecho y un traje antibalas en su cuerpo. Se colocaron a varios metros de distancia de nosotros. No podría decir cuántas personas había, pero si eran más de cuarenta, y todas solo por nosotros.

La formación se rompió y varios agentes hicieron un espacio para que pasara alguien, de detrás de las filas salió una persona. Era un señor, con un traje negro muy elegante, no tenía ningún arma, pero detrás de el venían cuatro agentes con armas largas y vestimentas más apropiadas.

El, junto con los otro cuatro agentes, caminaron hasta ponerse aproximadamente a cinco metros frente a nosotros.

Los helicópteros aún estaban el cielo y hacían un ruido muy molesto.

-¡Agente Whitlock! –grito el por arriba del sonido de los helicópteros.

-¡la misión fue un éxito Comandante Newton, aquí está el muchacho! –Jasper me señalo con una mano-. Y aquí tenemos a J.P. –señalo con desprecio a la mujer a un lado de el.

El comandante Newton, como Jasper lo había llamado, dio una orden a sus cuatro agentes y ellos se acercaron a nosotros y sin decir nada tomaron en su poder a la mujer de vestimenta rosa.

La alejaron de nosotros y la metieron entre la multitud de hombres armados, para después encerrarla en un auto.

-¡¿Está consciente de lo que hico? –le grito el comandante con completa seriedad.

-Estoy consciente de todo. Y estoy consciente de sus métodos para el rescate, solo mejore su misión y ahora están todos con vida –le contesto Jasper.

-Desobedeció a su organización y actuó por separado. Esto pudiera ocasionar su expulsión de la CIA, pero dadas las circunstancias, y yo, obedeciendo a mis superiores. Tengo que darle las gracias e informarle que su nivel ah aumentado. Tiene un lugar en el escuadrón A4, Agente Whitlock.

Cuando el término de decir eso, la multitud de personas comenzaron un aplauso de felicitaciones, no fue larga, pero fue emotivo y con completa sincronía todos pararon.

-Adelante Agente, lo están esperando –le dijo el comandante. Haciendo una seña hacia la multitud, la cual abrió un camino largo que terminaba en un auto negro muy lujoso.

-Agradezco esto, Comandante. Pero esta misión ah cambiado mi vida. Eh decidido ahora... ser retirado de la CIA. Quiero una nueva vida, Comandante.

Hubo un silencio infinito en aquel lugar. Emmett y yo miramos a Jasper con la boca abierta.

-¿Está seguro de lo que quiere hacer?

-Estoy completamente seguro de ella –Jasper tomo a Alice entre sus manos y la estrecho contra él.

-Tal vez debería reconsiderar sus opciones, Whitlock –insistió el comandante-. Casi nunca se da la oportunidad a alguien tan joven, de pertenecer al A4…

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso. Y sé que lo que dejo ir es mucho. Pero si dejo a esta chica… mi vida no tendría sentido. Quiero estar con ella. Hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Alice abrazo con fuerzas a Jasper y otro silencio invadió el lugar.

-Esa es su decisión, Agente. Siempre agradeceremos lo que hizo en esta misión. Ahora, es tiempo de regresar a Casa –el comandante nos miro a Emmett y a mí.

Emmett dio un pequeño apretón a mi mano.

Gire mi cabeza hacia el cielo, detrás de los helicópteros, había un cielo perfecto, azul y despejado. Un azul que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Baje mi vista y me tope con los ojos de Emmett. Esos ojos perfectos. Más azules y más profundos que el mismo cielo. Me perdí en ellos una vez más.

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el fin de esta historia! espero sea de su agrado!...<p>

les mentí! no se ustedes, pero almenos yo me enamore completamente de esta historia! les prometo que voy a seguir actualizando! aun faltan muchas cosas! el cumpleaños de emmett se acerca, la primera vez de Edward y Emmett, ¿le contara Edward a Emmett toda la verdad?

Acepto sugerencias! por favor! dejen reviews! ayudenme a seguir adelante!


	5. Feliz Cumpleaños, Emmett

Hola! Les dejo este nuevo capitulo a mi fic! espero que les guste! Mucho mucho lemmon! +18, slash etc, etc etc :P

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga, Florencia, por su ayuda con mi fic mientras yo arreglaba mis problemas! Gracias por seguir conmigo!

Los personajes NO son mios, Yo solo juego con la historia. Ya se los eh dicho :)

Disfrutenla.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV.<strong>

Cuando me desperté, abrí los ojos poco a poco dejando que se acostumbraran a la luz del sol que se filtraba por mi ventana. Recorrí con la vista mi habitación y lo primero que vi fue el mensaje de Alice escrito en un cartel amarillo fosforescente pegado a mi puerta.

"Te esperamos abajo, ¡apúrate!, Jasper ya se llevo a Emmett."

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Emmett y a pesar de que nos dijo muchas veces que no quería nada de fiesta ni regalos, Alice nos obligo a no escucharlo. Así que, ahora terminábamos los últimos detalles para la fiesta de hoy. No era nada fuera de lo normal. Una fiesta, en el patio trasero de mi casa, solo mi padre, Jasper y Alice, Emmett y sus padres. Aunque Emmett no estaba enterado.

Me levante poco a poco de mi cama y me dirigí al baño tomando una toalla mientras caminaba por mi habitación. Me metí al baño y abrí la llave del agua fría para refrescarme. A pesar de que en mi habitación haba clima, se sentía un poco de calor. Ya faltaban tres meses para invierno y al parecer en este pueblo no disfrutaría mucho del frio, aquí siempre hacia calor. Tendríamos que ir a algún lugar del norte para disfrutar el invierno como se debe.

Me quite la ropa y la deje tirada en el suelo, me metí a ducharme y el agua fría relajo un poco mi cuerpo. Deslice mis manos por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi vientre y acaricie una pequeña cicatriz que me había quedado en mi cadera. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, me afectaba mucho. Esa cicatriz era el único recuerdo de lo que había pasado ya hace tres meses. De aquella mala experiencia que ahora tratábamos de olvidar. Todos. Emmett y yo hicimos nuestra relación más abierta, todos en el pueblo sabían lo nuestro y no nos importaba.

Mi padre estaba muy agradecido con Emmett, con Jasper y con Alice por todo lo que habían hecho por mí. Ahora Jasper se estaba hospedando en una de las tantas habitaciones de mi casa. La relación de Alice y Jasper era muy unida, daba la impresión como si llevaran años de conocerse.

Emmett a veces se quedaba a dormir en mi casa o yo en la de él. Los dos sabemos lo que hacemos. Aunque en muchas ocasiones Emmett y yo hemos dormido juntos, jamás hemos tenido sexo, Emmett me respeta y se lo agradezco mucho, aun no eh podido superar lo que me ha pasado antes, cuando estoy con él se me olvida todo el mundo, pero al llegar a esa parte, siempre me detengo, no puedo continuar. Emmett me entiende, pero está confundido, porque jamás le eh dicho el motivo, solo que "no estoy listo" lo deseo, quiero estar con el de esa forma, pero no puede. Aunque tengo eso planeado, Emmett es maravilloso y no se merece esto, creo que ya se cual será un muy buen regalo de cumpleaños, me esforzare por lograrlo y por disfrutar esas sensaciones... Y, después de eso, creo que pronto tendría que hablar con el acerca de mi pasado.

Termine de ducharme y Salí rápido del baño para ponerme ropa cómoda para poder estar a gusto todo el día. Con el ritmo al que Alice trabaja, supongo que no tendré tiempo de sentarme un solo momento.

Me puse unos jeans azules y una playera de algodón color gris, unos tenis cómodos y me prepare psicológicamente para soportar a Alice.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia la planta baja. Ya se escuchaba mucho ruido, conversaciones y algún tipo de maquina haciendo algo en mi patio trasero.

-Buenos días –salude cuando baje las escaleras por completo. Alice tenía una hoja en la mano, y estaba platicando con mi padre y el de Emmett.

-buenos días –me contestaron los tres al unisonó.

-Ahora regreso –dijo el padre de Emmett antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa? –les pregunte acercándome a ellos.

-Pasa… -contesto Alice-. Que son las cuatro de la tarde, te acabas de levantar, Jasper ya se llevo a Emmett hace mucho, mis padres no podrán llegar a la fiesta, los que instalarían el sonido y las luces ya se retrasaron ¡y la comida aun no está! ¡Eso pasa Edward!

Vi como mi padre torcía los ojos.

-ya te dije que todo saldrá bien, cariño –le respondió mi papá con paciencia.

Alice refunfuño y sin mirarnos pasó entre nosotros y se dirigió al patio trasero.

Cuando salió por la puerta comenzó a gritar y a dar órdenes a los trabajadores.

-Alice quiere alcanzar la perfección.-murmuro mi padre.

-Así es ella –suspire.

-Bueno Edward, tengo que ir por la madre de Emmett, está esperando a que salga la comida del restaurant….-mi padre se dio media vuelta-. Si necesitas algo, ahí está el coche, dile a Alice que no se altere tanto, aun faltan varias horas.

-sí, yo le digo –camine hacia el patio trasero, era un enorme patio cubierto completamente con césped recién cortado, había muchas flores y arboles, pinos, rosas, de todo tipo de fauna, en todo el patio había aproximadamente cinco o seis fuentes de agua, y por lo menos unas 10 lámparas de luz.

Abrí la puerta de cristal que daba al patio y Salí a ver la decoración.

A mi mano izquierda entre dos arbustos cortos y elegantes, decorados con tela blanca transparente, había una gran mesa blanca, unos metros enfrente de esa mesa blanca había otra mesa, pero con sillas. Supuse que en esa nos sentaríamos para cenar. Alice había obligado a poner lámparas pequeñas y elegantes alrededor de nosotros, y ahora estaba dando órdenes para "arreglar" las fuentes y el resto del jardín.

-¡Alice! –le grite por encima del ruido que hacia la maquina que instalaba las lámparas en el suelo.

Alice me escucho y después de dar una orden a uno de los trabajadores, camino hacia mí.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? –me dijo con impaciencia.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Hace falta algo?

Alice tomo la hoja de papel que llevaba en sus manos y comenzó a leer.

-Ya solo falta la comida y Emmett.

-Ya lo vez, no tienes por qué estar tan alterada.

-Déjame Edward –Alice dio media vuelta y camino varios pasos por delante antes de voltearse a verme.- ¡creo que deberías cambiarte! Es hora de que vallas tú con Emmett, ¡necesito a Jasper conmigo!

-Yo te puedo ayudar, Alice. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Necesito que entretengas a Emmett, ¡hasta las ocho de la noche! ¡Aun faltan cuatro horas y Jasper ya no sabe qué hacer!

-¡está bien Alice! -me di media vuelta, me adentre en mi casa y subí las escaleras para cambiar mi ropa.

Cuando entre en mi habitación ya me había quitado la playera que me había puesto para "ayudar" a Alice. Pero al parecer ya estaba todo listo.

Me cambie de ropa por unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa de botones blanca y unos zapatos negros. Arregle mi cabello con un poco de agua y me puse un poco de perfume.

Salí de mi habitación rápido para ir por Emmett y baje las escaleras. Alice me estaba esperando abajo.

-¿recuerdas cual es la historia? –me pregunto.

-Sip –conteste-. Invite a Emmett a cenar al restaurant del pueblo, pero se me olvido algo en casa, regresamos, le digo a Emmett que lo deje en el patio trasero, sale, se encienden las luces ¡y sorpresa!

-Muy bien, corre Edward, Jasper ya está nervioso con Emmett desesperado.

Tome las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí al garaje.

Después de encender el auto me dirigí a la casa de Emmett. El clima estaba muy favorable este día, a pesar del sol, hacia un poco de viento fresco, baje la capucha de mi auto y disfrute del clima fresco que era muy escaso en este lugar.

Conduje por entre las calles del pueblo y cuando llegue a la casa de Emmett estacione el auto frente a ella. El auto de Jasper estaba ahí.

Baje del auto y me dirigí hacia el interior de la casa.

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que escuche fue:

-Ya te lo explique muchas veces, Jasper. No puedo creer que no entiendas. –decía Emmett, las voces provenían de la sala.

Camine unos pocos pasos y gire hacia la izquierda para encontrarme con ellos.

Emmett estaba frente a mí, de espaldas mirando a Jasper.

Jasper, entre sus manos tenía un objeto de metal, parecía algo de un automóvil

Camine en silencio y le di un beso en la mejilla a Emmett.

-Feliz cumpleaños –le dije.

Emmett se giro rápidamente y me tomo por sorpresa para besarme en los labios.

-Ahora si es feliz. Tengo horas explicándole a Jasper como se hace una afinación de motor, creo que no soy bueno explicando.

Sonreí.

-Hola Jasper, creo que Alice estaba preguntando por ti. Deberías ir con ella.

Jasper se veía un poco desesperado.

-Si, claro. Bueno… -Jasper camino hacia nosotros con sus manos llenas de grasa-. Nos vemos mañana chicos, diviértanse y gracias Emmett, lamento que no sea bueno con los autos.

-Hasta mañana Jasper –me despedí de él.

-no te preocupes, después te explico, yo se que entenderás.

Jasper salió por la puerta. Y Emmett y yo nos besamos nuevamente.

-¿no es un poco temprano? –me dijo después de sentarnos en uno de los sofá de la sala.

-Si, pero ya no podía estar sin ti. Además, es tu cumpleaños.

-Bueno, mi regalo es estar contigo –me murmuro. Sus palabras siempre me hacían sentir más fuerte. Ahora estaba completamente decidido. Emmett me desea, voy a darle el mejor regalo que pueda.

-Entonces, ¿que vamos hacer? –me pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa enorme y con ambos hoyuelos marcados. Hermoso.

-Cenaremos en Moon Light, y después… ya veremos –le sonreí.

-Eso me agrada –me murmuro acercándose a mí lentamente y dejándome respirar su aliento.

Suspire.

-Creo que me cambiare de ropa –me dijo.

-Aun falta mucho tiempo, Emmett. Tomate todo con calma.

-Tu ya estas cambiado. Me siento sucio –se quejo.

-Bueno, bueno. Vamos –me puse de pie y camine hacia su habitación con Emmett a mis espaldas.

Entre en su habitación, y me senté en un extremo de la cama. En el otro extremo estaba un conjunto de pantalón negro y camisa celeste extendida y lista para usarse.

Emmett entro también, y se dirigió a un mueble de madera en donde tenía sus toallas.

De espaldas hacia mí, comenzó a desnudarse, primero el pantalón, dejando ver sus hermosas y perfectas piernas y después su playera. Su espalda marcada y sus brazos quedaron al descubierto. No podía evitar quedarme sin aliento cada vez que lo veía así.

Se enredo la toalla en la cintura y saco unas prendas de un mueble de madera. Se giro para verme a los ojos y mis ojos lo recorrieron de los pies a la cabeza, completamente. Memorizando cada perfecta parte de sus músculos.

-No tardo –me sonrió y camino hacia su baño.

Lo vi alejarse y meterse dentro del baño. Me quede sentando un momento y lentamente descendí hasta quedar acostado en la cama. Cerré mis ojos y descanse un poco.

La noche anterior no había dormido absolutamente nada, me dormí a las diez de la mañana y desperté a las cuatro de la tarde. Alice me puso a arreglar todo un día antes para que Emmett no se diera cuenta y a mí no me quedo de otra más que obedecer. A pesar de que dormí cinco horas aproximadamente, tenía mucho sueño.

Las primeras semanas después de lo que había pasado fueron muy difíciles, Emmett y yo apenas nos podíamos separar un poco. Y eso solo sucedía en la noche. Incluso a veces, Emmett se quedaba a dormir en mi casa.

Muchas veces las relaciones entre personas el mismo sexo eran difíciles y con problemas, pero Emmett y yo nos amábamos, de verdad. Esa era la base de nuestra relación, el amor y el respeto. Eso lo entendía todo. Y a pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño, nadie había puesto demasiada atención a nuestra relación. Simplemente éramos unas personas más teniendo una relación normal. Nadie nos veía en mal modo ni nos criticaban. Incluso fuimos invitados a varias fiestas después de mi regreso. Pero, después de todo, no tenía muchas ganas de celebrar. Creo que esta sería mi primera fiesta después de lo que paso.

Inhale profundamente y sentí un ligero aroma, abrí mis ojos de golpe y ahí estaba Emmett, acostado a un lado de mi.

-Te ves muy sexy con esa ropa –me susurro. Inhale su aliento fresco y me acerque a sus labios.

Sus ojos se cerraron y los míos también. Un beso dulce y tierno me ilumino mis pensamientos. Haciendo que olvidara hasta lo más mínimo que había dentro de mí.

Su mano recorrió mi pierna y aquel beso tierno y dulce se lleno de pasión y el fuego ardió dentro de mí. Nuestros labios seguían unidos por aquel fuego apasionado y el, con un suave movimiento se tumbo arriba de mi, su cuerpo estaba desnudo, cubierto únicamente por una toalla, mis manos recorrieron su espalda por completo, memorizando cada trazo que había en ella.

Una de sus manos aun sujetaba mi pierna, mientras la otra recorrió mi abdomen, mi pecho y llego a mi cuello. Ahí se deslizo lentamente y comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa. Sus labios se separaron de los míos y trazaron un camino desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello.

Leves contracciones de placer recorrían mi cuerpo. Su miembro comenzó a erectarse y al instante el mío también, apretándose contra el pantalón y provocándome un estremecimiento de placer.

Emmett comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas contra mi cuerpo. Su erección rosaba la mía y se apretaba contra mi muslo. Su mano ágil desabrocho mi camisa por completo y comenzó a acariciar mi piel desnuda. Puso su cuerpo sobre mí y su piel caliente rosaba la mía. Los labios de Emmett me besaron nuevamente y me aferre a ellos.

Su mano descendió desde mi cabeza hasta mi cintura y con rápidos movimientos desabrocho el botón de mi pantalón, lenta y placenteramente comenzó a deslizar el sierre del pantalón hacia abajo. Sentí mi erección endurecer aun mas. Emmett retiro su toalla de su cuerpo y la arrojo sobre la cama. Por un momento pensé que estaba completamente desnudo arriba de mí. Pero no, Emmett traía puesto un bóxer blanco.

Su erección se apretaba cada vez más a mi muslo y los gemidos eran inevitables. La mano temblorosa, pero ágil, de Emmett se postro en mi vientre y descendió lentamente. En ese momento mis labios se contrajeron sin que yo lo quisiera.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunto Emmett entre jadeos.

-S… Si –conteste.

Emmett suspiro y se tumbo a un lado mío. Gire mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-Algún día voy a explotar –se quejo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

No pude contestar. A pesar de que Emmett se veía tranquilo, yo sabía que en el fondo lo decía en verdad. Pero, por más que yo quisiera no podía, no podía y no podía. Pero tampoco podía dejar que mi pasado me arruinara mi presente. Que El, me arruinara mi felicidad.

-Te amo, pero creo que aun no es tiempo –logre decir entre dientes.

-Yo también te amo, Edward –me dijo antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios-. Y el tiempo llegara cuando tenga que llegar –esta noche, pensé para mis adentros-. No te voy a presionar.

Me sonrió nuevamente. Este tipo de acciones hacían más fuerte mi decisión.

-Ya casi son las seis de la tarde, creo que deberíamos arreglarnos –me dijo Emmett tocando mi mejilla con sus dedos.

-Yo ya estoy listo –murmure.

-Creo que yo no –me contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

Se levanto de la cama y se puso de pie para examinar la ropa que estaba tendida en la cama.

-Te vez tan sexy en esa posición –me murmuro. Sentí que enrojecía.

Yo estaba tendido en la cama, con una pierna extendida y la otra doblada, mi pantalón estaba abierto del sierre y mi camisa estaba totalmente desabotonada. Mis manos estaban debajo de mi cabeza.

Me senté en la cama y me recargue en el respaldo de esta con una amplia sonrisa en mis labios.

-Concéntrate, Emmett. Ya cámbiate. –sus ojos azul profundo me traspasaron y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ¿algún día podre acostumbrarme a esa mirada? Lo amo.

Emmett se rio entre dientes.

Abroche mi pantalón y después todos los botones de mi camisa mientras Emmett se vestía.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento y deje que mi cuerpo y mis latidos se tranquilizaran.

-Te vez cansado –murmuro él.

-No es nada –le conteste.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Emmett ya se tenía la camisa celeste puesta y ahora estaba abrochando su pantalón. Sus ojos me miraban en todo momento y de sus labios no desapareció aquella sonrisa que marcaba los hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Nunca por mi mente había pasado este tipo de vida. Amando a alguien de mi mismo sexo, alguien que me amara de verdad. Alguien que conociera a mi padre y alguien con el que pudiera estar libremente. Ahora le agradezco a mi padre y al destino, en parte a Mike, por haberme puesto en este camino. Un camino junto con Emmett.

-Y… ¿Qué vamos hacer exactamente? –me pregunto Emmett. Ya se había terminado de vestir y justo ahora se miraba en el espejo acomodando su cabello.

-Solo iremos a cenar, ya tengo la reservación en el restaurant. Y después... ya veremos… -eso me recordó que Alice no me había dicho que era lo que yo iba a decir como pretexto para regresar a mi casa y llevar a Emmett conmigo…

-Me gusto el "ya veremos" –Emmett me sonrió y me guiño un ojo.

-Bueno, a mí también me gusta… puedes quedarte en mi casa a dormir…

-Esa idea me agrada… -me sonrió nuevamente y se acerco a mí para darme un beso rápido en los labios.

-Perfecto, entonces, así será.

Nos quedamos viendo un largo momento a los ojos.

-¿y tus padres? –le pregunte. Por supuesto que yo sabía en donde estaban.

-Papá dijo que llevaría a mi madre a la Ciudad, no sé, algo quería. Salieron desde muy temprano.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

-Me invitaron a comer y cenar en la ciudad, mas aparte que me comprara mi regalo en alguna tienda… Pero lo único que quiero es estar contigo…

-Bueno, entonces… ¿quieres hacer algo antes de irnos?

-En realidad no. Pero te ves algo agotado ¿quieres que durmamos mientras se da la hora?

-No, Gracias. Estoy bien…

-La verdad Edward. Te vez agotado.

Yo seguía acostado en la cama, recargado en el respaldo. El se sentó a un lado mío y pasó su brazo por mis hombros, me recargo hacia él y me estrecho con dulzura.

-Si haces eso, por supuesto que me voy a dormir –le replique.

-Eso haremos. Quiero dormir un momento contigo hoy.

Reproche entre dientes.

Emmett me tumbo completamente sobre la cama y con suaves movimientos me estrecho hacia él. Recostándome sobre su pecho. No replique ni dije absolutamente nada. Simplemente cerré mis ojos. Y disfrute de su pecho suave y duro a la vez. Emmett, con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. Lo abrase con fuerza y me relaje. Esperando caer en la inconsciencia.

El sonido del corazón de Emmett y el suave movimiento de sus respiraciones, rápidamente me sumergió entre mis sueños.

Escuche el sonido de un teléfono celular. Tiempo después reaccione y me di cuenta que era mi celular y estaba timbrando. Me puse de pie rápidamente y saque mi teléfono de la bolsa del pantalón.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Emmett.

-Es… mi Padre. –Conteste el teléfono-. ¿Si?

-Ya está todo listo, Edward. Cuando quieran venir, ya estamos aquí. –me dijo Alice y al instante colgó.

Deje el teléfono sobre la cama y me estire tronando algunos huesos de mi espalda.

Me recosté nuevamente en el pecho de Emmett.

-Creo que me quede dormido –le murmure.

-Si, creo que yo también –contesto.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 7:40… ¿Qué quería tu papá?

-Nada… -Rápidamente se me ocurrió algo para llevar a Emmett a mi casa-. Me dijo que si antes de Cenar podíamos ir a mi casa, quiere felicitarte y creo que te dará un obsequio.

-Les dije que no quería nada, Edward.

-Bueno, no te escuchamos –sonreí.

-Bueno… entonces… ¿nos vamos?

-Vamos –me puse de pie y me gire para ver a Emmett.

-Creo que arrugue un poco mi ropa –se quejo y se dirigió al espejo.

Camine hasta el.

-Te ves perfecto.

Paso sus manos sobre su cabello acomodando su peinado.

-Lamento haberme dormido. No es muy bueno que me duerma en tu cumpleaños…

-No pasa nada Edward, yo también estaba un poco agotado.

Caminamos hasta la salida de su habitación.

-Nos iremos en mi coche –le dije-. ¿Te quedaras a dormir en mi casa?

-Por supuesto –me contesto.

-Magnifico –murmure.

El tomo mi mano y caminamos hasta el carro.

La noche ya estaba completa y las estrellas brillaban junto con la luna.

Conduje hasta mi casa, estacione el coche y bajamos de él.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta de entrada y Emmett caminaba detrás de mí.

-Romina –le hable, iba pasando justo frente a nosotros-. ¿En donde esta mi padre?

-Está en el patio trasero, señor. –me contesto con una sonrisa. Y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Vamos –le murmure a Emmett.

Lo tome de la mano y caminamos hasta el jardín, me di cuenta que no había ninguna luz encendida. Me puse nervioso mientras nos acercábamos más.

-esta tan obscuro… -murmuro Emmett.

-Había problemas con la luz de las lámparas. Mi padre debe estar solucionando eso…

Solté la mano de Emmett para poder abrir la puerta de cristal que nos llevaba al jardín.

Camine lentamente cuidando de no tropezar. Los arboles y las plantas daban una total obscuridad en el lugar. Era imposible ver algo.

Tome la mano de Emmett.

Caminamos un poco hacia el frente y de pronto todas las luces se encendieron.

Iluminaron la mesa en donde estaba el banquete, la mesa en donde nos sentaríamos. Había tres fuentes visibles y el agua brillaba bajo la luz celeste que les había integrado Alice. Muchos árboles y arbustos estaban adornados con tela blanca. Y Todos nos esperaban justo frente a nosotros.

**Emmett POV.**

El enorme jardín de la casa Cullen está adornado demasiado elegante. Había fuentes con luz brillante. Los arboles de los alrededores tenían adornos con tela blanca, había lámparas incrustadas al piso que alumbraban el lugar. Se veía todo muy hermoso.

Ahí estaban las personas que más quiero.

Mis padres… con mi Padre abrazando a mi mamá.

El papá de Edward a un lado de mis padres.

Alice y… ¿Jasper? Bueno por alguna razón Jasper no estaba.

Alice camino unos pasos hacia nosotros.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Emmett –me dijo y me abrazo.

La estreche entre mis brazos.

-Te dije que no quería nada, Alice.

-Lo sé. Pero ¿a poco no te gusta? –se soltó de mi abrazo y extendió su brazo señalándome todos los adornos que había hecho.

-Es maravilloso. Muchas gracias –sonreí.

Alice me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta donde se encontraban mis padres.

-¡Vamos abrir los obsequios! –Grito Alice. Edward rio por lo bajo a un lado mío.

-Alice ¿no se supone que los regalos se abren hasta el final?

-¡Seremos originales! Primero abriremos los regalos.

- En ese caso… Primero el mío –Edward se puso frente a mí. Me extendió su mano. En ella llevaba una pequeña caja plateada, elegante-. Feliz Cumpleaños, Emmett.

Tome la pequeña caja y lo abrase.

-Muchas Gracias. No tenias por que regalarme algo…

-Lo sé. Pero es algo que vamos a disfrutar ambos… -el me sonrió.

-Ábrelo, Ábrelo, Ábrelo. –Grito Alice.

Sonreí ante su entusiasmo.

Comencé a abrir la caja plateada. Alice se puso de puntas para intentar ver lo que había dentro.

Dentro de la caja, había un papel grueso y brillante. Con letras impresas y elegantes.

Al leer lo que decía me sorprendí. Tome el papel de la caja y me di cuenta que no solo era uno. Eran tres costosos boletos de avión.

-¿Qué es esto, Edward? –le reproche.

-Son tres boletos de avión… Viaje redondo a Miami…

Alice hizo un sonido de sorpresa y alegría.

-No tenías por qué gastar tanto dinero, Edward…

-Calla Emmett. Además, los boletos no solo son para ti, también son para Alice y para mí.

-¡Edward! –Grito Alice y corrió a abrazarlo-. ¡Gracias Gracias Gracias!

-No puedo aceptar esto…

-Cállate, Emmett. No le hagas caso, Edward. ¡Awww! ¡Miami!

El doctor Cullen se acerco hacia nosotros, con una caja dorada en su mano.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Emmett –Me dio un pequeño y tímido abrazo-. Jamás voy a poder agradecerte todo lo que hiciste… hicieron –corrigió al ver a Alice-. Por mi Edward. Siempre voy a estar en deuda contigo…

-No tiene nada que agradecer, Señor. Todo lo hice por amor –le conteste.

-Acepta este pequeño obsequio, muchacho. Espero te guste.

-Gracias –tome la caja entre mis manos. Y nuevamente Alice se puso de puntas para alcanzar a ver.

Dentro de la caja había tres tarjetas de colores. Una plateada, una Dorada y una de color Rosa.

-Son tres tarjetas sin límite de crédito… Edward me conto que irían a Miami, es para que compren todo lo que quieran…

-No, No, No. Muchísimas gracias, señor. Pero no puedo aceptar esto –Dios, tres tarjetas sin límite. No podría aceptar algo así.

Alice tampoco dijo nada. Supuse que ella también pensaba que era un abuso de nuestra parte. Aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por arrebatarme la tarjeta. Yo sé que no la aceptaría.

-Es lo menos que te puedo dar, Emmett. Déjame estar un poco tranquilo. No es nada, de verdad…

-No doctor. Perdóneme. Es muy generoso de su parte. Pero no lo puedo aceptar.

-Vamos, Emmett. No pasa nada –Edward me animo. Tomo mi mano y guardo la caja dorada con las tarjetas.

Mire a mis padres, ambos tenían su rostro asombrado. Me ruborice.

-Gracias Doctor –acepte el regalo. Pero me prometí en mis adentros no tocar nada de ese dinero.

-No tienes nada que agradecer… y no te preocupes. Obligare a Edward a que usen sus tarjetas.

Sonreí ampliamente.

-Bueno, Bueno. ¡Es hora de nuestro regalo!

Mis padres se acercaron hacia nosotros.

-Con que de compras en la ciudad… -les sonreí.

-Alice nos obligo a mentir –se disculpo mi madre. Y me abrazo-. Feliz cumpleaños, Hijo.

-Gracias mama –correspondí su abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hijo –me dijo mi padre y me paso su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Gracias, papá. No puedo creer que tu también me hayas mentido… -sonreí.

-Ya sabes, Alice es una pequeña muy amenazante…

-Si, eso lo sé –me reí de su comentario.

-¡Feliz, Feliz cumpleaños, Emmett! ¡Ya eres un viejito! –Alice aparto a mis padres y me dio un abrazo.

-Muchas gracias pequeña duende. –La abrase con fuerzas.

-Es hora de nuestro regalo. Este va de parte de tus padres, de Jasper y mío. Esperemos que te guste…

En ese momento unas luces se encendieron a mis espaldas. Me gire para ver qué pasaba.

Alice se quedo abrazándome a mi lado Izquierdo. Y Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura.

Las luces alumbraban un Jeep plateado en movimiento y se acercaba a nosotros. El Jeep se paro frente a mí y de el bajo Jasper.

Escuche la expresión de asombro de mi padre.

-Oh por dios –murmure.

Era un jeep deportivo color plateado. Era enorme, con faros para niebla, con unas llantas preciosas, perfecto. Simplemente Perfecto.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Emmett –Murmuro mi madre a mis espaldas.

En ese momento, por alguna razón, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no lo suficiente para derramarse, pero si para nublarme un poco la vista.

Sentí el abrazo de Jasper y después lo escuche felicitarme pero no pude articular ninguna palabra.

Lleve mi mano a mis ojos para limpiar mis lágrimas antes de que se derramaran.

En ese momento Edward me abrazo con fuerza.

-Muchas Gracias a todos. –les dije mientras me giraba para verlo-. No tenían por que hacer nada de esto. Yo no quiero que gasten en mí...

-Emmett –Hablo el doctor Cullen-. Eres un joven que se merece esto y más. Espero que disfrutes mucho tus regalos.

-Emmett, Emmett –Alice tomo mi atención-. ¿Te gusto nuestro regalo? ¡Verdad que si te gusto!

-¡Si, Alice! ¡Por supuesto! –Le sonreí-. Muchas gracias –Dije dirigiéndome a Jasper y a mis padres.

-Bueno, El jeep en su totalidad lo pago Jasper, Creo que él se merece el agradecimiento… -Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Muchas gracias, Jasper…

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Emmett. Además, fue un regalo de todos nosotros.

-¡vamos vamos! –Grito Alice tomando mi mano. Me jalo en dirección al Jeep.

Tome a Edward de la mano y lo traje conmigo.

-¡Servirán la cena, chicos! –Grito mi madre a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Si señora, que sirvan! –Le respondió Alice.

El Jeep era enorme y a pesar de ser deportivo era muy elegante. Una sonrisa curvo mis labios.

-Es hermoso –murmuro Edward. A Edward no le gustaban mucho los autos deportivos, el era mas elegante en ese tipo de gustos. Quería autos pequeños, compactos. Elegantes.

A mí me encantaba todo lo que tenga que ver con aventuras, explorar… Todas lo extremo. Vida solo tenemos una, y yo quiero vivirla siempre al extremo. Este Jeep era perfecto para todo.

-¡Toma! –Me grito Jasper antes de arrojar las llaves. Las tome entre mis manos-. ¡Disfruta le regalo!

-Si, lo hare. Muchas gracias –Alice me jalo hasta llevarme a la puerta de conductor.

-¡vamos a dar una vuelta al pueblo! –Grito-. ¡Yo pido de copiloto!

Alice salió corriendo a la puerta del copiloto y Jasper y Edward subieron a los asientos traseros.

Subí un pie al estribo del Jeep, tome impulso y subí al interior. Todo el interior era elegante piel negra. Había un sonido increíble y una pantalla en el tereo.

-Oh por dios –murmure-. Esto es increíble…

-¡lo sé! ¡Yo lo elegí! –Alice se acredito. Jasper y Edward se rieron de ella.

Estando arriba del Jeep y ver hacia afuera era increíble, todo se veía muy pequeño. Estaba seguro que si un coche bajo se ponía frente a mí, pasaría por encima de él. No alcanzaba a ver abajo del cofre delantero.

-¿damos una vuelta? –les pregunte con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Por supuesto –Contestaron todos como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para hablar. Los cuatro nos reímos fuertemente.

Este era uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

Conviviendo con las personas que amaba, con Edward, Alice, y ahora un nuevo integrante en la familia, Jasper.

**Emmett POV.**

-Entonces… ¿Te gustaron tus regalos? –me pregunto Edward. Estábamos sentados los tres en una mesa pequeña de madera, que estaba en la cocina.

Jasper se acababa de terminar una cerveza y Edward aun tenía su vaso lleno. Yo ya me había tomado toda la botella de cerveza que me había servido.

-Estuvieron perfectos. Pero no tenían por qué gastar tanto…

-No fue gasto, Emmett –Murmuro Jasper poniéndose de pie-. Todo vale la pena.

-Muchas gracias, Jasper –le agradecí. Edward le dio un pequeño sorbo a su vaso.

-No hay de que, Emmett –Jasper se puso de pie completamente y acomodo su silla-. Yo me retiro. Buenas noches chicos.

-Buenas noches, Jasper –contestamos Edward y yo.

Jasper salió de la habitación y lo escuche subir los escalones.

-así que… ¿Miami el próximo mes? –Me dijo Edward tomando mi mano derecha entre sus manos y sonriéndome. Sus ojos me dejaron sin aliento.

-Creo que tú y tú padre se pasaron con el regalo, no creo poder aceptarlo…

-Calla, Emmett. No es nada, de verdad. Además… no solo vas a ir tú. También vamos Alice y yo.

-No importa Edward. ¿Cómo voy a aceptar un viaje redondo a Miami?

-Y una tarjeta sin límites –complemento él.

-Exacto.

-No es nada, de verdad –me sonrió nuevamente.

Suspire. Tal vez jamás ganaría, así que decidí callarme. Y darle la razón.

-Entonces, Miami. ¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí, te va a encantar. Playas, tiendas, parques de diversiones, museos, motos… hay de todo lo que te imagines.

-Suena muy tentador. –una sonrisa divertida ilumino mi rostro.

-Suena excelente. Solos tu y yo… y Alice –el sonrió y yo amplié aun mas mi sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos haya? –le pregunte después de unos segundos.

-No lo sé, tal vez dos o tres semanas…

-¡¿Semanas? –Escuchar eso me tomo por sorpresa.

-Por supuesto –dijo en un tono como si fuera obvio-. Dos o tres semanas, y aun así no alcanzaremos a conocer ni la mitad de Miami.

Trague saliva.

-Alice se va a divertir mucho… -murmure.

-Y tu también.

-Por supuesto –acepte.

-Lo vamos a disfrutar mucho.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Le di el último trago a mi cerveza, ya estaba un poco caliente. Mire el vaso lleno de Edward.

-¿No te gusto la cerveza? –le pregunte.

-No, no es eso… Creo que quiero algo más fuerte. –Su sonrisa me tomo por sorpresa. Sonrió de una manera dulce pero en los ojos se notaba una chispa traviesa. Me gusto.

-Por supuesto que sí –le di un beso en los labios y me puse de pie para preparar algo un poco más fuerte.

Me dirigí al mini bar que tenían los Cullen en la cocina. Tome una botella de vodka, llene un vaso con hielos y serví.

Tome otro vaso y también lo llene de hielos, cuando estaba a punto de servir el vodka sentí a alguien detrás de mí.

Edward coloco sus manos sobre mi cintura y se acerco lentamente a mí.

-Te amo –me susurro en el oído y me beso el cuello con dulzura.

-Yo también te amo –mi cuerpo se estremeció por el tacto de Edward.

Acerco su cuerpo aun más y sentí su pene presionado contra mi glúteo. Una ola de placer recorrió mi cuerpo y mi respiración se agito. Deje el vaso y la botella de vodka y puse las manos firmemente contra la mesa mientras Edward seguía besándome el cuello.

De pronto sus manos caminaron, rodearon mi cintura y se postraron juntas en mi abdomen, presionando ligeramente. Descendieron unidas con lentitud hasta mi vientre bajo y ahí se postraron otro momento mientras su boca rosaba mi cuello. Su lengua jugó con mi lóbulo y el placer se incremento. Gire mi cabeza y deje al descubierto mi cuello mientras Edward seguía besándome.

Me di cuenta que se estaba esforzando para que sus labios alcanzaran mi cuello. Pero aun así sus movimientos eran dulces, ardientes y excitantes.

Sus manos descendieron aun mas, juntas y con lentitud. Se postraron en mi pene y lo frotaron con delicadeza, un gemido broto de mi garganta.

Las manos de Edward comenzaron a frotar mi pene aun mas esperando que se formara una erección. Mi pene aun no se erectaba a pesar de los movimientos.

Sus manos fueron hasta mi pecho y lo sujetaron con rudeza. Apretó mis pectorales con sus dos manos y sentí como su cuerpo se pegaba aun más al mío.

Sus labios seguían jugando con mi cuello y mis lóbulos. Excitándome.

Con sus dedos índices comenzó a frotar mis pezones y eso me provoco otra contracción de placer. La tela de la camisa daba una sensación increíble al masaje que Edward hacia en círculos.

Mis manos, que estaban aferradas a la mesa, se dirigieron a las de Edward y las bajaron hasta mis genitales. Las coloque ahí y el comenzó a apretar con dulzura y fuerza mi pene. De pronto la erección comenzó a crecer. Sentí como crecía centímetro a centímetro dentro de mis pantalones, apretándose a ellos. Las manos de Edward jugaban con mi miembro. Una acariciaba mi pene y la otra mis testículos.

-Ammm Edward…. –Murmure.

Lleve mis manos hasta su cintura y lo apreté más hacia mí. Sentí como su pene se pegaba mas a mis glúteos y después de eso sentí la erección crecer. Era enorme y estaba pegada a mí.

Los dedos de Edward presionaron mi glande y de mi garganta salió un gemido de placer incontenible. Me Gire rápidamente para encararme a él. Sus ojos brillaban de excitación y respiraba muy rápido.

Coloque mis manos en su cintura y con un ágil movimiento lo cargué en el aire, di media vuelta y lo coloque sobre la barra, tirando la botella de vodka y el vaso con hielos. Edward se quedo sentado en la barra y yo comencé a besarlo, ahora su pene quedaba presionado contra mi vientre y el placer que sentía yo era incontenible.

Nuestros labios se unieron en una marcha ardiente. Nuestras lenguas luchaban por entrar en la boca del otro. Descendí con mis labios y mi lengua hasta su cuello, desabroche con mis manos todos los botones de su camisa y su torso quedo semidesnudo frente a mí. Metí mis manos por entre la camisa y las coloque con fuerza detrás de su espalda, sosteniéndola con fuerza. Edward quito las manos de mi cuello y las coloco de apoyo sobre la barra.

Comencé a besar lentamente su cuello descendiendo hasta su pecho. Mordiendo ligeramente. Edward repetía mi nombre entre gemidos y eso me excitaba mucho.

Pronto me encontré con sus pezones y comencé a dar masajes con mi lengua.

Después de un momento regrese a sus labios para continuar con el beso.

-Te amo –murmuro entre besos.

-Te amo –conteste sin aliento.

De pronto su mano voló hasta mi boca y detuvo mi beso.

Bajo de la barra apartándome.

De pronto sentí una ola de desesperación. Respire profundamente para tranquilizarme. De todas formas yo ya me había acostumbrado a esto. Y no lo iba a obligar jamás a nada que él no quisiera. Lo deseaba, con todas mis fuerzas, pero lo amaba aun más.

-Vamos a mi habitación –murmuro agitado. En sus ojos vi el deseo, la excitación y el ánimo.

De pronto mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Seria esta noche.

* * *

><p>¿que tal, chicos? ¿que les parecio el capitulo? ¿quieren saber que paso esa noche? Vamos! ayudenme con Reviews! les prometo actualizar pronto! Besos.<p> 


	6. La gran noche

Hola a todos! Espero que este capitulo les guste! les advierto que tiene mucho mucho lemmon! Disfrutenlo!

Como siempre les digo, y como obviamente ya saben: Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, yo solo juego con la historia! C:

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV.<strong>

Edward tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia la salida de la cocina.

Llevaba su camisa desabotonada y su perfecto cuerpo me tenía sin aliento.

Subimos las escaleras lo más rápido que pudimos. Nuestro objetivo era aquella habitación del fondo. Pronto dejo de importarme todo. Lo único que quería era tener a Edward para mí.

Llegamos rápido a la habitación y apenas cerró la puerta nos comenzamos a besar. Parados frente a la puerta.

-Te amo –mascullo entre besos-. Quiero ser tuyo –alcanzo a decir antes de que lo silenciara con mis besos. Descendí hasta su cuello mordiendo con dulzura.

Mi mente no proceso mucho las palabras, solo continúe con lo que ya había comenzado.

Edward comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, sus manos temblaban y su respiración estaba muy alterada. Sonreí por la torpeza de sus manos y le ayude a quitarme la camisa. Arroje la prenda a un lado de la cama y tome a Edward entre mis bazos, estrechándolo contra mí y besándonos nuevamente.

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y las mías comenzaron a quitar su camisa ya desabotonada.

Sentí su cuerpo caliente pegado al mío. Su pecho rozando mi cuerpo. Sus manos acariciando mi espalda.

Mientras nos besamos comenzamos a caminar hacia la cama, lentamente aprovechando cada centímetro que había de distancia.

Sentí la cama detrás de mis rodillas y Edward hizo algo que no me esperaba. Coloco sus manos en mi pecho y me empujo hacia atrás. Caí completamente sobre la cama y sonreí ante su actitud.

De pronto Edward bajo sus manos hacia sus pantalones. Desabrocho el botón lentamente y después bajo el cierre. El elástico y un poco de tela blanca de sus bóxers quedaron al descubierto.

Con un suave movimiento dejo caer su pantalón al suelo y moviendo ágilmente los pies quedo semidesnudo frente a mí. Edward era perfecto. Sus pectorales estaban marcados lo suficiente. Su abdomen estaba muy bien desarrollado y sus piernas estaban torneadas y con forma. Me excite al verlo así y sentí mi erección endurecer aun mas.

El bóxer que Edward llevaba estaba muy estrecho a su cuerpo. Su gran erección se veía casi por completo, solo había una ligera tela blanca que la cubría.

Me puse de pie rápidamente sin poder contener el deseo de besarlo, acariciarlo, sentirlo.

Nos besamos casi al instante y mis manos recorrieron su espalda.

Con un ligero paso caímos ambos a la cama. Edward recostado arriba de mí.

Gire mi cuerpo para que ambos subiéramos completamente a la cama y el quedo debajo de mi cuerpo. Mientras nos besábamos mis manos recorrieron su pecho, llegaron a su vientre y descendieron por encima de la tela suave de su bóxer. Acaricie la piel desnuda de su pierna y comenzó a dar masajes y caricias en su entre pierna.

Sentí los movimientos de su erección pegada a la mía.

Sus labios se movían en sincronía con los míos. Mi piel desnuda rosaba la suya y nuestros cuerpos se estrechaban uno con el otro.

Con un suave movimiento Edward quedo arriba de mí. Coloco sus manos en mi rostro y nos besamos con ternura. Mis manos se postraron en su cintura y descendieron hasta sus glúteos.

Metí mis manos entre su bóxer y descendí lentamente. Sentí su suave piel bajo la mía.

Apreté ambos glúteos con fuerza y cuando estaba a punto de acariciar su ano, Edward se levanto y se sentó sobre mi erección. Sentir sus glúteos entre mi pene fue una sensación inexplicable.

Edward me sonrió y se recostó nuevamente sobre mí. Pero ahora comenzó a besar mi cuello. Deje que el placer me envolviera en esa ola de fuego y pasión.

Edward comenzó a descender con lentitud. Sentí sus labios húmedos besando cada parte de mi pecho y trazando un camino sensual. Mientras Edward descendía, ligeros estremecimientos recorrían mi cuerpo al sentir como se acercaba más y mas.

Pronto sentí los labios de Edward besando mi abdomen, mi vientre bajo y ahí se detuvieron. Deseaba que fuera más abajo, quería tomar su cabeza entre mis manos… Pero no lo aria, Jamás.

Levante mi rostro para ver a Edward. Estaba mordiendo ligeramente mi abdomen. De pronto sentí sus manos en mi pantalón y comenzaron a desabrocharlos. Aquel chico tímido y tembloroso había desaparecido. Sus movimientos eran firmes y rápidos. Desabrocho por completo y sin dificultad mi pantalón y yo levante un poco el cuerpo para que Edward retirara por completo el pantalón.

Sus manos agiles arrojaron el pantalón al suelo y después acariciaron mis piernas, desde mis tobillos hasta llegar a mis muslos y ahí se detuvieron, acariciándome.

Tome los hombros de Edward y lo obligue a dirigirse a mi rostro. Lo bese nuevamente. El calor que había en la habitación era un poco sofocante, pero hacia la escena mucho más sexy. Nuestros cuerpos ardían en un fuego incontrolable.

Su peso estaba por completo arriba de mi, su cuerpo que parecía frágil comparado con el mío s adaptaba con facilidad a mis caricias. Edward comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas y sentí como su erección se apretaba contra la mía. Nuestras respiraciones se entrecortaron aun más.

Edward cerró sus labios impidiéndome un beso.

-Espera –murmuró. Y se puso de pie.

Me dejo recostado sobre la enorme cama y él se dirigió casi corriendo hacia un mueble de madera.

Su cuerpo casi desnudo estaba frente a mí. Su erección estaba casi visible atreves del bóxer.

Edward regreso con algo entre sus manos. Cuando se puso frente a mi vi que era un paquete de condones y una crema lubricante.

Aventó las cosas a un extremo de la cama y se recostó nuevamente sobre mi cuerpo.

Nos besamos de nuevo y proseguimos como si nada hubiera interrumpido.

Mis manos se posaron en su espalda y descendieron lentamente hasta su cintura. Tome el elástico de su bóxer entre mis dedos y lo baje lentamente hasta dejar sus glúteos desnudos por completo.

Comenzó a acariciarlos y la piel suave me excito.

De la garganta de Edward salían pequeños sonidos de placer.

Comenzó a retirar por completo su bóxer. Lento y con cuidado, esperando cualquier reacción de Edward, pero él no dijo nada. Ni se opuso.

Sus manos descansaban en mi pecho, apretando mis pectorales. Y nuestros labios seguían unidos.

De pronto me encontré con su bóxer entre mis manos. Ahora Edward estaba completamente desnudo arriba de mí.

Arroje el bóxer a un lado de la cama. Y Edward empezó a dar embestidas a mi pierna. Su erección estaba rosando la piel desnuda de mi pierna. Estaba caliente y la sensación de tenerla ahí era increíble. Edward comenzó a retirar mi ropa interior.

Mis manos estaban en su cintura, apretándolo más hacia mi cuerpo. Su peso y el calor que se sentía en la habitación eran un poco sofocantes. Pero solo lo hacía más excitante.

De pronto quede desnudo debajo de Edward. Su erección frotaba la mía y las sensaciones eran increíbles. Ambos estábamos completamente desnudos tendidos sobre aquella cama. Sus bellos púbicos rosaban ligeramente mi abdomen y la sensación me excitaba.

Edward comenzó a hacerse un poco más para arriba. Sentí su erección caminar lentamente, pasando mi pubis, después mi vientre bajo y se detuvo en mi abdomen. En ningún momento Edward y yo dejamos de besarnos.

Edward tenía su cintura a la altura de mi abdomen. Y después comenzó a descender con lentitud.

Mis manos seguían sujetas de su cintura y descendieron junto con ella. Su erección se friccionaba con mi piel y tomar aire ya me era casi imposible.

De pronto sentí algo que jamás había sentido. Una sensación increíble y una oleada de placer incomparable.

Mi glande estaba rosando los glúteos de Edward. Mis manos sujetaron con firmeza su cintura y la bajaron con más fuerza. Sus glúteos se apretaban más y más a mi glande.

Desprendí una mano de su cintura y la lleve al tronco de mi pene para sostenerlo y que no se moviera. Con mi otra mano comencé a descender la cadera de Edward. Mi pene comenzó a entrar muy ligeramente en Edward. Pero algo me detuvo.

Los labios de Edward se cerraron al instante. Sus manos se pusieron rígidas en mi pecho y su respiración se agito demasiado. Mis labios y mi lengua trataron de relajar los suyos, pero fue imposible. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente y la expresión de Edward había cambiado. Sus ojos también estaban cerrados, pero no estaban cerrados de una manera normal. Estaban apretados, como si él los estuviera obligando a no reprochar.

-Edward… -murmure entrecortadamente-. Edward ¿Estas bien?

-Si –logro decir con esfuerzo-. Prosigue Emmett… vamos…

El trato de animarme, pero al ver su expresión y la forma en que el sufría las ganas de tener sexo desaparecieron y se convirtió en preocupación. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-No, Edward. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?

Lleve una de mis manos hacia su mejilla para tratar de relajarlo. Pero el no hizo nada.

Lo recosté a un lado mío y coloque mi barbilla sobre su cabeza. Mi mano acaricio con dulzura su pecho desnudo.

Levante la barbilla de Edward para tratar de verlo a los ojos. Pero cuando lo hice me di cuenta de las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Una sensación de desesperación recorrió mi ser por completo.

-Edward, Dios mío, Edward. ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunte alterado y con desesperación.

Edward negó con la cabeza. Pero de sus ojos siguieron brotando lágrimas.

Lo rodee con los brazos y lo estreche contra mi cuerpo.

Aunque ambos estábamos desnudos, lo que estaba ocurriendo me obligo a olvidarme de eso. No fue nada difícil. A pesar de que su cuerpo entero rosaba mi piel caliente, el placer había desaparecido.

-Yo… -comenzó a decir Edward-. Quería que fuera tu regalo, Emmett –dijo entrecortadamente y se notaba con facilidad los nudos en su garganta-. Lo deseaba…

-No, no, no, Edward. No tienes por qué ponerte así. Te amo. Y si aun no estás listo, no quiero obligarte, jamás Edward. No tenías por qué darme algo así. Aprecio mucho esto, lo disfrute. Pero te amo, y quiero que esto suceda cuando estés completamente seguro…

-Demonios, Emmett. Estoy seguro, estoy seguro de ti. Te amo y de verdad te deseo, con todo mi ser. Pero…

Un silencio invadió la habitación.

No lo obligue a continuar. Mis brazos lo rodeaban por completo y lo abrazaban con dulzura. Su mano estaba descansando en mi pecho. De pronto Edward comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en mi pecho, como si estuviera nervioso.

-Hace mucho tiempo… -comenzó a Decir. Su mano nerviosa comenzó a trazar figuras en mi pecho. Yo respire profundamente para dejarlo hablar. Además que la sensación de tenerlo desnudo junto a mí era increíble. Era dulce. Era lo que siempre había querido-. Yo estaba en la escuela. Pero haya…. No es como aquí. Yo tenía una relación con un chico, Mike… Pero teníamos que hacer todo a escondidas. Yo… jamás había tenido sexo con nadie. Pero Mike si, y siempre buscaba la forma de hacer que yo tuviera sexo con él. Pero mi relación con el nunca fue buena, no me agradaba mucho su forma de ser y siempre me ignoraba en público. Mike era uno de los más populares de la escuela… -La historia de Edward me tomo por sorpresa. Mi mente imagino tantas cosas mientras él la iba desarrollando-. Un día fui a su casa, el estaba bebiendo. Le dije que quería terminar con él. Pero se puso como nunca lo había visto. –la voz de Edward cambio a una que jamás había escuchado-. Me tomo por sorpresa… me golpeo… me llevo hasta su habitación y comenzó a desnudarme. Yo no quería…. No lo deseaba –el llanto de Edward no lo dejo terminar. Un dolor que jamás había experimentado atravesó mi corazón. Me sentí impotente. De pronto mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Calla Edward –le susurre-. No tiene por que contarme nada….

-El me violo –susurro. Esa palabra se incrusto en mi cerebro y en mi corazón. No quería imaginarme nada. El dolor que Edward había pasado me dolía en lo más profundo de mí ser.

-Te amo, Edward –fue lo único que pude decir. En mi mente resonaban otras palabras. Palabras para nada agradables.

Estreche aun más a mi Edward. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta y el llanto de Edward comenzó a cesar.

-No tenias por que hacer esto, Edward. Debiste haberme contado antes… -ahora sabia porque se detenía siempre. El trauma de su pasado no lo deja ser feliz. Y eso era un problema, por supuesto. Pero yo estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

-Te amo, Emmett. Te mereces esto… y lamento mucho que no haya podido ser capaz…

-Calla, Edward. Te amo y el deseo es simple deseo. Mi amor por ti siempre te estará esperando.

Edward suspiro y yo después de él.

Ambos nos quedamos acostados en la cama. Mi erección había desaparecido por completo y la de Edward también. Aunque su pene aun seguía presionado contra mi muslo.

Después de un momento en la habitación el calor se hacia un poco sofocante.

Detrás de mí, pegado a la pared, justo arriba del respaldo de la cama, se encontraba una base de plástico que sostenía el control remoto del clima. Estire mi mano para alcanzarlo y presione el botón de encendido.

Con un tenue sonido el clima quedo encendido.

Edward acomodo su cabeza arriba de mi pecho. Su mano izquierda estaba en mi hombro y su derecha reposaba sobre mi pecho.

Mi brazo derecho lo abrazaba y mi mano descansaba en su cintura.

Con mi mano derecha comencé a acariciar su cabello.

En esa posición, la pierna derecha de Edward estaba arriba de mí y su rodilla rosaba mi pene con cada respiración.

Y su pene descansaba flácido sobre mi abdomen. Esta era la noche con la que siempre había soñado. Dormir desnudo junto a Edward…

Tiempo después empezó a sentirse un poco frio en la habitación. Edward ya se había quedado dormido. Lo recosté en la cama y puse su cabeza sobre la almohada. Me senté a un lado suyo para verlo.

Su rostro se veía inocente. Y gracias a las lágrimas había dejado un rastro rosado en sus mejillas. Su cabello caía en mechones sobre su rostro y su boca se curvaba en una ligera sonrisa.

Su pecho se movía con cada respiración. Mi mirada prosigo su camino.

Verlo desnudo frente a mi fue increíble, era algo que siempre había querido.

Su pene estaba flácido y también se movía con cada respiración, era blanco y con el glande rosado. Sus bellos estaban recién cortados de una forma elegante.

Edward era el chico con el que yo siempre había soñado. Era muy hermoso, tenía un buen cuerpo. Sus sentimientos y su forma de ser eran increíbles. Además su físico era muy atrayente.

Su pecho era blanco y en contraste tenia bellos obscuros en todo el pecho y formaban un camino hasta llegar a su abdomen.

Respire profundamente y me relaje. En mis pies estaba una cobija. Me dirigí hasta ella para cubrir a Edward. Ahora se sentía más fría la habitación.

Tire el lubricante y los condones al suelo y arrastre la cobija para cubrir a Edward. Me recosté a su lado, me cubrí también con la cobija y coloque mi mano sobre su pecho. Comencé a jugar con dulzura con los bellos que tenia Edward en todo el pecho y cerré mis ojos preparándome para dormir.

Había tenido la mejor noche de mi vida.

A pesar de lo que ahora sabía. El dolor que yo sentía era inigualable. Pero iba a luchar por Edward. Lucharía hasta que fuera completamente libre y feliz.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, me duche y me puse un pants gris de Edward. Baje las escaleras y me puse a cocinar para Edward.

Prepare fruta endulzada con miel natural y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Se sentía un poco de calor a pesar de lo temprano que era.

La noche anterior había sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida. Y estaba completamente seguro de eso. Edward y yo dormimos toda la noche, nuestros cuerpos desnudos no se separaron en ningún momento. Y a pesar de todo lo que había en mi cabeza, pude dormir en paz. Ni siquiera eso que había ocurrido me robo la mejor experiencia de mi vida, hasta ahora.

Subí a la habitación con una charola de madera en donde había puesto el plato con fruta y el agua.

Con una mano abrí la puerta y me adentre en la habitación.

Camine con lentitud hasta llegar a la cama. La habitación estaba fría gracias al aire acondicionado y Edward estaba cubierto con una sabana hasta el pecho.

Coloque la charola a un lado de la enorme cama y me recosté alado de Edward dando un dulce beso en la frente.

-Buenos días –murmure. El abrió los ojos lentamente y me sonrió.

-Buenos días –contesto el adormilado.

-Te prepare algo –le dije con una sonrisa. Tome la charola entre mis manos y la coloque en las piernas de Edward.

-Muchas gracias. No tenias que hacerlo.

-Claro que si –sonreí y tome el tenedor entre mis dedos. Tome un poco de fruta y la lleve hasta la boca de Edward. El me sonrió e hizo un puchero muy dulce antes de abrir la boca.

-Veo que recogiste la habitación –murmuro y muy apenas abrió la boca para hablar.

-Sí, creo que dejamos un poco desordenado en la noche –conteste avergonzado.

Edward suspiro.

-Emmett, yo… Yo quería decirte eso antes…

-Calla Edward –lo silencie-. No quiero que hablemos de eso. Es lo mejor.

Por dentro sentía una impotencia increíble y si para mí era difícil pensar en eso, para él debe ser aun más. Aunque quería saber cómo habían pasado las cosas, no quería que Edward reviviera ese momento.

-Yo tampoco quiero hablar de eso. Solo que pensé que necesitabas saberlo

-Gracias por confiar en mí. Te prometo que voy a luchar para que olvides eso, te lo prometo.

-Lo has logrado Emmett. Lo has logrado… -Se acerco a mí y me beso en los labios.

El dulce sabor de la miel me enredo y el beso cobro pasión.

Edward llevo rápidamente su mano hasta el elástico del pants y lo bajo tomándome por sorpresa. Yo no llevaba ropa interior por lo que mi pene quedo al descubierto. Por algún motivo sentí vergüenza ante eso pero en ningún momento Edward y yo nos dejamos de besar.

Edward tomo mi pene entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo provocándome una rápida erección.

De pronto se tiro arriba de mí, enredado en la cobija y tirando todo arriba de la cama. Pero eso no le importo ni lo detuvo.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi pecho y sus labios descendieron por mi cuello.

Rápidamente despendio hasta llegar a mi vientre. Y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi pene lo detuve.

-Edward ¿Qué haces? –le pregunte confundido. Su actitud me había tomado por sorpresa.

-Quiero demostrarte que nada me va afectar. Quiero ser tuyo, Emmett. Quiero que me hagas olvidar todo…

-No necesito que me demuestres nada, Edward. Me senté en la cama y lo tome entre mis brazos. Lo estreche contra mí y lo apreté fuertemente en mi pecho-. Te amo, Edward. Y el día que tengamos sexo, será un día perfecto. Cuando ambos estemos listos y preparados para eso…

-Yo estoy listo y preparado –me contesto.

-Si, pero yo no. Quiero que ese día sea muy especial. Y No solo para que me demuestres algo. No tienes que demostrarme nada, te creo.

Después de un largo silencio yo hable

-Hay que arreglarnos. Alice nos invito a almorzar a su casa.

-Claro –contesto él.

Me puse de pie y acomode bien el pants.

-Te daré un poco de privacidad –le dije antes de retirarme de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado! Pronto actualizo nuevamente. :) Ayúdenme con Reviews! para seguir con la historia, por favor :)<p>

Si quieren que continué, Reviews por favor :)


	7. Accidente

****Hola! Ya tenia mi Fic terminado en mi cabeza, pero ayer, salio de la nada una nueva historia, quería armar una historia nueva pero no quería dejar esta inconclusa, así que decidí mezclar las historias! Mi mente volo hasta hacer que todo encajara, espero, de verdad espero que les guste! esto es solo el principio de mi nueva historia. Los personajes seran los mismos, su forma de ser sera igual. Simplemente me enamore de estos personajes y no quería dejarlos, asi que decidí crear esta nueva historia tomando como base "Encontrando el verdadero amor".

Como siempre les digo. Los personajes no son míos, son de la señora Meyer. La historia es mía, completamente mía! Espero les guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV.<strong>

Venia conduciendo mi nuevo Jeep. Era la primera vez que lo sacaba a carretera.

Mientras yo conducía, Edward buscaba alguna canción en el Ipod conectado al estéreo del Jeep. Su mano derecha estaba entrelazada con la mía y ambas descansaban en mi muslo.

Alice y Jasper venían detrás de nosotros, en el choche de Jasper.

Habíamos pasado una tarde increíble en las montañas. Montañas excelentes para escalar. Hacía mucho tiempo que Alice y yo no escalábamos y todo lo disfrutamos como si fuera la primera vez.

Faltaban tres semanas para nuestro viaje a Miami, Alice estaba ansiosa, ya había empezado a ordenar las cosas que se llevaría. Sonreí al recordar su expresión dulce y traviesa.

Edward dejo una canción puesta, y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunte con una sonrisa en mis labios.

El sonrió y se acerco hacia mí para besarme. Pero el cinturón de seguridad lo sujeto a él y no pudo acercarse más. Ambos reímos después de eso y yo, presionando un botón me quite el cinturón de seguridad y me estire para besarlo. Un beso dulce y tierno.

-Te amo –me susurro.

-Te amo –Le conteste.

Cuando regresé los ojos a la carretera algo me tomo por sorpresa.

Estábamos justo en una curva y el jeep se había pasado al carril contrario, teníamos frente a nosotros un camión enorme. Eran solo escasos metros los que nos separaban, a la velocidad con la que venía no tenía tiempo de nada.

De pronto todo pasó muy rápido.

Mi mano sujeto con fuerza la de Edward, Edward desvió su mirada de mi hacia el camino y nuevamente del camino hacia mis ojos, una expresión de horror cruzo por su rostro.

Rápidamente gire el volante hacia mi lado derecho. Todo se movió a mí alrededor de tal forma que no pude ver nada, toda clase de sonidos penetraron mis oídos. Sentí mi cuerpo levantarse del asiento en donde me encontraba, un dolor punzante atravesó mi costado y después un golpe en la cabeza. Caí rápidamente en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>Fue un capitulo muy muy corto, lo se. Pero pronto actualizare. Necesito sus comentarios! Por favor ayúdenme con Reviews! Quiero saber su opinión. Quiero llevar esta historia de amor, mas aya de un simple fanfic :) Es por ustedes. Muchas Gracias.<p>

Besos y Abrazos. Alexia (:


	8. Subconsciente

Hola a todos. Espero que les guste este capítulo, quiero que entiendan algo: "Encontrando el verdadero amor" ya se había terminado, a lo mucho le quedaban dos capítulos. Y mi mente ya había pensado en otra historia. Pero yo estoy enamorada de esta pareja, de este Emmett y de este Edward. Quiero que continúen, entonces, no lo vean como una nueva historia, es la misma. Solo que ahora la are más larga, y hasta ahorita, no tiene final. No tengo un final planeado. Espero les guste.

Los personajes no son míos, son de la señora** Meyer**. Solo juego con la historia. En este capítulo aparecerán nuevos nombres, nombres que por supuesto van a conocer. Tampoco son míos. Solo los tomo prestados.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV.<strong>

-Buenas tardes –salude al doctor. Se encontraba de pie en la recepción del hospital. Era la única persona en ese lugar. Nunca lo había visto ahí, siempre me atendía la linda recepcionista Bianca. Incluso ya era mi amiga de tanto que nos veíamos.

-¿Qué necesita? –Me pregunto. Era un doctor joven, tal vez de mi edad o incluso un poco menor. Alto, moreno, facciones marcadas. Pestañas largas. Era apuesto y sus músculos se veían enormes en esa bata de doctor.

-Quiero ver al paciente Emmett McCarty –le dije con una sonrisa. El me la regreso, una sonrisa llena de vida, una sonrisa que realmente expresaba felicidad. Hacía mucho que yo no sentía eso.

-La hora de visitas aun no comienza…

Sonreí sin ánimos nuevamente.

-Bueno, si revisa los papeles se dará cuenta que el paciente está en habitación privada, puedo verlo siempre que yo quiera.

El sonrió nuevamente, reviso unos papeles y me miro a los ojos.

-Discúlpeme –me sonrió-. En un momento queda lista la habitación del joven McCarty.

-Gracias.

-Me permite su nombre por favor –Tomo un bolígrafo entre sus dedos y comenzó a escribir en la hoja de registro.

-Edward Cullen.

Al escuchar mi nombre levanto rápidamente su rostro para verme.

-Así que usted es el hijo del doctor Cullen.

-Así es.

-Es un gusto conocerlo. Mi nombre es Jacob, Jacob Black. Estuve trabajando con su padre un tiempo, es un excelente doctor.

-El gusto es mío, Doctor Black…

-Por favor, llámame Jacob –me volvió a sonreír.

-Muy bien, entonces tu dime Edward –le regrese la sonrisa.

Después del accidente, mi padre, los padres de Emmett y yo nos habíamos mudado a Los Ángeles, California. Mi padre había transferido a Emmett a este hospital en los Ángeles para que lo atendieran mejor. Después de dos semanas aquí, a mi padre le ofrecieron trabajo en el hospital y el acepto. Ahora llevábamos tres meses en este lugar, tres meses y Emmett aun no despertaba. Tres meses y solo lo podía tener entre mis manos, inconsciente.

-Es muy buena historia –Me dijo Jacob mientras me entregaba la llave de la habitación-. El libro –Señalo el libro entre mis manos al darse cuenta que yo no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Oh –Me sorprendí. Mi padre me había dicho que hablar con Emmett estimulaba sus sentidos y yo había decidido traer este libro para leérselo. Apenas ayer había comenzado la lectura-. No pensé que te gustara este tipo de lectura –El libro trataba de una pareja homosexual. Era una historia de amor que me había gustado mucho y quería compartirla con Emmett.

-Si, bueno… -El se puso nervioso.

Tome la llave que estaba en su mano y le sonreí un poco divertido por su expresión.

-Gracias –le dije-. Espero vernos pronto, Jacob…

-Yo también espero eso –susurro él.

Camine por los pasillos del enorme hospital, era muy lujoso y espacioso.

Todos los días venia a ver a Emmett después de que sus padres vinieran, ya casi todos nos conocían, aparte que mi padre también ya se había hecho famoso en este lugar.

Entre en la habitación en donde se encontraba Emmett y me dirigí a hacia él.

Verlo así, conectado a todos esos cables, dependiendo de una maquina, comiendo por una sonda, inmóvil… el único movimiento que hacía era su pecho al respirar.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta antes de llegar a él.

Me acerque, le di un beso en la mejilla y me senté en el sofá de piel negro que estaba a un lado de la cama.

Sujete su mano con fuerza y abrí el libro en el capítulo que me había quedado.

Me concentre para leer sin que el nudo en la garganta afectara demasiado.

-Muy bien Emmett, comenzaremos con nuestra lectura de hoy. El capitulo se llama "primer encuentro" es de mis favoritos… -Me aclare la garganta, mire el rostro sin expresión de Emmett y después comencé la lectura-. Hoy era un día importante para Kellan, había conseguido una entrevista en la empresa Bonjourn. Una empresa muy importante en todo el país. Incluso el que el haya conseguido esa entrevista de trabajo quería decir un gran logro para cualquier persona. Ahora solo tenía que impresionar a los accionistas. Cuando Kellan se despertó, abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue ese nudo en el estomago a causa de los nervios.

-Hoy es mi día.-Susurro para sí mismo…

**Emmett POV.**

Estaba dormido en mi habitación, la noche había sido muy larga y eterna. Cuando abrí los ojos, inhale profundamente y mi estomago se contrajo de solo recordar que hoy me presentaría en The Bonjourn. El solo conseguir esa entrevista de trabajo en ese lugar ya decía mucho de mí. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para impresionar a los accionistas. Tenía que quedarme con ese puesto. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Hoy es mi día –susurre para darme ánimos. Y así era. Hoy era mi día.

Me levante de la cama y al sentir el suelo frio con mis pies me estremecí. Apague el clima y me dirigí al baño.

Tome la toalla que había en el interior y me prepare para ducharme.

Abrí la llave del agua caliente y fría y la puse en temperatura ambiente. Me quite la ropa interior y me metí a duchar.

El agua caía sobre mi cuerpo y relajaba mis músculos tensos.

Salí de la ducha con la toalla amarrada en mi cintura y el cabello húmedo. Entre en mi habitación y me dirigí al closet.

Mi casa había sido diseñada por mi mejor amiga, Ashley, así que el closet no era de lo más normal. Su tamaño era casi el mismo que la habitación y su contenido estaba exageradamente ordenado.

Me adentre en aquella habitación repleta de ropa y calzado. Me dirigí al fondo, en donde se encontraba la ropa formal.

Tome el traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra y me comencé a vestir.

Cuando termine de ponerme los zapatos me puse de pie y me vi en el enorme espejo del tamaño de la pared.

Despeine mi cabello rizado moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro y tome el saco entre mis manos. Y me prepare mentalmente para lo que haría.

Ni siquiera me quede a desayunar, ya quería salir de mi casa. Me subí al auto y lo encendí. Respire tres veces antes de empezar a conducir y sonreí.

Hace tres meses había cumplido 24 años y desde ese día mi suerte había aumentado.

En primer lugar me había mudado a vivir solo en New York, en un departamento enorme, lo que siempre había querido, lo único que me afectaba era que estaba lejos de mis padres y de mi mejor amiga, en este lugar no conocía a nadie. Pero la principal razón de mudarme era encontrar un buen trabajo, lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Llegando a The Bonjourn me maraville nuevamente con su diseño elegante y un tanto abstracto.

Estacione el coche en el estacionamiento de la empresa y me prepare para adentrarme en el lugar.

The Bonjourn era una empresa enfocada en muchas cosas, dentro de la misma empresa se encontraba la Agencia de modelaje "Bon'Journ", la agencia de publicidad con el mismo nombre, la casa de maquillaje y moda. La casa de diseño "SweetJourn" a cargo de uno de los diseñadores de ropa y calzado más famosos en todo el mundo. Además, también contaba con una sección de arte y cultura. Casi todo estaba enfocado a la apariencia personal, si querías trabajar ahí tenias que tener una buena apariencia ante los ojos de los críticos. Yo era joven, se podría decir que era apuesto, tenía un cuerpo muy desarrollado a causa del ejercicio y me gustaba todo lo que la empresa manejaba. Había estudiado administración de empresas y negocios internacionales en una universidad privada. Y ahora me dirigía a uno de los puestos más importantes para cualquier persona, el simple hecho de ser recepcionista en The Bonjourn, ya era ser alguien importante.

Con todo lo que necesitaba en mi maletín me adentre en la gran empresa.

El diseño interior era elegante, innovador y un poco abstracto. Los colores que predominaban en el interior eran el color perla, el negro y el plateado. Elegante.

Me dirigí con la recepcionista que estaba enfrente de mí y me recibió de la manera más hostil posible.

-¿Qué necesitas? –Me dijo sin levantar la mirada para verme.

-Vengo a una entrevista de trabajo…

-Tu nombre…

-Kellan, Kellan Lutz.

-Si, los accionistas están a punto de ingresar a la sala de juntas, te están esperando.

Me quede de pie sin decir nada.

-¿Puedo saber en dónde está la sala de juntas? –le pregunte impaciente.

Ella levanto la mirada para verme y enarco una ceja.

-Subes al tercer piso, giras a la derecha y ahí hay un letrero muy grande que dice "sala de juntas" si necesitas ayuda me hablas… -¿Se podía ser más grosero que ella? No lo creo.

-Gracias –Conteste amablemente y con una sonrisa en la boca.

Me dirigí al elevador que se encontraba muy alejado de donde estaba la recepcionista.

Espere a que el elevador se abriera para entrar.

Después de hacer unos sonidos las puertas se abrieron y lo primero que vi fue una persona prácticamente corriendo frente a mí. Su hombro choco con el mío y me tiro el maletín que llevaba en mi mano.

-Podría fijarse lo que hace. –le murmure.

Era un joven y al parecer tenía prisa por llegar a algún lugar.

-Discúlpame –Murmuro con desprecio y me lanzo una mirada envenenada.

Al parecer todos aquí no andaban del mejor humor.

Tome mi maletín y lo ignore, no tenía ganas de pelear con nadie, nadie me arruinaría el día.

Cuando llegue al tercer piso, gire a la derecha y vi a una joven mujer a escasos metros de mi. Se acerco caminando elegantemente y me sonrió.

-¿Señor Lutz? –Me pregunto.

-Así es. –conteste.

-Lo están esperando. –Me sonrió nuevamente y se giro para guiarme hasta la puerta.

Con letras grandes y elegantes decía frente a mi "Sala de Juntas".

Antes de que ella abriera la puerta, respire profundamente y me prepare para entrar.

Me adentre en aquel lugar.

Había aproximadamente diez personas, sentadas alrededor de una mesa en media luna, frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer adulta, tal vez a punto de alcanzar la vejes.

-El señor Lutz está aquí –les informo la joven que me había recibido.

-Adelante –Murmuro la señora con una voz dulce.

Camine adentrándome por completo en aquella habitación.

-Buenos días –los salude. Los nervios habían desaparecido, esta era mi oportunidad.

-Buenos días señor Lutz –me saludo la señora y me extendió su mano para saludarme-. Soy Katherine Bonjourn, dueña y accionista mayoritaria de The Bonjourn. Estamos listos para escuchar sus propuestas…

-Es realmente un placer conocerla –le dije.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se aparto de en medio para dejarme hablar.

Comencé a explicarles el por qué quería trabajar en aquel lugar. Les explique mi forma de trabajar, mi forma de ver las cosas. Como yo podría administrar el lugar. Les explique como yo podría trabajar en todas las secciones en que se dividía la empresa. Podía ser casi cualquier cosa. Modelo, diseñador, administrador, contador, profesor de arte, podía desempeñar casi cualquier función que tuviera enfrente.

Mientras hablaba, la puerta se abrió y todos se giraron para ver, era el joven con el que me había tropezado hace un rato. Camino con una sonrisa en la boca y tomo su lugar en la gran mesa.

Maldición, lo que me faltaba.

No deje que eso me intimidara, y continúe hablando.

Cuando termine, la señora Bonjourn se puso de pie, me miro a los ojos y después me dio la espalda para encararse a todos los accionistas.

-Es joven, su manera de ver las cosas es lo que necesitamos en esta empresa, se puede desempeñar en casi cualquier ámbito. Por mi queda contratado.

-Contratado –murmuro un señor joven con aspecto un poco femenino-. Me gustaría que trabajara para mí… Podemos hacer grandes diseños juntos… -me sonrió ampliamente. El debía ser el famoso diseñador que trabajaba en la empresa. Me sentí alagado.

-Muchas gracias –le dije con la mayor gratitud posible, esto era mejor de lo que me esperaba.

-No creo que sirva para eso –Murmuro una persona, todos nos giramos para verla. Era una joven mujer, tal vez un poco mayor que yo. Su vestido era elegante y juvenil a la vez. Su cabellera rubia la hacía verse muy hermosa.

-¿Rachel? –hablo la señora Bonjourn.

Me tense completamente en aquel lugar, tal vez hasta deje de respirar.

-El muchacho es muy masculino como para ser diseñador de ropa.-la joven sonrió ampliamente-. Yo lo puedo convertir en un modelo famoso, a mí también me gustaría que trabajara para mí.

Suspire profundamente y sonreí. Jamás me había esperado esto.

-Muy bien, quedas contratado Kellan Lutz –me sonrió la señora lo que yo quiero para ti es algo más. Te espero en mi oficina para terminar de hablar… -Se giro hacia los demás-. La reunión ha terminado, Gracias por su presencia.

Todos se pusieron de pie menos aquel joven, me seguía mirando con hostilidad.

-Le prometo que no los decepcionare… -le dije.

-Confío en que así será. Y un favor le pido. Aquí todos me llaman Katherine, por favor, llámame Katherine –me sonrió.

-Gracias –le sonreí.

-Sthephenie, por favor lleva a Kellan a mi oficina –le ordeno a la joven que me había recibido.

-Por supuesto que si señora… -Sthephenie sonrió-. Perdón, Katherine.

-Gracias Sthep –La señora Katherine sonrió y salió de la habitación detrás de todos los accionistas.

Yo Salí después de todos, con Sthephenie a mi lado.

-Hola, me llamo Kellan –le dije sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto, Kellan. Yo soy Sthephenie, puedes decirme Sthep –me sonrió-. Si gustas.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Estuviste excelente en la entrevista. Impresionaste a todos.

-Gracias, me esforcé mucho para esto.

-Pues muchas felicidades, lo lograste.

-Gracias…

-Como ya te diste cuenta, en esta empresa la mayoría de las personas somos muy amables, la señora Bonjourn nos trata a todos como sus hijos, como sus familiares. Es muy buena y noble…

-Si, eso es genial en una empresa tan famosa. Jamás pensé que fuera así.

-La señora Bonjourn es una mujer joven a pesar de su edad. Solo tiene un hijo y a todos los jóvenes que trabajamos aquí, nos considera también hijos suyos. Yo estoy muy agradecida de trabajar con ella.

Sonreí ante lo que decía. Esto era mucho mejor de lo que yo me había imaginado.

-Y vi como Robert te miraba… -Ella sonrió.

Íbamos caminando por un pasillo largo y nos dirigíamos a unas escaleras.

-¿Robert?

-Si, Robert Pattinson Bonjourn. El hijo de Katherine… El joven que entro a mitad de la junta –me explico al darse cuenta que yo no comprendía.

Maldición, eso sí era incomodo. Con que aquel joven era el hijo de la dueña de la empresa en la cual trabajaría. Demonios.

-¿Eso es malo? –le pregunte.

-No, por supuesto que no. Robert es muy amable, una excelente persona.

Me quede pensando durante un momento. Tal vez ya me consideraba su enemigo… sabía que no todo podía ir tan bien…

-Es aquí, Kellan. Que te valla muy bien. Suerte. –Sthep me abrió una puerta y me hizo la seña para que pasara.

-Gracias, Sthep.

-Adelante Kellan –Escuche en el interior la voz de la señora Bonjourn.

Me adentre en aquella oficina. Más grande que la misma sala de juntas. Elegante y diseñada exclusivamente para ella

-Toma asiento –Katherine estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio elegante. Y me hizo una seña para que yo me sentara frente a ella.

-Gracias…

-Bueno Kellan, eres una persona joven, con una excelente visión. Me gustan tus propuestas y me agrada mucho tu forma de pensar. No quise que te quedaras con ninguno de los puestos que te ofrecían, porque yo se que tu puedes dar más. Tienes mucho potencial… Quiero que seas administrador, director y organizador de todos los Stuffts de la empresa. Esto quiere decir que quiero que no solo te encargues de una sola cosa, me gustaría que pusieras tu visión en todos los lugares de The Bonjourn.

Sentí quedarme sin aliento. Sentía mi corazón latir más de lo normal. Sentía como si estuviera dormido y en cualquier momento despertaría.

-Yo puedo hacer todo lo que me pidan…

-Se que así es, Kellan. Tu forma de ver las cosas, tu innovación, la manera en que puedes manejar desde el modelaje hasta la administración de empresas me ah impresionado. Quiero que trabajes para mí, quiero que consideres muy bien mi propuesta… Quiero que lo pienses muy bien...

-No tengo nada que pensar. Estaría encantado de trabajar con usted…

-Entonces no se diga mas –interrumpió mi frase.

Presiono un botón de su teléfono dijo y hablo con alguien.

-Dile que pase, por favor… -Dejo el teléfono y me miro a los ojos-. Quiero que trabajes con esta persona, ambos tienen ideas muy parecidas y…

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse interrumpió a Katherine.

-¿Madre? –Una voz dulce y a la vez muy masculina llamo mi atención.

Me gire rápidamente solo para darme cuenta que era Robert. El hijo de Katherine.

Se acerco caminando con elegancia, ahora que tuve más tiempo para observarlo me di cuenta lo hermoso que era.

Tenía el cabello color cobre y lo llevaba en un corte muy moderno y juvenil. Un traje color negro contrastaba con su piel blanca y sus ojos color gris resaltaban ante todo.

-Robert, quiero que conozcas a Kellan… -hizo una seña con su mano-. Kellan, el es mi hijo Robert…

Le sonreí un poco incomodo y el giro la mirada para encararse con su madre.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto. Maldición, creo que el ya me consideraba su enemigo o algo por el estilo.

-Hijo, Kellan es el nuevo Bonj de la empresa…

-¿Nuevo Bonj? ¿Y yo?

-Tú seguirás siendo Bonj, quiero que los dos trabajen juntos. Me encantan como equipo…

-Madre no creo que sea buena…

-No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, Robert –Lo interrumpió un poco molesta-. Vas a trabajar con él y es mi última palabra.

-No es necesario que hagan esto… -me disculpe-. Puedo trabajar en cualquier otro espacio…

-No, no Kellan. Quiero que tu y mi hijo formen equipo –Katherine se giro para ver a Robert y después tomo el teléfono-. Hija, diles a los de mantenimiento que acondicionen la oficina de Robert para que la utilicen dos personas… así es… si así es, Robert tendrá un nuevo compañero de oficina… Gracias… a y por favor, ven a mi oficina.

-¡¿no puedes darle una oficina separada? ¡Hay tantas en este lugar!

-Van a trabajar juntos, Robert. Juntos –Katherine se puso de pie y con las manos sobre el escritorio.

Me sentí realmente incomodo, sin saber a dónde mirar, ni que hacer.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse nuevamente interrumpió el silencio.

-Aquí estoy ¿Qué necesita? –Otra joven mujer se adentro en la oficina.

-Te iba a pedir que le dieras un recorrido a Kellan por la empresa, pero Robert lo acompañara ahora –Katherine sonrió.

-Pues como guste, yo puedo llevarlo, si quiere… -La joven sonrió amablemente.

-Gracias Kate, y perdón que te haya hecho venir sin motivo…

-No se preocupe, aquí estoy –Se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

-Bueno Kellan –Me dijo la señora Katherine-. Mi hijo te llevara a recorrer las instalaciones de la empresa… Robert –Ahora miro a su hijo-. Quiero que seas amable y le muestres todo a Kellan. Ahora.

-No prometo nada –Robert se dio media vuelta y sin mirarme camino hacia la salida. Se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta y se giro para verme-. ¿Vas a venir o no?

-Claro –Me puse de pie-. Le prometo que no los voy a decepcionar, muchas gracias.

-Adelante Kellan, es un placer que trabajes para nosotros –La señora Katherine me sonrió y murmuro "No le hagas caso a Robert". Yo sonreí ampliamente y camine hacia la salida.

Cuando me llegue a lado de Robert él siguió caminando.

Saliendo de la habitación por impulso lo tome de la mano para que se volteara. Y lo hizo.

-Yo sé que no nos conocimos de la mejor manera, pero te pido perdón y… ahora que trabajaremos juntos, me gustaría que tratáramos de ser… amigos. –mirarlo a los ojos desde esta distancia era increíble. Sus ojos eran de un gris intenso y profundo que jamás había visto.

El me sostuvo la mirada y no dijo nada durante un largo tiempo.

Y me di cuenta de algo, mi mano seguía sujetando la de él. Me puse nervioso y no supe como soltarla. Su mano también se había cerrado alrededor de la mía. Sentí que me sonrojaba.

-Aquella puerta es la entrada a la casa de diseño… -soltó mi mano para señalar e hizo caso omiso a lo que yo le había dicho. Suspire y me prepare mentalmente para soportarlo.

**Edward POV.**

-Y paso el tiempo, Robert le mostro todas las instalaciones a Kellan. Lo presento a todos con los que se encontraban y cuando finalizo el recorrido por la empresa lo único que dijo fue "si tienes dudas, pregúntale a alguien" se dio media vuelta y se marcho. Kellan se quedo ahí, parado mirando como Robert se marchaba… Preguntándose por se había molestado tanto con él."

Aparte mis ojos del libro y mire a Emmett, esperando que repentinamente abriera los ojos… esperando que yo abriera los ojos y me dijeran que todo había sido un sueño.

-Se termino el tiempo, señor Cullen –Murmuro una enfermera mientras entraba en la habitación. A pesar de que Emmett estaba en habitación privada, no podíamos estar mucho tiempo con él, en el día no. En la noche podíamos dormir aquí. Pero en el día Emmett era sometido a varios estudios, y no podíamos verlo durante mucho tiempo.

-Gracias –sonreí. Puse el separador en la pagina que me había quedado y me puse de pie. Le di un beso a Emmett en la mejilla, apreté fuertemente su mano y Salí de la habitación.

Camine nuevamente hasta la recepción del hospital para entregar la llave de la habitación de Emmett.

-Hola Bianca –salude a la enfermera y recepcionista.

-Hola Edward ¿ya viste a Emmett?

-Si, vengo de allá… ¿En dónde estabas?

-Aquí, siempre eh estado aquí –me sonrió.

-Cuando llegue me atendió un… Jacob… Jacob Black.

-A, claro. El doctor Black. Bueno tuve que salir por unas cosas a mi coche y él se ofreció a cubrirme mientras regresaba…

-Oh, muy bien… y… -Me quede pensando si sería lo correcto-. ¿No sabes en donde puedo encontrarlo?

-La verdad no, el doctor anda de un lugar a otro, no sé en exactamente en donde pueda estar…

-Claro, gracias.

-Si lo veo le diré que preguntaste por el –Me sonrió amablemente.

-Gracias –Sonreí sin ánimos antes de retirarme.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi coche escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre. Una voz masculina, gruesa y varonil.

Me gire para verlo. Era Jacob.

-¡Hey! –Se paro enfrente de mí-. Me dijo Bianca que me estabas buscando…

-Solo pregunte por ti –sonreí.

-Bueno, aquí estoy ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-La verdad… -lo pensé un segundo-. No te preocupes, no era nada importante…

El pensó muy bien en lo que iba a decirme.

-¿Quieres salir… conmigo? –su rostro se ruborizo, sus mejillas rosadas resaltaban en aquel rosto moreno perfecto.

Se me escapo una risa entre dientes y dude en mi respuesta.

-Vamos, hombre. Un café… -Su sonrisa me agrado, demasiado como para aceptar.

-No creo que sea buena idea… -le dije.

O tal vez si era. Salir, distraerme un poco. Deshacerme de aquel habitual recorrido, casa-hospital, hospital-casa. Platicar con alguien más… tal vez si era buena idea…

Suspire y sonreí.

-Pero… ¿Me aceptarías una invitación a comer? Tengo hambre…

-¿ahora mismo?

-Si, ahora mismo ¿puedes? –sonreí.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Solo… -Se miro su atuendo-. Dejare la bata e iré por las llaves de mi coche…

-Claro, claro. Pero yo te estoy invitando, yo conduzco.

El se rio de mi comentario y salió casi corriendo hacia dentro del hospital.

Lo espere parado en aquel lugar.

Los coches pasaban frente a mí. Ahora me preguntaba… ¿Dónde comería? No conozco para nada esta ciudad. A pesar de haber vivido ya estos meses aquí. Para lo único que salía era para ver a Emmett. Esta sería mi primera salida después de mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, les prometo actualizar pronto, aunque aun no llevo casi nada del otro capítulo, todo está en mi mente y prometo que pronto leerán mas. Espero con todo mi corazón que les este gustando. Ayúdenme con reviews por favor.<p>

Besos y Abrazos. Alexia(:


	9. Inconsciencia

Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo a mi fic. Espero que les guste. Quiero decirles que es un capitulo muy muy largo, pero es el primer capítulo en donde se desarrolla el sexo completamente, así que lean bajo su responsabilidad. Mucho mucho lemmon! Espero sea de su agrado.

Nuevamente, los personajes no son míos, yo solo juego con la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV.<strong>

Hoy nuevamente venia a leerle a Emmett. Ayer que Salí con Jacob me la pase muy bien, le conté la historia que teníamos y el por qué habíamos llegada hasta este lugar. Le conté todo sobre mi relación con Emmett y él me confesó algo muy personal.

"-Sabes, yo no lo sabía. Nunca eh tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en mujeres –Había dicho Jacob mientras comíamos-. Siempre me la eh pasado estudiando, hasta hace poco que conseguí este empleo… Y hace poco me di cuenta, que no son las mujeres las que me interesan… Siento atracción hacia los hombres… Y me alegra mucho que seas mi amigo. Nunca le habría confesa esto a nadie..."

Habíamos hablado sobre eso y a pesar de que fue algo incomodo, lo llevamos bien. Jacob es del tipo de personas a las que les tienes confianza en muchas cosas sin conocerlo bien. Es del tipo de personas que se convierten en tu mejor amigo con tan solo tenerlas cerca.

No podía evitar dejar de pensar en todo y que de mi mente se apoderara aquella impotencia cada que entraba en la habitación de Emmett y lo veía tan indefenso y vulnerable. Tan inmóvil y sin vida.

Me acerqué lentamente a Emmett y lo bese en los labios. Los extrañaba. Extrañaba esos besos, su lengua recorrer mi cuello, sus mordidas. Lo extrañaba a él.

-Mi Emmett… Me haces tanta falta… -Un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas me invadieron.

Suspire y tome el libro entre mis manos y me senté en el sofá de siempre.

-Espero que te este gustando la historia. Hoy vamos a leer… -Comencé a buscar el siguiente capítulo-. Muy bien.

"Kellan ya había comenzado a trabajar en aquel lugar, su relación con Robert, el hijo de su jefa y dueña de la gran empresa, no progresaba, Robert seguía distante y seco y Kellan no sabía el por qué…

**EmmettPOV**

Por más que me esforzaba no podía agradarle a Robert. Por alguna razón, creo que le molesto mucho aquel incidente… no creo que sea esa la causa, todos en este lugar hablan maravillas de el. Y él se comporta muy bien con todos...

Hoy había mucho trabajo, se acercaban fechas importantes para la empresa y todos estaban organizando campañas.

-Robert ¿puedes darme el último informe?

-Aquí lo tienes –coloco unos papeles sobre mi escritorio.

Nuestra oficina era grande y diseñada exclusivamente para nosotros, contaba con todo lo que podrías utilizar. No hacía falta nada.

Me quede mirando por un momento a Robert. Con su cabello despeinado, su traje de vestir color arena y su piel blanca, hermosa. Tuve temor por lo que sentía al mirar a Robert, no estaba bien. No estaba bien que lo viera así. No estaba bien que yo tuviera estos sentimientos. Sentimientos tontos y absurdos que solo me traerían problemas.

Me quede mirando aquellos ojos grises profundos y varios segundos después me di cuenta que Robert me miraba también. Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas. Me invadió una vergüenza de los pies a la cabeza y me sentí enrojecer. El se había dado cuenta de mi mirada. Maldición.

Bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios y con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Creo que hemos trabajado mucho, tal vez ya debamos irnos a descansar… -Dijo él con su voz fría e inexpresiva. Como si más bien estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

-Por supuesto –Guarde mis documentos y apague la computadora portátil.

Robert salió por la puerta sin despedirse, como de costumbre. Suspire.

Minutos después Salí yo, cerré la oficina y camine por los enormes y lujosos pasillos del lugar.

Me dirigí a la salida principal, el estacionamiento de la empresa cerraba a las 9:00pm así que Robert y yo, los últimos en salir, tuvimos que sacar nuestros coches y estacionarlos frente a la entrada principal. El reloj marcaba las 11:37 de la noche y el clima en la ciudad estaba muy agradable, no hacía calor, ni frio. Simplemente perfecto.

Cuando Salí de The Bonjourn, vi a Robert parado frente a su coche.

-Perfecto –susurraba él.

-¿Pasa algo? –le pregunte acercándome a él.

-El coche no quiere encender –dijo sin voltear a verme.

Examine un poco el coche de Robert, era un Ferrari del año color negro.

-Puedo llevarte –me ofrecí-. Mi coche está en la otra acera…

-No gracias, prefiero caminar… -se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el norte de la ciudad.

Lo tome del brazo y lo gire para que me viera.

-Vamos, Robert. No tienes por qué hacer eso…

-Es verdad, me gustaría caminar, eh tenido una semana muy pesada y el clima está muy agradable aquí, mi casa no queda tan lejos, además, las calles de la ciudad están muy activas esta noche…

Eso era verdad, los carros transitaban por las calles como si no hubiera obscurecido ya. Además había mucha gente caminando por todos lados. La empresa quedaba justo en el centro de la ciudad.

Robert se soltó de mi agarre y volvió a caminar.

Me quede unos segundos parado sin hacer nada y decidí por acompañarlo, tal vez podía arreglar algo esta noche. No podía seguir con esa actitud, mucho menos si nos tendríamos que ver a diario.

Camine de prisa para alcanzarlo y me puse a un lado de el. Me miro de reojo.

-¿Qué haces? –me pregunto.

-Caminar, tienes razón, la ciudad está muy activa esta noche, y el clima esta perfecto para no húsar el coche…

-Tú ni siquiera vives para acá…

-No, pero tu si… -sonreí. El también lo hizo.

-Hoy… -comenzó a decir-. Es un día importante para todos los universitarios. Hoy terminaron sus clases… Por eso hay tantas personas en las calles… -me explico.

No dije nada, el que Robert comenzara una conversación no era muy normal entre nosotros.

-¿vives solo, Robert? –le pregunte.

-No, vivo con mis padres. Pero estaré solo aproximadamente dos semanas, mi madre se llevo a mi padre a la convención de modas en Paris…

-Eso está bien… y… Debes de tener una vida después de The Bonjourn… ¿Qué haces en la vida real, Robert…?

-Bueno… -no esperaba que me contestara, pero así lo hizo-. Me gusta divertirme, salir, hacer cosas con amigos… Pero últimamente no eh tenido alguien con quien salir…

-¿No tienes pareja?

-No… es… complicado…

Me quede pensando en su concepto de "complicado".

-¿Puedo saber qué pasa?

El se rio por lo bajo.

-Digamos que… soy muy selectivo para elegir a mis relaciones… Y no a todos les parece… correcto…

Trate de descifrar lo que él quería decirme.

-Y tu, Kellan… ¿Qué hay de ti? –En realidad jamás pensé que pudiéramos tener una conversación tranquila y en paz, así que no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

-Estudie en una ciudad pequeña, en Washington, Y quería una mejor vida para mí. Así que me vine a este lugar en busca de un buen trabajo, lo encontré. –sonreí-. No eh tenido una relación seria en mucho tiempo, y digamos que… También soy selectivo con mis parejas… -Lo que en realidad quise decir, era que soy Homosexual, pero por supuesto que eso no se lo revelaría a él, jamás.

-Que bien… -Nos detuvimos para esperar a que nos dieran el pase, había muchos carros en las calles.

-¿Qué es eso? –Frente a nosotros había un enorme parque de diversiones, estaba lleno de estudiantes y jóvenes, las luces brillaban por doquier y adentro se veía un muy buen ambiente.

-Un parque de diversiones… -contesto como si no fuera obvio. Y se rio.

Me quede mirando hacia el interior mientras cruzábamos la calle.

Adentro alcance a percibir a las parejas de novios con toda clase de peluches, comiendo, riendo, bebiendo, disfrutando…

De pronto se me ocurrió algo, hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía, y al parecer Robert tampoco.

Lo tome de la mano y lo sujete con fuerza antes de correr hacia el parque.

-¡¿Qué haces, Kellan! –Grito Robert mientras corría detrás de mí gracias a mi agarre. Sentí la resistencia de su cuerpo pero yo era más fuerte, además llevaba impulso.

-¡Vamos al parque! –Le grite.

-¡Tu estas estúpido! –Dijo enfadado.

Cuando llegamos a la banqueta me detuve en seco y Robert quedo a escasos centímetros de mi, tuve que agachar un poco la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos. Lo sujete de la cintura para que no se estampara contra mí por el impulso que llevaba.

-Vamos Robert, solo una noche. Una noche te pido para que te olvides de todo. Mañana puedes ser de nuevo el idiota seco y frio de siempre… -sonreí.

Su expresión cambio, además que quede instantáneamente perdido entre sus ojos.

Al verlo desde este lugar, tan cerca, me di cuenta del extraño color de sus ojos, un gris profundo y al parecer dentro había todos los tonos de gris, además, el contorno del ojo era de un negro perfecto que resaltaba todo lo demás. Si no conociera a Robert diría que son lentes de contacto. Hermosos. Ojos inconfundibles, no habría unos ojos como esos en todo el mundo.

Enarco una ceja y sonrió.

Mis manos aun descansaban en su cintura, era una escena lo bastante extraña para dos hombres, pero aun así, nadie nos miraba, había tanta gente que nadie nos prestaba atención.

Tome su sonrisa como un "Si".

Sonreí ampliamente y lo tome de la mano jalándolo hacia la taquilla para comprar los pases de entrada.

No había fila alguna, porque había por lo mínimo unas quince taquillas abiertas.

-Dos adultos, por favor –Le dije a la señorita que atendía-. Gracias –me entrego los boletos.

Camine lentamente hacia la entrada, ahí si había fila mientras el vigilante recogía los boletos.

Robert camino detrás de mí, con sus manos blancas metidas en las bolsas del saco.

Tal vez otra noche hubiera sido extraño ver a dos jóvenes con saco y corbata en aquel lugar, pero hoy no. Había muchos otros igual de elegantes que nosotros, universitarios recién graduados.

-Venga, Robert. Te prometo que te vas a divertir…

Anduvimos por todos lados, prácticamente hice que Robert comiera de todo lo que había en aquel lugar, Jugamos muchos juegos de azar y destreza y nos divertimos, sobre todo.

Ahora estábamos sentados en una banca de madera después de haber jugado tiro al blanco con dardos. Jamás me imagine que podría pasármela así con Robert, tenía que disfrutar de esto porque quizá mañana regresemos a la rutina diaria… "no hablar".

-Creo que ya es muy tarde –Dijo Robert después de masticar una porción de papas fritas.

-¿Qué hora es? –Le pregunte mientras comía el ultimo pedazo de algodón de azúcar.

-Son las 2:48 de la madrugada –contesto.

-Oh por dios –susurre casi atragantándome-. Se paso todo demasiado rápido…

-Lo sé, creo que ya necesitaba algo así… jamás había visitado un parque de diversiones como este…

-¿Cómo este? –le pregunte.

-Claro, bueno, mi familia tiene mucho dinero, siempre viajamos por todo el mundo, parques de diversiones lujosos, tu entiendes…

-Oh claro, bueno, supongo que esto no le llega ni a los talones a lo que tú conoces…

-Te equivocas –Dijo el mirando a lo lejos-. Esto si tiene ambiente –mire en la misma dirección que sus ojos. Había un montón de jóvenes riendo y disfrutando sanamente, parejas, amigos, todos juntos, gritando y riéndose de todo-. Nunca me la había pasado tan increíblemente bien… -Giro su rostro para verme-. Gracias Kellan, eh sido un estúpido todo este tiempo…

-La verdad, si –me reí de eso y el también lo hizo.

-Me disculpo por eso, pero no se…

-¿Puedes decirme porque te caigo tan mal?...

-¿Caerme mal? Eso no es verdad…

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tu actitud tan fría exclusivamente para mi…?

-Es… complicado… -bajo la mirada-. Solo sé que todo cambiara. Prometo no ser como antes…

Sonreí.

-Yo prometo no dejarte que seas como antes.

El seguía con la mirada baja. Puse mi mano en su muslo y el levanto la vista para verme, nuevamente con aquellos ojos brillantes incluso en la obscuridad. Parecían los ojos de algún felino.

-Vamos –palmee su muslo y me puse de pie. El también lo hizo.

Caminamos sin hablar durante un largo rato mientras salíamos del parque.

Pasamos la salida principal, ya casi no había gente afuera, pero adentro aun estaba repleto.

Supongo que eran jóvenes de recursos no tan elevados, cualquiera como Robert jamás de habría parado en aquel lugar.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la banqueta y nos detuvimos antes de cruzar la calle.

-Entonces… ¿Vives por aquí o solo no querías subirte al coche conmigo...?

El se rio por lo bajo.

-Vivo por aquí –admitió.

Cruzamos la calle y cuando llegamos a la otra acera me dijo

-Tu coche esta para haya… -Señalo en dirección al sur.

-Te acompañare hasta tu casa –sonreí.

-No es necesario, no me voy a perder…

-Lo sé, pero aun queda tiempo para conversar, antes de que vuelva el señor Pattinson frio y distante.

-No creo que el regrese –me sonrió

-Por si las dudas…

-Entonces, bien, caminemos.

Caminamos de nuevo hacia el norte. La ciudad estaba muy alumbrada y a pesar de que los carros ya no transitaban mucho por las calles, aun había personas.

Era una avenida con todo tipo de negocios, restaurantes, bares, hoteles. Y por la fecha, había muchos jóvenes por las calles.

Caminamos durante un buen rato sin decir nada. La noche estaba un poco fresca.

Después de pasar un hotel enorme, llegamos a una plaza, muy poco iluminada, en ella había parejas de novios sentados en las bancas y caminando, había una fuente de agua iluminada con luces violeta. Y justo frente a nosotros había un remolque blanco que vendía hot dogs y hamburguesas. Frente a él habían cuatro mesas, una de ellas estaba ocupada por cuatro jóvenes.

-Te invito a cenar –le dije a Robert y el voltio a verme, y siguió la dirección de mi vista hasta toparse con el puesto de hot dogs.

-No, gracias –respondió.

-Vamos, tienes que probar un poco de comida de mi mundo. –le dije.

-¿Tu mundo?

-Sí, bueno, yo no tengo tanto dinero como tú… -sonreí-. Pero te apuesto a que este tipo de comida jamás la has probado… o ¿Eres muy especial para comer de esto…?

-Por favor, Kellan. Me hiciste comer de todo en el parque. No creo soportar algo más…

-Vamos, si solo dabas pequeñas probadas, ni siquiera te acabaste algo de lo que compraste…

El suspiro.

-Creo que tengo un poco de hambre –admitió.

-Eso es genial –sonreí.

Llegamos al puesto y nos sentamos en una de las mesas vacías.

-Oye Robert ¿Tienes hermanos?

-No, soy hijo único –me contesto.

-Que bien…

-En realidad, me habría gustado tener un hermano.

Me quede pensando.

-Exactamente ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-El mes pasado cumplí 24 –sonrió.

-Que bien, yo también tengo 24 –le dije.

En ese momento una joven con un mandil rojo se acerco a nosotros.

-Buenas noches ¿Desean ordenar?

-Buenas noches –contestamos Robert y yo.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa con papas… y un refresco de cola.

-Lo mismo que el –dijo Robert.

-Entonces, agrega un hot dog a las dos órdenes –le dije a la señorita.

-Estas mal de la cabeza… -susurro Robert y yo sonreí.

-Tengo que aprovechar que estas aquí.

-No volveré a comer nada en dos semanas –se quejo.

-vamos hombre, después de todo ¿Cuántas veces al año haces esto?

El negó con la cabeza.

-Oye Kellan y… ¿Te gusta alguien? Ya sabes… -se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad, no me eh fijado muy bien… Pero estoy abierto a posibilidades –respondí.

-Que bien… -Robert se puso a jugar con una servilleta que tomo de la mesa. La manga del saco dejo al descubierto su muñeca y me di cuenta de lo que tenía en ella.

-¿Qué te paso, Robert? –le pregunte con un poco de pánico y curiosidad en mi voz.

Tome su mano y la estire un poco para ver bien su muñeca. Solo cinco segundos antes de que el jalara su mano y se cubriera bien.

Había cicatrices, cicatrices en su muñeca, de ese tipo de cicatrices que te quedan cuando trataste de… suicidarte.

No dijo nada, solo bajo la vista.

-No es nada –me dijo con la mirada gacha.

No lo cuestione. No iba a obligarlo a pensar en eso. Mucho menos a que me dijera.

-Su orden caballeros –dijo la joven mujer mientras ponía en la mesa los platos y después los refrescos.

-Gracias –respondí.

La cena fue un poco incomoda, Robert no hablo para nada y yo no quise presionarlo.

Ya habíamos terminado de cenar y él seguía sin decir nada.

-Fueron tiempos difícil –Dijo por fin tocándose la muñeca-. Yo… descubrí cosas de mi… Prefiero no hablar de eso…

-No te preocupes, Robert. No tienes por qué contarme nada.

El solo sonrió y ahora, fijándome bien, me di cuenta que las cicatrices estaban en ambas muñecas.

-¿Te gusto la cena? –le pregunte para cambiar de tema.

-Me encanto –sonrió-. Tal vez deberíamos hacer esto más seguido…

-Yo estaría encantado.

-Bueno, la próxima vez, te toca a ti conocer "mi mundo".

-También estaría encantado de eso –respondí. Mire el reloj, ahora sí, ya casi no había nadie en las calles y la plaza había pasado de ser un lugar tranquilo a infestarse de parejas de novios, para nada cómodo verlos así-. Creo que deberíamos irnos –le dije.

-Estoy de acuerdo –él se puso de pie.

Saque mi billetera y le llame a la joven que nos atendió.

-Tome –le entregue un billete-. Quédate con la feria –le dije.

Ella miro el billete y abrió los ojos como platos.

-No puedo hacer eso, señor -me dijo.

-Si puedes, y lo harás –le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, que pasen una excelente noche.

-Igualmente –respondimos los dos.

-¿Cuánto te debo? –Me pregunto Robert sacando su billetera.

-Nada, yo te invite a cenar. Yo pago –le dije.

El sonrió.

-¿Queda muy lejos tu casa? –le pregunte. No quería llegar. Espere que su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-No, ya estamos a punto de llegar.

Caminamos derecho hasta pasar aquella plaza enorme, pasamos una calle sin detenernos, pues ya no había autos.

Cruzando la acera dimos vuelta a la derecha y continuamos caminando.

Robert iba caminando unos pasos delante de mí.

Me adelante para ponerme a su lado, lo tome de la mano y me detuve haciendo que él se detuviera.

-No era mi intención incomodarte –me disculpe.

-No te preocupes, no tuviste la culpa… es solo que… recordé cosas que no quería y no debía…

Me quede ahí, parado, sin hacer o decir algo.

Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas y conforme pasaba el tiempo y el no la retiraba mi corazón latía con fuerza.

Yo sabía de mis preferencias sexuales, siempre me habían llamado la atención los hombres. Pero Robert era más que simple atracción, sentía algo mas por el… algo que seguramente me causaría un gran daño. Algo que seguramente el jamás sentiría por mi.

-Vamos, estamos a punto de llegar –se dio media vuelta y camino, pero no me soltó la mano. Me sentí un poco incomodo pero reaccione de la mejor manera. Yo la solté, supongo que era lo mejor, no debía arriesgarme de más, hacerme ilusiones solo me causaría más dolor del necesario.

Caminamos durante otro rato más. Giramos entre varias calles hasta llegar a una zona residencial

-Aquí vivo –dijo Robert.

Frente a nosotros había un edificio enorme, como en el que yo vivía. Un edificio de departamentos.

Caminamos hacia la entrada del edificio.

-No es mi casa fija, pero también es propiedad de mis padres y me gusta venir aquí porque estoy solo…

-¿En tu otra casa no estarías solo?

-No, mi otra casa es enorme y hay un montón de personal de limpieza, cocineros, ama de llaves y cosas así, aquí es solo un departamento, no es necesario nada de eso…

Asentí con la cabeza.

Antes de entrar al edificio me detuve y Robert se giro para verme.

-Bueno Robert, me la pase muy bien esta noche…

-Yo me la pase increíble, también, Kellan. Gracias –me sonrió.

Me quede pensando un momento en lo que iba a decir.

-Nos vemos mañana –le dije con una sonrisa.

-Mañana no trabajamos –dijo él.

-oh, claro. No recordaba… -un extraño sentimiento de desesperación me invadió-. Entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana? –sonreí.

-Por supuesto que si… aunque… mañana no trabajamos… Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, si quieres.

-No gracias –sonreí ampliamente-. Mi coche no está muy lejos… -trate de recordar en donde estaba… bueno, si no lo encontraba llamaría a un taxi para que me llevara a The Bonjourn.

-Bueno, hoy hice todo lo que me pediste, yo solo te pido una cosa… Ya es muy noche, quédate a dormir aquí.

Lo pensé unos segundos.

-Está bien, acepto.

-Perfecto –susurro y se dio media vuelta.

Nos adentramos en el edificio, en el centro estaba la recepción y cuatro personas estaban atendiendo.

-Buenas noches –saludo Robert-. La habitación 893… Soy Robert Bonjourn.

-Muy buenas noches, señor Bonjourn. –La señora que lo atendió tecleo algo en la computadora, levanto la vista y sonrió-. Ya está listo –Dijo.

-Gracias –Robert me señalo que lo siguiera.

-Entonces… te gusta estar solo en este lugar, pero acabas de invitar a un extraño a dormir contigo… -me reí.

-No eres un extraño.

-Pues jamás habías hablado conmigo.

-Pero ahora sí, y no eres un extraño.

-entonces, perfecto –me reí.

Llegamos al elevador y al instante las puertas se abrieron.

-No era mi intención venir a este lugar, para serte sincero. Tenía planeado tomar un taxi hacia mi casa en cuanto tú te marcharas…

-Me hubieras dicho eso, de verdad. Yo podía regresarme a The Bonjourn…

-No me refiero a ahora –me dijo-. Me refiero a cuando salimos de trabajar…

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me preguntaba nuevamente el por qué era así conmigo.

-¿Algún día me contaras por qué no te caigo bien?

-Me caís bien –acepto él. Y sonrió mirándome a los ojos. Era imposible no perderte con esa mirada.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no te caía bien?

-No es que no me cayeras bien… Es más complicado que eso.

-¿algún día me contaras?

-Algún día –acepto él.

Salimos del elevador en cuanto este abrió las puertas en el piso 13.

-No es muy grande el departamento, pero nos servirá –comento mientras giraba a la izquierda y caminaba por el pasillo. Yo lo seguí unos pasos atrás.

-No importa, cualquier lugar sirve para dormir y te agradezco esto.

-No tienes que agradecer nada.

Robert se paro frente a una puerta y saco una tarjeta de su billetera. Era la llave del departamento.

-Adelante –me hizo una seña con su mano para que entrara.

Era un departamento sencillo a pesar de todo. Había una sala de estar con sofá de piel café chocolate y una enorme pantalla de televisión.

También al otro extremo había un bar elegante y a lo lejos se veían las puertas de las habitaciones.

-Solo hay un inconveniente… Solo hay una habitación –sonrió con un poco de pena.

-No, no. Eso no es inconveniente, yo puedo dormir aquí, gracias –señale el sofá grande de piel, era lo suficientemente grande para dormir a gusto toda una noche.

-Está bien –Robert sonrió-. Dame tu saco… -me dijo mientras él se quitaba el de él, dejando al descubierto la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta.

Me quite el mío y se lo entregue, colgó ambos sacos en un perchero alado de la puerta.

Con mi mano solté un poco el nudo de la corbata y desabroche los dos últimos botones de la camisa.

-Ponte cómodo, Kellan. Voy por unas sabanas…

Camino hacia una de las habitaciones, con las manos en el cuello desabrochando su corbata.

Me senté en el sofá de piel.

¡Cuanto había cambiado todo en menos de diez horas!

Jamás me hubiera imaginado esto con Robert ¡Ni siquiera me pasaba por la cabeza el hablarle!

Escuche los pasos de Robert aproximarse y me volteé para verlo.

Venia caminando hacia mí con un par de sabanas blancas en la mano y su camisa desabotonada completamente, dejando entre ver parte de su pecho y su abdomen marcado. Su piel era casi del mismo blanco que la camisa, perfecta.

-Toma –me entrego las sabanas.

-Gracias –sonreí.

-De nada… -El me miro durante un momento-. Bueno, es muy tarde ya. Tenemos que dormir…

-Claro claro. Hasta mañana, Robert. Descansa.

-Hasta mañana, Kellan. Tu también descansa y siéntete como en tu casa –me sonrió nuevamente y se retiro de la sala.

Me quede sentado un largo momento, sin hacer nada.

Después de varios minutos me comencé a quitar los zapatos, me desabroche el pantalón de vestir y el cinto. Me desabroche por completo la camisa y me la quite, dejándola extendida en el otro sofá para que no se arrugara e hice lo mismo con el pantalón.

Me quite los calcetones y los metí entre los zapatos, que a pesar de haber andado toda la noche con ellos entre la tierra, aun conservaban ese brillo propio.

Me puse de pie y extendí una de las sabanas blancas en todo el sofá, cubriéndolo por completo. Tome la otra sabana entre mis manos y me acosté en el sofá. Y después me cobije con la otra sabana.

Cerré mis ojos y lentamente me fui quedando dormido.

El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse me despertó. Abrí los ojos lentamente, me confundí al despertar en aquel lugar y poco a poco recordé en donde estaba. Con mis manos me frote el rostro varias veces. Escuche ruidos en una de las habitaciones y me levante lentamente para no marearme.

-Buenos días –Me saludo Robert. Llevaba puestos unos pants ligeros y su torso estaba desnudo. Dejando al descubierto su piel pálida y sedosa a la vista-. No era mi intención despertarte –se disculpo con una amplia sonrisa. Iba saliendo de una habitación, parecía la puerta de la entrada a una cocina.

-Buenos días –lo salude-. No te preocupes, ya estaba despierto –mentí y sonreí.

-Este es el baño, por si quieres usarlo –me señalo una puerta al fondo.

-Claro, gracias.

Quite la sabana que me cubría y me levante lentamente del sofá.

La única prenda que llevaba encima era un bóxer ajustado color blanco.

Camine hacia Robert, me di cuenta como su mirada me examino completamente. Sonreí cuando pase a su lado y me adentre en el pasillo que me dirigía al baño.

Cuando entre al baño lo primero que hice fue mirarme en el espejo. Perfecto, mi rostro no era un asco, por lo menos. Y mi cabello estaba peinado.

Me enjuague la boca con un poco de enjuague bucal que había en la repisa de madera y abrí un poco la puerta para gritarle a Robert.

-¡Robert! –Grite asomándome por la puerta, el salió de la misma puerta en donde se había quedado-. ¿Puedo húsar la regadera para ducharme? –le pregunte.

-¡Por supuesto! –Me contesto-. En el mueble de madera que está detrás de ti debe haber toallas limpias…

-Ok. Gracias –cerré la puerta.

Me dirigí al mueble que el había dicho, eran unas puertas de madera negra que estaban pegadas a la pared. Elegantes. Las abrí y en el interior había toda clase de artículos de limpieza. Tome una toalla color verde y la colgué en el perchero del baño.

Me despoje que mi ropa interior y me metí a la regadera para ducharme.

Cuando termine de ducharme me puse la misma ropa interior y me anude la toalla en la cintura.

Edward POV.

-"Kellan termino de ducharse y salió del baño dirigiéndose a la sala en donde se encontraban sus cosas. Robert lo estaba esperando en la puerta de la cocina. Había preparado el desayuno.

-Hoy te toca a ti saber como es mi vida… -le dijo Robert a Kellan mientras se acercaba a él.

-Eso será divertido –murmuro Kellan poniéndose el pantalón.

-Primero que nada… -Robert le toco el hombro a Kellan y este se estremeció por el contacto frio-. Te prepare el desayuno –una dulce sonrisa cruzo por los labios de Robert haciendo que Kellan también sonriera.

El día era perfecto para toda clase de actividades, Robert tenía planeado llevar a Kellan a conocer la ciudad, los museos, las artes, comer en un restaurant elegante y divertirse con lo que él conocía.

Algo mas pasaba dentro de Robert, estaba sintiendo algo que tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía."

Me quede mirando a Emmett, acostado en la cama, en la misma posición que ayer. Era como tenerlo sin vida, muerto y aun peor.

Mire el reloj, no tardaban en venir a sacarme de la habitación, así que comencé a guardar mis cosas.

Tome la mano fría de Emmett y la sujete con fuerza.

Todo había cambiado tan rápido.

Escuche la puerta al abrirse y me puse de pie, sin mirar a la enfermera salí de la habitación.

Camine por el amplio pasillo que olía extrañamente a hospital. Suspire.

-¡Edward! –Me grito una voz masculina. Me gire para darme cuenta que era Jacob.

-Hola Jacob –lo salude dándome media vuelta.

-hola –me dijo deteniéndose frente a mí-. Sabes, estoy a punto de terminar mi turno… ¿te gustaría salir?

-Claro –le conteste-. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Bueno, primero acompáñame a quitarme esto –se sacudió la vestimenta de doctor que llevaba puesta-. Y después... ya veremos –sonrió

Caminamos por el pasillo largo, había muchas enfermeras en los pasillos con toda clase de objetos.

-Ven –me abrió una puerta a su derecha y entre dudando-. Esta es mi oficina.

Me adentre en la pequeña habitación, pequeña pero lujosa.

-y ¿Cómo va todo? Con… Emmett –me pregunto.

-Mi padre dice que va a despertar, pero así puede ser hoy o mañana, puede ser dentro de diez años…

-Yo se que será pronto –me sonrió.

-Espero que sí. –le devolví la sonrisa.

Me quede mirando uno de los tantos diplomas que había en la habitación. Cuadros, objetos de decoración.

Cuando regrese la vista a Jacob me sorprendí.

Estaba de espaldas, con el torso desnudo y una camisa blanca en su mano, también la bata de doctor.

En su otra mano llevaba una camisa negra, que supuse seria la que se pondría.

Pero algo más llamo mi atención, esa espalda musculosa, esos trazos en ella. Me recordaba a Emmett.

Cuando él se giro para verme me quede sorprendido al ver su torso desnudo.

Cada parte de el, cada musculo marcado, cada rasgo me recordaba a Emmett. Y vi su rostro, un rostro masculino, con facciones marcadas pero con una nota de inocencia en el.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago. Y comencé a respirar con fuerza.

Jacob comenzó a acercarse a mí y quedo justo frente mi rostro.

Su dedo acaricio mi mejilla y yo cerré los ojos. Un tacto rugoso y marcado. Todo me recordaba a Emmett. Era como sentir su dedo tocándome. Justo como él lo hacía.

Sentí un rostro aproximarse a mí y unos labios rosar los míos. Instantáneamente abrí mis labios y el acoplo los suyos.

Unos labios carnosos, dulces.

Una mano dura y fuerte se postro en mi cintura y el beso se apasiono.

Su otra mano también se coloco en mi cintura y me junto hacia él. Sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío.

Mis manos, que descansaban inmóviles a mis costados se elevaron hasta llegar a su espalda.

Una espalda musculosa y marcada, una espalda que se sentía igual al tacto. Una espalda que había extrañado desde hace mucho tiempo.

El beso se prolongo más y más. Una de sus manos comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa hasta quitármela. Escuche como le ponía candado a la puerta de entrada pero eso ahora no me preocupaba, había extrañado tanto estar bajo estas manos, sentir este peso presionándome.

Había reprimido tanto todo este tiempo y ahora todo salía a flote.

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda completamente hasta llegar a su cintura, y lentamente me dirigí a su abdomen, desabroche el botón de su pantalón y baje el zíper. Sentí como la tela de la ropa interior roso mis dedos.

El se separo de mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello con dulzura y con pasión.

Sus manos agiles desabotonaron mi pantalón. Y después se dirigieron a mi cintura presionándome contra él.

Sentí su miembro pegado justo con el mío. Y comenzó a hacer movimientos rítmicos.

Lleve mis manos a sus glúteos, fuertes, duros, como los recordaba.

Y lentamente sentí su erección crecer entre su ropa interior. Sus labios se apoderaron nuevamente de los míos y sus manos acariciaban toda mi piel desnuda. Con un movimiento ágil me levanto en el aire y me llevo hacia un escritorio que había en el lugar. Escuche como todos los objetos caían al suelo y sentí su peso sofocante arriba de mi. Con su erección pegada a mi cuerpo.

El se puso de pie y yo abrí los ojos después de mucho tiempo.

No vi su rostro, porque ahora era lo menos que importaba.

Con sus manos fuertes retiro su pantalón y dejo al descubierto su erección que se veía a través de la ropa interior. Era enorme. Sentí como se formaba una erección en mis pantalones. Y poco a poco mi ropa se sentía muy justa.

Llego hasta mí nuevamente y se recostó arriba de mi cuerpo. Comenzó a besar mi pecho e instantáneamente cerré mis ojos. Sentí su lengua en mi pecho, besarme, acariciarme. Sus caderas se movían rítmicamente y yo lleve mis manos hacia su cintura. Baje lentamente y metí mis dedos entre el elástico del bóxer gris.

Con lentitud comencé a quitar esa última prenda que llevaba puesta. El se levanto un poco para que yo pudiera retirar por completo la prenda, y cuando la tuve en mi mano la arroje al suelo.

Comenzó a dar embestidas sobre mi erección y sentir la suya me provocó un estremecimiento de placer. Lleve mis manos hacia sus glúteos desnudos y los acaricie.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía estas sensaciones.

Este cuerpo grande y fuerte arriba del mío, dificultándome la respiración, esos labios apasionados aferrándose a mi piel. Sus manos duras sujetándome con fuerza…lo amaba.

"Emmett, te amo" pensé en mi interior… Y con esas palabras regrese a la realidad.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Por un momento pensé todo. Esas manos rígidas no se parecían en nada a las de Emmett, estos besos desesperados no se comparaban con los labios dulces y tiernos de Emmett, este cuerpo encima de mí, este cuerpo rígido y pesado no era ni se comparaba jamás con el de Emmett.

-Espera –susurre entre besos, besos que ahora me hacían daño.

El no me hizo caso y continúo. Su mano se aferro a mi erección, pero no se sentía bien… yo me sentía mal. Comenzó a moverla atreves del bóxer pero ya había desaparecido todo dentro de mí.

-Espera –repetí nuevamente.

Y su mano comenzó a adentrarse en mi bóxer. Pero algo pasaba dentro de mí, el fuego había desaparecido, mi erección comenzó a disminuir hasta hacer flácido mi pene. Y él lo noto.

-No, no, no. –Repetí con fuerza. Aparte el enorme peso de Jacob y me puse de pie como pude. Levantándome.

Vi todo lo que había pasado. Mi camisa estaba en el suelo. No sé cómo o cuando, pero mi pantalón ya no estaba sobre mi cuerpo. Estaba tirado a un lado del sofá. La ropa de Jacob estaba regada por toda la habitación y el estaba desnudo arriba de un escritorio desordenado.

-Esto no está bien –susurre. Y caí al suelo. Doble mis rodillas a la altura de mi pecho y tape mi rostro con mis manos.

Esto no estaba nada bien, me sentía pésimo. Me sentía el peor. Me sentía una basura.

¿Cómo pude comparar a Emmett con él? ¿Cómo pude confundirlo?

Sentí un nudo en el estomago, un hueco en mi pecho, un hoyo negro que me hundia cada vez mas.

-¿Edward? –escuche una voz a lo lejos. Pero no levante mi vista-. Edward, perdóname…

Sentí alguien a un lado de mí.

Un brazo desnudo paso por mis hombros y me presiono contra su pecho desnudo.

-No quise hacerlo, por favor, perdóname…

Yo no tenía palabras, no me sentía digno de nada.

Yo sabía desde un principio que Jacob sentía esto por mí, mi corazón me lo decía. Y no hice nada, yo lo veo únicamente como un amigo. Le hice daño a él, me hice daño a mí y lo más importante, le hice daño a Emmett.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente.

-Perdóname, Jacob –susurre.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte –dijo el estrechándome contra su pecho.

-Sí, si tienes. Yo te veo únicamente como un amigo… No siento nada más por ti. Lo que paso… fue solo un impulso… no quería que pasara…

-Yo lo sé, Edward. Lo sé –Su cabeza se postro sobre la mía-. Te pido perdón por que lleve esto demasiado lejos, porque hice algo que nunca había hecho, perdóname. Pero para mí era la primera vez y se sintió… bien. Y no supe cómo actuar o como evitarlo… yo… jamás eh tenido sexo con nadie…

Suspire. Maldición.

-Yo tampoco eh tenido sexo con nadie. Y eso no justifica mi acción. No quiero que sientas esto por mí. Porque te vas a lastimar, Jacob.

-Yo se que lo que sientes por Emmett es muy grande, pero quiero que sepas que voy a luchar por ti. Voy a luchar por tu amor…

-No quiero que lo hagas…

-Lo voy hacer.

-No quiero que lo hagas Jacob, yo jamás voy a poder olvidar a Emmett, el es mi vida. El es mi único amor.

-Lo sé. Pero no me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada…

-Sí, si lo harás.

Me puse de pie y me aparte de su abrazo. Lo recorrí con la mirada… su cuerpo desnudo… perfecto.

Maldición.

Me di media vuelta y tome mi pantalón. Me lo puse lo más deprisa que pude y después la camisa.

El se acerco a mí mientras yo estaba de espaldas. Sentí su cuerpo pegarse lentamente al mío.

Sus labios se pegaron a mi cuello y nuevamente me quede paralizado.

Sentí su enorme pene, sin erección, pegado a mis glúteos. Y después sus manos se deslizaron a mi abdomen.

-Por favor, Jacob –le dije-. No hagas esto.

Me di media vuelta y él me beso con fuerza. Por un momento sentí que perdía mi control nuevamente. Pero limpie mi cabeza.

-será mejor que no nos veamos, jamás… -le dije, abroche el ultimo botón de mi camisa y me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí sin molestarme en que alguien viera. Para mi suerte y la de Jacob no había nadie cerca que pudiera ver adentro de la habitación.

Hoy venia a leer nuevamente con Emmett, prácticamente recé para no encontrarme con Jacob, no estuve tranquilo hasta que me adentre en la habitación de Emmett. Y nuevamente el dolor. Al verlo tendido en aquella cama. Además el remordimiento por lo que había sucedido ayer. Baje la mirada y me dirigí a la cama como era de costumbre, un beso en los labios inmóviles y me senté en el sofá de piel negro. La rutina diaria.

-Mi Emmett, todo parece ir peor. Te necesito aquí, conmigo…

Tome el libro en mis manos, leer en estas circunstancias se me hacia lo mas idiota que podría hacer. Pero adentrarme en un mundo surreal en donde no tengo que lidiar con esto… no se siente tan mal…

-"Los días transcurrían rápido en la empresa, había mucho trabajo a causa de las próximas festividades en New York City, Robert y Kellan seguían trabajando a pesar de que el reloj marcaba las 11:43 de la noche y era Domingo. Una semana había pasado desde la noche en que Kellan se quedo a dormir en casa de Robert, la señora Katherine Bonjourn había regresado de su viaje y con nuevas y buenas noticias. Un próximo viaje a Miami para los dos Bonj de la empresa. Todos se habían dado cuenta del cambio drástico de Robert con Kellan. Pero a nadie le había importado lo suficiente como para ponerse a pensar en ello. A nadie más que a Katherine, que se mostraba realmente entusiasmada con ese repentino cambio…

Emmett POV.

-Robert ¿Puedes asesorarme con esto? –Tenía entre mis manos los papeles de la nueva campaña de publicidad de la agencia de modelaje.

-¿Qué pasa? –se puso de pie y camino hasta mi escritorio, se puso detrás de mí y se recostó sobre mi espalda casualmente pasando sus brazos por mis costados y tomando los papeles, formando un abrazo inconsciente entre nosotros. Robert medito un poco con los papeles en la mano-. Si gustas esto lo dejamos para después, ahora tenemos que ver… -tomo otro papeles de mi escritorio-. Esto.

Leí atentamente a que se refería.

Era una convención de moda y belleza en Miami. A eso se refiera Katherine cuando nos hablo de un viaje a Miami. Era esto.

-¿El viaje a Miami? –le pregunte.

-Así es. Los papeles llegaron hace media hora…

-Es un evento grande…

-De tres días… el primer día –señalo unas líneas del documente-. Pasarela de moda femenina; el segundo día –bajo su dedo al siguiente párrafo-. Pasarela de moda masculina y el tercer día mas su dedo hasta llegar al último párrafo-. Clausura del evento.

-Me parece perfecto –voltee para mirarlo a los ojos-. Pero tenemos que sacar adelante esto… -agite los papeles que tenía en mi mano, la campaña de publicidad de la agencia de modelaje era dentro de dos semanas y no teníamos nada como base.

-No lo creo, dejemos que de eso se encarguen otros…

-Vamos Robert, tenemos menos de dos semanas para esto…

-¿Ya viste si quiera la fecha del evento en Miami? –me pregunto con una sonrisa.

Gire mis ojos para postrarlos en la hoja.

La única fecha que venía en los datos era el 3 de junio…

-¿3 de junio? –pregunte.

-Así es –me respondió Robert.

Me quede pensando un momento…

-Hoy es 1° de Junio… -dije lentamente-. ¡Dios! ¡Hoy es primero de Junio!

-Nuestro vuelo sale mañana por la mañana –me dijo Robert-. Ya tengo los boletos…

Coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros y los froto antes de retirarse a su escritorio.

-Tenemos que irnos, Kellan. Mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano…

Mire el reloj. 11:50pm.

-¿A qué hora sale nuestro vuelo? –le pregunte.

-a las 10 de la mañana, pero tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto una hora antes…

-Claro… entonces… ¿Qué vamos hacer con todo el trabajo? –le pregunte mirando el montón de papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio.

-Mi madre ya tiene a los encargados de eso, nos quiere en el evento.

-Está bien –acepte poniéndome de pie. Robert ya estaba en la puerta de la oficina.

Salimos de la oficina y caminamos juntos.

-Tengo que preparar mis cosas para mañana, no me diste tiempo de nada, Robert. –sonreí.

-El documento acaba de llegar, este tipo de eventos tienden a cambiar su hora de apertura cada cinco minutos, por eso tenemos que llegar haya un día antes.

-Claro, lo entiendo…

Cuando llegamos a la salida de la empresa Robert se despidió de mí dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Nos vemos mañana Kellan, descansa y… lleva ropa de playa… habrá tiempo para divertirnos –me sonrió alegremente.

-Por supuesto que sí –conteste-. Hasta mañana, Robert.

Lo vi alejarse con aquellos movimientos tan elegantes y sensuales.

Cuando me subí a mi coche lo primero que pensé fue ¿En qué parte del closet esta la ropa de verano…?

Llevaba puesto un pantalón de manta color arena elegante, unos zapatos color café y una camisa de manta color perla. Vestimenta apropiada para ir a la playa e ir elegante.

Cuando subí al coche de Robert, que había quedado en pasar por mí, me di cuenta que iba vestido como yo, únicamente que su camisa era de color azul turquesa.

-Buenos días –lo salude cuando me metí en su auto.

-Buenos días, Kellan ¿listo para viajar?

-En realidad, no. Pero adelante –sonrió y condujo en la autopista.

-Mi madre nos obsequia un día mas en Miami… -me dijo Robert mientras estacionaba el coche en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

-¿O sea, como? –inquirí.

-Sí, el evento dura tres días, llegamos hoy pero en lo que checamos hoteles y nos asentamos bien se nos pasa el día. Los eventos son del tres al cinco de Junio y finalizan el mismo cinco. El seis de junio… digamos que mi madre nos lo da como vacaciones… un día para nosotros, y nos regresamos el siete en la mañana…

Edward POV.

-¿Edward? –La voz de un hombre interrumpió mi lectura.

-Vete de aquí, Jacob –prácticamente escupí las palabras sin levantar la mirada del libro.

-Vamos Edward, perdóname… -Sentí su mano dura en mi hombro y la sacudí.

-Por favor –le dije-. Por mi, por respeto a Emmett, sal de la habitación… -le sostuve la mirada.

-Dame dos minutos, únicamente dos minutos, Edward… Por favor… -sus ojos inocentes me tomaron por sorpresa.

-Dos minutos –me puse de pie y cerré de golpe el libro dejándolo a un lado de la cama de Emmett.

Camine hasta llegar a la puerta y Salí de la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunte con hostilidad.

-Quiero disculparme, no… no debí haber hecho eso, lo siento. Fue un impulso. Siento… me siento atraído hacia ti como nunca me había pasado y no pude resistirme, además tu me correspondiste… -mi semblante se endureció-. Lo siento. Yo pensé que me correspondías, por eso continúe…

-No te preocupes –le dije con desprecio, de todas formas, el tenía razón. El que tenía la culpa aquí era yo-. La culpa fue mía, por dejar que llegaran las cosas tan lejos, perdóname Jacob…

-No digas nada –me puso su largo dedo en mis labios-. Perdóname tú a mí, Edward.

-No hay nada que perdonar –sonreí-. ¿Podemos olvidar lo que paso? Te quiero como mi amigo…

-Claro que si –acepto el rápidamente-. Tengo que… regresar al trabajo, nos vemos después… te… te quiero.

-Nos vemos, Jacob. También te quiero.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, me metí y la cerré lentamente recargándome en ella.

Puse las manos en mi frente y agarre con fuerzas mi cabello. Respire profundamente y camine vacilante hacia la cama con Emmett.

-Siento que esto no está ayudando nada… -mire el libro y me recosté sobre el pecho duro de Emmett, acaricie su cuello con mi mano y después de un momento retome la lectura.

-"Y así llegaron ambos a Miami, el calor era sofocante, incluso debajo de esa fina y delgada tela de la que estaba hecha su vestimenta. Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue dirigirse a un hotel, de los mejores hoteles en toda Miami. Se registraron y ordenaron su nueva habitación, una suite residencial para dos personas, era como un departamento propio. Con dos habitaciones, un piscina propia e incluso un mini bar.

Emmett POV.

Ya estábamos en la recepción del hotel en donde se iban a llevar a cabo los primeros eventos, Ya había pasado la inauguración y ahora estábamos disfrutando de una pasarela de modas. Robert anotaba los datos de los vestidos y calzado en la computadora y yo me encargaba de fotografiar a las modelos, nada mal.

Finalizo el primer evento, había tomado 5,698 fotografías y Robert tenía más de 9,000 anotaciones en su computadora portátil.

-Tenemos que editar esto para mandárselo a mi madre –me dijo mientras conectaba la cámara profesional a su computadora.

Estábamos sentados en una de las mesas que nos habían reservado en la recepción. Ya todos los invitados se estaban retirando a la fiesta que se ofrecía en agradecimiento, mas Robert y yo teníamos que quedarnos a trabajar.

Teníamos que poner la foto en un documento y ponerle todos los datos. El modelo del vestido, temporada, colores, preciosos, diseñador, y todos los datos que Robert había capturado, y eso lo teníamos que hacer con las más de cinco mil fotos.

El reloj marcaba las 8:40 de la noche y aun nos quedaban muchas fotos por editar, Robert decía que la inauguración le quito mucho tiempo al evento, que mañana seria mas ligero el trabajo.

-Vamos al hotel –me dijo cerrando su computadora-. Se hace tarde y aun no terminamos…

-Claro –acepte. Ya habíamos cenado en la misma recepción del hotel patrocinador. Mañana tendríamos que regresar para otra pasarela.

-El día de la clausura… -comencé a decir mientras el taxi nos llevaba a nuestro destino-. ¿Podríamos hacer algo? No se… salir a cenar o algo por el estilo…

-Si quieres –acepto Robert-. Ya te diste cuenta que nos ocupamos durante todo el día, pero supongo que el día de la clausura será más fácil escaparnos –me sonrió.

Sonreí ante la idea.

-¿Puedes descansar un poco? –le pregunte sonriendo mientras el sacaba su computadora en el taxi.

-Quiero terminar esto, quiero poder dormir esta noche…

-Haber, en que te ayudo… -me acerque a él. Pase mi brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro y me recargue lo suficiente para ver la pantalla.

-Gracias, solo estoy dando copiar y pegar, pero aun así es tardado…

Me quede mirando lo que hacía Robert, con mi brazo descansando en sus hombros.

Paso mucho tiempo en lo que el taxi llego al hotel. Nos bajamos del taxi después de pagar y nos adentramos en el hotel con los maletines en las manos.

Había mucha gente dentro, sobre todo señoras jóvenes muy elegantes, el evento que se estaba llevando a cabo llamaba mucho la atención de todos y muchas agencias de modelaje venían a ver la exposición.

-En momentos como este, detesto a las personas –Robert tomo su computadora portátil entre sus manos y camino lo mas de prisa que pudo hacia nuestra habitación.

Una vez adentro se dirigió a la mesa de centro y se sentó en una silla de madera, poniéndose de nuevo a trabajar.

-Vamos Robert, de verdad, no te estreses tanto… -Le dije cuando entre en la habitación y cerré la puerta.

-No me estreso –me dijo mirándome a los ojos, la luz de la computadora iluminaba su rostro y sus ojos gris profundo se veían casi transparentes a causa de la misma luz-. Ya casi termino…

Resople y me senté en la otra silla.

-Si me permitieras ayudarte… -me queje.

-Ya termine –sonrió. Yo enarque una ceja.

-¿Es verdad?

-Sí, acabo de recibir un mensaje de mi madre, solo necesita cuatro mil fotografías, llevaba cuatro mil cien, así que ya le enviare el documento completo… -tecleo algo en su computadora-. Y listo. Terminamos…

Giro su rostro para encararse conmigo.

-Eso es genial –sonreí.

-Ahora, disculpa pero quiero descansar un poco, mañana nos espera un día muy agitado también…

-Claro, estoy de acuerdo…

Ambos nos pusimos de pie. Robert dejo todo sobre la mesa.

-Que tengas buena noche, Kellan…

-Que tengas también una buena noche, Robert. Nos vemos mañana…

-Espera… -me sonrió-. Tienes que ver esto…

Me tomo de la mano y me condujo por entre la sala.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunte entre risas.

-No has visto Miami en la noche y desde esta altura…

Me llevo hasta el balcón de nuestra habitación, abrió la gran puerta de cristal corrediza y salimos al espacioso balcón que teníamos. Me llevo hasta el extremo del balcón y nos paramos frente a la barda que lo rodeaba.

-Woow –murmure.

La ciudad era inmensa, había luces de todos colores, formas y tamaños. En el suelo solo se veía la luz de los coches, pequeñas luces de tonalidad amarillenta inundaban las calles de Miami. A lo lejos, hacia el norte se veía la playa, supuse que era ahí porque era el único lugar donde no había luz, además había una enorme luz de faro cerca de ahí.

-Es genial ¿Verdad? –me pregunto Robert.

Descanse la mano derecha en la barda y me di cuenta que mi otra mano seguía sujeta de la de Robert. Mire hacia abajo y vi como nuestras manos encajaban perfectamente. Sus dedos blancos se entrelazaban entre los míos y la sensación era increíble.

-Es perfecto –murmure levantando la vista hacia su rostro, iluminado por todas esas luces, un rostro perfecto, nariz recta, facciones marcadas y varoniles, pestañas largas y espesas… hermoso.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo recargados en el balcón, Robert me explicaba cada luz, me decía que era ese lugar, mas yo no puse atención, toda mi atención se concentraba en nuestras manos, pero era como si él no se hubiera dado cuenta, como si no supiera que mi mano estaba entre la suya. Pero para mí era imposible, sentir aquella textura suave y rígida a la vez, unas manos calientes y varoniles, pero a la vez tiernas y sensibles… Mi corazón latía con fuerza.

-¿Kellan? –me pregunto Robert mientras yo miraba al horizonte con mi vista perdida y mis pensamientos en otro lugar.

-¿Si? –gire mi rostro para verlo, como si hubiera estado poniendo atención a todo lo que el había dicho.

-Creo que estamos cansados… será mejor que durmamos… -sonrió tiernamente.

-Creo que tienes razón –acepte un poco nervioso.

El sonrió nuevamente y sentí como su mano se apretaba mas a la mía, después el movió su cabeza para mirar nuestras manos y con un movimiento torpe retiro la suya.

-Lo siento… -se disculpo-. Fue… no se… no me di cuenta, perdón… -Su rostro se puso de un color rojo imposible.

-No te preocupes –le sonreí pasando mi mano por entre mi cabello rizado-. La verdad, yo tampoco me di cuenta, me emocione con las luces… y no me di cuenta…

¿Sera capaz eso? ¿De verdad no se habría dado cuenta?

-Buenas… buenas noches, Kellan –Robert se metió a la habitación pocos segundos después y yo me quede ahí, parado mirando hacia la gran ciudad.

-Buenas noches, Robert –supe que él no me escucharía, pero de todas formas lo dije.

El horizonte parecía un buen lugar para perderme, para olvidarme de lo que estaba sintiendo, para esconderme de lo que no quería ser…

El siguiente día fue exactamente como el anterior, la pasarela comenzó a la misma hora que el evento de ayer, 1:00pm. Antes de eso, teníamos que estar en la recepción para presentarnos como empresa The Bonjourn, registrarnos y reservar lugares.

Después estuvimos hasta las ocho de la noche en la pasarela, era ropa masculina, me gustaba más ver ropa masculina que femenina. Me toco el trabajo fácil nuevamente, fotografiar.

Robert no se quejaba de escribir, de hecho el fue el que prácticamente me obligo.

Esta vez terminamos rápido, el trabajo lo terminamos en la misma recepción, pues ahora, The Bonjourn solo necesitaba mil fotografías de la pasarela masculina. Además, con el formato que Robert había puesto en la computadora, solo era cuestión de pasar las fotografías de la cámara y pegarlas en el documento junto con los datos.

-Por fin terminamos esto, Kellan. Ya solo la clausura mañana… -Dijo Robert mientras entrabamos en nuestra habitación.

-Eso es genial… -por una parte, ya que prácticamente habíamos terminado el trabajo. Pero me la estaba pasando bien en este lugar.

-Me siento cansado… -se quejo-. Estar sentado en una silla durante más de ocho horas y frente a una computadora es muy agotador.

-Tomar fotografías a modelos sexys también es agotador. –le dije. Ambos reímos entre dientes.

-Hay Kellan, no puedo creer que ya tengamos tres días en este lugar y prácticamente no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros.

-Lo sé. Pero mañana espero que sea un día más tranquilo.

-La clausura del evento es a las tres de la tarde, pero el hotel patrocinador nos quiere presentes desde la una, y después es la fiesta de clausura en el casino Reynolds, también solicitan nuestra presencia en el lugar…

-La última parte suena tentadora –le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá de la sala.

-Es un casino lujoso, coctel… diversión, alcohol… creo que si suena tentador.

Robert camino hasta sentarse a un lado de mí.

-Entonces, cuando termine ¿nos vamos a quedar un día mas aquí? –le pregunte.

-Por supuesto que sí, no voy a alcanzar hacer muchas cosas, pero te mostrare lo más importante, lo que más me gusta de Miami…

-Para mí es perfecto… -corte la frase antes de terminar. Ya había comenzado hablar, ahora tenía que terminar la frase, busque las palabras correctas-. Cualquier lugar, cualquier lugar es perfecto, solo necesito un poco de relajación…

La verdadera frase decía "Para mí es perfecto con solo estar contigo" Por supuesto que no podría decirle eso, pero salió tan… natural.

Nos quedamos sentados en la sala, el televisor estaba encendido y había una película de acción, supuse por los gritos, las armas y los coches.

Fue, no lo sé, algo extraño ver televisión esa noche, estaba completamente fuera de lugar, pero me sirvió, era como si perderme en la trama de una película me relajara y me despejara la mente. Yo no tenía problemas, pero los últimos dos días habían sido un poco estresantes y cansados. Sentarme en un sofá de piel, cómodo, bajo un clima fresco dentro de la habitación, y mis ojos fijos en la pantalla era una buena forma de relajación.

El teléfono de Robert comenzó a sonar y él se puso de pie al instante sacando de su bolsillo su celular.

-Diga –contesto-. A, hola mamá… si, si aquí esta, estamos viendo una película en el hotel…. Jajaja, no no, estamos un poco cansados… si, por supuesto que si… hay madre… está bien… -Robert retiro un poco el teléfono de su boca-. Dice mi madre que si no quieres salir a cenar o a un bar o algo así

Sonreí ampliamente.

-Dile que me siento un poco agotado, que prefiero estar aquí, gracias…

-Te lo dije madre –dijo Robert-. Los días han estado un poco cansados, no hay tiempo para diversión… ¿Estas bromeando? Si si, yo le digo, gracias mamá. Mañana hablamos…

No quise preguntarle que le había dicho, pero el solo me lo dijo.

-Dice la señora Bonjourn que el trabajo ah sido excelente, que las fotos son perfectas y la redacción impecable, que hemos hecho un excelente trabajo. Que nos merecemos un buen premio en agradecimiento.

-Eso no es necesario –sonreí-. Para esto nos pagan…

-Bueno, dice que nos otorga tres días más en Miami, tres días para vacacionar aquí…

-¿En verdad?

-Sí, es verdad –sonrió-. Eso dice la señora Bonjourn, y mi madre dice que nos divirtamos, que disfrutemos esto porque regresando habrá trabajo que hacer, y que no te niegues a nada, que te lo tomes a la ligera todo. Estas de vacaciones…

Me reí entre dientes.

-Haber que pasa –susurre.

-Bueno, con tres días ya me da más tiempo para pensar a donde te voy a llevar…

-A donde quieras es perfecto, de todas formas no conozco el lugar, así que todo será maravilloso.

Robert se sentó en el sofá y recargo sus brazos en el respaldo.

Esa noche no hicimos nada fuera de lo normal.

Terminamos de ver la televisión, Robert ordeno un poco de comida ligera en el restaurant del hotel y cenamos en la habitación. Después de ducharnos nos fuimos a la cama y nos preparamos para el siguiente día.

La clausura del evento de moda y belleza había empezado a las tres de la tarde en punto. La empresa The Bonjourn, con nosotros como representantes, había recibido cinco reconocimientos por el trabajo que desempeñaba, fue la empresa con mas reconocimientos de todas las que asistieron. Pues The Bonjourn contaba con la casa de Belleza, modelaje, publicidad, arte y cultura entre otras actividades que se desempeñaban dentro de la empresa.

Después de la clausura que duro aproximadamente cuatro horas, nos invitaron muy cordialmente a la fiesta final del evento, el casino patrocinador envió una limusina para que nos recogiera en el hotel y nos llevara hasta la recepción en el casino.

No hubo mucho tiempo de hablar o de descansar un poco. Después de la clausura tuvimos que cambiarnos de traje muy rápidamente pues la limusina ya había llegado, y como representábamos a una de las empresas más importantes, teníamos que llegar temprano al evento.

Cuando llegamos al casino por lo menos yo me maraville. Era enorme, había toda clase de cosas dentro. Incluso había un pequeño paraqué de diversiones muy en el fondo, pero se veía claramente.

No había mucha gente, pues el casino había sido rentado única y exclusivamente para los asistentes al evento, y comparados con el tamaño del casino, éramos muy pocos invitados. Todos distribuidos en el gran casino.

Muchos nos felicitaron, nos agradecieron, nos alagaron durante toda la noche. No tomamos prácticamente nada, teníamos que estar sobrios esa noche. Por supuesto, nunca faltan los que toman de mas y se la pasan haciendo ridiculeces. No quería ser uno de esos.

La cena fue servida a las diez de la noche, acompañados de una orquesta fina y elegante.

No hubo mucho tiempo para conversar entre Robert y yo, pues había demasiada gente hablando con nosotros y preguntándonos toda clase de cosas.

Después de cenar se abrió una pista de baile. Robert y yo bailamos durante un buen rato con unas hermanas que representaban a una casa de modelaje en parís. Habíamos conversado con ellas durante toda la cena y eran agradables. Además muy hermosas.

Después de eso, pasamos casi toda la noche con ellas. Y al final. Cuando ellas se retiraron del evento nos dejaron sus datos para comunicarnos con ellas algún día. Eran agradables y no el tipo de chicas que solo busca hombres para pasar el rato. Incluso podría ser buenas amigas, de eso no dudaba.

El reloj marcaba las 4:28 de la madrugada cuando nos retiramos del lugar, había pasado de ser una fiesta formal a ser prácticamente un desorden, algunos hombres estaban tan ebrios que no se daban cuenta el ridículo que hacían ante los demás, pero la mayoría de los que estaban en el lugar ya estaban así. Ya no quedaba casi nadie dentro. Todos se habían retirado.

Había sido una fiesta extraordinaria, elegante a lo más no poder. Por supuesto, nunca falta quien toma de más. Pero aun así, no arruinaron nada, al menos sabían comportarse aun ebrios.

Robert no parecía ser el tipo de chico que le gustaban las fiestas o tomar. Se veía muy centrado y muy agotado a esta hora de la madrugada. De aquí a que llegamos al hotel el sol ya comenzaba a salir e iluminaba levemente el cielo con tonos rojizos.

Apenas llegamos a la habitación y Robert se despidió de mí dirigiéndose a su cama.

Yo hice lo mismo. El día había sido de lo más cansado posible. Desde que despertamos hasta ahora. No paramos en ningún momento, tenía ganas de descansar todo el día. De dormirme y no despertar hasta mañana.

Ni siquiera me quite la ropa, únicamente desabroche el pantalón y me quite el saco. Me acosté en la cama y me quede dormido.

Cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue el reloj, eran las 10:30 de la mañana. Solo había dormido cuatro horas a lo mucho. Pero no tenia sueño.

Me levante de la cama y me quite la ropa antes de meterme a ducharme.

Me puse un short de tela color negro y una playera color blanca que me quedaba muy ajustada al torso.

Busque entre los zapatos que me había llevado y me encontré con unos converse negros. Me los puse sin calcetón y Salí de mi habitación.

Robert aun seguía dormido.

Tome el teléfono que había en la suite y llame al restaurant del hotel.

-Unos hot cakes, fruta, dos vasos de leche, un litro de jugo de naranja, el almuerzo y el postre del día, para dos personas, por favor –le dije una vez que había contestado mi llamada.

-en un momento le llevamos su orden –me dijo.

-Cargado a la tarjeta de Kellan Lutz, por favor.

-Por supuesto que sí, gracias.

Corte la llamada y me senté en el sofá a esperar.

Cerré mis ojos y recargue la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

No tardaron mucho en tocar mi puerta.

La abrí y era la camarera.

-Buenos días –me saludo.

-Buenos días –le conteste.

-Aquí tiene, señor –me entrego un carrito con varios platos cubiertos con tapas de cristal-. Firme aquí, por favor.

Me entrego un libro pequeño de piel, en donde venia una copia de mi ticket. Firme y se lo entregue.

-Gracias –le dije

-que tenga buen día –me dijo y yo cerré la puerta de la habitación.

Empuje el carrito hasta la cocina y prepare la mesa para servir todo.

Comencé a destapar todos los platillos que había.

Había dos platos con fruta picada y con unos botecitos de miel y granola a un lado. Había dos vasos de leche y una jarra de jugo de naranja, también había dos platos con cuatro hot cakes cada uno y dos platos más con un gran omelette a la española. Y en una esquina, había dos platos pequeños con una rebanada grande de pastel, al parecer de chocolate.

Para mi suerte la mesa del comedor era lo suficientemente grande para acomodar todo y que sobrara espacio para comer a gusto.

Cuando termine de poner todo en la mesa, lleve el carrito hacia la salida de la suite y lo deje afuera para que se lo llevaran.

Entre nuevamente en el comedor para organizar los cubiertos y los vasos para el jugo.

Justo cuando termine escuche la puerta de la habitación de Robert al cerrarse. Salí del comedor para ir a con Robert y lo encontré, venia hacia la sala.

-Buenos días, Robert –le dije.

-Buenos días Kellan –contesto con una sonrisa. Llevaba puesta una playera color perla, un short corto color beige y unas sandalias color arena. Esos colores hacia que él se viera mas blanco de lo que ya era, sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado muy atrayente y su cabello caía húmedo en su frente.

-El desayuno está en la mesa –le dije. El sonrió.

-¿Preparaste el desayuno?

-Por supuesto que sí –conteste-. Bueno, lo compre, pero es casi lo mismo.

El se rio. Dios, su sonrisa era tan hermosa, con unos dientes blancos y perfectos, sus colmillos marcados lo hacían verse muy sexy. Deslumbrante.

Cuando entre en el comedor se quedo parada frente a la mesa

-Woow –murmuro- ¿De verdad crees que me voy a terminar esto?

-La mitad es para mí… -sonreí.

-Ya lo sé… Kellan, aquí hay comida para diez personas…

-No exageres, anda, siéntate y comienza a comer porque si no, no vas a terminar jamás –lo empuje hasta su silla con una sonrisa amplia.

Nos pusimos a comer. Conversamos un poco sobre la fiesta de anoche.

-Creo que si era mucha comida –le dije cuando terminamos de comer.

Por supuesto que no me había terminado nada. Comí un poco de fruta, me comí dos de los cuatro hot cakes, la mitad de mi omelette y la mitad del pastel de chocolate. Todo había estado delicioso.

-Yo lo sabia –se quejo el sonriendo ligeramente.

-No pienso recoger esto –le dije mirando todos los platos sucios-. En cuanto nos vallamos les diré que hagan el aseo en la habitación.

-Por supuesto que sí. Y ya que hablas de irnos ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Bueno, no lo sé. No conozco nada de Miami ¿A dónde me quiere llevar?

Robert pensó un poco.

-¿Qué hora es? –me pregunto.

-Las 12:18 –le conteste después de ver el reloj.

-Bueno… -reflexiono durante unos segundos.

-Me gustaría conocer la playa… -le dije.

El me miro y sonrió.

-Cuando venía a Miami con mis primos, nos gustaba ir a un lugar, está alejado de la ciudad, como a unas tres horas. Pero es hermoso, es una playa, casi nunca hay gente, pues todos prefieren irse a south beach, pero el lugar es hermoso, y cerca de ahí se encuentra unas ruinas antiguas… era nuestro lugar favorito… -me miro a los ojos-. ¿Te gustaría ir ahí o prefieres ir a las playas principales?

-No me gusta mucho la gente –le dije sonriendo-. Creo que sería perfecto…

-Entonces, vamos…

Robert se puso de pie.

-Voy a cambiarme de ropa –me dijo antes de salir del comedor. Yo Salí varios segundos después.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y busque entre mi ropa algo para ponerme.

Encontré un pantalón de manta color arena, cómodo y casual. Entre mi ropa también había una camisa de botones ligera, me quite la ropa que llevaba puesta y me puse lo que había elegido. Abroche la camisa hasta mi pecho, dejándolo descubierto. Y busque otro calzado para ponerme.

Encontré unas sandalias color blancas de tela y me las puse.

Cuando Salí de la habitación Robert ya me esperaba afuera. El también había cambiado su short por uno un poco más elegante, pero al igual era casual y de color café. Había cambiado su playera por una camisa color beige y llevaba las mismas sandalias color arena.

-Vamos –dijo agitando las llaves de un auto.

-¿un coche? –le pregunte.

-Ayer rente uno. Sabía que hoy saldríamos y no me gusta andar en taxis.

-Claro –acepte con una sonrisa.

Salimos de la suite y bajamos por el elevador.

La recepción del hotel estaba llena de turistas, en su mayoría jóvenes. Ahora si encajábamos entre ellos con la ropa que llevábamos puesta. No había nadie con trajes o con vestidos, todos vestían casual y cómodos.

Una vez que salimos del hotel Robert se dirigió al estacionamiento y yo detrás de él.

-Este es nuestro coche –dijo señalando un porshe convertible color negro.

-Es perfecto –le dije.

-Adelante –se subió al auto.

Rodee el coche para subirme al asiento del copiloto y ya estando arriba Robert encendió el auto con un suave ronroneo.

Encendió el mp3 y puso una canción juvenil. Excelente.

Salió del estacionamiento del hotel y condujo por las calles de Miami.

El clima era estupendo, el auto era perfecto para la ocasión.

Condujo por muchas calles, y me explicaba que era todo por donde pasábamos. Museos, casinos, restaurantes, todo.

Poco a poco fuimos saliendo de la ciudad. Aunque para eso tardamos aproximadamente una hora.

-Entonces Kellan ¿Te gusta la playa? –me pregunto mientras conducía ya en carretera.

-Me encanta –le conteste.

-Mañana iremos de crucero ¿te parece bien?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Robert condujo durante dos horas. A los costados de la carretera no había nada más que vegetación típica de las costas.

-Ya vamos llegando –me dijo mientras descendía la velocidad.

-¿está muy lejos? –le pregunte.

-No, aquí –señalo enfrente. Había una casa grande de madera-. Es una tienda, vamos a comprar cosas para llevar, porque adentro no hay mucho comercio que digamos.

Se paro frente a la tienda. Tenía más parecido a una casa que a una tienda. Pero había un cartel enorme que decía "Katy's". Bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia la tienda.

El camino que llevaba a la tienda era de madera y debajo de este ya había arena de playa. Estábamos cerca.

Entramos en la tienda y alado de la puerta había un mostrador, detrás de este había una señora blanca de cabello canoso y lentes.

-Buenas tardes –nos saludo.

-Buenas tardes –contestamos.

Nos adentramos en la tienda.

Tomo un carrito que había en la entrada y se dirigió a las frituras. Tomo varias bolsas y las hecho al carrito. Después se dirigió a los enfriadores y tomo varios refrescos individuales. También tomo un paquete de cervezas.

-¿Tomas? –le pregunte.

-Un poco ¿y tú?

-También un poco –acepte.

Al final, el carrito quedo lleno de muchas cosas. En su mayoría comida chatarra. Por ahora no tenía nada de hambre, pero sabía que dentro de unas horas no quedaría nada de lo que habíamos comprado.

Llevo todo a la caja registradora y la señora comenzó a cobrarnos las cosas. Al final el monto a pagar se puso con números rojos en la pantalla y Robert le dio su tarjeta de crédito.

-No voy a tolerar que pagues todo tu –me queje.

-Lo está pagando la empresa –me dijo. Entrecerré mis ojos y el sonrió ante mi expresión.

-Vamos hombre, no pasa nada –me dio un golpe en el hombro.

La señora entrego la tarjeta a Robert.

-Gracias –le dijimos Robert y yo.

-Que tengan una buena tarde –nos dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Llevamos las bolsas hasta el coche y las metimos en la cajuela.

El calor que se sentía era delicioso.

Robert se subió al auto y después yo.

Encendió el coche y en lugar de regresarse para la carretera avanzo hacia adelante, metiéndose entre un camino de piedras que se encontraba entre mucha vegetación.

Me maraville mientras avanzábamos. Había todo tipo de plantas a nuestros costados. A lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver el mar. Y ya se sentía un poco de freso a causa de la briza.

Condujo por varios kilómetros y después de una hora llegamos a la playa.

Metió el coche hasta el fondo. Varios metros antes de llegar al mar.

-Es perfecto –murmure.

Era una playa grande y amplia, la arena brillaba bajo la luz del sol y el agua estaba limpia y transparente.

No había nadie más que nosotros. Había varias palmas a lo largo de la playa, y detrás de nosotros había una muralla inmensa de vegetación, que no dejaba ver nada hacia atrás, más que el sol, que incluso ya se estaba escondiendo tras las palmas, brindando una sobra perfecta.

Eran las 5 de la tarde, una excelente hora para estar en la playa.

-Bajemos –dijo Robert.

Abrí la puerta del coche y baje de él. La arena caliente se metió entre mis sandalias con una sensación maravillosa.

Robert abrió la cajuela del coche y comenzó a bajar todo.

Había comprado dos hieleras para meter la cerveza y los refrescos. Bajamos las hieleras y las pusimos al costado izquierdo del coche. Y dentro del coche pusimos las bolsas de frituras.

Robert abrió una de las hieleras y saco una botella de cerveza. Después saco otra y me la arrojo. La tome entre mis manos.

Después de eso, Robert desabrocho su camisa y se la quito, dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso, su abdomen marcado y su pecho torneado. Arrojo la camisa dentro del coche.

-Ven, vamos –me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Se quito las sandalias y las dejo a un lado del coche. Yo desabroche todos los botones de mi camisa pero no me la quite, arroje las sandalias a un lado de las de Robert y arremangue mi pantalón pocos centímetros debajo de mi rodilla. Dejando al descubierto mis piernas. Camine detrás de Robert hasta llegar a la arena fresca y húmeda por el agua. Su espalda era perfecta y seductora.

El final del las olas llegaba hasta nuestros pies y la brisa del agua hacia fresco el ambiente.

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no venía a este lugar –murmuro mientras sorbía de su cerveza.

-Es realmente encantador –le dije dando también un sorbo profundo.

El se giro para verme.

Se acerco caminando a mí y ambos nos pusimos a ver el mar, el infinito mar sin final. El sonido de las olas era el único sonido que llegaba a mis oídos.

-Mira –Robert señala un punto lejano en el mar. Y cuando fije mi vista me di cuenta que eran ballenas.

-¿Ballenas? –le pregunte sorprendido.

-Así es –contesto él.

Cuando retiro su brazo accidentalmente tiro mi cerveza sobre mi pecho.

-Lo siento –dijo. Y al instante estallo en carcajadas.

Nunca había visto a Robert reírse de esa manera.

-¿Te parece gracioso, eh? –le dije, deje caer la botella de cerveza y tome a Robert entre mis brazos. Tania planeado arrojarlo hacia el agua.

Robert puso resistencia pero no dejaba de reírse.

Lo tome de la cintura y lo jale hacia mí para llevarlo al agua. Pero la arena estaba muy suelta a causa de la humedad y mi pie derecho se enterró en ella por el movimiento. Por la fuerza con que había jalado a Robert y con mi pie atorado, caí de espaldas en la arena y Robert callo arriba de mí.

-Estúpido –Me dijo entre risas. Pero no sonó como un insulto, ambos reímos con fuerza.

La mano derecha de Robert estaba apoyada en la arena a un lado de mi cuello y su mano izquierda descansaba en mi pecho. La botella de cerveza que la tenía había caído al suelo varios centímetros alejada de nosotros.

Robert me miraba directamente mientras yo reía. Sus ojos me penetraron por completo y mi sonrisa de desvaneció. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mis manos se aferraron a su cintura desnuda.

Robert también dejo de reírse y su sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Sus ojos profundos no dejaban de mirarme, su mano se apretó en mi pecho y sus labios se entre abrieron, sentí como se acercaba con lentitud.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi respiración estaba agitada.

El rostro perfecto de Robert estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Su torso desnudo rosaba mi piel y su mano se aferraba a mi pecho.

Se comenzó a acercar poco a poco. Mis ojos se cerraron por instinto y sentí su rostro acercarse al mío.

Su respiración rosaba mi rostro y hacia que la mía se agitara mas y mas.

Sentía la sangre latir en mis venas, como punzadas.

La nariz de Robert roso con la mía y sentí como sus labios se acercaban a los míos lentamente.

Sentí su aliento cerca de mi boca e inhale profundamente saboreándolo.

Sus labios rosaron los míos levemente y se retiraron. Segundos después se acercaron de nuevo y se plasmaron contra los míos varios segundos antes de retirarse. Sentía mi sangre arder entre mis venas. Sentía que mi corazón explotaría por tanto latido.

Abrí un poco mis labios y el labio inferior de Robert se adentro en ellos con dulzura.

Saboree su labio carnoso entre los míos y el se retiro nuevamente. Después se acerco y comenzó a besarme. Nuestros labios se movían agiles entre el beso. Sus labios carnosos eran perfectos.

Su mano derecha se aferro a mi cabello y con su izquierda sostenía mi rostro.

Mis manos seguían en su cintura. Apretándolo contra mí.

Las olas llegaban hasta nosotros, mojando mi ropa, haciendo la escena más perfecta de lo que se podía.

De pronto las manos de Robert soltaron mi rostro y mi cabello y las apoyo con fuerza en la arena, se retiro rápidamente y yo abrí los ojos.

Mi respiración estaba agitada y la de el también.

Sus ojos estaban nerviosos y me veían. Su boca estaba entre abierta y sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

-Discúlpame –susurro entre jadeos y se puso de pie.

Yo quede tirado en el suelo antes de comprender lo que había pasado.

Robert me dio la espalda y camino hacia el frente, a un costado del mar.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y lo seguí.

-¡Robert! –Grite pero él no se giro.

Llegue hasta él y lo tome del brazo jalándolo hacia mí, obligando a que se diera media vuelta y me mirara.

Robert me miro con vergüenza. Sus brazos descansaban flácidos sobre sus costados.

-¿Robert?

-Perdóname, no… no quise hacerlo… -susurro. Pero sus ojos no decían lo mismo. Esos ojos perfectos me decían otra cosa.

-Te quiero –susurre haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía

El cortó su respiración con fuerza.

Me acerque lentamente a él y lo tome de los hombros.

-Te quiero, Robert –le dije y le di un beso en los labios.

Me retire de él para saber su reacción. Sus ojos ahora tenían una chispa de felicidad. Y el tenia una sonrisa disimulada en los labios.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y se acerco a mi dándome otro beso más largo y profundo.

Mis manos nuevamente se postraron en su cintura. Y nos quedamos parados en ese lugar, sintiendo el agua fresca en nuestros pies.

Se separo un poco de mí y me miro a los ojos, sonrió y me estrecho contra él en un abrazo.

Mi respiración estaba agitada.

Lo apreté contra mí hasta sentir su piel caliente pegada a la mía.

No sabía que decir o que hacer. Robert se retiro de mi abrazo y me miro a los ojos.

-Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi… -me susurro, y eso me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Cómo dices? –le pregunte sonriendo.

-Cuando entraste en The Bonjourn, cuando te presentaste ante nosotros. Tú forma de hablar, tu voz, tu rostro. Tu forma de expresarte, me llego… sentía algo hacia ti… pero no podía demostrarlo, tenía que ser distante contigo. No quería sentir esto, no quería…

-Yo también lo sentí desde el principio. Por supuesto, tu actitud me hacía dudar…

-Mis padres saben de mis preferencias sexuales –me soltó de pronto-. Mas yo nunca eh tenido una pareja…

-¿Quieres hablar sobre esto? –le pregunte. Yo si quería, pero no quería que él se sintiera incomodo.

-Si –me contesto-. Siento algo por ti muy grande… quiero saber la verdad… quiero saber todo. No quiero lastimarme….

-Calla –le dije poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios-. Lo que yo siento por ti es algo que no puedo explicar, algo que nunca había sentido con nadie. Robert, esto esta quemándome por dentro… Siento… como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi corazón late cada vez que me tocas.

Tome su mano y la puse sobre mi pecho, para que sintiera los latidos acelerados de mi corazón.

-Yo estoy sintiendo amor –le susurre-. Siento que te amo…

Robert sonrió con dulzura.

-Yo siento lo mismo, Kellan…

Lentamente se sentó en la arena y me atrajo hacia él.

-Aquella noche –comenzó a decir-. Cuando me llevaste al parque de diversiones… cuando tu mano se aferro a la mía. Cuando con tus manos sujetaste mi cintura… supe que ya no podría. No podía seguir ignorándote, no podía hacerlo… Y esa noche –dijo con la vista fija en el mar-. Cuando nuestras manos estaban unidas. Es verdad, no me di cuenta. Pero era como si fuéramos uno mismo, como si tu mano y la mía estuvieran destinadas a eso. Tanto que no sentí que estaban entrelazadas…

Tome su rostro entre mis dedos y lo gire. Le di un beso en los labios y sonreí.

-Siempre supe que sentía algo contigo. Pero tu actitud siempre me hizo dudar. Además, reprimía mis sentimientos, no quería sentir esto, no era correcto…

-Es correcto –me corrigió el-. Nosotros no decidimos en nuestro corazón, además no es nada malo…

-no me refería a eso… -le dije sonriendo-. No era correcto enamorarme de alguien que no me correspondía, eso me aria sufrir, no hay muchos como yo en el mundo. Y es una gran suerte y dicha para mí, que tú te fijes en mí. Que tú sientas esto por mí…

-Lo que siento por ti no tiene explicación… Te amo Kellan.

-te amo, Robert –conteste sin vacilar. Porque yo sabía que era verdad. ¿Se puede amar a alguien con tan poco tiempo de conocerlo? Si, si se puede. Lo sentía ahora, lo sentía en mi corazón.

Me acerque a Robert para besarlo. El beso se prolongo y él se puso de rodillas frente a mí, con sus manos aferradas a mi cabello y mis manos sujetando su cintura.

Se recargo completamente en mi cuerpo hasta hacerme caer de espaldas y me beso con intensidad.

Sus manos me quitaron la camisa y la arrojaron hacia nuestro costado izquierdo.

El agua seguía avanzando cada vez más, mojándonos.

Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda perfecta.

De pronto, una ola se extendió hasta nosotros, mojándonos completamente.

Robert se retiro de mí y yo al instante me senté para poder respirar.

Ambos reímos con fuerza.

Robert se puso de pie y me dio la mano para pararme.

-Vamos –me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y se dirigía al coche.

La arena seca se pego a nuestros pies húmedos y se sentía un poco incomodo. Mi pantalón de manta mojado se ajustaba a mi cuerpo y mi camisa seguía tirada a un costado del mar.

Cuando llegamos al coche se sentó en una de las hieleras y yo me senté a lado de el.

Me acerque lentamente para besarlo. Un beso dulce en los labios.

-Nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar –susurro mientras su mano se apoyaba en la mía.

-Para serte sincero… Yo jamás pensé que tú fueras hablarme… eras tan, grosero conmigo…

El sonrió.

-Yo no quería tratarte, porque sabía que si lo hacía terminaría enamorándome de ti, y por supuesto, eres la última persona que pensarían que le gustan los hombres. Yo no quería ni siquiera que pensaras que me agradabas… Pero cada que tu mano me tocaba, cada que tu voz me hablaba, cada que te tenía cerca… flaqueaba mi decisión, quería olvidarme de eso y ser quien yo era. Hablarte, salir contigo… como amigos. Pero jamás me imagine esto. Y lo deseaba con todo mi corazón.

Sujeto mi mano con fuerza.

Nos quedamos sentados en aquel lugar. Con el sol escondiéndose tras una barrera inmensa de plantas que teníamos a nuestras espaldas. El agua brillante y reluciente y la arena cálida.

Conversamos durante mucho tiempo acerca de la situación. Reímos mientras recordábamos cosas de cuando yo llegue a la empresa.

Nos divertíamos. Robert había abierto una bolsa de frituras y unos refrescos. Ninguno quedo con ganas de cerveza.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya había obscurecido, hasta que Robert lo menciono.

-Nos queda un largo camino de regreso, creo que es hora de irnos… -mire hacia mi alrededor.

La arena había tomado una tonalidad gris plateada y brillante. El agua estaba matizada de un azul muy obscuro y la luna, la inmensa luna estaba sobre el agua. Iluminando levemente con matices plateados. ¿De verdad teníamos que irnos?

Robert siguió mi mirada y también se silencio ante la hermosa vista que teníamos frente a nosotros.

-¿De verdad tenemos que irnos? –le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

-Al menos que te quieras quedar a dormir en este lugar…

-Eso sería perfecto –le conteste al instante.

Me sonrió. Y me miro directo a los ojos. Esos ojos grises perfectos, matizados con tonalidades plateadas a causa de la luz de la luna. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-¿Es verdad? –me pregunto.

-Por supuesto que sí, esto es perfecto… -no deje de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Entonces… nos quedamos aquí –sonrió ampliamente.

Me quede viendo al horizonte perfecto.

-Vamos a comprar unas mantas a la tienda para dormir… -sonreí ante la idea-. Y algo para cenar… Podemos hacer una fogata…

-Perfecto –lo interrumpí a la mitad de la frase. El sonrió ante mi entusiasmo-. Ve tú por las mantas y la comida, yo me quedo haciendo la fogata. Para cuando regreses ya estará lista.

-Es una hora de ida y una de regreso… ¿No te importa?

-Adelante –lo anime-. Solo déjame las cosas para encender fuego. –le dije poniéndome de pie.

Robert entro en el auto y saco un encendedor del compartimento. Y me entrego una botella blanca y un poco transparente.

-Es alcohol –me dijo-. Te facilitara más las cosas –sonrió.

-Claro –lo tome. Robert encendió el auto y cerró la puerta.

-Esto también ayudara… -me entrego una navaja fina y muy hermosa.

-Gracias.

Me acerque a él y lo bese en los labios.

-No te tardes –le susurre y me retire del auto para que condujera.

-No lo haré –me respondió.

Se fue de reversa para salir de la playa y el auto desapareció entre la vegetación.

Me quede parado sin hacer nada. Con las cosas en mis manos.

Todo había dado un giro de 360 grados en las últimas cuatro horas. Estaba viviendo lo que siempre había querido. Estaba sintiendo lo que tanto había reprimido. Estaba… feliz.

Sonreí y me fui hacia la vegetación después de ponerme las sandalias. Que no servían de nada solo para enterrarse en la arena y dificultarme el caminar. Llevaba únicamente la navaja por si la necesitaba. El alcohol y el encendedor lo deje arriba de la hielera.

Me adentre en aquella maza inmensa de flora. Un poco difícil ver en la obscuridad. No había sido buena idea esto. Al menos me hubiera traído una linterna.

Trate de caminara solo hacia el frente para no batallar al regresar. Busque en el suelo ramas secas que pudieran ayudarme con la fogata.

Mientras caminaba encontré unos trozos de ramas de árbol que ya estaban secas, eran pequeñas, pero podrían servirme, las eche a la bolsa de mi pantalón.

Después de caminar durante un largo rato. Y disfrutar de la gran variedad de plantas que había. Y algunos animales nocturnos, me encontré con un árbol seco, seco completamente. No era un árbol típico de las playas. Era un árbol de agua dulce, tamaño mediano, ramas gruesas y rugosas. Pero estaba completamente seco. Era perfecto.

Tome una de las ramas gruesas que estaba a la altura de mi cabeza y la jale hacia mí, con un poco de esfuerzo logre romperla.

Regrese a la playa con un montón de ramas secas en mis hombros.

Llegue hasta donde estaban nuestras cosas y tire todo al suelo.

Acomode los pedazos de madera para hacer una buena fogata.

Tome una lata de refresco vacía y con la navaja la corte a la mitad. Llene esa mitad de alcohol y lo coloque debajo de las ramas. Rocié también un poco de alcohol en medio para que encendiera y con el encendedor prendí fuego rápidamente. Las ramas empezaron a quemarse ligeramente y el alcohol del bote de aluminio se encendió también, haciendo una flama grande.

Después de varios segundos la flama celeste del alcohol se apago, dejando en su lugar una flama anaranjada. Gracias a lo seco que estaba la madera del árbol no hubo problema alguno a la hora de encender la fogata. Arroje una pequeña porción de hojas y ramas secas arriba de la flama y esta las consumió rápidamente haciéndose mas grande.

Busque unas piedras grandes para poner alrededor de la fogata para que las ramas no se salieran o no se desacomodaran.

Cuando termine de rodear la fogata con piedras la llama ya había crecido mucho. Era perfecta. Daba ahora tonalidades rojizas a la arena y a mí alrededor.

Después de poco tiempo llego Robert. Consiguió en la tienda un par de bolsas de dormir y comida rápida para cenar.

Estábamos de pie en la arena. La fogata ardía en un fuego lento y tranquilo. La luna estaba justo arriba de nosotros y acabábamos de terminar de poner las bolsas de dormir, extendidas, para hacer un lugar donde dormir los dos juntos.

El auto quedaba a mis espaldas, varios pasos atrás. Y Robert estaba frente a mí mirando hacia el mar.

Ya nos habíamos quitado la ropa húmeda y ahora llevábamos otro cambio.

Robert llevaba una playera color verde y un short de tela ligera color café, sus sandalias estaban a un lado de la fogata junto con las mías. Yo llevaba un short color arena y una camisa desabrochada color café claro.

Robert se giro para verme a los ojos.

Su piel blanca brillaba con la luz de la luna y sus ojos tenían una ligero matiz plateado.

-Te amo –me susurro. Sonreí ante sus palabras.

-Te amo –le conteste mientras le extendía mi mano para que se acercara a mí.

El no la tomo, pero camino hacia mí y me beso directamente en los labios.

No fue un beso dulce, fue un beso lleno de pasión y fuego.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y lo jalaron con fuerza. Sentí un ligero dolor pero era excitante.

Mi respiración se agito rápidamente y mis manos se cerraron con fuerza en su cintura. Su cuerpo se incrustaba al mío con desesperación. Sus dedos se enredaban cada vez más en mis rizos y sus labios se movían con rapidez entre los míos.

Una de sus manos soltó mi cabello y se cerró con fuerza en mi espalda, apretando mi piel con rudeza.

Su otra mano se enredo con más fuerza entre mis rizos y esa vez si me dolió, pero no me queje.

Lo cargue en el aire con mis manos y le di media vuelta. El auto estaba a mis espaldas y el cuerpo de Robert choco contra él con fuerza, quedando recargado de espaldas al auto. Soltó un gemido ligero de dolor pero lo silencie con mis besos.

Sus manos me sujetaban con fuerza.

Mi mano izquierda se aferro apretando su cadera y mi mano derecha voló hasta su pierna, que se enredaba en mi cuerpo, estaba elevada en el aire y pasaba detrás de mis muslos y de mis piernas. Mi mano sujeto su pierna con fuerza y me acerque más a él, apretándolo contra el auto, sintiendo su piel chocar con la mía y apretarse cada vez mas. Metí mi mano entre le ligera tela del short acariciando su muslo desnudo. Llegado prácticamente hasta el glúteo. Acariciando su piel perfecta.

Robert levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo y mis labios comenzaron a besar su cuello, con mi lengua trace un camino hacia su oído y lamí ligeramente su lóbulo antes de morder con delicadeza su cuello. Sus manos se separaron de mi cuerpo aferrándose al auto.

Metí mi mano izquierda entre su playera acariciando su abdomen, mientras mi derecha seguía recorriendo su muslo, de un lado a otro, hasta sentir su ropa interior entre las yemas de mis dedos. Con mis dos manos sujete su playera y se la quite con rapidez. Arrojándola dentro del auto.

Su piel desnuda brillo con la luz de la luna. Me maraville ante su cuerpo musculoso y sencillo. Blanco y perfecto. Sus ojos me atraparon nuevamente llevándome a sus labios en otro beso apasionado. Su lengua comenzó a meterse entre mis labios y la mía igual. Haciendo una guerra entre nosotros.

Sus manos sujetaron mi espalda y se metieron entre mi camisa desabrochada. Acariciaron mi cintura y se postraron en mis glúteos apretándolos hacia él. Solté un gemido de placer.

Mi mano derecha nuevamente recorrió su muslo que seguía en la misma posición.

El retiro mi camisa de mi cuerpo y me estrecho contra su piel desnuda.

Sus manos se postraron en mi pecho y descendieron hasta llegar a mi abdomen, sus dedos se metieron entre mi short acariciando mi vientre bajo y provocándome un estremecimiento de placer. Retire mis labios de los suyos y comencé a morder ligeramente su cuello. Descendí hasta llegar a su pecho y lo bese con dulzura y pasión al mismo tiempo. El llevo su mano hasta mi cabeza y jalo de mis cabellos llevando mi rostro hacia el suyo, besándome nuevamente.

Mi mano izquierda que seguía aferrada a su muslo se separo de él y se dirigió hacia el botón del short de Robert. Desabroche torpemente el botón con una sola mano mientras la otra apretaba con fuerzas la espalda de Robert.

Desabroche el cierre el short y Robert bajo la pierna dejando caer su short al suelo.

Sus manos jalaron del elástico de mi short de manta color café y lo dejaron caer al suelo también. Con un ligero movimiento de piernas me quite la prenda y la arroje con una patada hacia un lado. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y me juntaron hacia su cuerpo aun más.

Nuestros labios seguían unidos y nuestras lenguas seguían su lucha para entrar en la boca del otro.

Solo había una ligera tela que nos separaba de la desnudes completa.

Robert tomo mis glúteos y los apretó contra él. Sentí su pene flácido chocar con el mío. Tome su cintura también y lo junte más hacia mí. Su pene grueso y grande a pesar de no estar en erección quedo pegado al mío. Comencé a mover mis caderas de un lado a otro, rosando nuestros miembros atreves de la ligera tela que los cubría. Robert apretó sus manos en mis glúteos y con mis movimientos rápidamente se fue formando una erección debajo de sus bóxers. Duro y más grande y más grueso de lo que ya era, su pene se pego hacia mi cuerpo. Al instante el mío comenzó a crecer entre mi ropa interior, apretándose cada vez más.

Las dos erecciones se rosaban con gracia y placer.

Nuestros labios no se separaban para nada y respirar era casi imposible.

Robert se separo del auto sin despegar nuestros cuerpos y caminamos unidos hasta caer en la cama improvisada que habíamos hecho, me dolió un poco caer de espaldas con Robert arriba de mí, pero no me importo.

Sus besos me saturaron por completo y después de un tiempo despego sus labios de los míos y tome una gran bocanada de aire.

Sus labios siguieron su camino, de mi cuello a mi pecho. Besando cada parte de el, haciéndome sentir lo que nunca había sentido. Descendió lentamente hacia mi abdomen y le dio pequeños mordiscos. Sentía ligero dolor pero el placer era más fuerte. De entre mi garganta salían gemidos incontrolables. Mis manos se aferraron a la tela de la bolsa de dormir que estaba bajo a nosotros.

De pronto sentí sus manos en mi ropa interior y la retiraron de mi cuerpo. Sentí como sus labios se acercaban a mi erección. Lleve mis manos hacia su cabello y lo jale hacia mí con fuerza.

-No quiero que lo hagas –le susurre antes de besarlo nuevamente en los labios y gire hasta ponerme yo arriba de él.

Comencé a besarlo con pasión y mis manos se enredaron en su cabello largo.

-Déjame eso a mí –susurre entre besos y lo silencie de cualquier cosa que él quisiera decir.

Me separe de sus labios y comencé mi camino.

Besando y dejando un trazo de saliva en su cuerpo mientras avanzaba.

Cuando llegue a su pecho bese cada parte de el. Saboree sus pezones suaves y me dirigí a su abdomen. Cuando llegue a mi principal destino, acaricie su erección visible bajo su ropa interior y retire con cuidado su bóxer, quitándolo completamente y arrojándolo hacia algún lugar.

Su pene quedo al descubierto, erecto completamente, firme y grueso. La tome entre mis manos y la apreté cariñosamente. Robert puso una mano sobre su vientre y con la otra apretaba la tela de la bolsa de dormir.

Comencé a mover de arriba abajo su erección.

Era blanca completamente, prácticamente traslucida, se veían todas las venas con claridad y el glande estaba rosado. Excitante.

Comencé a acercar mis labios a él con impaciencia y le di un beso con mis labios.

Comencé a masajearlo entre mis labios mientras mi mano seguía moviéndose de arriba abajo. Con la punta de mi lengua recorrí todo su glande antes de meterlo dentro de mi completamente. Era enorme por supuesto y grueso. Lo saboree entre mi boca durante mucho tiempo.

Robert se contorsionaba de placer en el suelo.

-Kellan… -comenzó a gemir-. Mmmm Kellan –escuchar mi nombre entre sus gemidos me excito mas y mas. Prolongando la masturbación que le estaba haciendo, moviendo mis manos con más fuerza y saboreando su glande entre mis labios. Retire mi boca de su pene para tomarlo entre mis dos manos y lo comencé a masturbar con rapidez.

Con la fuerza de mi agarre las venas de su pene se notaban más atreves de su piel traslucida.

Robert murmuraba mi nombre entre gemidos y eso me excitaba.

Con la punta de mi lengua comencé a tocar su glande nuevamente. De pronto un poco de líquido espeso salió de su glande y rápidamente lo metí en mi boca. Succionando hacia adentro.

Los gemidos de Robert se incrementaron.

Solo había sido una pequeña porción de lubricación natural que sale antes de la eyaculación.

Comencé a mover mis manos con más fuerza y mi lengua lamia cada parte de su glande rosado.

Los gemidos de Robert se incrementaron más y más y su mano se aferro a la bolsa de dormir con fuerza y desesperación.

-Estoy por terminar –dijo gimiendo-. No quiero correrme dentro de ti… -me dijo con esfuerzo. Aparte su mano de mi cabeza y metí su pene dentro de mi boca, lo saboree con lentitud y espere a que Robert se viniera.

Novia mis manos de arriba abajo y mis labios se enredaban en su glande. Después de varios minutos que pasaron muy cortos sentí como su glande se ensanchaba y supe que estaba por terminar.

Robert gimió con fuerza y murmuro mi nombre muchas veces.

Con mi lengua toque la ranura del glande y segundos después sentí un liquido espeso salir de él. Moví mis manos con más fuerza y mis labios alrededor de su glande.

Los gemidos de Robert prácticamente se convirtieron en gritos y su pene palpitaba profundamente mientras eyaculaba.

Se vino completamente dentro de mí, y sentí esa sustancia viscosa pasar por mi garganta. Un ligero sabor salado envolvía el líquido que pasaba por mi garganta, succione todo lo que pude antes de apartarme de él. Sus manos se aferraban a la bolsa de dormir y su cuerpo estaba contorsionado de placer. Lo mire a los ojos, unos ojos brillantes de excitación, sus mejillas estaban rojas completamente y todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en sudor. Su mano voló hasta mi cabeza y me jalo hacia él, tirándome arriba de su cuerpo. Me beso con fuerza en los labios, mordiéndolos y saboreándolos.

-Quiero ser tuyo –murmuro entre besos-. Hazme el amor, Kellan…

Su respiración estaba entrecortada y sus manos acariciaban con rudeza mi espalda.

Entre toda esa pasión, entre besos y pensamientos inconscientes razone su petición. No venia preparado para eso. La primera vez era muy dolorosa y yo no quería que el sintiera dolor. Además no tenía ninguna clase de lubricante y eso solo le causaría más daño a él.

Continúe besándolo mientras apretaba mi pene contra su abdomen.

-Maldita sea –dijo entre besos-. Quiero ser tuyo, hazlo Kellan…

Lo silencie y sujete sus manos con fuerza sobre su cabeza.

El se impulso hasta que giramos y se puso arriba de mí. Aparto sus labios de los míos y recorrió rápidamente mi abdomen con su boca hasta llegar a mi erección.

La tomo con sus manos y se la metió a la boca.

La sensación era increíble, descubrió mi glande con sus manos y lo metió a su boca, saboreándolo.

Mi pene era demasiado grande para que el pudiera meterlo por completo, incluso se le dificultaba saborear mi glande.

Con su lengua recorrió de arriba abajo mi pene completamente, envolviéndolo en una capa de saliva.

-Mmmm Robert… -gemí mientras un estremecimiento de placer me invadía.

-Te amo –me dijo. Regreso a mi boca y su pene quedo justo en mi abdomen.

Tenía sus rodillas dobladas y apoyadas en el suelo a la altura de mi cadera, su pene rosaba mi abdomen.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y tiraron de él con fuerza mientras su lengua saboreaba el interior de mi boca.

Lleve mi mano derecha hasta mi pene y lo jale hacia mí, sentí como mi glande roso los glúteos de Robert y lo moví con lentitud rosando su ano.

Robert se movía sincronizadamente sobre mi abdomen.

Lleve mi mano izquierda hasta la cintura de Robert y lo fui empujando para atrás. Con mi mano derecha mantuve firme mi pene mientras sentía los glúteos de Robert más y mas cerca. Su pene roso mi abdomen mientras yo lo empujaba.

Sentí como mi glande toco el ano de Robert y al instante sentí como el liquido lubricante salía desde mis testículos hasta expulsar pequeñas gotas en mi glande.

Poco a poco fui entrando en Robert.

Poco a poco mi pene fue entrando en él y sus labios se ponían tensos.

Eleve mis caderas para impulsarme mejor y metí por completo mi glande.

Los labios de Robert se cerraron con fuerza en mi boca y sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior mientras el gemía y se quejaba.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunte con dificultad.

Su rostro demostraba dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Estaba completamente rojo, no quedaba signo de aquella piel pálida que veía anteriormente, sus ojos estaban apretados con fuerza y sus manos se aferraban a mi cabello. Abrió lentamente los ojos, unos ojos deseosos y apasionados.

Me miro y me beso con fuerza nuevamente y el solo fue empujando su cuerpo mientras yo entraba en el lentamente. Sentí cada milímetro de su interior envolviendo mi pene, apenas había entrado mi glande completamente y Robert seguía su camino.

Sus manos soltaron mi cabello y su izquierda se aferro a la bolsa de dormir mientras su derecha se postro en mi pecho. Apretó mi pectoral con fuerza mientras empujaba su cuerpo más y mas.

Un quejido salió de entre su garganta pero lo disimulo con un beso.

Sentí como mi pene ya estaba dentro de el y comencé a mover mis caderas de un lado a otro.

-Oh Kellan –dijo entre mis besos-. Mmmm ahh…. Oh…. –comenzó a mover su cuerpo mientras se apretaba mas y mas.

De pronto soltó mis labios y se sentó completamente sobre mi pubis con un grito de dolor y placer mientras sus manos se aferraban, una a mi abdomen y la otra a mi muslo. Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y las venas de su cuello se vieron con claridad. Comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo mientras yo sentía como su interior caliente y húmedo envolvía mi erección en placer.

Fue aumentando el ritmo de los movimientos mientras gemía, sus gemidos iban aumentando de tono y si rostro se mostraba aun más rojo, su cabello caía y se movía junto a él de un lado a otro. El sudor recorría su cuerpo por completo y sus manos se aferraban a mí.

Puse mis manos en su cintura y lo impulsaba de arriba abajo mientras me regocijaba en placer.

-Kellan, oh Kellan… mmm ah ah… oh…. –Los gemidos se prolongaban mientras repetía mi nombre mi excitación aumentaba.

No me di cuenta cómo pero estaba gimiendo y repitiendo su nombre entre gritos mientras el se movía con rapidez sobre mí.

Un segundo, un solo segundo basto para que el abriera sus ojos y los conectara con los míos. Tome impulso, sujete con fuerza sus caderas me levante con fuerza tirando a Robert contra el suelo. En el transcurso sentí como mi erección casi salía de dentro de el, pero apreté su cintura con fuerza a mi pubis para no dejar que saliera.

El estaba tirado de espaldas en el suelo y yo estaba hincado sujetando su cintura a la altura de mi erección. Sus piernas pasaban por mis costados y se cerraban a mis espaldas.

Comencé a dar embestidas mas rápidas y fuertes. Su Erección se movía al ritmo de mis embestidas y sus testículos también se movían de un lado a otro mientras yo lo penetraba. Sus dos manos estaban aferradas a la bolsa de dormir y el movía su cabeza con lentitud de un lado a otro mientras gemía y daba pequeños gritos de placer.

Después de tiempo sentí como me mis testículos se preparaban para la eyaculación y comencé a dar embestidas más fuertes y rápidas. Robert lo noto y con sus piernas aferro mi cuerpo a él. Mis testículos chocaban contra su piel y mi pene estaba completamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Las palabras y los gemidos salían de entre mi boca sin que yo lo notara.

Sentí como mi pene se ensanchaba aun mas preparándose para la eyaculación. Robert grito de placer mientras lo embestía con fuerza. Abrió los ojos y me miro, su semblante demostraba felicidad y placer, un fuego ardiente brillaba en sus ojos y su boca estaba abierta mientras de su garganta brotaban gemidos.

Sentí el liquido recorreré rápidamente de mis testículos hasta brotar dentro de Robert.

Salió un grito de mi garganta mientras un chorro de fluido brotaba de mi pene. Prolongue las embestidas con fuerza y lentamente las fui disminuyendo. Tome el pene de Robert entre mi mano y lo comencé a masturbar, en pocos segundos él se corrió nuevamente llenando su abdomen de fluido blanco con un toque amarillento. Yo seguía eyaculando dentro de Robert mientras lentamente disminuía las embestidas.

Los gritos cesaron y tiempo después retire lentamente mi pene del interior de Robert.

Me tire a su lado y él me miro a los ojos.

-Te amo –me dijo.

-Te amo –le susurre y me beso nuevamente en los labios.

Estuvimos acostados en aquel lugar un momento, con los ojos cerrados y nuestras manos entrelazadas, esa había sido mi primera vez. Y fue perfecta. Lo amaba.

Había esperado 24 años por esto y todo había valido la pena. Era el hombre que amaba, en un lugar perfecto, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, con una música perfecta de fondo… el sonido de las olas. Todo había sido maravilloso y espontaneo. Nada planeado. Lo mejor que había vivido.

Recordaba el rostro de Robert, ese rostro varonil, rojo completamente, sudado, con sus mechones de cabello en la frente, sus ojos plateados brillantes de excitación, su pecho torneado sudoroso.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que Robert no estaba acostado, debí haberme quedado dormido que no me di cuenta cuando Robert se paro.

Me puse de pie y mire hacia el mar, ahí estaba Robert, de espaldas a mí, con el agua del mar llegando hasta su cintura. Brillando bajo la luz de la luna.

Camine hacia él. Desnudo completamente. Con la arena un poco fresca debajo de mis pies calientes. Entre en el agua de mar y poco a poco el agua fue cubriendo mi cuerpo, hasta que llegue a un lado de Robert, que seguía mirando hacia la luna.

-Es hermosa –susurro.

-Lo es –le di un beso tierno en los labios.

El se giro para verme a los ojos. Nuevamente, esos ojos grisáceos plateados profundos como el mismo mar. Brillantes más que la luna. Diciéndome más que las palabras.

-Es la mejor noche que eh tenido –susurro mientras pasaba sus brazos detrás de mi cuello, en un abrazo tierno. Nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-Te amo con todo mi ser –le susurre.

Nos besamos dulcemente.

Su cuerpo estaba desnudo completamente y nuestra piel se rosaba por completo. Excitándome.

-Te amo Kellan –susurro mientras se estrechaba más hacia mí.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado! ^^ Ayúdenme con reviews! :DD<p>

Pronto subiré el próximo :)


	10. El Final

Hola! bueno creo que me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero ya esta aquí el capitulo; espero y les guste! Ya saben los personajes no son míos yo solo juego con ellos :)

Disfruten la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV.<strong>

-¡Edward! –Grito Jacob a mis espaldas antes de que entrara a la habitación de Emmett.

Me gire para encararme con el.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿harás algo esta noche? –me pregunto con una ancha sonrisa.

-Estoy libre –le conteste.

-¿Cenamos en algún lugar?

-Perfecto –dije-. Tienes mi número, me llamas y me dices en donde y a qué hora…

-Claro.

Le sonreí antes de meterme a la habitación de Emmett.

El tiempo había pasado, las cosas con Jacob mejoraron mucho pero la situación con Emmett no avanzaba. El seguía inmóvil. No respondía a nada, era como si estuviera muerto en esa cama. Y yo junto con él, repitiendo día con día la rutina. Llegar, besarlo, sentarme, leer, platicar con él un momento, besarlo nuevamente e irme. Eso era de todos los días. Y no me cansaba, podría estar haciéndolo toda mi vida. Pero quería una respuesta, una sola respuesta de Emmett. Necesitaba que me hablara. Lo necesitaba a él.

Sin más que hacer, tome el libro en mis manos, pase todos los capítulos que ya había leído y comencé a leer nuevamente.

-"Cuando llegaron a The Bonjourn, tomados de la mano, lo primero que recibieron fue el abrazo de la madre de Robert.

-Tienen que hablar conmigo –dijo la señora Katherine con una amplia sonrisa mientras veía a su hijo feliz tomado de la mano de aquel joven apuesto….

**Emmett POV.**

Caminamos hacia la oficina de Katherine, mi nueva suegra. Eso era muy raro. Robert era mi… novio. Era un término extraño. Pero eso era… y algo más. Era mi todo.

-Bueno mamá… -comenzó a decir Robert. Estábamos sentados en el sofá de piel que adornaba la oficina y la señora Katherine estaba frente a nosotros, mirándonos con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro joven y adulto al mismo tiempo-. Fue… extraño… -Robert sujeto firmemente mi mano.

-Señora… Katherine –corregí cuando con su mirada me lo indico-. Yo amo a Robert, es una gran suerte que lo pudiera encontrar. Estar con él es como estar conmigo mismo. Soy yo. Es lo que siempre busque y lo que siempre querré… lo amo con todo mí ser y no tiene nada de qué preocuparse….

-No me preocupo por nada –me corrigió mientras sonreía más ampliamente-. Desde el principio me di cuenta de cómo eres, Kellan. Te puse con Robert porque sabía, por sus miradas, que sentía algo hacia ti. Todo lo planee así… sabia que ese viaje traería cosas buenas, a la empresa pero sobre todo a mi familia. Eres parte de la familia, Kellan. Bienvenido seas…

-Muchas gracias, Katherine –le dije-. Lo único que quiero es estar con Robert…

-Y yo, mama. Por primera vez siento algo así con alguien. Y no estoy dispuesto a separarme de él jamás.

-Entonces, adelante chicos… -Katherine se puso de pie y nosotros después de ella.

-Gracias mamá –dijo Robert.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, hijo. No hice nada.

Asintió con su cabeza. Salimos de la oficina tomados de la mano.

-Estar contigo hace las cosas más fáciles –susurro Robert mientras caminábamos por el pasillo lleno de gente.

Me detuve y lo bese lentamente en los labios. Maravillándome nuevamente con su sabor y su textura.

El sonrió después de besarnos y seguimos caminando.

Sentí las miradas de las personas clavadas en nosotros.

Entramos en nuestra oficina.

-Sabes algo, en cierta forma me detesto –Robert camino hacia adelante, hasta llegar a la pared frente a nosotros. Que más bien era un vidrio del tamaño de la pared que dejaba ver la enorme ciudad.

-No digas eso –camine hasta ponerme detrás de él. Estaba dándome la espalda, mirando hacia el infinito, perdido entre todos esos edificios enormes que nos rodeaban.

Acaricie su cabello con mi mano derecha mientras mi izquierda se postraba en su hombro.

El giro su cabeza y beso mi mano tiernamente.

-Me detesto por haber perdido tanto tiempo. Me detesto por mi actitud hacia ti. Me detesto porque era tan grosero contigo…

-No digas eso –le dije nuevamente poniéndome frente a él. Sujetando su rostro entre mis manos y obligándolo a verme. La luz de la luna hacia su piel relucir en un blanco perfecto y sus ojos grises profundos me envolvían en aquella burbuja que desaparecía todo lo que me rodeaba-. Eso fue lo que hizo que me enamorara más y más de ti…

Su sonrisa me tomo desprevenido. Una sonrisa angelical y hermosa, con un hoyuelo en su mejilla.

Me acerque lentamente hasta sus labios y respire su aliento fresco.

Sus labios carnosos se movían entre los míos.

Sentí que algo vibro en los pantalones de Robert.

Se separo de mí y saco su teléfono. Después de un momento me dijo:

-Es mi madre, que se tiene que ir –me dijo mientras guardaba su celular-. Tenemos que cerrar la empresa otra vez –dijo él.

-Por mí no hay problema –conteste acercándome a él lentamente y besándolo-. Así que… estamos solos en la empresa… -le dije entre besos.

-Efectivamente –contesto él.

-Eso me agrada…

Comencé a besarlo con pasión.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello sujetándolo con fuerza

Sujete su cintura con mis manos apretándolo con fuerza hacia mí. Caminamos, sin separarnos, hasta uno de los sofás que había en la gran oficina y nos tiramos en el.

Su cuerpo quedo arriba de mi mientras el continuaba besándome.

Rápidamente desabrocho mi camisa y la quito de mi cuerpo arrojándola hacia el suelo.

Comenzó a besar mi pecho con dulzura. Me gire con fuerza y ambos caímos del sofá.

-Te amo –susurre.

-Te amo –me dijo y comencé a besarlo nuevamente, ahora el debajo de mi cuerpo. Con mis manos quite ágilmente su camisa sin despegar nuestros labios.

Sentir su piel cálida chocando con la mía era la sensación mas esquicita que yo pudiera sentir.

Desabroche su pantalón dejando al descubierto un poco de su ropa interior.

Rápidamente el imito mi acción desabrochando mi pantalón y postrando sus manos en mi cintura, apretándome hacia su cuerpo.

El se giro hasta ponerse arriba de mí. Beso mis labios y después mi pecho.

Después de besarme con dulzura, se recostó a un lado de mí.

-La noche es perfecta –me dijo mientras miraba hacia afuera por la ventana.

No dije nada, solo bese su frente con dulzura.

Nos quedamos recostados en el suelo, la mitad del cuerpo de Robert estaba abrazada a mi torso y su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro.

-Estoy muy cansado –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Le di un suave beso en los labios.

-Duerme, mi Robert. –le dije y comencé acariciar su cabello sedoso.

Minutos después comencé a sentir el cansancio en mis ojos y los cerré también.

La respiración de Robert era tranquila y pacífica y me arrullaba sumergiéndome en la inconsciencia.

**Edward POV.**

Cerré el libro sin ganas de leer.

Mire el rostro de Emmett, sin expresión, sin emociones. Su boca cerrada, sus ojos sellados. Su respiración como único movimiento de su cuerpo.

-Señor Cullen –Me hablo una enfermera entrando en la habitación-. Lo buscan en la recepción.

-Sí, gracias –le dije mientras me ponía de pie.

Salí de la habitación de Emmett y me dirigí a la recepción, supuse que eran los padres de Emmett, si fuera mi padre hubiera entrado en la habitación sin mandar llamarme, o tal vez era Jacob…

Entre en la sala de espera de la recepción. Ahí estaban los padres de Emmett y mi padre.

-¿Qué pasa? –les pregunte mientras entraba poniéndome frente a ellos.

Mi padre esbozo una sonrisa y después sentí unas manos frágiles y pequeñas tapando mis ojos.

-Adivina quién soy –Una voz femenina y de campanilla hablo a mis espaldas.

-¡Alice! –Grite y ella me soltó, al instante me gire para abrazarla.

Sus delgados brazos pasaban por mi cuello y su frágil cuerpo se acoplo al mío.

-Edward –murmuro ella en un tono de alivio.

Me solté del abrazo de Alice y ella se puso a mi lado. Ahí estaba también Jasper.

-Hola Jasper –lo salude.

-Edward –me salude él con una sonrisa.

Se acerco, estrechamos las manos y después de dio un tímido abrazo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Les pregunte con una sonrisa, por fin sentía alegría dentro de mí, aunque fuera un poco, pero lo sentía. Alice se acomodo a un lado mío, y pase mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Bueno –dijo ella con esa voz tan dulce que tanto extrañaba-. Jasper termino todos los trámites para salirse de esa organización… -Notamos como dudo al casi pronunciar "La CIA"-. Y por supuesto que queríamos estar aquí.

Sus pequeños brazos se apretaron a mi cintura.

-Nos da mucho gusto que estén aquí –Dijo mi padre mientras apretaba con su mano el hombro de Jasper.

-¿Cómo… esta la situación? –Pregunto Alice. A todos se nos borro la sonrisa de los labios.

-No… responde a los tratamientos –dijo mi padre.

Nadie dijo nada.

-Lo único que queda es esperar… Que Emmett reaccione…

-Yo se que lo hará –Dijo Alice. Si hay algo que admiro de ella es que a pesar de todo, siempre conserva una sonrisa y un optimismo increíble.

-Vamos chicos –Hablo mi padre-. Hay que instalarse en el departamento –Después de sonreírle a Alice todos caminamos hacia la salida del hospital.

-¿Cómo estas, Edward? –Me pregunto Alice una vez que entramos al auto.

-Pues estoy aquí –le conteste sin ánimos. Los padres de Emmett venían en su auto, Alice y Jasper venían conmigo.

-Tienes que confiar más en Emmett, Edward.

-Confió en el, Alice –le dije, yo confiaba en el… mas no en mi, se que Emmett despertara, algún día, pero no sé si ese día yo esté ahí, no sé si voy aguantar, su ausencia me come lenta y profundamente. Me duele cada momento que pasa, como si el tiempo se empeñara en pasar tan estúpidamente lento.

El tono de mi voz le hizo saber a Alice que no estaba de muy buen humor. Eso no era bueno, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vi por última vez, como para que ahora lo arruinara con mis problemas. El estado de Emmett nos afectaba a todos, pero al menos los demás lo llevaban adelante, yo me había quedado en eso, encerrado en mi mal humor y mi tristeza.

-Perdón –les dije viéndolos por el retrovisor. Alice iba recargada en el hombro de Jasper.

-Te comprendo Edward –Me dijo Alice-. Esto nos afecta a todos y creo entender un poco como te sientes…

Alice tomo la mano de Jasper con fuerza.

-Vamos, Edward –hablo Jasper-. Hombre estas demacrado ¿Hace cuanto que no te preocupas por ti? Pareces muerto… más bien un zombi –Sonrió ampliamente-. Te hace falta dormir mucho, también tienes que preocuparte por ti, necesitas una buena afeitada y un corte de cabello…

-Creo que juntarte con Alice te volvió más femenino –le dije riéndome con fuerzas, como hace mucho que no lo hacía.

-¡Edward! –Se quejo Alice dándome un golpe en el hombro y riendo conmigo-. Jasper tiene razón, estas fatal…

-Bueno, digamos que no eh tenido tiempo para mi…

-No has tenido tiempo para nada –replico Alice, de pronto su sonrisa se ensancho.

-No me gusta esa sonrisa –le dije riéndome entre dientes.

-A mi me encanta –murmuro Jasper-. ¿Qué tienes en mente, Alice?

-No debí dejar que me convencieras de esto –Le dije una vez que salimos de la estética.

-Vamos, te queda perfecto.

-Te ves más joven –dijo Jasper.

Habíamos pasado toda la tarde recorriendo la ciudad, conociendo un poco de los Ángeles.

Y ahora, después de comer, Alice me convenció de meterme a una estética, cortarme el cabello y que me afeitaran el rostro.

-Parezco un tonto que no sabe afeitarse en su casa…

-Exactamente –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y ambos rieron.

-Vamos Edward, tienes que desastre de tu rutina diaria… -Alice se puso frente a mí y camino de espaldas mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Mi rutina diaria?

-Así es, estuve conversando con tu madre, tienes una vida, Edward…

-Mi vida es Emmett…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero a Emmett no le hubiera gustado que estuvieras así, Edward; Mírate, pareces un muerto, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que estoy embarazada…

Por un segundo sentí como mi corazón se detenía, abrí mi boca instantáneamente y me quede mirando a Alice, mis ojos se dirigieron a su vientre casi por acto reflejo.

-¡Dios mío! –Grite deteniéndome en seco.

-Vale es una broma –dijo Alice riéndose ruidosamente.

-¡Maldición Alice! –Grite, Jasper también se rio-. Con eso no se juega, duende.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que, te hubieras visto, parecía que tenías…

-Vida –Agrego Jasper y me gire para verlo.

-Así es –lo apoyo Alice-. Por dos segundos sentí que eras el mismo Edward de antes.

-Soy –repuse-. El mismo de antes.

-No, no lo eres.

-Alice, no puedo ser como antes, mira a Emmett. Ya pasaron tres meses desde el accidente y el no reacciona ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

-Con vida, Edward. Existen muchas esperanzas para Emmett. Vamos, tienes que volver a ser tú.

Alice se detuvo frente a mí y me tomo de las manos.

-Vamos a intentarlo ¿vale? –Me dijo con esa voz tan convincente de siempre.

-Lo intentare –Le dije y sonreí.

-Genial –dijo ella. Después de unos segundos su delgada figura se estampo con la mía dándome un gran abrazo.

Después de eso, Jasper nos llevo hasta el hospital en su auto.

-Buenos días –saludamos a la recepcionista.

-Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? –nos contesto.

Alice venia tomada de la mano de Jasper y yo a un lado de ellos.

-La habitación del paciente McCarty –le dije con amabilidad.

-Claro… haber… -comenzó a hojear una libreta-. Aquí esta… muy bien, pueden pasar. –Nos dijo y sonrió.

-Gracias –contestamos los tres.

-Perdón –dijo ella llamando nuestra atención-. No pueden entrar más de dos a la habitación… son ordenes medicas… -Nos dijo algo avergonzada.

-No se preocupe, yo me quedo. –dijo Jasper soltando la mano de Alice.

-No no –intervine yo-. Entren ustedes, yo entro después…

-No, de verdad –insistió Jasper.

-Es enserio –le dije-. Quiero quedarme a solas con Emmett, si no les importa –sonreí amablemente.

-Bueno, está bien –acepto Jasper y tomo la mano de Alice. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde estaba Emmett.

Me senté en uno de los sofás que había en la sala de espera y saque mi teléfono celular.

-Hola –me saludo alguien sentándose a mi lado.

-Hola –conteste confundido. Era un doctor, joven pero se veía un poco mayor que yo.

-Eres el hijo del doctor Cullen ¿cierto? –me pregunto.

El doctor tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos de color azul perfectos.

-Así es –le conteste con amabilidad.

-Bueno, me llamo Sebastián –me tendió su mano y yo lo salude también-. Es un placer conocerte y… me preguntaba… ¿Quisieras salir… conmigo?

-Tengo pareja –le conteste-. Pero es un placer Sebastián, yo soy Edward.

-Bueno, pero… salir, solo como amigos…

-Vale, te voy a dejar en claro algo, soy gay, tengo pareja y le soy fiel, por favor, si no te interesa más que simple amistad, no intentes nada.

¿Acaso todos los hombres eran gay? ¿A caso no se pueden fijar en otro que no sea yo?

¿Qué demonios le pasa a todo el mundo?

-Está bien, no busco otra cosa –me dijo.

-Vale, entonces ¿Te parece bien mañana?

-Me parece perfecto. –sonrió. No lo voy a negar, tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

Viéndolo bien parecía un príncipe de cuento de hadas, cabellera rubia, ojos de color azul, un buen cuerpo, buenas facciones, impecable sonrisa.

-Y bueno ¿Cómo supiste… que yo era homosexual? –Me pregunto de pronto. Bueno, no tenia respuesta a eso, simplemente lo supe.

-Simplemente lo supe, no es muy normal que un hombre te invite a salir, tu sabes… -En realidad fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pues yo pensaba que cualquier hombre podría invitarte a salir sin ser gay, pero no tenia mejor respuesta.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante –conteste.

-Bueno… ¿De verdad no quieres reconsiderar la idea de tener… no sé, una pareja?

-Tengo pareja –Repuso, Sebastián empezaba a caerme mal.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero… una pareja que este contigo, tu sabes…

-Va, no arruines esto –Me puse de pie sonriendo ante la situación-. ¿Mañana? –le dije reafirmando.

-Mañana –contesto él con una sonrisa.

-En Twisths a las tres. –le dije antes de retirarme de ese lugar.

Camine paseándome por los pasillos sin dirigirme a un lugar en específico. Varias enfermeras pasaban por un lado mío con todo tipo de objetos en las manos. Estar en un hospital era escalofriante. Pero este hospital se había vuelto mi segunda casa.

-Hola Edward.

-Hola Jacob –reconocí su voz al instante y me gire para verlo.

-¿Cómo estás? –me pregunto poniéndose a un lado mío y caminando en la misma dirección que yo.

-Bien, un poco cansado…

-Si, te comprendo. Tengo trabajo desde ayer y no eh parado, dormí una hora en mi oficina.

Me limite a asentir con la cabeza, no tenia humor para nada.

-Bueno ¿Cómo van las cosas con Emmett?

-No lo sé, tú eres el doctor…

-Bueno, Emmett no es mi paciente… -me recordó.

-Mi padre dice que es cuestión de tiempo… -le dije mirándolo a los ojos-. Lleva diciéndome eso desde que ingreso al hospital y ya casi se cumplen cuatro meses…

-Ya te dije que tienes que tener paciencia, que Emmett esté vivo después de ese accidente es una gran ventaja, siempre hay esperanzas, Edward.

-Lo sé, lo sé –le dije-. No pierdo las esperanzas, es solo que… lo extraño…

-Se cómo te sientes –Jacob se detuvo y me paro junto a él. Coloco su dedo debajo de mi barbilla.

-No, no lo sabes –continúe caminando sin dirección.

-Edward, mírame –me tomo del brazo y me jalo junto a él.

-Suéltame, Jacob –trate de zafarme, no quería ser grosero pero él lo complicaba demasiado.

-Por favor, Edward. Prometí no hacer nada sin que tú me lo pidieras…

-jamás te voy a pedir nada, tengo que irme –me solté de su agarre y camine hacia la sala de espera sin mirar hacia atrás. Jacob era desesperante, era un buen amigo, pero insistía demasiado y yo no quería nada con él, nada que no fuera amistad y al parecer él no lo aceptaba.

Cuando llegue a la sala de espera ya estaban Alice y Jasper ahí.

-Voy a pasar con Emmett –les dije.

-Si –me contesto Alice-. Vamos a ir a comprar algo para comer ¿quieres algo?

-no, gracias –le conteste antes de retirarme.

Me metí en la habitación y me senté en la cama junto a Emmett, mirando su rostro inmóvil. Sus labios. Me acerque para darle un beso, un beso del cual el no fue consiente.

Tome el libro en mis manos y lo abrí. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo continuar con una lectura después de todo lo que había pasado, pero al menos lo intentaría…

**Emmett POV.**

Poco a poco fui despertando. Sentía mi cuerpo demasiado pesado, como si hubiera dormido demasiado. No abrí los ojos, pero me di cuenta que no había nadie junto a mí.

Me sentía extremadamente cansado y tenía mucho sueño a pesar de tener la sensación de que había dormido durante mucho tiempo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente pero estaban sensibles a la luz y los cerré de golpe apretando un poco para relajarlos.

Me estire un poco y después comencé a abrir los ojos nuevamente y ahí estaba el, parado sobre mí. Su rostro hermoso, su nariz marcada, sus pestañas largas y espesas. Era como despertar y ver un ángel. Con su piel blanca y sus labios rosados. Mi novio, suspire.

Pero había algo que no me quedaba claro, sus ojos, además de estar llorosos y rojos a causa de las lagrimas, no eran del color gris platinado de siempre, eran verdes, lo mire fijamente y si, sus ojos no eran grisáceos, eran verdes.

-… -Trate de hablar pero tenía las mandíbulas algo tensas-. ¿Ro… Robert? –le pregunte al darme cuenta del estado de shock en el que había entrado, y empezó a hablar, pero no logre escuchar nada de lo que él decía.

De pronto vi en donde estaba, era una habitación blanca con mucha luz y parecía un hospital ¿Qué me había pasado?

-¿Robert? –volví a hablar-. ¿En dónde estoy?

Nuevamente sus labios comenzaron a hablar y sus movimientos se hacían algo bruscos mientras buscaba algo o a alguien.

-¡Enfermera! ¡Doctor! –Logre escuchar a lo lejos, esa vos sexy y seductora de siempre-. ¡Dios mío! ¡Emmett!

El rostro de Robert comenzó a hacerse más borroso de lo que ya era y sentí como mis ojos se cerraban sin que yo se los pidiera, después sentí un dolor punzante en el corazón… y otro más… y un último piquete.

**Edward POV.**

Mientras trataba de leer un poco algo me tomo por sorpresa. Era Emmett, podía jurar que acababa de ver su mano moverse. Me puse de pie un poco confundido y deje el libro en el sofá.

Ahí estaba el, inmóvil como siempre. Debió haber sido mi imaginación.

Entonces antes de sentarme lo vi nuevamente. Su mano se abrió y sus dedos se contrajeron.

-Dios mío –susurre incapaz de decir algo.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y al instante se cerraron. Fue el momento más perfecto que pude haber presenciado. Sentí como mi cuerpo se endurecía y no lograba encontrar mis extremidades, solo veía a Emmett frente a mí.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se fijaron en mí. Esos ojos azules… me di cuenta que todo este tiempo estuve sin mirar al cielo y ahora lo hacía nuevamente.

Mientras trataba de recordar que tenía que hacer algo y como se hacía, de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas incontenibles.

-¡Emmett! –Grite al fin-. ¡Dios mío! –Gire mi cabeza para ver si había alguien cerca, pero la puerta estaba cerrada-. ¡Doctor! ¡Enfermera! –Quería salir, quería irme de ahí y traer a alguien, pero mis pies no me respondían-. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett mi amor! ¡Aquí estoy, Emmett!

Su mirada jamás se aparto de mi rostro.

Sus labios se abrieron y espere escuchar una palabra, pero se cerraron también al instante y después de un momento se volvieron a abrir. No podía creer que lo que estaba viendo era cierto, era Emmett, era él.

-Ro… Robert… -murmuro él. En el estado en que estaba yo no preste atención a sus palabras. Lo único que me importaba eran esos ojos azules que había extrañado tanto y su cuerpo, nuevamente con vida.

-¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! –Comencé a gritar pero al parecer nadie me escuchaba-. ¡Enfermera!

Emmett murmuro unas palabras pero no entendí absolutamente nada. Además que mis gritos no me dejaron escuchar.

-¡Enfermera! –Grite nuevamente-. ¡Doctor! –gire mi cabeza para encararme con Emmett, parecía un sueño, parecía una alucinación el que lo viera moverse de nuevo-. ¡Dios mío! ¡Emmett! –mi voz se entrecorto a causa del nudo en mi garganta.

Escuche como varias personas venían corriendo a la habitación, además de escuchar sus pasos escuchaba sus voces, pero eso no me importaba.

Entonces los ojos de Emmett se cerraron y no me di cuenta cómo o cuando.

-¿Emmett? –pregunte con vos sofocada-. ¡¿Emmett?

De pronto un sonido rítmico que había en el monitor dejo de escucharse y lo sustituyo un sonido chirriante y una luz roja parpadeante. Al instante entraron personas a la habitación pero no me gire para verlos.

-¡Emmett! ¡No! ¡Emmett! –Había escuchado ese sonido antes, era el recuerdo de algo que no quería. Era la muerte-. ¡No!

-¡Apártate! –Grito uno de los doctores que habían entrado.

De pronto toda la habitación estaba llena, doctores y enfermeras y yo solo estaba ahí, todos gritaban y ordenaban cosas y yo solo podía verlos, sin hacer nada.

-¡Edward! –Grito mi padre mientras entraba en la habitación-. ¡¿Qué pasa?

Me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta la pared, supongo que era un lugar en donde no estorbaba, eso me sentía justo ahora, un estorbo. De pronto todo dejo de tener sentido, no tenía nada, todo este tiempo que había estado esperando y ahora todo había terminado.

Mi padre tomo entre sus manos uno par de aparatos parecidos a una plancha y una de las enfermeras le puso una especie de líquido transparente en ellas y mi padre las froto antes de ponerlas en el cuerpo de Emmett y después de varios segundos este se estremeció ante la corriente eléctrica. Pero el monitor seguía indicando lo mismo.

La habitación estaba llena de ruido, todos hablaban y ordenaban, los aparatos hacían ruidos estaños, en mis oídos había un aturdimiento enorme y entre todo podía reconocer aquel sonido ligero y profundo que indicaba la vida del paciente. No había latidos, no había vida.

Nuevamente el cuerpo de Emmett se contorsiono después del choque eléctrico. Pero nada más paso.

Poco a poco me fui sumergiendo en lo más obscuro de ese lugar, pegado a la pared, en la esquina, justo donde no había nada ni nadie. Donde pertenecía. Mientras los sonidos se alejaban, mientras los doctores trataban de dar vida a un cuerpo que ya no la tenía, mientras todos hacían algo yo me quede ahí, hundiéndome en mi propia agonía, como un hoyo negro que me absorbía mas y mas.

El sonido de aquellas palabras termino por hundirme. Palabras expresadas por mi propio padre.

-No hay más que hacer… -De pronto todos voltearon a verme y un fuerte dolor me traspaso el corazón-. Ah muerto.-finalizo.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya saben! Ayúdenme con Reviews! Se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones! Prometo actualizar pronto!<p> 


	11. Abismo

Hola! Espero les guste este capitulo, tal vez se pregunten ¿Por que murio Emmett? ¿Por que lo hizo? Bueno, la respuesta es sencilla, algun dia esto tenia que terminar de alguna forma... bueno, solo espero que les guste este capitulo. Gracias por leerme...

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo solo juego con la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV.<strong>

-No hay más que hacer… -De pronto todos voltearon a verme y un fuerte dolor me traspaso el corazón-. Ah muerto.-finalizo.

De pronto sentí como ya no existía nada, todo era mentira, mi vida había sido una pérdida de tiempo, nada valía la pena, ahora nada valía la pena.

Detrás de mi había una pared que me detenía, mas en mi mente me estaba hundiendo en un abismo profundo, no había dolor, no había sentimientos, no había absolutamente nada, solo un vacio insoportable. Emmett ya no estaba, mi corazón se fue con él.

Nada tenía sentido, nada podía seguir existiendo para mi…

Mi padre me miraba fijamente tratando de ayudarme desde su lugar. Los demás doctores miraban el cuerpo de Emmett, ahora sin vida completamente.

En el monitor que estaba a un lado de Emmett había un pillado interminable, un sonido agudo que me traspasaba el corazón, era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. De pronto hubo un sonido más, como un golpeteo en el monitor. Mi padre se giro rápidamente para ver y algo se movió en mi interior.

Hubo otro golpeteo más, y otro más. No sabía cómo o porque, pero ese sonido, ese golpeteo en el monitor me sacaba a flote, impedía que me sumergiera en el abismo negro, ese golpeteo hacia que mi corazón latiera y sin saber por qué.

En cuestión de segundos la habitación cobro vida nuevamente. Todos comenzaron a gritar otra vez y a moverse demasiado rápido.

La voz de mi padre se escuchaba por encima de todas, pero aun así no distinguía que quería decir, una de las enfermeras tomo una jeringa entre sus manos e inyecto a Emmett directo al corazón.

El sonido del monitor dejo de escucharse gracias a los gritos y yo no sabía que pasaba, solo sabía que había dejado de hundirme en la miseria.

-¿Qué pasa? –Logre articular, pero nadie me escucho.

El cuerpo de Emmett comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

-Convulsiones –Escuche como una enfermera gritaba.

Si Emmett estaba convulsionando, significaba que tenía vida… ¿No?

-¡¿Qué pasa? –Grite por fin-. ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Nadie me respondió.

-¡Edward! –Grito Jacob mientras entraba por la puerta.

-Sácalo de aquí –Le dijo mi padre.

-¡No, no, no! –Grite pero Jacob me tomo entre sus fuertes brazos, trate de zafarme, de luchar contra él, pero no pude. Su pesado cuerpo me empujaba hacia afuera de la habitación.

Una vez fuera, una de las enfermeras cerró la puerta.

-¡Déjame Jacob! –Grite tratando de zafarme.

-Edward, hey Edward –Jacob tomo mi rostro entre sus manos-. Maldición.

-¡Hey! –Alice corrió hasta ponerse a mi lado-. ¡¿Qué pasa? –Dijo apartándome de Jacob.

-Están con Emmett –Explico Jacob.

-Ven, vamos –Alice me tomo de la mano, sabía que mis intentos por entrar no servirían de nada, así que la seguí-. ¿Qué paso, Edward?

No sabía cómo explicarle, solo quería saber qué demonios pasaba dentro de la habitación.

Nos sentamos en una de las bancas que estaban en el pasillo a esperar, Jacob había entrado en la habitación también. Le explique a Alice todo lo que había sucedido, ahora Jasper también estaba con nosotros, y los tres esperábamos noticias.

Una enfermera salió de la habitación.

-¡Enfermera! –Grito Alice al instante.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? –Dijo ella con amabilidad.

-¿Qué pasa ahí dentro? –Pregunto Alice.

-¿Cómo está Emmett? –Inquirí yo.

-El paciente se está estabilizando y…

-Déjame a mí, Reginna –Dijo mi padre saliendo de la habitación-. Yo me encargo –sonrió y la enfermera se marcho.

Los tres nos pusimos de pie.

-¿Qué paso, papá? ¿Cómo está Emmett?

-Se estabilizo –sonrió mi padre y por fin tuve calma en mi corazón, de pronto tres enfermeras y un doctor salieron de la habitación de Emmett-. Todo está bien, Emmett esta sedado… pronto despertara…

Escuche las expresiones de alegría de Alice, pero algo en el rostro de mi padre no me agradaba.

-¿Pero…? –pregunte.

-El desfibrilador causo daños en el cerebro de Emmett… -dijo mi padre.

-¿El qué? –Pregunto Alice.

-Desfibrilador, es un aparato con el que aplican descargas eléctricas al corazón… -Escuche la explicación de Jasper, pero eso no me importaba.

-¿Y qué pasa papa? –pregunte desesperado.

-Voy a ser muy claro en lo que les voy a decir, quiero que lo entiendan… El corazón de Emmett dejo de funcionar por algunos segundos y gracias a las descargas eléctricas que aplicamos su corazón pudo latir nuevamente, el está estable y pronto va a despertar, pero su cerebro se daño… Emmett perdió la memoria…

-Pero… eso es temporal… -me tranquilice un poco-. Emmett está bien, está vivo, eso es lo que importa, la memoria la recuperara pronto y ahí estaré con el… -La expresión de mi padre me silencio-. Emmett… Emmett no…

-Emmett no recordara nada… jamás –contesto mi padre.

-Eso… -Mientras mi mente procesaba las palabras, mis piernas no respondían y sentí como todo se derrumbaba nuevamente. Pero al menos tenia vida –murmuro una voz en mi interior.

-Ya pueden pasar –Dijo mi padre mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Emmett, habíamos esperado tres horas para poder entrar. Necesitaba verlo, estar con él.

Entramos en la habitación, Alice detrás de mí y mi padre nos siguió.

-Recuerda, Edward… Esto va a ser muy difícil para los dos –murmuro él.

Caminamos hasta ponernos a un lado de la cama de Emmett, estaba dormido aun.

-Hola mi Emmett- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y sujetaba su mano con fuerza.

-Hola Emmett –lo saludo Alice. Mi padre salió de la habitación y nos dejo a solas con él.

Me quede mirándolo un momento.

-Creo que todo va a estar bien –susurro Alice poniendo su delgada mano en mi hombro.

Me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

Nos quedamos un momento ahí, parados junto a él, esperando…

De pronto Emmett apretó mi mano.

-¿Emmett? –Susurre y Alice se giro a verme.

Emmett movió ligeramente su cabeza y me quede inmóvil ante la acción.

-Emmett –Suspiro Alice con una nota de felicidad.

Pequeños quejidos salían de la garganta de Emmett.

-Alice, Alice por favor –dije ansioso-. Llama a mi padre, no a otro doctor, a mi padre, por favor.

-Si, claro que sí. –Alice salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Vamos Emmett, aquí estoy –me acerque un poco a él. Y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

Esos ojos azules se postraron en mí y mi corazón latió con fuerza, no podía perder la calma, mi padre dijo que tenía que estar muy tranquilo para no exaltar a Emmett, dijo que cualquier emoción fuerte podría alterar aun más su cerebro. Pero no podía tranquilizarme, había pasado tanto tiempo y Emmett por fin abría los ojos, por fin me veía. Por fin estaba despierto.

-¿En dónde estoy? –Murmuro él.

-Estas en el hospital –Respondí entrecortadamente, el apretó los ojos y los abrió nuevamente.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Me pregunto. Sabía que él no reconociera nada ni se acordaría de nadie, pero sus palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo.

-Soy… Edward… -Respondí con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué me paso?

-Tuviste un accidente, has perdido la memoria, tu nombre es Emmett… -No podía apartar la vista de él y el hablar se me dificultaba cada vez mas y mas.

-Perdón pero… ¿Eres mi familia? ¿Te conozco?

Sus palabras me clavaron un dolor en el pecho. Quería gritarle, quería decirle todo. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo.

De pronto me entro un miedo incontenible ¿Y si Emmett no me recordaba jamás? ¿Y si el daño en su cerebro hacia cambios en sus pensamientos? ¿Y si Emmett se volvía… heterosexual?

-Soy Edward… Edward Cullen… -Vamos Emmett, confió en ti, vamos…

Apretó los labios y giro su rostro viendo al techo, después volvió a mirarme a los ojos y su acción me lastimo mucho. Miro nuestras manos y el retiro la suya. Sentí como había confusión en su rostro… como prácticamente le había molestado que lo tuviera sujeto de la mano. Mi labio inferior tembló y mis ojos se volvieron llorosos.

-Edward Cullen…. –Murmuro él. Escuchar mi nombre entre sus labios hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza y las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos-. El… El chico nuevo y millonario del pueblo… -dijo él. Abrí mis ojos como platos y lo mire fijamente, y él me miraba a mí, pero con su vista perdida en algún punto inexistente-. Hijo del doctor Cullen… Es… -Emmett movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. ¿Eddy?...

-Dios mío –Escuchar la voz de mi padre a mis espaldas me sobresalto. Me gire para verlos. Mi padre miraba a Emmett con los ojos abiertos hasta más no poder y Alice tenía los ojos llorosos y se tapaba la boca con su mano derecha. Volví mi vista a Emmett.

-Emmett… -murmuro mi padre y Emmett lo volteo a ver-. ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Sabes quién soy?...

-No –respondió el confundido-. No se… -Emmett negó con la cabeza.

-¿Reconoces a esta chica? –Le pregunto mi padre señalando a Alice, ella camino hasta ponerme a mi lado.

-No… no… no… -Dijo el exaltándose-. Es Edward... El… yo… su padre es doctor… ¿en el pueblo? Edward… yo… te ¿Amo?

Alice exclamo algo en voz baja. Y se rio de felicidad.

-Es increíble –murmuro mi padre-. El amor por ti ha hecho que Emmett recuerde… es… inexplicable…

Yo no pude decir nada. Y el llanto fue inevitable.

De pronto los ojos de Emmett se giraron para arriba y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro. El monitor comenzó a parpadear de color rojo.

-¡Emmett! –Grite

Mi padre rápidamente inyecto una sustancia en la intravenosa que tenia Emmett en el brazo y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

-Tranquilo –dijo mi padre-. Todo está bien –Alice se abrazo de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto una enfermera entrando en la habitación.

-Emmett recibió una descarga fuerte de emociones, ya está estable –dijo mi padre-. Hazme el favor de quedarte con el –sonrió amablemente-. Vamos chicos… -Mi padre me tomo del hombro y me empujo hacia atrás.

-No, papa. ¡No quiero irme! –Le dije-. ¡Quiero quedarme aquí!

-Edward, hey Edward –mi padre tomo mi rostro entre sus manos-. Tranquilízate, Emmett necesita reposar, fue un error permitir que entraras a verlo…

-No digas eso –replique.

-Es la verdad, Edward. Si Emmett se altera más de lo necesario, puede entrar en un coma permanente… otra vez…

-No, no por favor, por favor –exclame.

-Tranquilo, vamos a estabilizar a Emmett, mientras tanto… No podrás visitarlo…

Nuevamente el dolor en el pecho. Pero ahora lo tenía que hacer, por su salud, por mi Emmett.

-Tranquilo, Edward –murmuro Alice-. Todo va a salir bien…

* * *

><p>¿De verdad creyeron que yo mataría a Emmett? ¿Que la historia acabaría? por supuesto que no, aun me quedan muchas cosas; Solo espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias; ¿Reviews por favor? :D<p> 


	12. Ale Cullen Patt

Hola amigo lector, eh tenido muchos problemas y circunstancias en mi vida que prefiero no mencionar. No eh tenido tiempo ni las ganas necesarias para continuar con la historia y ustedes no se merecen una historia sin inspiración escrita solo por compromiso. Pero ahora estoy aquí, dispuesta completamente a continuar. Ya pasaron los problemas en mi vida y puedo concentrarme en lo que me gusta. Solo quiero preguntarles** ¿Quieren que continúe? ¿Alguien aun está leyendo mi Fanfic? ¿Todavía les interesa?**

Ale Cullen Patt.


	13. Recuerdos

Hola! Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecerles por continuar leyendo, espero nunca los decepcione. Este capitulo se lo dedico a Alice V Greene Masen Cullen por su apoyo a lo largo de la historia y por darme ánimos para continuar escribiendo, gracias.

Como ya saben, la mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, solo los tome prestados para entretenerlos un rato.

No pensé mucho mientras escribía, me puse frente al computador y la historia cobro vida, se desarrollo de una manera muy fácil, lo escribí en menos de un día, espero que no los decepcione.

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV.<strong>

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Emmett despertó y lo único que podía saber de él era lo que me contaba Alice.

Emmett estaba estable, pero yo no podía verlo; Una de las terapias a las que Emmett era sometido era ser visitado por una persona de su pasado para tratar de ejercitar su mente, hasta ahora solo Alice había estado con él. Por supuesto, yo, no podía verlo, mi padre seguía insistiendo en que una reacción como la anterior podría adentrarlo nuevamente en un coma.

La desesperación era insoportable, Emmett estaba a unos pocos pasos de mí y no podía verlo, no podía ir y besarlo, no podía ni siquiera acercarme a él.

-Emmett está progresando –me dijo Alice mientras sorbía de su malteada.

-¿Puedes explicarme bien un poco de todo? –comente mientras tomaba entre mis dedos un poco de pan.

Estábamos en el restaurant del Hospital esperando a que fuera la hora para que Alice entrara a la terapia con Emmett.

-Bueno, no ah cambiado nada, es el mismo de siempre –sonreí ante eso-. Podría jurar que no ah pasado nada… pero… bueno, no recuerda nada. No me recuerda a mí, tuve que decirle quien era, pero solo yo. No me permiten mencionar a nadie más –Alice hizo una mueca.

-Dijiste que estaba progresando –le recordé, lo que me estaba contando no tenía ningún progreso.

-Sí, bueno… Emmett… tiene unos ligeros recuerdos, recuerda algunos momentos de la secundaria, también recuerda un poco a sus padres, aunque no recuerda sus nombres. Son detalles pequeños, pero son un progreso…

-Pues si –acepte-. Muero por entrar ahí.

-Yo se que pronto será –Dijo poniéndose de pie-. Es hora de irme, saliendo te contare todo lo que pasa y que logramos –Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

En estos momentos, desearía ser Alice.

**Alice POV.**

Edward me daba lástima, su rostro hermoso estaba un poco demacrado, aunque nada en comparación a cuando llegue. Pero aun así, estaba débil y triste.

Se me hacia un nudo en la garganta siempre que lo dejaba para ver a Emmett, sabía que en su interior el se moría por estar en mi lugar.

-Buenas tardes –me saludo la enfermera.

-Hola –le dije con amabilidad.

Me llevo hacia el jardín de rehabilitaciones. Un jardín grande y hermoso dentro del hospital. En donde sacaban a los pacientes para relajarlos o cosas por el estilo, en el caso de Emmett era para tranquilizarlo y para ejercitar un poco su cuerpo.

Había desde niños con leucemia hasta ancianos paralíticos.

Y ahí estaba Emmett, sentado en la mesa blanca de siempre, me estaba esperando con una amplia sonrisa. Aunque no me recordaba para nada, ya era su mejor amiga.

-Hola –lo salude con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Alice –susurro el-. Ya te extrañaba –sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás? –le pregunte sentándome en la silla frente a él.

-Creo que bien –dudo un poco-. El doctor Cullen dice que mi cerebro ya está completamente recuperado, pero mis recuerdos quizá no vuelvan pronto… o quizá no vuelvan jamás.

-Eso no es cierto. Tú vas a recordar. Mira hoy –comencé a sacar unas fotografías de mi bolso-. Te voy a mostrar unas fotografías de tus amigos, familiares y cosas que tú conoces –sonreí. En ese momento una enfermera se puso detrás de Emmett.

-No puede mostrarle eso al paciente –me dijo.

-El doctor Cullen me dio autorización, incluso el me sugirió que lo hiciera –respondí.

La enfermera asintió pero no se retiro del lugar.

-Mira –le entregue la primera fotografía a Emmett.

El la tomo en sus manos la miro durante un momento y sonrió ampliamente.

Era una fotografía de nosotros, cuando éramos más jóvenes, montados en un caballo.

-¿Lo recuerdas? –le pregunte sonriendo.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Pero es hermosa –agrego sonriendo aun mas.

Hice una mueca que reprimió mi sonrisa.

-Mira esta –Era de sus padres.

-¿Quiénes son? –Me pregunto al instante.

-Son tus padres –le conteste.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y comenzó a examinarlos lentamente.

-No… no los recuerdo –se quejo suspirando.

-Tranquilo –le dije y le entregue otra foto más reciente, de su cumpleaños, solo yo y el.

Y así comencé a entregarle las fotos de una por una, explicándole que hacíamos en cada lugar, quienes eran y cuando fue.

Me di cuenta de la foto que seguía, era una donde él estaba con Edward. Por supuesto, no estaba permitido que se la mostrara, pero yo quería hacerlo. La última vez que Emmett vio a Edward recordó cosas y estaba segura que esta vez sería igual.

Examine el lugar y no estaba la enfermera cerca de nosotros.

Le entregue la fotografía.

Con una amplia sonrisa él la tomo entre sus manos y al instante que postro los ojos en ella su semblante cambio.

-¿Emmett? –susurre poniendo mis manos sobre la mesa, nerviosa. Mirando de reojo para asegurarme de que nadie se había dado cuenta.

-Edward –susurro. Lo mire atónica.

-¿Emmett? Lo… ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Es Edward, Edward Cullen –susurro él y levanto la vista para verme-. Es el hijo del doctor Cullen.

Emmett comenzó a alterarse y trate de tranquilizarlo.

-Emmett, Hey Emmett. Tranquilízate, no me permiten traerte fotografías de él, pero quería hacerlo. Por favor, actúa normal o ambos tendremos problemas.

Emmett suspiro una vez, después otra y otra vez más.

-¿Exactamente, que recuerdas? –le pregunte tomando mi posición anterior. Relajada y fresca.

-Su nombre, Edward Cullen… Por su apellido sé que es hijo del doctor Cullen. Es… no lo sé, complicado. No sé porque lo recuerdo, su rostro, su cuerpo… sus ojos. Los recuerdo. Pero no sé quién es.

-Tranquilo. Yo se que lo harás –que Emmett recordara un nombre y un rostro era un gran progreso.

Y pasaron los días, Emmett había comprendido que no debía de mencionara nada acerca de las fotografías de Edward. El no entendía por qué recordaba a ese chico, ni sabia quien era. Pero lo recordaba y yo le llevaba fotografías de él todos los días, fotografías nada reveladoras, fotografías simples, que no le dijeran nada más de lo que él sabe.

Este día fue diferente.

Emmett hablo antes de que comenzara a sacar las fotografías.

-Alice, quiero hablar contigo –dijo.

-Adelante, Emmett.

-Bueno…. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y lo eras desde mucho antes…

-Así es.

-Es que… quería preguntarte si tu sabias o sabes si tengo…. Una pareja, una novia –La frase fue un poco confusa pero capte lo que quería decir.

-No puedo decirte eso, Emmett –le conteste. Una de las reglas mas estrictas era que no mencionara nada de lo que él no recordara. Nada que las fotografías no mostraran y hasta ahorita ninguna fotografía mostraba que Emmett y Edward fueran pareja.

-Alice, me conoces, me conoces mucho mejor que yo ahora mismo. Te necesito… -su mirada suplicante se clavo en mis ojos-. Alice… tú debes de saberlo, dímelo.

-Lo siento Emmett. No puedo –algo había dentro de sus dudas. Algo había descubierto el, pero necesitaba que él me lo dijera.

-Muy bien –se quejo-. Entonces ¿solo puedes explicarme algo que ya se, correcto?

-así es.

-Muy bien –bajo la vista-. Lo eh estado pensando, eh estado examinándome, mis actos y mis pensamientos y creo… no lo sé… las mujeres no despiertan nada en mi… creo que soy homosexual… pero no sé si es de ahora o siempre lo eh sido, no sé si tu lo sabías, no sé si lo ocultaba… no sé nada…

-Tranquilo –no pude evitar sonreír. Coloque mis manos sobre las suyas-. Siempre lo has sido –conteste y él me miro a los ojos con sorpresa-. Cuando eras adolescente me lo confesaste, años después, juntos, se lo confesamos a tus padres. Has tenido parejas, Emmett. Tienes una vida feliz como eres, no te preocupes.

Ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

-Edward… Edward es mi actual pareja ¿cierto? –me pregunto de pronto e hizo que yo perdiera un poco la razón el tema.

-Así es –conteste y me pregunte si era correcto decírselo.

-Tranquila –dijo el-. Desde que vi la primera fotografía fue como si me enamorara de él. Pero no quería decírtelo, pensé que esta etapa de mi vida estaba oculta, que era un secreto mío, o que simplemente era producto del accidente…

-Sabes cuánto me alegra esto, Emmett. –sonreí-. Has dado un paso enorme….

-No lo creo –agrego el-. No recuerdo nada, solo lo recuerdo a él. Su rostro. Su forma de ser… -sonrió ampliamente-. Alice, quiero verlo.

-Hay Emmett. No sé si me lo permitan –conteste-. Pero haré todo lo posible…

-Gracias –Apretó mis manos.

-Es hora de irme, Emmett –le dije-. Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie.

-Soy un ataúd –contesto.

Le di un beso en la mejilla antes de irme.

En mi interior había una fiesta enorme por lo que acababa de hacer y por lo que Emmett ahora sabía. Pero por fuera, era simplemente yo sin expresión alguna, como siempre que salía de una visita con Emmett.

Pase por la sala de espera y Edward no estaba ahí, así que seguí de largo hasta llegar al consultorio de Carlisle.

-¿Puedo pasar? –le pregunte asomándome por la puerta.

-Adelante, Alice ¿En que puedo ayudarte? –Carlisle estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio.

-Bueno, algo paso con Emmett –le dije mientras me sentaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien?

-Más que eso –le dije-. Emmett recordó a Edward y quiere verlo –le solté.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Me lo acaba de pedir, lo recuerda… bueno, recuerda su rostro y su nombre, también recuerda… mas bien, sabe que ustedes es su padre, pero creo que es solo por el apellido "Cullen" y me ah pedido verlo, le dije que lo platicaría con usted….

Carlisle me inspecciono con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Has tenido algo que ver tu con eso? –me pregunto mientras me miraba, me puse nerviosa.

-No… bueno… tal vez –acepte avergonzada.

-Haber, Alice ¿Qué paso?

-Bueno… Accidentalmente Emmett vio una foto de Edward… -la mirada de Carlisle me hizo saber que no se la estaba creyendo-. Está bien, le lleve fotos de Edward a Emmett, pero el solo recordó su rostro y su nombre, después, con el tiempo, me empezó a pedir más y hoy… -busque las palabras correctas-. Hoy Emmett me pregunto que si yo sabía algo de su pareja y le dije que no podía contestar a eso. Luego me dijo que él no sentía atracción hacia las mujeres, me dijo que él era homosexual y me pregunto que si así era desde siempre o eso lo llevaba oculto…

-¿Qué le contestaste?

-Le dije que desde siempre, le dije que todos lo sabían…

Carlisle solo asintió y yo continúe.

-Después el me pregunto que si Edward era su pareja… y le conteste que sí. Y me ah pedido verlo, me suplico que lo dejaran ver a Edward…

Después de un largo minuto Carlisle hablo.

-Te das cuenta que hiciste mal ¿cierto? Sabes que lo que hiciste estaba prohibido ¿Verdad?

-Así es –acepte avergonzada-. Lo siento.

-Tranquila –sonrió Carlisle-. Si Emmett pide ver a Edward, creo que ya es hora de que lo haga.

-¡¿Enserio?

-Así es, mira –Carlisle tomo entre sus manos una radiografía que no comprendí y la extendió a contra luz. No comprendí nada. Después en su computador abrió una imagen que tampoco comprendí-. Este es el cerebro de Emmett. Esta recuperado al cien por ciento. Es solo cuestión de agilizar su mente para atraer los recuerdos y si Edward le ayuda, adelante.

-Eso es magnífico, Carlisle.

-Venga –Carlisle se levanto-. Vamos a darle la noticia a Edward.

**Edward POV.**

Después de casi tres semanas por fin podría ver a Emmett, despierto y con vida.

Tres semanas me alimente de las simples palabras de Alice, tres semanas que parecieron un calvario. Tres semanas en las cuales mi vida se arremolinaba en mi interior hiriéndome profundamente. Y hoy era por fin el día.

Estaba a escasos pasos de la puerta hacia el jardín, con la enfermera a mi lado guiándome por los pasillos.

-Ahí están –susurro apuntándome hacia una mesa a lo lejos. Ahí estaba Alice sentada de espaldas hacia mí y frente a ella estaba mi ángel perfecto.

Un Emmett que yo no lograba recordar, un Emmett con vida, sentado, sonriendo y no tirado en una cama. Un Emmett con los ojos más hermosos que había conocido.

Las piernas me temblaron antes de caminar y un nudo se formo en mi estomago.

Los pasos eran lentos y dolorosos mientras se acortaba la distancia. Ninguno se había percatado de mi presencia.

Alice estaba conversando con el y el sonreía con la sonrisa más hermosa que tanto amaba. Una sonrisa que me provoco un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas en los ojos. De pronto, esos ojos azules, más azules que el mismo cielo se postraron en mí y su amplia sonrisa se desvaneció mientras me miraba.

Me quede clavado en el suelo sin poder moverme y él se puso de pie lentamente. De reojo vi como Alice volteaba a verme pero no tenía importancia, porque unos ojos perfectos me atrapaban en una ola de sentimientos que ya no recordaba.

Sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí.

Su cuerpo seguía conservando la perfección, sus grandes músculos se veían perfectamente en esa ajustada ropa blanca que llevaba, pero nada de eso importaba aun. Porque los ojos de un ángel me miraban directamente y no podía apartar la vista de ellos.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mi, centímetros que parecían kilómetros. Mi respiración se entre corto y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tímida, hermosa. Y perdí el control.

Me arroje directamente a su cuerpo y él me tomo entre sus grandes brazos.

Lo apreté contra mí con toda la fuerza que tenia, aferrándome a él, aferrándome a sus músculos, aferrándome a su corazón. Y sentí como mi corazón latía como antes lo hacía, con vida y con alegría.

Los brazos de Emmett rodearon mi espalda y me estrecharon contra él con fuerza. Mi cabeza quedo a la perfección debajo de su mandíbula y aspire profundamente el olor más maravilloso que podía conocer.

Después de un largo tiempo me separe de él para ver su rostro perfecto.

-Edward –susurró y su voz se clavo en mi corazón.

Sus perfectos ojos azules se cerraron y comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío y sin dudarlo me acerque a él. Rápidamente acorte la distancia entre mis labios y los suyos.

Hacía mucho que no recibía un beso de verdad y sentí ligeramente la desesperación, quería arrancar con fuerza todo lo que tenía entre mis manos.

Pero sus labios eran delicados, se movían lentamente entre los míos y me hacían olvidar todo lo que había a mi alrededor.

El beso se intensifico mientras el tiempo pasaba, o no. No tenía noción del tiempo ahora. Solo quería continuar aquí.

Pero algo me detuvo. Emmett dio un paso hacia atrás como si perdiera el equilibrio, pero sus manos se aferraron a mi rostro y no dejaron que se separara del suyo. Y después otro pasó más hasta que dejo de sujetarme y cayó al suelo.

-¡Emmett! –Escuche a lo lejos la voz de Alice y después un montón de personas vestidas de blanco se acercaron a nosotros. Pero yo no podía comprender que sucedía. Seguía aturdido por el más hermoso momento que había pasado en mi vida.

Emmett POV.

-Y no podrás negarte a eso, Emmett –Seguía discutiendo Alice sobre el día que vallamos de compras-. Y te vas a poner todo lo que yo te diga….

Entonces lo vi. Al chico de las fotos. A mi Edward. Un simple reflejo que me hizo voltear un poco más atrás de Alice y ahí estaba el.

El chico más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Alguien a quien recordaba a la perfección. Mi Edward Cullen.

Me levante lentamente aturdido por su presencia. Estaba parado a unos pasos detrás de Alice, sin moverse y me miraba fijamente.

Lo examine completamente recordando así cada perfecta parte de su cuerpo.

Una piel pálida y hermosa, cabello largo color cobre con destellos rojizos ante los rayos del sol. Un rostro exageradamente perfecto. Ojos color verde, hermosos. Una nariz recta y perfecta. Mandíbula cuadrada, labios rosados y atrayentes. Me parecía que estaba viendo un ángel.

Y me di cuenta que estaba avanzando hasta que lo tuve a centímetros de mi cuerpo. Me detuve frente a él y sentí como si nada fuera real.

"Te amo, Emmett" escuche una voz en mi cabeza y mi corazón latió con fuerza. Sonreí.

Sus labios se curvaron perfectamente dejando entrever sus dientes perfectos y al instante su cuerpo choco contra el mío.

Sus brazos me rodearon en el abrazo más perfecto que jamás había experimentado.

Sujete su cuerpo entre mis brazos y lo estreche hacia mí, aferrándome a los recuerdos.

Con su abrazo mi mente volaba a lugares que yo ni siquiera conocía. Sentía como mi corazón latía con la fuerza más impresionante posible. Recargue mi rostro sobre el suyo que se recostaba en mi pecho. Este chico era lo que siempre había querido y lo que siempre había buscado.

Se separo de mi abrazo y su rostro quedo a escasos centímetros del mío. Incline mi rostro lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos y sujete su cintura. De pronto sus labios ya estaban junto a mí.

Comencé a moverlos lentamente mientras sentía sus labios entre los míos. Un beso que no solo era el choque de dos bocas, un beso que se abría paso entre mi pecho y se arremolinaba en mi corazón.

Me desespere ante la lentitud de mis movimientos pero mi cuerpo no me permitía mas.

De pronto una ráfaga de imágenes cruzo por mi mente, y después otra más. Y otra más.

_"-¿y qué hay que hacer? –preguntó con la voz más hermosa que había escuchado jamás._

_-trabajar muchacho –conteste-. Me llamo Emmett McCarty, será un placer trabajar contigo._

_-Soy Edward Cullen. Digo lo mismo –Sonrió después de decir eso, la sonrisa más hermosa y mas tentadora que había visto en mi vida, una sonrisa que me cautivo desde el comienzo, una sonrisa que me hizo sentir lo que nunca había sentido"_

_"-Tu también me gustas Emmett –Unas palabras sencillas saliendo de entre sus labios, las palabras que habían cambiado mi mundo, las palabras que me habían hecho encontrar por fin mi felicidad-. Creo… creo que también… te amo."_

_"-quiero tener sexo contigo Emmett"_

_"Quiero que este momento sea especial. Ahora no me siento listo. Te amo, y por eso quiero hacerlo todo como se debe. Cuando realmente estemos preparados y no tengamos ni una gota de alcohol privando nuestras sensaciones… -conteste"_

_"Ahí estaban las personas que más quería. Mis padres. Carlisle, el padre de Edward. Edward y Alice y Jasper…. Jasper en mi nuevo Jeep."_

_"¡Yo lo vi primero! –Había gritado Alice."_

Y todo pasó demasiado rápido, imágenes volaron por mi mente, ráfagas de cosas impactaron mi cerebro. Un mil de palabras se estrellaron contra mis oídos.

_"-Te amo –me susurro la angelical voz._

_-Te amo –conteste. Y todo paso muy rápido, un camión, un choque y un mundo que se me venía abajo."_

Perdí el equilibrio pero no quería despegarme de sus labios y sujete su rostro contra el mío.

Sentí un piquete debajo del oído, después otro más en la frente y uno más en la nuca.

El impacto del algo contra mi espalda me hizo perder el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté sentí mi cama más cómoda que nunca, enredado en una delgada sabana y con los músculos agarrotados. Sin abrir los ojos me estire para des tensarme. Suspire de alivio.

Abrí y cerré mis manos una y otra vez. Suspire una vez más.

Todo había sido un sueño. Tenía el ligero recuerdo de un accidente, un sueño en donde yo no tenía memoria y luchaba por recordar las cosas. Pero solo era eso, un recuerdo subconsciente típico de todas las mañanas que te levantas recordando ligeramente el sueño que habías tenido.

Entonces abrí los ojos.

No era mi habitación. Esta estaba completamente blanca y parecía aparentemente vacía. Pero había una enfermera a un lado de mi cama.

-Buenos Días –me saludo.

Solo sonreí ligeramente a causa del cansancio.

-Doctor Cullen, el paciente ha despertado –hablo la enfermera por un aparato a mis espaldas. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cuánto de lo que recordaba era verdad? ¿Qué había pasado realmente?

-En un momento lo atienden –me dijo antes de retirarse y al instante entro el doctor Cullen por la puerta.

-Buenos días, Emmett –me saludo acercándose a mí y leyendo unas cosas en la pantalla.

-Buenos días, doctor –le conteste con un poco de esfuerzo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –me pregunto.

-Dentro de lo que cabe, bien ¿Cómo me encuentro? –le pregunte observando cómo inspeccionaba todos los aparatos.

-Los estudios dicen que estas bien ¿Podrías contestarme unas preguntas?

-Claro que si, adelante.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Cerré los ojos antes de contestar.

-Recuerdo un accidente –conteste sin abrir los ojos-. Y… bueno, creo que es un sueño… creo que soñé que no tenia memoria, tengo el ligero recuerdo de algo… pero no se dé que…

-Muy bien… -anoto unas cosas en un block de notas-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Abrí los ojos para mirarlo.

-Emmett McCarty –conteste confundido.

-Descríbeme un poco tu vida –me ordeno sin despegar los ojos del block de notas.

-Bueno… vivo con mis padres en un pueblito... en donde usted vive, termine mis estudios –trate de buscar que otras cosas contarle, pero no encontraba nada interesante-. Mi mejor amiga es Alice y estoy enamorada de Edward, su hijo ¿Está todo bien?

-Excelente –respondió aun sin verme-. Bueno Emmett, te diré lo que paso. Hace aproximadamente 5 meses tuviste un accidente mientras regresaban de una excursión. Estuviste en coma durante tres meses y medio y cuando despertaste perdiste la memoria temporalmente, hace cuatro días tuviste algunos recuerdos y caíste en coma nuevamente, pero ya despertaste y tu cerebro está bien. Tus recuerdos volvieron y al parecer estas perfectamente bien. Aunque aun te voy a hacer algunos estudios…

Mientras procesaba las palabras iba recordándolo todo. Completamente todo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –me pregunto el Carlisle mientras tocaba mi pulso de la muñeca.

-Si, perfecto… es solo que… recordé lo que sucedió… -conteste.

-Muy bien, Emmett. Vas a ser sometido a unos exámenes en un momento, mientras tanto quiero que…

-Doctor –lo interrumpí-. Quiero ver a Edward.

Comencé a impacientarme. Ya había esperado demasiado, Carlisle había dicho que en 15 minutos y ya había pasado media hora. No podía esperar para ver a Edward. Aunque en mi mente no estaba registrado tanto tiempo y me parecía como si nunca lo hubiera dejado de ver, mi cuerpo me rogaba por él.

Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar de un lado de la habitación a otro conforme pasaba el tiempo. Odiaba sentirme así.

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse me tomo por sorpresa y me gire para ver quién era.

Era Edward. Lo recorrí con la mirada. Su cuerpo no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo perfecto y atrayente, pero su rostro estaba diferente; Seguía conservando esa hermosura perfecta y deslumbrante, pero tenía unas grandes y marcadas ojeras y unos labios partidos y descuidados. Pequeños detalles, pero hacían notar el sufrimiento en el.

Sin dudarlo corrí hacia él y lo tome entre mis brazos y lo estreche contra mi cuerpo.

Después de un largo abrazo juntamos nuestros labios y comenzamos a besarnos.

Fue como si nunca lo hubiera besado, fue como si le diera el primer beso.

-¿Cómo estás? –Me pregunto una vez que se separo de mi cuerpo, solo lo suficiente para verme a los ojos.

-Perfecto –conteste.

-Emmett… -suspiró y note como sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear. Lo tome entre mis brazos y estreche su cabeza contra mi pecho. Me sentía extraño. Recordaba todo, pero era como un sueño, parecía ayer la última vez que vi a Edward; Por supuesto, para él no era lo mismo. Tenía mucho sin verme y sin hablarme y yo no sabía qué hacer o como actuar.

-Lo siento –le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-No te disculpes –susurro el-. No tienes porque.

-Te amo, Edward.

-Te amo, Emmett. Te necesitaba tanto…

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí y no te dejare, jamás.

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¡Sean sinceros y déjenme Reviews! De verdad, son sus comentarios los que me hacen seguir adelante, buenos y malos, todo. Gracias por seguir leyéndome. Abrazos. :)<p> 


	14. Miami

Hola chicos! Espero que les guste este capitulo, les advierto que tiene mucho lemmon, ya saben, léanlo bajo su propio riesgo, recomendado +18 En fin, el capitulo habla por si solo, disfrútenlo.

Los personajes NO son míos, la historia si. Es mía y me pertenece. Yo juego con los personajes y no soy propietaria de ninguno. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV.<strong>

-¿Puedes darte prisa, Alice? –Le dije mientras caminábamos por el amplio y lujoso pasillo del aeropuerto.

-Retrasamos este viaje cuatro meses por tu culpa, Emmett –Dijo ella estresada-. ¿No puedes esperarme cinco minutos más?

Giro mi rostro para verla teniendo dificultades con su equipaje y le enseño mi lengua, ella sonríe y hace lo mismo.

-¿No quieres ayudarme? –me pregunta con suplica.

-¿Por qué diablos traes tanto equipaje? Solo son tres semanas…

-Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca cuestiones el equipaje de una mujer, nunca Emmett.

-Vamos, cállate –sonreí y me acerque a ella-. Tu arrastra mi equipaje –le dije entregando mis dos maletas, que tenían rueditas practicas para facilitar su transporte-. Déjame a mí –le dije tomando sus cuatro maletas, dos en cada mano, y no era todo; Edward llevaba sus tres maletas y además otra de Alice.

-¿Te trajiste la lavadora y la estufa también? –Le pregunte sacudiendo sus maletas.

-Si, también metí a Jasper dentro –sonrió-. Va en la rosa, para que tengas cuidado.

Solté una leve risita.

-Si que lo hare –me reí de nuevo.

-Aquí están –susurro Edward poniéndose a nuestro lado-. ¿Todo bien?

-Perfecto –contestamos los dos.

Edward había ido a comprar nuestros boletos de avión y ahora los tres caminábamos juntos hacia la sala de espera.

-En cinco minutos empezamos a abordar –nos dijo Edward.

Había tenido que comprar otros boletos, dado que los que el doctor me había regalado expiraron hace algunos meses.

-No puedo creer que por fin vallamos a ir –dijo Alice.

-No puedo creer que este cargando toda tu habitación –le conteste. Las maletas sí que pesaban.

Llegamos a la gran sala de espera. Lujosa hasta el más mínimo rastro. Coloque todas las maletas de Alice en uno de los asientos. Ya habían sido registradas y verificadas en seguridad.

Edward estaba sentado en una de las sillas. Me acerqué a él y coloque mis piernas entre las suyas, nuestras rodillas chocaron graciosamente. Me incline hacia abajo y lo bese dulcemente en los labios, saboreándolos y estremeciéndome ante el contacto cálido y suave.

-Te ves tan sexy en esa ropa –le dije. Llevaba unos pantalones color perla y una camisa muy ligera color arena que se transparentaba dejando entre ver sus músculos, la cual llevaba desabrochada por debajo del pecho dejando ver un poco de atrayente y seductor vello obscuro.

-Pienso exactamente lo mismo de ti –susurro el tan cerca de mis labios que el movimiento de su boca me hizo desear un beso mas-. Me contengo enormemente para no arrancarte la ropa –susurro y reí por lo bajo.

A diferencia de él, yo llevaba un short varios centímetros debajo de las rodillas del mismo color que la camisa de Edward y llevaba una camisa de cuadros color azul con blanco, me quedaba muy ajustada al pecho y a los bíceps. Calzaba unos zapatos color beige que Alice había elegido especialmente para ese atuendo.

-No me gusta que vean tu desnudez –me dijo Edward mientras hacía que me sentara a su lado.

-No vengo desnudo –le conteste sonriendo.

-Bueno, tus piernas están desnudas –coloco su mano sobre mi rodilla mientras acariciaba un poco de piel desnuda y metía los dedos entre la tela-. Perfectas y desnudas.

-Bueno, tu rostro parece esculpido por un ángel y tus ojos son tan misteriosos como atrayentes –le dije-. Tus labios son de un tono rosado que muy pocos hombres consiguen y tus mejillas tienen ese encanto de rubor, tus pestañas son largas y espesas y… -resople con dulzura-. ¿Qué puedo decir de tu cabello? Parece el cabello de un Dios griego –sonreí. El entrecerró los ojos para hacerme callar. Era tan hermoso. Un ser perfecto.

-Eso no es cierto –Me contesto-. Y si el juego va así también tengo unas pequeñas cosas que decir –abrí la boca para protestar pero él me silencio con un beso, se aparto de mis labios y comenzó a susurrar-. Tu rostro es tan hermoso, un rastro de inocencia lo hace jodidamente perfecto, un rostro de facciones marcadas y masculinas con el ligero toque de inocencia como el tuyo debería ser un delito, además ¿Qué puedo decir de tu perfecto cuerpo? Pareces el mismo hijo de Afrodita.

-Ustedes son tan cursis y cultos. –susurro Alice a mi lado, me había olvidado de ella por completo.

-¿Dime que no tengo razón? –le pregunto Edward sonriendo y colocando su mano en mi muslo.

-Vale, Edward, eres tan hermoso como un príncipe sacado del cuento de Hadas o como un ángel perfecto. Emmett, eres tan atrayente como un Dios griego, con un cuerpo tan perfecto como el de un actor porno y yo, claro, una completa y repulsiva ogra. –Hizo un puchero y Edward rio junto conmigo.

-No digas eso –le dije riendo aun-. Los ogras no tienen esa cara de duendecillo –me reí después de que ella me soltara un golpe en la cabeza.

-Sabes que eres hermosa, Alice –le dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Si lo sé –dijo ella.

-La modestia es una cualidad atrayente ¿lo sabías? –le dije.

-Si, pero no necesito ser modesta para ser atrayente –contesto ella-. Con esto es más que suficiente –dijo dando una vuelta lentamente, luciendo completamente su atuendo ajustado y cómodo. Parecía orgullosa completamente de su cuerpo y sabia lo que estaba luciendo, eso solo la hacía más hermosa. Con sus curvas perfectamente marcadas y su rostro hermoso parecía sacada de una revista de modas.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí admirando nuestra belleza o prefieren admirar nuestra belleza en un avión con destino a Miami? –pregunto ella señalando la puerta de salida. Justo se había formado una fila para abordar el avión.

-Bueno, es hora –susurro Edward poniéndose de pie y golpeando cariñosamente mi muslo.

-¿Nervioso? –me pregunto Edward, se había sentado entre Alice y yo. Los asientos del avión eran para tres personas pero podían caber incluso cinco. Eran tan amplios y cómodos.

-Si, un poco –conteste.

-Si no ves por la ventana te da menos vértigo –me aconsejo el-. Puedo cambiarte el lugar si quieres.

-Estoy bien –le dije. Yo me había sentado hasta el último asiento, justo alado de la ventanilla. Podía ver las pequeñas figaras que estaban frente a nosotros, arrastrando equipajes y otros objetos que no identifique. Mi estomago se torció ligeramente y respire un poco alterado.

-Nunca me había subido a un Avión –dijo Alice picando uno de los botones frente a ella, con el cual una pequeña televisión con audífonos Salió de entre el asiento de enfrente.

-¿No podríamos quedarnos aquí todas las vacaciones? –pregunto ella divertida.

-Te prometo que habrá mejores cosas que esta –le dijo Edward.

Paso el tiempo, que parecía eterno, y una voz anuncio en varios idiomas que estábamos por despegar, minutos después sentí el avión agitarse ligeramente y por la ventana vi como se empezaba a mover.

-Tranquilo –me susurro Edward al oído.

Gire mi rostro para encontrarme con sus labios y le bese durante un largo momento. Después, recargue mi cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos mientras me aferraba a la mano suave de Edward.

El vuelo transcurría rápido, la mayor parte de él mantuve mis ojos cerrados. Me sentía extrañamente mareado.

Abrí mis ojos y gire ligeramente mi rostro para ver a Edward, el se percato de mi mirada y se giro también para verme.

-¿En donde esta Alice? –le pregunte.

-Ya sabes cómo es, estuvo conversando con el chico de los asientos traseros y ambos fueron al bar desde hace un buen rato. Alice dijo que nos veía cuando aterrizáramos.

-¿Al bar? –pregunte.

-Si, no te preocupes, es agradable y familiar. Hay televisiones y algunos videojuegos que pueden utilizar los niños. También proyectan películas y esa clase de cosas, entretenimiento para los pasajeros, más bien –me explico paciente.

-Suena bien ¿Quieres ir?

-Tengo algo en mente, pero no es eso. Sígueme –me ordeno.

Me puse de pie con un poco de esfuerzo. Daba la impresión de que el avión estuviera detenido, no había ningún tipo de movimiento que indicara que estuviéramos volando. Caminamos por el largo y amplio pasillo de primera clase hasta el fondo. Los últimos asientos estaban completamente vacios, no había mucha gente en primera clase y la mayoría estaba hasta en frente.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunte divertido. El me tomo de la mano y mirando alrededor de nosotros abrió una puerta grande y blanca y me arrastro con el adentro.

-¿Qué es esto Edward? –pregunte con una amplia sonrisa en mis labios.

-Te presento al baño del avión, Emmett. –contesto él.

-Si, ya me di cuenta. –me reí por lo bajo.

Era un amplio y lujoso baño, como todo el avión, frente a mi había un espejo y un lavabo largo y espacioso. Al fondo se veía una cortina de cristal que dejaba ver detrás de ella la silueta de una taza de baño.

-¿Puedo saber que hacemos aquí?

-¿No se te ocurre nada?

-Bueno, se me están ocurriendo varias cosas –le dije acercándome lentamente a él y colocando mis manos en su cintura.

-Parecen ser divertidas –susurro el antes de que le besara con pasión en los labios.

Sus manos se postraron en mi pecho y comenzaron a desabrochar mi camisa hasta despojarme de ella completamente, sonreí por la situación que estaba sucediendo, pero no me detuve. También le despoje ágilmente de su camisa y la arroje al suelo, daba la impresión de estar más limpio que mi ropa, así que no preocupe por que se pudiera manchar.

-Estas loco –susurre.

Y él no respondió, a cambio de incrustó mas en mi cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarme lo recargue fuertemente contra la pared y el soltó un quejido excitante.

Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi muslo y levanto mi short para acariciar mi piel desnuda.

Sus dedos desabrocharon mi short y lo bajaron hasta mis tobillos, con unos ligeros movimientos me despoje de él.

Con mi mano sujete su muslo y lo atraje hacia mí y con mi otra mano sujete su cintura mientras apretaba su cuerpo al mío.

Edward dio unos pasos hacia adelante y con un ágil movimiento me tiro al suelo, estaba helado y duro.

Me recargue sobre mis codos y le mire.

-Sabes que esto no es nada romántico ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé –sonrió el mientras bajaba su pantalón ligero y lo arrojaba a un lado.

Camino semidesnudo hacia mí y su erección se notaba detrás de la delgada tela de su ropa interior.

Tiro su cuerpo sobre el mío, rozando nuestra piel desnuda, acariciando mi pecho y mis muslos, acariciando mi miembro con dulzura mientras movía sus caderas. Sentía su miembro presionarse contra el mío una y otra vez y mi respiración se entre agitaba cada vez mas.

Entonces él se puso de pie y me acomode de una manera que pudiera verlo con claridad.

El piso debajo de mi cuerpo se notaba extrañamente cálido bajo mi piel.

Edward se dio media vuelta quedando de espaldas a mí, dejándome ver su musculosa espalda y sus piernas perfectamente definidas.

-Esto –dijo el sensualmente. Sus manos tomaron el elástico de su ropa interior y comenzaron a bajarla, hasta que se deshizo de ella. Quedo completamente desnudo frente a mí. Su espalda perfecta lucia sus músculos trazados a la perfección. Sus glúteos se sentían frágiles y suaves a la vista y verlo de esa manera me provoco un estremecimiento de placer de la cabeza a los pies-. Es lo único que veras por hoy –concluyo la frase, casia había olvidado que el había comenzado a hablar segundos antes.

Entonces estiro su mano hacia adelante y el baño quedo sumergido en una obscuridad un poco aterradora.

-¿Edward? –pregunté sentándome lentamente.

-Estoy aquí –susurro él, la luz volvió al baño y Edward estaba frente a mí, con su ropa interior puesta nuevamente. Me sentí desesperado y me puse de pie.

Lo tome entre mis manos y lo bese con fuerza.

-Me vas hacer explotar –le dije-. Algún día no podre soportarlo mas –sonreí.

-Y ahí estaré para ti –susurro el besándome nuevamente.

En esto se había convertido nuestra relación. Momentos como este le daban vida día a día. Situaciones divertidas y extrañas cargadas de pasión, pero nunca hasta llegar más allá de las caricias y los besos… y casi la desnudes. Como ahora. Juegos eróticos que me hacían desear más y más. Que no me aburrían jamás y aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo mío, me hacían sentirme vivo y deseado.

-Edward, si esto es el hotel, dudo mucho querer salir de aquí en todas las vacaciones –dijo Alice maravillada por la grandiosidad del hotel.

Edward acababa de salir de la recepción con las llaves de nuestras habitaciones.

El hotel era enorme, lujoso y elegante, pero sin perder el toque de vida y juventud en el. No había muchas personas y la mayoría eran jóvenes y familias.

-Tiene gimnasio, albercas, discoteca, bar, restaurant, tiendas de ropa…

-Y además, habitaciones –lo interrumpió Alice maravillada-. Dios, nunca querré salir de este lugar.

-En realidad, no los voy a llevar a conocer el hotel, solo la habitación. Hay tantas cosas afuera y no quiero perder tiempo en esto –Edward me tomo de la mano mientras avanzábamos hacia los escalones. Unos amplios y lujosos escalones en forma de caracol que dejaban ver hasta el último piso, diminuto y casi invisible desde esa altura.

-¿En qué piso estamos? –pregunto Alice. Íbamos caminando entre un grupo de personas que se dirigían hacia todos lados.

-En el último –contesto Edward.

-¿El ultimo? –Pregunte.

-El último –afirmo-. Es el piso más lujoso, solo tiene tres habitaciones y dos son nuestras.

-Valla –Alice susurro mientras con su mano rosaba la pared.

Edward nos condujo hasta un ascensor cuyas paredes eran de cristal y dejaban ver muchos ángulos del hotel.

En ningún momento soltó mi mano y fue un poco diferente, muchas personas se giraban a vernos, nos señalaban y se sorprendían. Lo bueno es que, tanto a Edward como a mí, la opinión de las personas nos importa tan poco, mientras seamos felices con lo que queremos, nadie nos va a molestar.

Subimos hasta el último piso. Edward estaba frente a mí, con mis brazos rodeaba su pecho y mi mandíbula descansaba en su hombro.

-Esta es la llave de tu habitación –Edward le entrego una pequeña tarjeta dorada a Alice-. Es la del fondo –señalo hacia la última puerta.

-¿Puedo? –nos pregunto con una sonrisa en la boca y dudando un poco.

-Adelante –conteste y Edward asintió. Ella salió corriendo por todo el pasillo sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor.

-Es hermoso –le susurre a Edward al oído.

-¿te gusta? –me pregunto él.

-Por supuesto que sí –me quede admirando el pasillo, un pasillo para nada sencillo y normal. Tenía un montón de esculturas y pinturas, pero sin perder la elegancia. Una alfombra color vino se extendía por todo el pasillo y terminaba en la habitación donde Alice acababa de entrar.

-¿Cuál es la nuestra? –pregunte.

-Es aquella –Señalo Edward con su dedo una puerta al otro extremo del pasillo.

Jale de su mano hacia nuestra habitación pero Edward puso resistencia.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirí.

-No vas a ver la habitación hasta que vengamos a dormir –me contesto.

-¿Y eso?

-Es un secreto –sonrió y se estiro para besarme. Lo estreche hacia mí y no me despegue de su cuerpo.

-Ven –Me tomo de la mano y me condujo hacia una puerta en una de las paredes. Justo alado había una banca elegante con un teléfono a un lado.

Nos sentamos ahí sin soltar nuestras manos.

-¿Esperaremos a Alice? –le pregunte mientras estiraba mi brazo derecho pasándolo por detrás de Edward y colocando mi mano en su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia mí.

-Así es –contesto-. Dejemos que Alice se divierta un poco con su habitación.

Edward recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Por qué no podemos entrar a la nuestra?

-Es un secreto, ya te dije.

-¿Sabes que odio los secretos? ¿No?

-Así es, pero este lo vas a amar.

-Vale –conteste.

El tiempo paso, demasiado lento y demasiado rápido. El lugar estaba solo completamente y había tanta calma que podría quedarme dormido.

Edward había recostado su cabeza en mis muslos y su cuerpo estaba sobre la banca, con sus ojos cerrados desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez diría que está dormido.

Mis dedos acariciaban dulcemente su cabello perfecto y no podía dejar de contemplar su rostro de una hermosura inigualable.

El clima del lugar era perfecto, me recordaba tanto a mi pequeño y soleado pueblo. Aunque la humedad del mar se impregnaba en mis pulmones, era perfecto.

Eche mi cabeza para atrás y contemple los diseños elegantes de las lámparas de techo durante un momento, después cerré los ojos y me fue casi imposible volver a abrirlos.

-¿es enserio? –una voz femenina se escucho a lo lejos-. ¡Hey! –ahora fue un grito el que me trajo a la realidad.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –Edward pregunto alterado y sentándose con rapidez en la banca.

-¿Se quedaron dormidos? –pregunto Alice con incredulidad.

-Pues tardaste siglos en tu habitación y Edward no me permitió entrar a la mía –conteste.

-Es una sorpresa para la noche –dijo él.

-Bueno, la habitación es jodidamente hermosa. De verdad, la amo, es… es como tener mi propia casa, S.P.A, salón de belleza y todo. La amo, así de simple.

-Eso es bueno –dijo Edward-. Porque será tu hogar en las próximas semanas

-No podía estar más contenta. La cama es enorme, tiene una televisión enorme. Hay un S.P.A. ¡Dentro de la habitación! Y ahí dice cómo usarlo y todo, el baño ¡Dios el baño! Es hermoso ¡Podría pasar horas ahí! Además, hay un mini bar y ¡Una sala de juegos! ¿No podríamos quedarnos por lo menos una semana en el hotel?

-No, no, no. –Edward se rio y me uní a él-. Por lo pronto vámonos de aquí antes de que hagas un berrinche y me convenzas de quedarnos.

Nos pusimos de pie y seguimos a Edward.

-¿A dónde? –pregunto Alice una vez que pasamos el elevador y las escaleras.

-No vamos a bajar, en realidad. Digamos que vamos a subir.

-No entiendo –dijo Alice.

-Ahora lo entenderás –contesto Edward mientras abría una puerta enorme de madera.

Me atrajo hacia el conduciéndome hacia adentro, pero no era hacia adentro, más bien estábamos saliendo. Era el techo del hotel, un techo enorme y con un jardín que se extendía de un extremo a otro. En una esquina había un helicóptero negro y en la otra una piscina enorme.

-¡Dios mío! –Grito Alice dando saltitos de felicidad.

-Chicos, nuestro transporte –Edward señalo el helicóptero.

-¿¡Estas bromeando!? –Grite.

-¿Parece que estoy bromeando? –dijo el sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Ah! –Grito Alice dando vueltas por todo el lugar.

-¡Te amo! –le dije en voz alta y lo abrasé elevándolo en el aire y girando. Cuando me detuve le di un beso en los labios.

-Vamos, vamos. ¡Tenemos que probar esa cosa! –Dijo el tirando de mi mano y conduciéndome al helicóptero.

-¡Yo pido adelante! –grito Alice y corrió por delante de nosotros.

Cuando llegamos al helicóptero ya había una persona ahí.

-Buenas tardes señor Cullen –saludo él.

-Buenas tardes, solo llámame Edward. Ellos son Emmett y Alice –nos presento.

-Hola –saludo Alice.

Y yo hice un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Vamos, vamos. –Edward se subió al helicóptero en la parte trasera, era enorme a pesar de verse tan pequeño desde afuera.

-¿Puedo ir adelante? –pregunto Alice al piloto.

-Por supuesto –contesto él.

Edward y yo reímos.

Ya estando dentro el piloto nos entrego unos objetos enormes en forma de orejeras. Eran para no lastimar nuestros oídos con el ruido.

-¿No vamos a llevar paracaídas? –le pregunto Alice mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-No. Bueno, no al menos que pienses lanzarte –contesto el piloto con una sonrisa.

El helicóptero se encendió y un nudo se produjo en mi estomago. Nervios.

-¿Estas bien? –inquirió Edward divertido.

-Si, perfecto –mentí.

-Tienes cara de vomito –dijo Alice girando para verme.

-No quiero vomitar, estoy bien.

-No, no dije que tuvieras cara de que quisieras vomitar, dije que tienes cara de vomito, ya sabes esa cosa viscosa y deforme que…

-Hay cállate Alice –dije y todos se rieron.

Mi estomago empezaba a temblar y mis manos también.

-Es divertido, en serio –susurro Edward y me dio un beso en los labios.

**Edward POV.**

El viaje en helicóptero había sido un excito. Convencí a Emmett de que abriera los ojos justo a tiempo para admirar lo más hermoso de la ciudad. Alice había atacado al conductor con un montón de preguntas.

Ahora estábamos volando sobre un campo verde, en donde nos esperaba una limosina que nos llevaría a donde quisiéramos ir durante los próximos 15 días.

-Es hora –dijo el piloto Mientras estabilizaba el helicóptero.

-¿Hora?

-Si, ahí abajo nos espera una limosina. –conteste.

-Bien –dijo Emmett.

-Aquí están los paracaídas. –El piloto nos entrego dos mochilas a Edward y a mí y una a Alice-. Después de diez segundos en el aire jalaran este cordón –sujeto un cordón blanco de la mochila que tenia Alice-. Y el paracaídas se abrirá.

-¡¿Está loco?! –Grito Emmett-. ¡¿Lanzarnos?! ¡¿Desde esta altura?!

-Tranquilo Emmett –le dije acariciando su muslo-. ¿No amas las aventuras?

-Si lo hago, pero nunca eh hecho esto…

-Solo tenemos una vida, hay que vivirla al máximo –le conteste, con las mismas palabras que el siempre utilizaba.

-¡Listo! –grito Alice desde el asiento delantero.

-¿Todo está sujeto bien? –le pregunto el piloto.

-Sip –contesto ella.

-Adelante –dijo el después de asegurarse que Alice había puesto bien el paracaídas.

-Chicos, los espero abajo –Alice paso al asiento trasero, el piloto abrió la puerta con un botón y el aire nos impacto en el rostro. El sonido lastimaba un poco.

-¿Estas lista? –le pregunte. Yo ya le había dicho a Alice sobre lanzarnos del helicóptero, el que no sabía era Emmett.

-Lista –dijo ella-. No es tan malo, Emmett –dijo ella antes de lanzarse.

Emmett se aferro a su asiento y se rehusó a mirar.

-Ya está abajo –dijo el piloto.

-Vamos –Me puse de pie y le extendí la mano a Emmett.

-Me vas a matar, tú me vas a matar.

-Pareces un niño pequeño, Emmy –Le di un pequeño beso en los labios-. Vamos juntos.

Le puse el paracaídas a Emmett asegurando todo para que él se sintiera bien, después de poner el mío nos colocamos frente a la puerta.

-¿estás listo? –le pregunte.

-No, hagámoslo de una vez –contesto él.

-Gracias –le dije al piloto y el asintió-. Juntos –Tome a Emmett de la mano-. Una… dos… ¡Tres!

Y nos lanzamos.

**Emmett POV.**

El aire me impacto en mi cuerpo poniendo resistencia a la caída. El temor que había sentido antes de lanzarme había desaparecido, ahora la adrenalina recorría todo mi cuerpo.

La mano de Edward iba entrelazada con la mía aunque el aire se esforzaba por separarlas.

-Juntos –dijo Edward y fue casi inaudible. Postro su mano sobre el cordón blanco que colgaba a un lado de nuestro pecho y yo hice lo mismo.

Edward conto hasta tres y juntos jalamos del cordón.

Tuvimos que soltar nuestras manos porque su paracaídas se abrió primero que el mío y yo ahora iba unos centímetros arriba de él. La sensación de estar colgado por una mochila mientras caes a un campo era increíble. Mis manos se sujetaban con fuerza a las correas del paracaídas mientras me acercaba lentamente al piso.

Vi como Edward cayó en el, con unos pasos apresurados para no caerse y dejando el paracaídas atrás.

Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo pensé que iba a caerme y rodar por muchos metros, pero pude controlarlo. Prácticamente corrí un poco para evitar mi caída y me estabilice.

Edward y yo divos un grito de victoria. Me acerque a él. Lo tome entre mis manos, sujete su cintura y lo atraje hacia mí. Le di un beso en los labios con mucha fuerza. Atraje aun mas su cuerpo al mío apretándolo con fuerza.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo –le dije.

-Lo sé –me dijo él mientras me besaba-. Yo te amo aun más –y me silenció con un beso.

**Edward POV.**

El día había pasado muy rápido y la caída de la noche solo me ponía más nervioso.

Había preparado la habitación del hotel para tener una noche maravillosa con Emmett y aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que llegara el momento, tenía nervios y miedo. Por ese motivo el tiempo pasaba aun más de prisa.

-Este día ah sido maravilloso, lo sabes ¿Verdad Edward? –me pregunto Alice.

-Bueno, no dirás eso después de mañana, digamos que este día fue de cultura, mañana los llevare a un lugar maravilloso –le conteste. Hoy habíamos entrado a muchos museos, habíamos comido en restaurantes caros y habíamos comprado un poco de ropa en unas tiendas de diseñador.

-A sido perfecto –la apoyo Emmett mientras cerraba con más fuerza su mano a la mía.

-Si, pero es hora de regresar al hotel.

-¿No podemos ir a un antro o algo? –pregunto Alice.

-Bueno, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para llevarlos a un lugar que solo abre por las mañanas… así que es mejor dormir temprano.

-Bueno, de todas formas quiero estrenar el S.P.A.

-¿Nos vamos entonces? –pregunto Emmett.

-Así es. –conteste y nos pusimos de pie, estábamos sentados en un café que nos encontramos en la calle. La ciudad de noche era aun más perfecta que de día y la limosina que nos esperaba resaltaba entre muchos coches.

Entramos en ella y yo solo podía pensar en el momento en que entráramos a nuestra habitación.

El viaje de regreso al hotel fue muy rápido a causa de mis nervios. Quería hacer todo con la mayor lentitud pero no daba resultado. Para cuando menos lo espere ya estábamos frente a nuestra habitación, con Alice alejándose de nosotros y deseándonos buenas noches.

-¿Listo? –le pregunte a Emmett con un temblor.

El me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, abrí la puerta.

**Emmett POV.**

Cuando la puerta se abrió quede maravillado.

Eso no era una habitación de hotel, no podría serlo…

La sala principal tenía unos sofás muy hermosos y una televisión enorme frente a ellos.

A mi lado derecho había una pequeña chimenea muy acogedora con un fuego encendido.

Todo iba normal hasta después de la mitad de la habitación, había una puerta de cristal enorme que dividía la habitación en dos. Detrás de la puerta se podía ver un campo de flores hermosas, agua y arena de playa, veladoras inundaban el lugar con una cálida y acogedora luz anaranjada y ver lo que había detrás del cristal se dificultaba a causa del reflejo de la habitación en el.

-Esto es hermoso –susurre.

-Acompáñame –me dijo Edward mientras me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba muy deprisa por entre la habitación, no pude contemplar nada lentamente a causa de la velocidad y estaba a punto de quejarme cuando nos detuvimos, frente a una puerta con dos letras "E" entrelazadas.

-Edward y Emmett –susurre sin aliento. Edward asintió y abrió la puerta.

El interior era la cosa más perfecta que podía existir.

En medio de la gran habitación había una cama enorme. La luz era casi mínima, pero un montón de veladoras iluminaban todo a la perfección. Había pétalos de rosas rojas en toda la habitación, sobre los muebles, en el piso, en la cama. Olía a rosas y a naturaleza.

Parecía como si estuviera viviendo en el paraíso.

-Es para ti –dijo Edward antes de darme un beso.

Con su mano cerró la puerta y me empujo hacia la pared acariciando mi cuerpo.

Sujete su cintura con fuerza mientras sus manos recorrían mi abdomen y mi pecho.

-Te doy cinco minutos para que te prepares. Solo cinco minutos –me dijo y se despego de mí. Quede aturdido parado en ese lugar mientras el abría una puerta y desaparecía en una habitación.

Era maravilloso todo, me quede viendo la habitación por un largo tiempo sin acordarme de las palabras de Edward.

Me quite el cinturón y desabroche mi camisa por completo. Me quite los zapatos y los calcetines para sentir con las plantas de mis pies el rose suave de los pétalos. Mire la cama y me imagine a Edward y a mi acostados sobre ella.

"cinco minutos" recordé, era demasiado tiempo ahora.

Me dirigí a la habitación en donde había entrado Edward, ahora con desesperación y abrí la puerta.

Ahí estaba Edward semidesnudo. Su camisa estaba colgada en el perchero del baño y entre sus manos tenía su pantalón, lo estaba doblando.

-¡Te dije cinco minutos! –dijo el sobresaltándose.

-Es demasiado –conteste y me acerque a él. Lo tome entre mis manos y lo bese sin despegarme.

Comencé a acariciar su espalda desnuda, sus muslos suaves y la delgada tela de su ropa interior.

Sus manos se metieron entre mi camisa y acariciaron mi piel desnuda.

Sin despegar nuestros labios y nuestros cuerpos comenzamos a caminar hacia la habitación.

Los pétalos debajo de mis pies me guiaron directamente a la cama, como si se hubiera formado un camino hasta ella.

Edward me despojo de mi pantalón y lo arrojo hacia algún lugar mientras sus manos regresaban para acariciar mis glúteos con fuerza.

Sentí su miembro rosar el mío y apreté sus caderas.

Mientras nos besábamos comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas ocasionándome una ola de placer y que mi miembro comenzara a erectarse. Lo junte hacia mí con fuerza y dirigí mi mano hasta su abdomen bajando con lentitud y acariciando su pene entre mis dedos. Una erección se formo entre mi mano mientras la acariciaba.

Nos tiramos sobre la cama y los pétalos cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Edward.

Su rostro estaba rosado y sus ojos brillaban con la excitación.

-Te amo –susurre.

-Te amo –me contesto.

Nuestros labios comenzaron a danzar juntos nuevamente. No sé como logre quitarme la camisa y arrojarla a un lado de la cama mientras Edward besaba mi pecho.

Gire sobre la cama para que el cuerpo de Edward quedara sobre el mío y atraje su rostro para besarlo en los labios.

Sus manos comenzaron a descender lentamente desde mi pecho hasta mi miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo. El placer que sentía no podía ser comparado con nada.

Comenzó a descender lentamente desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho. Mis manos se enredaron entre las sabanas y los pétalos que estaban en la cama mientras el placer me provocaba contracciones.

Sus labios suaves besaron cada parte de mi cuerpo y ahora se dirigían a mi abdomen. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras Edward mordía ligeramente mi piel sensible y sentí como sus dedos se metían entre el elástico de mi bóxer y tiraban de él. Deje que sus manos hicieran lo que querían hasta que me despojaron de mi última prenda.

Sentí unas manos suaves y rudas a la vez acariciar mi erección de arriba abajo y mi espalda se arqueo por el placer.

Entonces sentí la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido hasta ahora. Unos labios calientes y suaves postrarse sobre mi glande. Al instante abrí los ojos y le mire.

-Edward –susurre con sorpresa y el fue metiendo mi pene lentamente en su boca.

El placer era increíble y quería que lo hiciera, quería que lo siguiera haciendo hasta venirme dentro de el. Quería que continuara con fuerza, pero me sentía un poco incomodo.

-Edward –volví a decir-. ¿Estas seguro de eso? –pregunte como pude.

-Estoy seguro de ti –contesto él y puso su mano sobre mi pecho obligándome a acostarme completamente en la cama mientras el seguía masajeando mi erección con sus labios. Sentía como mi pene entraba y salía, la sensación de algo caliente, suave y húmedo alrededor de mi pene era incomparable y de mi boca salían gemidos de placer.

Entonces sentí como sacaba mi pene de su boca con rapidez. Estuve apunto de quejarme hasta que sentí sus dulces labios entre los míos.

Enrede mis dedos entre sus cabellos con fuerza y gire hasta ponerme sobre él.

Seguí besándolo con pasión mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y mis glúteos. Mi pene se apretaba a su entrepierna y mientras mi cadera se movía rítmicamente mi pene se friccionaba sobre su cuerpo excitándome.

Entre besos Edward se quito su ropa interior y sentí su pene rosar el mío y comencé a moverme con más fuerza presionándome a él.

En la misma posición en que estábamos, con Edward debajo de mí, sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y sus labios entre los míos, comencé a mover mi erección con una mano hasta colocarlo en sus glúteos, su pene quedo debajo de mi abdomen y sentí como mi glande rosaba su ano lentamente.

Cuando los labios de Edward se separaron de los míos pensé que iba a reprochar. Pero lo que dijo me tomo por sorpresa.

-hazlo –dijo con firmeza.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Completamente –contesto y volvió a besarme.

Comencé a mover mis caderas lentamente para poder entrar en él. Con mi mano derecha sostuve mi erección para que no se moviera y lentamente fui metiendo mi pene dentro de Edward.

Los labios de Edward dejaron de moverse y me despegue un poco de su rostro para respirar un poco. Fui entrando lentamente en él para que no sufriera tanto. La sensación era increíble. En pocos segundos quede dentro completamente, sentía sus glúteos pegados a mi pubis y una masa caliente y excitante rodeaba mi pene.

El rostro de Edward había pasado de un tono rosado a un rojo brillante por completo, sus ojos se apretaban con fuerza y su cabello húmedo caía sobre su frente.

Comencé a mover mis caderas lentamente y de entre la garganta de Edward salían gemidos de dolor y placer. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza mi piel lastimándome lo suficiente para excitarme aun más. Mientras el tiempo pasaba movía mis caderas con más velocidad dejando que Edward se acostumbrara a la sensación.

Pasaron los minutos y Edward regreso a mis labios y comenzó a besarme con pasión.

Sus piernas pasaban por arriba de mi cuerpo mientras yo lo penetraba con delicadeza y sus manos se apretaban a toda la piel de mi espalda.

Con mi mano izquierda comencé a masturbar el pene de Edward con fuerza mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mis embestidas.

Me retire un poco del rostro de Edward mientras acomodaba nuestros cuerpos en una posición cómoda. Edward hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y las venas de su cuello resaltaban entre el sudor.

Mientras le masturbaba y lo penetraba sus manos acariciaban mis glúteos y mi pecho.

El tiempo pasó y la sensación de placer aumentaba cada vez más. Con mi mano acariciaba el miembro de Edward, sus testículos y su pene, eran perfectos.

Había deseado tanto este momento y lo había imaginado tantas veces, pero jamás me había acercado ni un poco a lo que realmente se sentía.

Mi pene comenzó a ensancharse y eso quería decir que estaba por terminar. Las embestidas que daba cada vez se hacían más fuertes y Edward soltaba gemidos en cada una de ellas, lo que aumentaba mi placer.

Entre mi mano la erección de Edward se endureció y comencé a masturbarlo con más rapidez su glande rosaba mi palma y ya estaba húmeda debido al liquido lubricante que salía de Edward, la masturbación de su pene se hacía más fácil.

-Estoy por terminar –susurre y mi voz salió como un gruñido animal. La mano de Edward se puso en mi cadera para que me quedara en ese lugar y no sacara mi pene antes de venirme dentro de el.

Durante unos segundos mis ojos se conectaron a los de él, unos ojos brillosos y rojos por la excitación atraparon mi vista. Entonces termine.

Con un fuerte gemido sentí como el líquido salía desde mis testículos hacia dentro de Edward y unas contracciones de placer me inmovilizaron durante un momento. Un grito salió de la garganta de Edward mientras yo eyaculaba dentro de el y mi mano comenzó a llenarse de un liquido caliente. Edward también había terminado.

**Edward POV.**

Una vez que habíamos terminado Emmett se recostó a mi lado y me dio un beso en los labios.

Me recosté sobre su cuerpo sudado y pegajoso y me relaje.

Sentía un pequeño dolor en mi pubis a causa de la penetración pero todo había sido maravilloso.

Había pasado tanto tiempo y el miedo de lo que pudiera pasar en mi primera vez no me había dejado disfrutarlo antes, pero ahora, no recordaba el miedo ni las sombras de mi pasado hasta ahora. Hacer el amor con Emmett me había hecho olvidar todo, solo existíamos él y yo.

Tanto tiempo estuve pensando en lo que me hico Mike y ahora había pasado inadvertido y de algo estaba seguro, nunca más me volvería hacer daño ese trauma pasado, porque ahora unos brazos fuertes y grandes me estrechaban hacia un pecho musculoso y perfecto. Esta era mi vida. Y esto era lo que quería recordar para siempre.

Después de un largo y perfecto momento recostado sobre Emmett, me puse de pie despacio cuidando no despertarlo y me dirigí a la ducha.

Sin pensarlo me metí debajo de la regadera y abrí el agua fría dejando que limpiara el sudor de mi cuerpo.

Después de lavar mi cabello y todo mi cuerpo con jabón me quede debajo del agua recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas en esa habitación.

Recorrí con mi mano mi pecho y prácticamente sentí a Emmett besando esa parte, mi abdomen, mi cuello. Sus labios carnosos y suaves rodeando mi cuerpo por completo.

Cerré los ojos y deje que los recuerdos se apoderaran de mí.

-¿Estas bien? –su voz me sobresalto.

-Estoy perfecto –conteste abriendo los ojos.

Emmett estaba de pie frente a la puerta de baño, completamente desnudo y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Camino hacia mí con lentitud y mis ojos lo recorrieron por completo sin dejar pasar su miembro, me excite al verlo. Estaba flácido pero era enorme y grueso aun así y sus testículos se movían mientras el caminaba y cuando llego a mi lado se metió bajo el agua junto conmigo y me beso en los labios.

-Ah, el agua es perfecta –dijo mientras tomaba un poco de shampoo y se frotaba el pelo.

-Te daré un poco de privacidad –le dije sonriendo y a punto de salir de la regadera.

-No, no, no –dijo el-. No quiero privacidad.

Gire y sonreí. Lo vi como se baño, como lavo su cuerpo perfecto y como se quedo unos segundos bajo el agua con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los abrió había una chispa de excitación en ellos.

-¿Te digo algo? –susurró y yo asentí. Me extendió sus manos y me acerque a él lo suficiente para respirar su aliento-. Te amo –susurro en mi oído-. Y eres excitante –susurro de nuevo pero con una nota nueva en su voz.

Me tomo entre sus manos y me beso en los labios con fuerza. Sujete su cintura y lo atraje a mí.

Nuestros cuerpos desnudos se rosaban y juntos con el agua que caía sobre nosotros hacia la excitación aun mas grande.

La mano de Emmett se dirigió a mi miembro y comenzó a frotarlo. Cuando formo la erección pego su pubis al mío y comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro mientras su pene y el mío se friccionaban.

-Diablos –susurro Emmett.

-¿Qué? –pregunte divertido.

-Te amo –contesto.

-Te amo mas –le asegure.

Siguió besándome bajo el agua aumentando nuestras sensaciones. Cerré la llave con mi mano y me despegue de él para hablar.

-Sígueme –dije y camine hasta salirme de la regadera con Emmett a mis espaldas.

Abrí una de las puertas de un cristal que producía un reflejo perfecto y detrás de ellas había otra pequeña habitación con una jacuzzi en medio y velas aromáticas alrededor, encendidas aun.

El jacuzzi estaba preparado para usarse y tenía pétalos rojos en el agua, flotando maravillosamente sobre la espuma.

Emmett murmuro algo por lo bajo y se acerco a mi pasando sus manos sobre mi pecho y pegando su musculoso torso a mis espaldas, besando mi cuello lentamente.

Sentí su erección pegada a mis glúteos y deseaba que se acercase más a mi cuerpo.

-Vamos –le dije tomándolo de la mano y caminando hasta meterme a la tina. El agua estaba tibia y la espuma junto a las flores le daba una sensación maravillosa.

Emmett entro detrás de mí y se sentó a mi lado, pasando su brazo por detrás de mis hombros.

Gire mi rostro para besarlo y él comenzó a acariciar mi piel desnuda por debajo del agua.

Pase mi pierna hasta el otro lado del cuerpo de Emmett sin despegar nuestros labios y quede sentado sobre su pubis con mis piernas en los extremos de Emmett.

Sus manos suaves comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda y mi cintura.

Mientras le besaba dirigí mi mano hasta su erección y la coloque de tal forma que pudiera introducirla en mí nuevamente. Deseaba ser suyo otra vez y el fuego que había en mi interior estaba comiéndome completamente.

Con un movimiento lento Emmett comenzó a entrar en mí mientras yo relajaba mi cuerpo y dejaba que su pene siguiera su camino mientras yo me sentaba despacio sobre él.

Los labios de Emmett se tensaron junto con los míos y sentir nuevamente su glande enorme y grueso entrar en mi me provoco una oleada de dolor y placer que saco un gemido de mi garganta.

Una vez que Emmett quedo dentro de mi comenzó a moverse lentamente. Sus labios pegados a los míos y sus manos sujetas a mi cuerpo. Siendo una sola persona. Dos almas conectadas, dos corazones latiendo al unisonó y dos cuerpo que formaban uno solo.

-Te amo –le dije.

-Te amo –me contesto mientras movía sus caderas.

Y así lo hicimos nuevamente. Por segunda vez en la misma noche. Por segunda vez en toda mi vida y el momento fue maravilloso, por segunda vez.

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Comentarios, dudas o sugerencias? Reviews!<p> 


	15. Sorpresas

Hola! Buenas tardes, noches, días o lo que sea :D Espero les guste este capitulo, hay veces que me pregunto ¿Esta historia tendrá final? No lo se, aun no lo se jaja Espero que les este gustando, espero que aun haya lectores aqui, espero que mi historia les sea agradable. Ya saben, hay Lemmon, amor, sexo, lenguaje fuerte, M, +18... Igual, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo! :D Disfrútenlo.

Los personajes **NO** son míos, yo solo eh manipulado un poco(mucho) la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV.<strong>

Para nuestra mala suerte los días iban pasando exageradamente rápidos. Dos semanas teníamos ya en este maravilloso lugar y cada día era más perfecto que el anterior. Había tantas cosas que hacer y el día era muy corto. A estas alturas era increíble que aun no fuéramos a la playa. No teníamos tiempo de ir, decía Edward, hay muchas cosas más hermosas que la playa, aseguraba el.

Entre parque de diversiones, museos, restaurants, bares, casinos y una infinidad de lugares el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Además, las noches eran perfectas en compañía de Edward. Nuestra primera vez había sido maravillosa, la segunda vez fue casi igual de increíble que la primera; no todas las noches teníamos sexo, aunque por mí no abría ningún problema, pero la mayoría de las veces terminábamos en el hotel en la madrugada y caíamos rendidos en la cama.

Y ahora aquí estaba, a punto de lanzarme hacia una alberca desde 70 metros de altura.

Cuando por fin me lance sentí el aire impactando en mi rostro, mi estomago temblaba por la adrenalina, mis venas latían con fuerza, el aire movía mis mejillas y mis parpados y el agua se acercaba a mi cada vez mas y mas. Y cuando mi rostro quedo a escasos centímetros del agua la cuerda del bungee me jalo hacia arriba provocando una sensación como si mi estomago se fuera hasta mi cabeza. Después volví a caer hacia el agua y nuevamente una fuerza me jalo hacia arriba. Mi cabeza se sentía enorme y los ojos me palpitaban, mi sonrisa era imposible de disimular.

Cuando por fin quede suspendido en el aire con el agua debajo de mi rostro, gire como me lo habían indicado y quite toda la protección de mis tobillos hasta quedar sin la protección y me deje caer en el agua fría.

Nade hasta el extremo más cercano de la alberca.

-Fue increíble –les dije saliendo del agua. Edward y Alice ya se habían lanzado y estaban esperándome en unas sillas a un lado del agua.

-Oh dio mío, si, pero creo que estoy un poco mareada –Alice toco si cabeza con sus manos.

Edward se puso de pie y me dio un beso en los labios mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás de mi espalda desnuda y se giraba para ver a Alice, sin soltar mi cintura dijo:

-¿No quieren comer algo?

-En realidad –contestó Alice-. Quiero ir a surfear en esa cosa de olas falsas, se veía increíble.

-Yo igual ¿vamos?

-Vamos –acepto Edward con una sonrisa.

Alice camino frente a nosotros moviendo su perfecto cuerpo para llamar la atención de todos y si que llamábamos la atención.

Alice llevaba un traje de baño color verde manzana y la hacía verse muy bien.

Sus curvas resaltaban en todos los lugares, sus brazos blancos y delgados se movían con gracia a sus costados, su cintura delgada y su cadera ancha la hacían perfecta. Sus piernas eran un poco cortas y muy torneadas y en la parte baja de su espalda, justo por arriba de su traje de baño lucia su pequeño tatuaje de una libélula. Alice era la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

Y bueno, no podía decir nada más de Edward, simplemente iba perfecto.

El llevaba un short corto color celeste, no llevaba nada de calzado y sus piernas blancas quedaban al descubierto, perfectas. Su torso también estaba desnudo y lucia lo musculoso y perfecto que era. Con su cabello alborotado y en mechones sobre su frente mientras brillaba del color del oro por los rayos del sol se veía aun más perfecto.

Yo solo llevaba un short color café un poco arriba de las rodillas, mis piernas largas estaban un poco bronceadas por el sol y a diferencia del torso delgado, pero musculoso de Edward, mis músculos resaltaban mucho, sobre todo los pectorales y los bíceps. Me sentía orgulloso de mi cuerpo. Todos, absolutamente todos se giraban para vernos, jóvenes, mujeres, hombres, todos. En primer lugar, Alice. Con su caminar como de princesa, como si estuviera modelando, pero no la hacía verse extravagante, la hacía verse natural y ligera. Y después nosotros. Las personas nos miraban por completo, tanto a Edward como a mí. Y al ver la manera en que nos tomábamos de las manos o como ahora, que íbamos abrazados, giraban su rostro y trataban de parecer distraídos.

Alice era de las chicas que amaba llamar la atención. Edward estaba divertido y yo me sentía un poco incomodo con todas esas miradas.

"Que desperdicio" había escuchado decir un par de veces, se supone que debería molestarme, pero no lo hacía, me divertía eso.

Mientras caminábamos por el parque de diversiones acuáticas y mirábamos a nuestro alrededor anotando en nuestra mente cual era el próximo juego a subirnos Alice se giro para vernos y dijo:

-Creo que si deberíamos comer antes, estoy un poco mareada.

-Te dije que escalar, los toboganes y el salto de bungee en menos de dos horas iba a ser cansado –le recordé.

-Pero es que hay tantas cosas aquí y con eso que a Edward no le gusta visitar el mismo lugar dos veces… yo quiero subirme a todo esto -hizo un puchero.

-Te prometo que te llevare a mejores lugares –dijo Edward y se rió.

-Ah ¿Ves Emmett? Olvídenlo, no voy a comer nada, porque después de comer tendré que esperar una hora para subirme a cualquier otro lugar y eso sería perder tiempo y no tenemos tiempo que…

-Ya, ya, ya. Te prometo que mañana regresaremos… es mas ¿Por qué no acampamos en este lugar? Leí que hay una zona en donde podemos acampar junto a las montañas artificiales…

-¡Ah! ¡Edward eso sería perfecto! –Alice corrió hacia nosotros y tomo el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Te parece bien? –me preguntó el a mí.

-Por mi esta perfecto –respondí.

-Entonces ¡Vamos a comer! ¡Me muero de hambre! –grito Alice y tomo la mano de Edward para hacernos caminar.

Había muchos restaurants a lo largo del parque y el más cercano era uno de comida italiana, pero Alice quería comer mariscos y nos hizo cruzar de un extremo a otro, dijo que así hacíamos más hambre.

Caminamos tomados de la mano mientras Alice modelaba frente a nosotros y gritaba cada que veía un lugar divertido para subirse. Motos acuáticas, viaje en canoa, llantas inflables, toboganes incluso un acuario.

Gran parte de las personas llevaban solo su traje de baño, algunos una toalla anudada en la cintura o sobre los hombros, así que no desentonábamos mucho, pero no podíamos evitar llamar la atención.

Cuando terminamos de comer tuvimos que esperar para bajar la comida. Entramos al hermoso acuario y fácilmente se nos pasaron dos horas ahí adentro. Cuando salimos lo primero que probamos fueron las tablas de surf en las olas artificiales.

El día se nos paso extremadamente rápido entre juegos y adrenalina. A esta hora mi cuerpo me rogaba un poco de descanso.

Después de hacer los trámites necesarios para poder acampar en el lugar, fuimos al restaurant bar. El sol ya se había metido hace unas horas y todas las albercas y juegos centellaban en un conjunto de hermosas luces de colores, la mayoría de los juegos estaban cerrados y una infinidad de luces coloreaban el agua que había en el lugar.

A mi atuendo solo había agregado una camisa de manta desabrochada, dejando ver mi pecho y mi abdomen, Edward también había puesto sobre su torso una camisa color blanco sin abrochar y Alice se había puesto una tela de colores en la cintura, parecía como si trajera una falda transparente que caía en pico desde su muslo hasta sus tobillos. Hermosa.

-Tráenos algo para beber, Emmett –dijo Alice mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa de bar.

-¿Por qué no esperamos a que nos atienda el mesero? –le pregunte.

-Porque esto está repleto y para cuando el mesero llegue ya me habré deshidratado, la barra no esta tan lejos, por Dios.

-entonces ve tu, pequeña.

Después de ver su puchero acepte.

-Ya está. ¿Qué van a querer?

-Sex on the beach –Contesto Alice rapidamente.

-Yo un Blue Hawái –me dijo Edward tomando mi mano entre sus dedos y acariciando mi palma.

-Okey, ya vuelvo.

Me aleje del lugar y me dirigí a la barra pasando entre muchas mesas repletas de personas.

Cuando llegue al lugar espere a que la chica que atendía se fijara en mí.

-¿Qué te puedo ofrecer? –dijo ella con una voz dulce.

-Un Sex on the beach y dos blue Hawaii, por favor.

-Claro –dijo ella y se marcho con la nota en sus manos.

Mientras me preparaban las bebidas me recargue sobre la barra y me puse a contemplar el hermoso paisaje que tenia frente, el bar estaba justo en una zona de playa artificial, por los grandes ventanales del bar se podían ver las palmas iluminadas por luces de colores y la arena brillante debajo de ellas.

-¿A qué se debe la honorable visita de los hijos de Eros y Afrodita? –Me pregunto una chica de cabello rubio, sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Perdón? –le dije divertido por sus palabras.

-Ya sabes, Eros, el Dios de la atracción sexual, el amor y el sexo. Y Afrodita, la Diosa de la lujuria, el amor, la belleza, la sexualidad…

-Si se quienes son –le conteste con una sonrisa.- No se a que te refieres con lo de sus hijos…

Ella se rio y después dijo:

-Es una broma sobre tú y tus amigos que invento uno de mis compañeros, no te preocupes

-Okey –acepte y sonreí.

-¿Eres de aquí? ¿De Miami?

-No, solo estamos de vacaciones –conteste.

-Nosotros igual –la chica se giro un poco- ¿Ves aquel grupo de allá? –Señalo un grupo de jóvenes al final del bar, algunos miraban en nuestra dirección-. Venimos de Alemania y esperábamos encontrar algún residente de aquí que nos pueda ayudar a decidir qué lugares podemos visitar…

-Bueno, no somos de aquí –le conteste-. Pero mi novio conoce Miami como la palma de su mano, estoy seguro que les puede ayudar.

-¡Esos seria genial! –grito extasiada, note como se extraño un poco con el concepto de "Novio".

-Sus bebidas –dijo la chica que me atendió.

-gracias –conteste y le entregue un billete.

-te ayudo –me dijo la otra chica-. Por cierto, soy Melanny –Tomo una bebida roja en sus manos y me sonrió.

-Gracias, soy Emmett –tome las dos bebidas color celeste y caminamos hacia Edward y Alice.

-Valla, pensé que tu nombre era Eros –sonrió.

-Deja de decirlo –me reí junto con ella.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa Alice miro a Melanny y después a mí. Edward se giro y nos miro también.

-Chicos, ella es Melanny. Melanny, ellos son Alice y Edward.

-Hola, soy Alice, su mejor amiga –dijo amablemente mientras asentía con su cabeza.

-Yo soy Edward, su novio –contesto Edward con un poco de recelo, me focino.

-Me llamo Melanny, vine con unos amigos desde Alemania y Emmett me ah dicho que puedes ayudarnos a encontrar buenos sitios turísticos en el lugar –contesto ella sonriente mirando a Edward.

-Claro que si, conozco lo mejor de Miami –dijo el sonriendo también.

-¿Nos ayudarías?

-Por supuesto –Edward se puso de pie y Melanny dio un pequeño saltito.

-Gracias Emmett, nos vemos Alice –se despidió Melanny mientras agitaba su mano-. Espero verlos de nuevo.

-Adiós –le dijo Alice agitando su mano también y sonriendo.

-Nos vemos –me despedí yo sentándome en la mesa.

-La roja es la tuya –le dije a Alice señalando su bebida.

-Si lo sé, Emmett –contesto ella.

-Es maravilloso este lugar ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto, no quiero irme jamás de aquí, y pensar que ya solo tenemos una semana…

-Si, lo sé. Pero no vas a negar que es lo mejor que hemos hecho en la vida.

-Obviamente, solo nos falta ir de compras y mi vida estará completa –dio un pequeños sorbo a su bebida.

-Alice ¿y Jasper? –pregunte con curiosidad.

-Estuvimos hablando anoche… y todas las noches anteriores –sonrió-. Está bien, le está ayudando al doctor. Dice que el mini centro comercial en el que trabajabas será inaugurado la próxima semana, unos días antes de que lleguemos.

-Eso es genial.

-Si, si. Le dije a Jasper que se viniera, por lo menos una semana con nosotros, pero dijo que disfrutara mis vacaciones y que no me preocupara por él.

Sonreí y tome mi bebida entre las manos.

-¿Sabes a dónde iremos mañana?

-No, Edward se toma muy a pecho eso de no decirnos nada.

-Por lo menos lo convenciste de quedarnos a dormir aquí.

-Si, lo sé. ¿Ya viste el bosque artificial?

-No, dice Edward que esta hermoso.

-Si lo está, bueno vi unas fotografías y hay muchos árboles y varios ríos y arroyos.

-¿Arboles artificiales? –pregunte.

-No, bueno son naturales, pero es artificial por que fueron plantados en este lugar y mantenidos para los turistas.

-Si, si, pero…

-Hey ¿De qué tanto hablan? –Edward llego y su voz me tomo por sorpresa, me sobresalte.

-Le digo a Emmett que el bosque se ve hermoso en las fotografías.

-Si, es hermoso. –acordó el.

-¿Ya ordenaron la cena? –les pregunte cambiando de tema.

-Sip –contesto Alice-. Ordenamos una parrillada para tres.

-Bien. ¿Cómo te fue con los chicos esos, Edd?

-Bien bien –contesto el-. Les dije un par de lugares, solo estarán aquí una semana así que trate de ser breve… la chica, Melanny, anoto todo en su celular y le dije que con solo decirle el nombre al chofer de su transporte sabría como llegar.

-¿Qué te divertía tanto? –le preguntó Alice sorbiendo un poco de su bebida.

Edward se sonrojo y sonrió divertido. Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso, pero claro, Alice tenia ojos hasta en la espalda.

-Los chicos son muy graciosos –contesto Edward y no dijo nada más.

Después de cenar y estar un rato sentados platicando, nos fuimos al bosque. Para llegar hasta ese lugar teníamos que rentar unas cuatrimotos, así que el viaje fue muy divertido.

Primero pasamos por un camino de arena al costado de la playa artificial, en la noche estaba iluminada por luces de colores y el sonido de las olas falsas era como música de fondo. Mientras más avanzábamos mas cambiaba el paisaje, comenzaron a haber arboles a nuestros costados y de pronto no había ya mas arena debajo de nosotros, había rocas, un camino de rocas y tierra rodeado de arboles enormes y pinos, con unos sonidos de animales que salían entre ellos y ligeramente iluminados por luces de color verde y blanco. El camino nos llevo justo al centro del campamento. Era un lugar grande, como una casa completamente de manera en medio de un claro de paste, piedras y tierra. Había varias cuatrimotos y motocicletas en el estacionamiento junto a ese lugar. Alrededor del claro había arboles grandes y arbustos.

Después de estacionar las cuatrimotos entramos en el lugar, era enorme y la primera sala después de la puerta era un recibidor. Había una chica de piel bronceada y cabello color negro, lacio, hermosa.

-Buenas noches –nos saludo con una sonrisa-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Tenemos nuestra reservación para acampar –contesto Edward.

La chica asintió y salió de detrás del mostrador- Síganme.-dijo con amabilidad.

Entramos en otra sala al costado derecho de donde estábamos. Todo era de madera, completamente de madera, desde las sillas hasta las pequeñas mesas que lucían alrededor con jarrones extraños y cuadros de colores verdes y cafés.

Al otro lugar en donde entramos era lo más parecido a una tienda de deportes, en este caso, la sección de camping.

Había desde pequeños contenedores para comida, hasta una casa armable para acampar y fogatas artificiales.

-Aquí es –la chica nos llevo hasta la caja para pagar, ahí había un hombre joven que nos recibió con una sonrisa-. Buenas noches –se despidió la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitan? –nos pregunto amablemente el hombre.

-Vamos a acampar, ya tenemos nuestra reservación –Dijo Edward nuevamente y vi como Alice se metía entre los pasillos viendo las cosas.

-bien… -el hombre tecleo algo en la computadora-. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Edward Cullen.

-Okey, señor Cullen… Ya esta –saco de un cajón un pequeño papel de colores-. Su territorio está aquí –señalo un círculo color azul-. El mapa los guiara en todo momento-. En caso de extraviarse, en la mayoría de los arboles hay pequeñas bocinas, solo presionen el botón rojo detrás de ellas y listo. También si necesitan algo, solo presionen el botón y podrá comunicarse con nosotros. –sonrió.

-Entendido –dijo Edward-. Muchas gracias.

-Gracias a ustedes –Edward me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia la salida buscando a Alice entre los pasillos.

-¿No vamos a llevar nada? –pregunte.

-Ya ordenaron todo allá, pedí mas cosas de las necesarias –me contesto el recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-hey hey –dijo Alice a nuestras espaldas y nos giramos para verla-. ¿No vamos a comprar nada? –pregunto también.

-Ya compramos las cosas y ya esta allá –le contesto Edward.

-¿Y donde es?

-Aquí está el mapa –agito su mano.

-¡Genial! –Grito y arrebato el mapa de la mano de Edward y comenzó a verlo mientras caminábamos, salimos por el mismo lugar por donde entramos.

-Disfruten su noche –nos dijo la recepcionista.

-Gracias –contestamos los tres.

Salimos del lugar y nos detuvimos para tratar de entender el mapa. Dejamos que Alice nos guiara, en todas nuestras expediciones siempre era ella quien nos guiaba, para nuestra sorpresa, era extraño perdernos.

-Estamos aquí –dijo ella mientras giraba el mapa de distintas formas-. El camino rojo… -Trazo una línea imaginaria en el aire-. Queda por allá –señalo un lugar entre los arboles-. Vamos.

-Pues vamos –susurro Edward apretando mi mano.

-Espera –le susurre y se detuvo, Alice siguió concentrada en el mapa.

-¿Qué pas….? –comenzó a decir pero ya había puesto mis labios sobre los suyos.

-Te amo –le dije.

-Te amo –me susurro apretando mi abdomen con su mano.

Caminamos hasta alcanzar a Alice.

-¿Segura que es por ahí? –le pregunte.

-¡Si! –Contesto-. Además de mi inteligencia, hay unas palabras entre estos dos árboles ¿las ven? –señalo el tronco de dos árboles grandes. "Camino rojo" decían.

-Muy bien… -después de eso los tres entramos entre los árboles, y después de pasar los arbustos que estaban en el suelo pudimos apreciar un largo camino estrecho de piedras y tierra, iluminado ligeramente con luz blanca y un montón de arboles a su costado.

-Genial –susurramos Edward y yo.

-Es maravilloso –dijo Alice deteniéndose en el suelo asombrada.

Mire a Edward a los ojos y le me miro también, sonreí y su sonrisa me quito el aliento.

Comenzamos a caminar, los arboles a nuestros costados estaban iluminados muy tenuemente por una luz que ni siquiera sabía de dónde salía, detrás de esos arboles había mas y mas y era imposible ver más para allá. La obscuridad volvía negro cualquier otra cosa que estuviera detrás de los arboles.

Mientras más nos adentrábamos más cosas maravillosas había. Se podía escuchar el ruido de insectos y algunas aves, incluso algunos bufidos de animales.

Ninguno de los tres hablaba. Alice tenía el mapa entre las manos e iba mirando hacia todos lados, maravillada también.

-¡Hey! –Grito sorprendida y se arrodillo en el suelo-. ¡Me engañaron!

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte mientras nos acercábamos a ella.

Nos hizo una seña para guardar silencio. Segundo después se escucho un sonido que provenía del suelo.

-¡Es una bocina! ¡No son animales de verdad! –Alice exploto e hizo un puchero. Edward rio con fuerzas y yo después de él.

-No creo que quisieran llenar el lugar de insectos y animales salvajes, Alice –contesto Edward divertido.

-Pensé que eran verdad, todo ahora me parece falso –hizo otro puchero.

-Tranquila –le dije poniéndola de pie-. Saca tu imaginación y piensa que todo es verdad.

-Diablos –susurro ella y seguimos caminando.

-Este lugar es maravilloso, Edward –le dije.

-Lo sé, nunca había venido a este lugar –dijo él.

-¡Ahí es! –Grito Alice. Frente a nosotros, a varios metros se podía ver un fuego rojizo iluminando a su alrededor.

Alice corrió y nosotros la seguimos a nuestro paso.

Llegamos al lugar y después de pasar por unas plantas pudimos apreciarlo todo.

Era un pequeño circulo rodeado de arboles, en medio había un fuego lento que salía de entre unos troncos de madera a varios pasos del fuego había una pequeña casa de campaña color rosa y otra más grande color gris, detrás de ellas estaba una malla de arboles grandes y espesos.

-Es hermoso –susurre.

-¡Es maravilloso! –Grito Alice.

Alrededor de la fogata había unos troncos gruesos de madera que servirían como asiento, también había una hielera y varias cajas y objetos que no reconocí.

Alice se puso a abrir todo y descubrir para que se utilizaria. Edward y yo nos sentamos en un tronco junto al fuego y el recargo su cabeza en mi pecho. Nos quedamos apreciando la hermosura del momento.

**Edward POV.**

Después de una larga platica, bombones y salchichas fritas en el fuego, Alice se despidió y entro a su pequeña casa de campaña. Emmett y yo nos quedamos un momento más sentados junto a la fogata y después de un largo beso nos pusimos de pie.

-Voy a apagarla –le dije señalando el fuego. Me puse de rodillas y busque el botón de apagar. Junto a un tronco de madera estaba una luz rojiza que indicaba que el fuego estaba encendido, la presione y al instante el fuego seso.

-Todo es tan naturalmente artificial –susurro Emmett.

-Es para estimular tus sentidos –sonreí poniéndome de pie.

Caminamos hasta la casa de campaña y el la abrió para mi, hizo un gesto para que entrara primero.

Entre de rodillas y me senté en el suelo suave y acolchonado.

-Es tan acogedora –dijo Emmett una vez adentro, cerro el cierre de la puerta y me miro a los ojos.

-Espero y Alice encuentre el truco –le dije.

-¿Cuál truco? –pregunto él.

-Acuéstate –le ordene.

-¿Por qué?

-Vamos, solo acuéstate.

-Está bien. –se acostó lentamente sin apartar la vista de mis ojos, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza recostándose en ellas.

Me recosté a un lado de el tomando el pequeño control que estaba pegado junto a una de las paredes de lona de la casa.

-¿Edward? –inquirió Emmett mientras yo recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Mira al cielo.

-No hay cielo… -Emmett se detuvo a mitad de la frase, una vez que oprimí el botón del control, el techo de la casa se ilumino ligeramente por la luz de las estrellas.

Había un cielo obscuro repleto de estrellas sobre nuestra cabeza.

-¿Esto es real? –pregunto Emmett asombrado.

-No, en realidad. –conteste divertido-. Es una pantalla, da el efecto de tener un cielo con estrellas.

-Bueno, es maravilloso.

-Lo sé –concorde.

Me senté en el suelo y me quite toda la ropa que estorbaba hasta quedar en ropa interior. Emmett también hizo lo mismo y ambos nos recostamos; yo sobre su pecho y su brazo grande y caliente rodeando mi espalda.

-¿Soy yo o hace un poco de frio?

-Es un clima artificial que tiene la casa de campaña integrado, podemos subirle algunos grados si quieres… -conteste.

-No, así esta perfecto. Tu calor corporal me ayuda –dijo frotando mi espalda.

-¡Hay estrellas en mi casa! –Grito Alice desde su casa de campaña.

-Ya lo encontró –dijo Emmett.

Yo solo asentí sonriendo, con mi oído pegado a su pecho el sonido de su corazón me sumía en un sueño profundo.

-Pide un deseo, amor. –dijo él. Abrí los ojos justo para ver una estrella fugaz pasar por encima de nosotros.

Sonreí. Eleve mi rostro y le di un beso en los labios, el me apretó con fuerza hacia su cuerpo y después de besarme acomodo su barbilla sobre mi cabeza, mi rostro quedo recostado debajo de su cuello y me dormí mas rápido de lo que habría deseado.

**Emmett POV.**

Después de salir del campamento y retirarnos del parque de diversiones, que si que era de diversiones, fuimos a dejar muchas cosas a nuestras habitaciones en el hotel. Perdimos más de la mitad del día y Edward estaba un poco presionado. Después de ducharnos y arreglarnos Alice y yo decidimos que estábamos un poco cansados como para otra actividad física y Edward admitió lo mismo. Así que solo decidimos estar dando vueltas por la ciudad para conocerla un poco, Edward rento una limosina y fue nuestro transporte durante el resto del día. Hicimos varias paradas. Para comprar comida, para comprar algunas golosinas, nieves, bebidas.

Ya había llegado la noche y la ciudad se había iluminado por completo. El chofer de la limosina nos había dicho que nos llevaría a los lugares más hermosos que había en Miami en la noche.

Para mí todo era hermoso y único. A pesar de que toda la tarde y parte de la noche estuvimos sentados en una limosina dando vueltas en la ciudad sin un destino fijo, fue muy divertido y perfecto que cualquier otro día.

Cuando llegamos al hotel nos fuimos directamente a nuestras habitaciones. Yo tenía los síntomas del segundo día de ejercicios. Me dolían todos los músculos con el mínimo movimiento y estoy seguro que a Alice y Edward les dolía igual o peor, yo por lo menos estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro y ejercicio continuos. Ellos no.

Después de ducharnos Edward y yo juntos, solo nos recostamos en la cama, conversamos un poco y a los minutos ambos estábamos dormidos.

Al día siguiente lo único que queríamos era descansar, incluso Edward. La última semana y parte de esta, habíamos forzado a nuestros cuerpos y ahora teníamos los síntomas muy notorios.

Pero Edward se negó a solo quedarnos en el hotel y a cambio nos fuimos a un SPA. Todo el día.

El SPA era inmenso y tenía tantas cosas que yo jamás había sabido de su existencia.

Comenzamos con el desayuno en el SPA. Después de eso, Alice se separo de nosotros porque el tratamiento para una mujer es diferente que el de los hombres.

Edward y yo nos dirigimos a la sala de masajes, era lo que decía nuestro carnet del día. Edward se metió a una habitación, la que indicaba su carnet y yo a otra.

La habitación era pequeña y cálida, pero no tanto como para ser incomoda. En medio había una pequeña cama blanca donde seguramente apenas cabria mi cuerpo a la perfección. Las paredes eran de madera y había veladoras aromáticas en repisas extendidas por toda la habitación. Había un pequeño sillón de tela blanca a un lado de una mesita de madera, me senté en el sillón a esperar.

Por la puerta entro un hombre joven de tez bronceada. Sus ojos eran color gris y su rostro era muy hermoso.

-Buenos días –me saludo y estrechamos las manos-. Voy a ser tu masajista.

-Está bien –conteste sonriendo.

-Mientras preparo las cosas te vas a desvestir y te recuestas bocabajo sobre la cama.

-¿Me desvisto completamente? –Pregunte.

-Puedes quedarte en ropa interior –dijo él con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Comenzó a quitarme la ropa y el deje en cima del sillón, mi cartera y mi celular los coloque en la mesita.

Una vez en ropa interior me recosté sobre la cama y fue increíble, el simple hecho de recostarme sobre ella ya me había relajado. Había una almohada en forma de media luna, donde se recuesta la cabeza, la almohada queda alrededor de mi rostro, pasando por mi frente y mis mejillas, y el resto queda mirando hacia abajo, hacia el piso blanco que hay en la habitación.

Escucho que entra alguien con un carrito o algo que tiene ruedas. Se coloca a mi lado y me dice:

-Solo relájate.

Sierro mis ojos y relajarme no me fue nada difícil.

Sentí unas manos que se colocan en mi cintura y jalan de mi ropa interior hasta despojarme de ella y al instante coloca una toalla en sima de mis glúteos.

Sentí una sustancia espesa caer sobre mi espalda y mis brazos, sobre mis muslos y el resto de mis piernas. Después de eso, sus manos suaves pero grandes y fuertes comenzaron a masajearme la espalda, después los brazos, los muslos y parte de los glúteos.

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que no lo sentí. La sesión de masaje duraba dos horas y apenas había notado el tiempo.

Después del masaje seguía la sauna. Ahí me encontré con Edward, solo con una toalla anudada a su cintura. Yo también iba igual.

El día pasó rápido y fue muy relajante, a partir del masaje inicial todos los momentos el pase junto a Edward. La sauna, el baño en aguas termales, las duchas, la comida, el masaje por la tarde y para finalizar una mascarilla relajante. Después de la mascarilla nos dieron un tiempo para ducharnos nuevamente y salimos del SPA.

Alice estaba tan maravillada como nosotros, incluso al hablar todos desprendíamos relajación, parecía como si nos hubiéramos drogado.

La noche fue igual que la anterior, a pesar del relajante día, lo único que queríamos era dormir.

Los días siguientes lo único que hicimos fue comprar, comprar y comprar. Alice había convencido a Edward para cambiar nuestros planes y solo hacer compras. Por increíble que pareciera, nos faltaba tiempo para comprar, en un día solo visitamos dos centros comerciales y no alcanzamos a estar por completo en el ultimo. El siguiente día fue más relajado porque Alice ya había tomado su dosis de "Compras compulsivas" y ahora podíamos estar con completa tranquilidad sin la presión de comprar en todas las tiendas.

Y el tiempo paso tan rápido, nuestras vacaciones se habían terminado ya y esta era nuestra última noche en el hotel. Mañana pasaríamos todo el día en la playa y nos hospedaríamos en un hotel cerca del aeropuerto, porque nuestro vuelo salía muy temprano.

Después de que Alice se despidiera de nosotros, Edward y yo entramos juntos a la habitación y lo primero que hicimos fue tirar todas las bolsas al suelo y sentarnos en el primer mueble que vimos.

-Todo a pasado tan rápido –susurre recargando mi cabeza en los muslos de Edward, el comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

-Lo sé, les dije que dos semanas eran muy poco tiempo para todo.

-Todo ha sido maravilloso, Edward. Muchas gracias.

-No tienes por qué agradecer.

-Si, ti tengo por qué… -Me levante un poco y le di un beso en los labios.

-Hace mucho que no estamos juntos –susurro él.

-Hemos estado juntos todo el día todos los días…

-Me refiero a esto… -Sus labios se unieron a los míos nuevamente y su mano acaricio mi abdomen y mi pubis.

-mhm… -Fue lo único que pude decir antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

Sus labios se sentían suaves, húmedos y calientes entre los míos, la textura de su lengua entraba y salía de mi boca.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a desnudarnos. Yo quitaba mis pantalones con desesperación mientras Edward desabrochaba lentamente su camisa. Cuando quede en ropa interior no pude resistir mas y me abalance sobre Edward, arrancando los últimos botones de su camisa y estrechando su cuerpo semidesnudo hacia mí. Solo estaban nuestros cuerpos separados por la delgada tela de la ropa interior, mis manos sujetaban su cintura y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda.

Al mismo tiempo nuestras se empezaron a formar erecciones con el rose de nuestros cuerpos y parecía que ambos quisiéramos incrustarnos en el cuerpo del otro.

Tome a Edward con fuerza de la cintura y lo comencé a empujar hacia nuestra habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada y la espalda de Edward golpeo con fuerza la madera. Sus dedos se enrollaron en mi cabello y comencé a besar su cuello con desesperación.

Apoye una de mis manos en la puerta de madera mientras con la otra sujetaba la cintura de Edward atrayéndolo hacia mí y con mis labios besaba cada parte de su cuello y pecho.

Levante mi rostro para besarlo y me di cuenta de las dos letras "E" entrelazadas que estaban arriba de la cabeza de Edward.

-¿Te eh dicho que esto fue hermoso? –Acaricie las letras con mis dedos.

Edward miro en esa dirección y sonrió y esa sonrisa me hizo perder el control. Regrese rápidamente a sus labios y con una mano abrí la puerta y nos adentramos en nuestra habitación, ni siquiera alcanzamos a llegar a la cama, ya estábamos en el suelo, tirados, Edward debajo de mi y sus manos retirando mi bóxer.

Cuando sus manos cálidas acariciaron mis glúteos desnudos una ola de calor inundo mi cuerpo, mi erección se frotaba en el vientre de Edward mientras yo retiraba sus bóxers.

Ambos desnudos, rosando nuestros cuerpos, compartiendo nuestro sudor y tocando con ligeros temblores nuestra desnudes, tendidos en el suelo, y disfrutando de la gran fracción de perfección que podíamos tener en estos momentos. Esta noche fue como la primera vez. Siempre era como la primera vez, perfecta e inmortal.

**Edward POV.**

Desperté con un ligero dolor de músculos y con el cuerpo desnudo de Emmett rosando el mío, no tenía idea de que hora era así que me levante lentamente y encendí mi celular. Ocho y media de la mañana, excelente hora. Me metí a bañar y una vez que Salí Emmett me esperaba afuera del baño, con una toalla anudada en su cintura.

-Buenos días –me dijo acercándose a mí.

-Buenos días –le conteste con sus labios entre los míos.

Después de un beso el me sonrió y se metió al baño cerrando la puerta.

Llame a Alice por teléfono y ella ya estaba levantada, arreglándose. Hoy era el día de playa, irónicamente habíamos venido a un lugar con una playa hermosa y no la habíamos pisado en toda nuestra estancia aquí.

Emmett y yo nos arreglamos también, yo me puse un pantalón de manta color blanco, unas sandalias color beige y una camisa ligera color perla.

Emmett llevaba un short color celeste y una camisa color blanca, con unas sandalias color blancas a juego con la camisa.

Salimos rápido del hotel, di la orden de que todas nuestras pertenencias fuesen llevadas a nuestro próximo y ultimo hotel y así nosotros solo nos preocupas por las pequeñas maletas que llevábamos para el día de playa.

**Emmett POV.**

Llegamos a la playa, un lugar repleto de gente, sobre todo jóvenes.

Pero Edward dio una orden al chofer del coche que había rentado y este no se adentro en la playa, más bien continuo su camino a un costado de esta. Y las horas iban pasando y no nos deteníamos en ningún lugar, me limitaba a ver solo un poco de arena y al fondo una mancha azul, el mar.

Alice venía hablando con Edward sobre algo, debía ser muy interesante porque llevaban mucho tiempo con ese tema. Mi brazo pasaba sobre los hombros de Edward y mi cabeza estaba pegada a la ventanilla del coche, apreciando lo poco que podía ver desde esta distancia.

-¿A dónde vamos, Edward? –Le pregunte y Alice giro su rostro para varios lados dándose cuenta al fin que no nos habíamos detenido aun.

-A un lugar especial.

-¿Un lugar especial? –pregunto Alice.

-Bueno, no tan especial, es una playa, está un poco retirada de aquí, pero es perfecta, no hay mucha gente y verdaderamente, es hermosa.

-Bueno –acepto Alice y continúo con la conversación como si nada la hubiese interrumpido y Edward le miraba fascinado, trate de unirme a ellos, pero no funciono. Sonreí y me puse a mirar por la ventanilla nuevamente pero ahora ya no había playa. Era arena, gire mi rostro en varias direcciones tratando de descubrir a donde se había ido el agua, pero no estaba.

Ahora íbamos en una carretera, a ambos lados había kilómetros y kilómetros de arena dorada, el tráfico había disminuido y, aunque solo se veía arena a los alrededores, el paisaje era perfecto.

No me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido hasta que Edward me susurro al oído:

-Ya casi llegamos –me levante lentamente. Alice estaba platicando con el chofer, se había pasado al asiento delantero y Edward y yo estábamos atrás juntos.

-¿Dormí mucho? –pregunte avergonzado.

-No, solo fueron unos minutos –contesto el-. Mira –señalo un punto a lo lejos y mire hacia allá.

A los lados de la carretera volvía a haber arena y mar al fondo, pero ahora también había unas grandes palmeras en todo el contorno de la carretera y entre la arena.

Asombrado me quede mirando la perfección del lugar.

Kilómetros después el coche giro hacia la derecha y se adentro entre la arena y tal como lo había dicho Edward, el lugar era perfecto.

Era una playa larga y sin fin, había muy pocas personas y eran como familias, con niños pequeños y adolescentes. Hacia la izquierda solo podía ver más y más playa, pero hacia la derecha había un gran camino de rocas color café que me impedía ver que había del otro lado.

-Es hora de bajarnos –dijo Edward una vez que el coche se detuvo.

La arena cayó sobre mis pies desnudos y fue asombroso. Era una arena suave y dura a la vez, caliente incluso hasta llegar a ser incomoda, pero no lo suficiente como para no querer tocarla.

Alice se bajo del coche con los labios entre abiertos y sus ojos enormes por la excitación. Ella también veía lo mismo que yo, una gran montaña de rocas para ser escalada y terminar el recorrido en un clavado hacia el agua.

-Vamos –nos dijo Edward cargando con dos grandes maletas y sonriéndonos.

Nos adentramos en la playa hasta un punto en donde la arena era más agradable y húmeda, a unos metros de llegar al agua había una palaba grande con una mesa de madera al centro y un mini bar en un extremo. Había una persona ahí.

-¿Quién es él? –pregunto Alice.

-Nuestro mesero personal -contesto Edward con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Es enserio? –le pregunte yo.

-Por supuesto, ahora, a disfrutar.

Por alguna extraña razón, esta escena me resultaba vagamente familiar… una pequeña playa de Miami, escondida, casi desierta, pero hermosa. Parecía como si yo ya hubiera estado aquí… con el amor de mi vida. Con mi Edward, pero era imposible, yo jamás había venido a esta playa.

**Edward POV.**

El día en la playa había sido mucho más divertido de lo que me había imaginado, si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así, hubiera dedicado más tiempo para estar ahí. Fue relajante y activo a la vez. Alice y Emmett parecían unos niños corriendo de un lado para otro, por supuesto, también deje que me contagiaran de esa felicidad.

Entre juegos, deportes en la arena, bebidas, excursiones, castillos de arena, recolección de conchas y muchas otras cosas más se nos paso el día en un segundo. Ahora, los tres juntos en una habitación residencial triple, en un hotel casi a un lado del aeropuerto, disfrutábamos la última noche de nuestras vacaciones. Por lo menos yo, la disfrutaba como más me gustaba, recostado en la cama junto a Emmett, con su brazo estrechándome a su cuerpo y su pecho cálido debajo de mi mejilla. Alice estaba en otra habitación y no nos molestaba para nada.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Edward –susurro Emmett.

-No tienes por qué agradecer –le conteste yo.

-Si, si tengo.

-Te amo.

-Te amo demasiado –me estrecho más hacia él.

Se giro lentamente y me dio un beso en los labios que me provoco una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

Su cuerpo semidesnudo comenzó a girar hasta ponerse en sima de mi y sentí su erección frotar contra mi muslo. Emmett comenzó a acariciar mi erección con su mano y mi excitación subió al máximo.

-Alice está en la otra habitación –le susurre entre besos con la respiración entre cortada.

-Solo tienes que prometer ser muy silencioso –dijo el sonriendo con malicia y frotando su erección contra la mía-. Yo prometo hacer el intento –Y comenzó a besar mi cuello, dejándome llevar por la maravillosa situación, deje que Emmett me hiciera suyo una vez más.

**Emmett POV.**

Aunque fueron solo dos semanas, sentía un poco de tristeza al dejar este maravilloso lugar.

El ligero movimiento inicial del avión me puso nervioso, minutos después ya estaba en completa calma mientras ascendíamos hacia el cielo, pasando capa tras capa de esponjosa nube blanca.

El viaje de regreso paso más rápido de lo que me había imaginado. Traíamos el doble de equipaje del que nos habíamos llevado y los tres veníamos un poco exhaustos.

El viaje del aeropuerto al pueblo fue muy silencioso.

Cuando por fin entramos al pueblo suspire de satisfacción al volver a tener todo lo que había conocido desde que era un niño.

Casi había olvidado por completo el relajante ambiente pueblerino, mi corazón latía con fuerza y mis manos estaban frías.

Nos detuvimos frente a la casa de Edward, no quisimos bajar el equipaje aun, solo queríamos regresar con nuestras familias. Caminamos los tres juntos hasta la puerta.

Alice dijo algo que no entendí pero Edward soltó una gran carcajada mientras abría la puerta de entrada, lo que hizo que yo me riera también y cuando Edward dio un paso hacia dentro de la casa, su risa seso y él se quedo parado en la puerta, como si algo no anduviera bien. Mire hacia el interior y solo vi una figura masculina.

Era un hombre, estaba de espaldas a nosotros, era alto, su cabello rubio caía en unos hermosos rizos unos centímetros arriba de sus hombros y entonces se giro lentamente. Era hermoso.

Su rostro parecía haber sido esculpido por un ángel, sus facciones eran perfectas y no desentonaban, desde sus labios perfectamente delineados y formados, con un aspecto rosado muy poco común en un hombre, unas mejillas rosadas y una nariz perfecta, hasta sus grandes ojos rodeados de unas pestañas claramente largas y espesas. Había algo, en sus ojos, algo que no era normal, algo que te hacia querer mirarlo, pero no pude descubrir que.

Llevaba una playera color blanca y un pantalón color negro muy ajustado. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto también, no lo suficientemente musculoso como para desentonar con su rostro pequeño y perfecto, pero tampoco lo suficientemente delgado. Perfecto. Su piel era blanca, blanca como la de Edward.

Cuando nos miro, sonrió. Con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

-Hola, Edward –dijo él en voz alta, una voz masculina, dulce y atrayente.

Edward no contesto.

-¿Ella es tu novia? –pregunto con una nota angelical en su voz.

-El –remarco Edward-. El es mi novio.

El chico volvió a sonreír mientras me examinaba con sus ojos.

-Me llamo James, soy primo de Edward –dijo el acercándose a nosotros.

Me extendió su mano y la estreche, su piel cálida bajo la mía parecía hecha de algodón, suave y lisa.

-Emmett –sonreí. Y entonces me di cuenta de que era lo extraño en su mirada. Sus ojos eran color violeta.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, les ruego por favor que me dejen Reviews, sus reviews son para darme ánimos para poder seguir escribiendo, no quiero popularidad, por supuesto que no, quiero que ustedes, los que han leído esto, me ayuden a continuar, por favor! Gracias! Acepto todo tipo de opiniones, positivas o negativas. Todo. Gracias! :D<p>

Reviews Reviews Reviews por favor!


	16. Lo siento, Edward

Hola! Ah pasado tanto tiempo ¿Verdad? Ni siquiera estoy segura de que haya alguien aun leyéndome pero sigo aquí sigo escribiendo y sigo con esto que una vez empece. Espero les guste.

Si siguen aquí les pido una disculpa, se que no les interesa mi vida, pero eh estado algo presionada con ingresar a la universidad, ya saben, exámenes, cursos, todo eso. Pero bueno, sigo aquí. Gracias.

Los personajes no son míos. Son de Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo eh modificado la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV.<strong>

-No entiendo porque tanta hostilidad hacia tu primo, James. Parece ser buen chico –le dije cuando por fin estuvimos solos.

Edward solo sonrió y no me contestó.

Nunca había visto a Edward tan enfadado cuando lo vio en el interior de la casa. Incluso cuando le reclamo a Carlisle el por qué lo había dejado quedarse. Definitivamente a Edward no le agradaba.

-Y entonces… -le dije para llamar su atención. El estaba sacando la ropa de mis maletas y la acomodaba sobre la cama. Sus cosas estaban en su casa y hoy el había decidido quedarse a dormir en mi casa, yo supuse que era por James aunque él dijo que quería platicar con mis padres. Pasamos casi toda la noche junto a mis padres conténtale todo lo que hicimos y los cuatro estábamos fascinados.

-¿Entonces qué? –pregunto el sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa con James? ¿Me dirás?

-Quizá… -siguió sacando ropa de las maletas.

-Demonios, Edward. Deja de hacer eso. Son mis cosas yo las voy a acomodar.

El me miró fijamente y me levante para besar sus labios.

-¿Qué diablos pasa con James? Me estoy poniendo celoso… -susurre entre sus labios.

-¿Celoso? ¿De qué?

-Pues de tu y el. Por tu actitud estoy pensando que tal vez hubo algo entre ustedes…

-¡Estas loco! –casi gritó el.- James es mi primo –dijo escupiendo las palabras.

-Carlisle dijo que no comparten la misma sangre.

-Sigue siendo mi primo

-Ya, ya. Tranquilo –le di otro beso más apasionado.

-Bien, veras, James es el típico niño bonito al que todos quieren, el bueno, el que no hace nada… Pero es un maldito.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te lastimo? –ahora yo estaba ansioso.

-No, no. Bueno, algo así… te contare. –Edward se sentó en la cama y yo a su lado mirándolo directamente a los ojos-. James era uno de mis mejores amigos, hablábamos mucho y nos llevábamos bien, pero él era el mejor amigo de Mike y se entero de lo que teníamos nosotros dos y comenzó a molestarme. Me empezó a chantajear sobre decírselo a mis padres… primero eran cosas sencillas, cosas tontas como hacer su tarea o cubrirlo mientras él se iba a las fiestas con sus amigo, pero poco a poco las cosas iban empeorando. James se burlaba de mí y me hacia hacer cosas que yo no quería. Lo último que le soporte fue conseguirle una droga ilegal en otro país.

-¿Una droga? –pregunte sorprendido.

-Si, nunca supe par que la usaba el, pero era una especie de… incapacitación. No sé cómo explicarlo.

-¿Y por eso le odias?

-Odio que crea que puede manejar el mundo con su mano solo por ser hermoso.

-Pues es hermoso… la verdad.

Los ojos de Edward me perforaron.

-¡Es una broma! ¡Hombre! –me reí fuertemente.

-No tuvo gracia.

-Si la tubo –volví a reír-. Tómatela a la ligera, Edd. No vas a lograr nada llevándote mal con él, mira que vivirá contigo mucho tiempo….

-Gracias por recordarlo.

-No es nada –sonreí y lo abrace con fuerza, nos tumbamos en la cama y no supe nada de mi hasta la mañana siguiente.

**Edward POV.**

-Supongo que ya no podre sacar provecho de tu secreto ¿verdad Edward? –Con solo escuchar su voz me daba mal humor. No conteste.

Seguí caminando hasta mi closet para sacar ropa para ponerme hoy. En la mañana cuando desperté Emmett seguía dormido y aproveche para venir a mi casa a cambiarme y bañarme.

-No te enojes, Edward. Estoy bromeando –dijo.

Seguí ignorándolo, me senté en el borde de la cama para ponerme los calcetones.

-Te ves muy sexy así –James tomo el borde de la toalla entre sus dedos y la aparto un poco dejando ver mi muslo.

-¿Qué quieres, James? No te basta con saber que ya te aborrezco lo suficiente.

-No me odies Edward, mira que eh cambiado desde la última vez que te vi. Ya no soy como era antes, de verdad. Y estoy aquí buscando otra forma de vida.

-Que mal.

-¿Mal?

-Si, tener que soportarte.

-Edward, lo que te digo es la verdad –colocó una mano sobre mi muslo desnudo-. Enserio.

-Mira James, mientras no te metas conmigo, todo está bien.

-Edward, Edward mírame –con esfuerzo le mire a los ojos-. Soy completamente sincero cuando te digo que me gustaría tener una amistado contigo. Por favor perdóname, fui un estúpido antes, lo sé. Pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Por favor –ambos guardamos silencio-. Por favor –repitió.

-Una oportunidad, James. Solo una –dije por fin.

-Gracias –susurro antes de darme un fuerte abrazo.

-Vale, ya esta –me zafe de él. Aun no me agradaba.

-Tengo que decirte que Emmett es muy apuesto.

Lo mire estrechando mis ojos.

-Tranquilo, todo bien. ¿Todo bien?

No conteste.

-Te dejo para que te cambies –Antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla. Como acostumbraba a hacer.

-¡Chicos! –grito Alice desde el interior de su casa cuando llegamos.

Emmett y yo veníamos tomados de la mano y el venía platicando con James. Ya le había explicado la situación a Emmett y la había entendido y estaba completamente de acuerdo. Incluso eso fue lo que él me había recomendado antes.

-Alice, el es James. Es mi primo –el presente-. No había podido presentarlos.

-¡Hola! –grito Alice dando saliros para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Un gusto –dijo él.

-El gusto es mío –Alice me miro un instante y después comenzó a hablar nuevamente- Jasper está haciendo una parrillada en el patio trasero ¡Vamos! –Tomó a James de la mano y lo metió a su casa, con nosotros detrás de ellos.

-Es un buen chico –Me susurró Emmett al oído.

-Creo que si –acepte poco convencido.

**Emmett POV.**

La cena en casa de Alice había sido estupenda. Los padres de Alice eran tan maravillosos como ella y encontrarnos con Jasper después de tanto tiempo fue también muy bueno.

La cena familiar ahora se había convertido en una especie de griterío.

Alice les estaba contando lo que hicimos en el viaje con sus gritos de emoción y todos reíamos a carcajadas, incluso James, que al principio se notaba un poco incomodo.

-¡Y entonces yo no sabía cómo usar esa cosa y entonces me metí! ¡Y ya estando adentro me di cuenta que eso no era para mí! ¡Era para lavar la ropa! –Y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

El ambiente estaba muy relajado y divertido, estábamos tomando unas bebidas alcohólicas que Alice nos había preparado.

-Emmett, enséñale en donde está la cocina, por favor –me pidió amablemente la madre de Alice guiando a James hacia mí.

-Vamos –le dije y me puse de pie adentrándome en la casa.

-¿Sabes preparar esto que nos dio Alice? –me pregunto él.

-Claro ¿Quieres uno?

-Si, la señora me explico cómo hacerlos pero no creo haber entendido.

-No te preocupes, yo te lo preparo.

Entramos en la cocina y comencé a preparar tres bebidas, una para él, una para Edward y una para mí.

-¿Tienen mucho tiempo saliendo… tu y Edward? –me pregunto James, se había sentado en una silla a un lado de la mesa.

-Si, un poco –conteste sonriendo.

-Edward es un buen chico.

-Lo sé –sonreí más ampliamente.

-El te ama. Lo veo en sus ojos.

Me gire para entregarle la bebida y lo mire directamente mientras sonreíamos. Y ahora, sin la luz del sol o la poca iluminación del exterior, pude ver de nuevo sus ojos, mirándome fijamente, un violeta brillante que jamás había visto en nadie.

El se puso de pie y quedo a centímetros de mi cuerpo.

-Tus ojos… -le susurre-. Son…. Color violeta.

-Sabia que preguntarías –sonrió el, nuevamente su rostro adquirió ese tono perfecto que era casi imposible de ver en un humano-. Es una deformación genética, según los doctores. Mis ojos no se formaron como deberían. Aunque no tengo dificultad para ver, el color es una deformidad…

-Pues a mí me parece una cualidad. Son hermosos.

-Gracias –susurró acercándose un poco más.

-Vamos afuera –le dije sonriendo.

Salimos de la casa y le entregue la bebida a Edward, Alice seguía contando todas las tonterías que habíamos hecho.

Y todo paso de una manera tan perfecta, conviviendo con las personas que eran importantes para mi vida.

**Edward POV.**

Cuando eres feliz el tiempo pasa de una manera tan rápida que sientes que se te escapa de las manos.

Mi tiempo junto a Emmett pasaba todos los días de una manera tan deprisa. Que apenas nos levantábamos cuando ya nos teníamos que volver a dormir. El día no rendía.

Alice y Jasper estaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Jasper había adquirido una casa en el pueblo.

Por extraño que parezca, ahora James, Emmett y yo siempre andábamos juntos. Alice también, pero gran parte de su tiempo estaba con Jasper, algo que no nos molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Alice quiere que le ayude con unas decoraciones para su casa ¿Se apuntan? –les pregunto. Estamos comiendo hamburguesas en mi casa.

-Yo paso –dice James.

-¿Emmett?

-Bueno es que… tengo mucha tarea.

-Emmett… -le miro con suspicacia.

-Edd, te lo pidió a ti –sonríe-. Ya sabes que no me agradan mucho las decoraciones en el hogar.

-Vale, me déjenme solo –Emmett se acerca a mí y me besa en los labios.

-Te esperare aquí –me susurra.

Alice no me llama hasta las 10 de la noche, pensé que era para cancelar, pero no.

-Ya es noche –me dice Emmett rodeándome con los brazos e impidiendo que me levante de la cama.

-Alice dijo que era la hora perfecta, no sé que quiera hacer. –contesto.

-Vale.

Emmett se para junto conmigo, me pongo una camisa y salimos de la habitación.

**Emmett POV.**

-¿A dónde… van? –pregunta James. Esta sentado en la sala y se pone de pie para ir con nosotros.

-Edward va a con Alice, yo me quedo. –contesto señalando la única prenda que traigo sobre mi cuerpo. La parte de abajo de mi pijama.

-¿Te acompaño? –Le pregunta James-. Ya es un poco noche.

-no hay problema –contesta Edward sonriendo con esfuerzo-. Nos vemos.

Me da un beso en los labios y se despide de James con un asentimiento.

-¿Estas tomando? –le pregunto cuándo Edward se va.

-No tenia sueño –me responde.

Tiene una copa con alguna especia de bebida en su interior.

Me hace un gesto para que lo siga y nos sentamos en la sala.

-¿Estas bien? Pareces cansado… o nervioso. –le pregunto.

-Estoy bien –responde sonriendo-. Te traeré algo para ti –me dice poniéndose de pie-. ¿Con hielo?

-Si, por favor –respondo.

Me quedo sentado en el sofá esperando a que James regrese.

-Toma, es mi reserva personal –me entrega un vaso con hielo y un tipo de vino que no reconozco.

Tomo el vaso con mi mano derecha y lo coloco sobre la mesa de centro, James se queda a mis espaldas y siento cuando coloca sus manos heladas sobre mis hombros desnudos.

-Pareces tener un poco de tensión.

-¿Ahora eres masajista? –pregunto.

-No, pero se algo de eso.

Comienza a mover sus manos lentamente y siento un gran placer. Mis músculos estaban agarrotados y rígidos y hacia mucho que no recibía un buen masaje.

James comienza a bajar sus manos cada vez más, ahora esta acariciando mis pectorales y por mi cuerpo está corriendo una electricidad que no debería existir, no con él. Sus manos, ahora cálidas, descienden más y más hasta acariciar mi abdomen y siento su respiración junto a mi pecho provocándome un estremecimiento, cuando sus labios se postran sobre mi cuello me pongo de pie rapidamente.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!

-Lo, lo siento... no quería… -tartamudea.

Resoplo y me propongo a marcharme de la habitación.

-No te vayas –dice a mis espaldas-. Emmett…

Giro mi cuerpo para verlo a los ojos.

-No lo vuelvas hacer.

-Me deje llevar.

Yo también. Pienso en mi interior.

-Estoy con Edward.

-Lo sé.

-Lo amo.

-Lo sé.

-Bien. –dudo un momento, pero termino quedándome.

Me siento en el sofá y tomo el vaso en mis manos.

Tiene un sabor delicioso, es como algo refrescante y cálido a la vez. Dulce y acido.

-¿Qué es? –le pregunto.

-Es un vino que compre en Jacksonville. Es mi favorito.

-Pues ahora, el mío también.

El tiempo pasa y sé que algo no anda bien en mí, pero sinceramente no me importa.

James termina sentado a mi lado, me eh bebido tres vasos de vino ya y siento que estoy por caer, pero me siento con tanta energía que podría estar despierto tres días sin dormir.

Cuando James comienza a besarme, primero no lo asimilo.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto riéndome.

-Me gustas –dice el.

-Tu también –contesto tomándolo en mis manos con fuerza y tirándolo sobre mi cuerpo, recostándonos en el sofá.

Mientras nos besamos siento como sus manos curiosas comienzan a acariciar todo mi cuerpo.

-Le eh puesto un poco de droga a tu bebida.

-Eres un tramposo –le digo buscando sus labios.

-¿No te importa, verdad?

¿Me importa? ¿Qué me importa? Quiero besarlo, es lo único que sé.

-Vamos a la habitación –logro decir.

No sé cómo pero estoy desnudando a James con tanta desesperación que no me importaría romper su ropa.

Comienzo a besar su torso blanco y perfecto hasta llegar a su abdomen y cuando llego a mi objetivo final, quito el bóxer y tomo su erección entre mis manos, masturbándole.

Escucho los gemidos salir de su boca.

Tira de mis cabellos hasta hacerme regresar a sus labios y no sé en qué momento ya estamos tirados sobre la cama y estoy yo completamente desnudo también.

Giro para ponerme sobre él y tomo sus caderas entre mis manos, levantándolo un poco y estoy a punto de entrar en él, pero me detiene.

-Ni se te ocurra –me dice.

-¿No? –le pregunto con confusión.

-No, eso déjamelo a mí.

No comprendo lo que quiere decir, pero no me importa.

Seguimos besándonos y sus manos cálidas rosan toda mi desnudes.

Y entonces siento como su erección está entrando en mí.

-Dolerá un poco –susurra entre mis labios.

Estoy temblando, siento que mi cabeza está dando vueltas por todos lados y que no puedo mantener el equilibrio aun aquí, acostados en la cama.

Mientras más adentro esta, siento cada vez más presión, me duele el abdomen y me es imposible contener mis gemidos.

James comienza a mover sus caderas provocándome más dolor y mientras me acostumbro, es insoportable. Pero no sé cómo decirle que no lo haga.

Y entonces poco a poco voy sintiendo un poco de placer, y se va incrementado hasta ser algo poderoso dentro de mí. Es como si nunca hubiera conocido lo que es el sexo. Es como si todo este tiempo me hubiera privado de estas sensaciones.

Siento que voy a explotar, siento que ya no estoy aquí.

Los ojos de James son extraños, me excitan, sus labios rosados están aun más rojos y su rostro inmaculado y perfecto esta sudoroso.

Empiezo a ver un brillo sobrenatural en su contorno, hay burbujas amarillas que explotan en luces hermosas, todo se mueve con demasiada lentitud, puedo ver la gota de sudor en la frente de James y de repente esta brillando, me gusta, es bonita. Cuando estiro mi mano para tocar una de las burbujas amarillas no puedo hacerlo, es como si mis dedos la transa pasaran sin poder tocarla.

-Tonto –susurra James y recuerdo que también está el aquí.

Cierro los ojos un breve momento y cuando los vuelvo a abrir ya nada es como hace un momento.

La habitación está a obscuras, James está recostado sobre mi pecho y yo lo estoy abrazando.

Quiero preguntarle que ah pasado pero me vuelvo a quedar inconsciente.

**Edward POV.**

-No te vayas –me dice Carlisle.

Termino de hacer mi última maleta.

Compruebo que traigo todo mi dinero en el maletín y mis tarjetas de crédito.

-Escucha su explicación, Edward.

-¿explicación? No necesito una explicación. Los vi. Estuvieron juntos.

-Todo tiene una explicación, hijo.

Resoplo. Tomo mis maletas, le doy un beso a mi padre en la mejilla y me voy.

-Te amo. –me dice.

Estoy tan furioso que lo ignoro y salgo de la casa.

**Emmett POV.**

-¡Edward! –Grito con fuerza.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, sé que me está evitando, que sabe que estoy ahí, pero no se detiene.

Llego hasta ponerme a su lado, agitado. Lo tomo de la mano y él se suelta de mi.

-Edward por favor, escúchame. –Suplico.

-¿A qué has venido hasta aquí? –me pregunta con un tono que jamás había escuchado.

-Tu padre me dijo que te ibas. Edward, por favor no lo hagas.

Sonríe con odio.

-Nunca pensé que me harías esto, tu a mí.

-Por favor, déjame explicarte.

-No quiero que me expliques nada.

-Edward te amo.

-Bonitas palabras, pero fuera de lugar, después de lo que eh visto.

-Edward –comienzo a desesperarme, me lloran los ojos, me duele el pecho.

-Hasta nunca, Emmett.

-No. –Se me quiebra la voz-. Por favor. Perdóname.

-Te perdono –dice el.

-Te amo –susurro.

Se da media vuelta y arrastra sus maletas hasta entrar en el aeropuerto.

Caigo de rodillas al suelo, coloco mi rostro entre mis manos y comienzo a llorar. Como nunca eh llorado.

Lo perdí. Todo se acabo, todo ah terminado.

Siento unas manos sobre mis hombros.

-Emmett –susurra él. No quiero verlo. No quiero volver a verlo nunca más. En este momento lo único que quiero es poner mis manos sobre su cuello y terminar con su maldita vida.

-James, déjame –habla Alice y me sorprende que este ahí.

Siento su pequeño abrazo junto a mí, se ah puesto de rodillas a mi lado y sin poder mas, me levanto, sabiendo que si sigo aquí terminare tirado en el suelo del estacionamiento.

Todo está borroso por mis lágrimas.

-Se fue –susurra Alice y me doy cuenta que Jasper también está ahí.

Quiero morirme. Quera dejar de existir. Quiero terminar con esto de una vez.

Siento la mano de Jasper sobre mi hombro y termino dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que debe de dolerle. Pero no me rechaza, me abraza con tanta fuerza que me hace daño también. Pero no me importa, termino llorando sobre su hombro. Alice nos abraza a ambos y me aferro a ellos.

Nunca creí que esto podría suceder.

A veces las cosas no son eternas, pero jamás piensas en que se pueden terminar. Y cuando se terminan, no estás preparado y no sabes cómo enfrentarte a algo así.

* * *

><p>¿Les ah gustado? Fue triste, ¿No? Pero tengo aun mas sorpresas que espero les gusten. Si siguen leyéndome les pido que me dejen un review, me gusta conocer su opinión me gustaría saber que después de tanto tiempo siguen leyendo mi historia, gracias a todos por todo este tiempo, nos leemos pronto. Un review por favor :)<p> 


	17. París

¡Hola! Les eh actualizado pronto, después de tanto tiempo que llevan esperando, es justo. Es un capitulo corto, pero espero les guste.

Los personajes no son míos, solo estoy jugando con ellos.

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV.<strong>

Siento sus manos fuertes sobre mis hombros y cierro los ojos cuando comienza a masajearme.

Sus labios comienzan a besar mi cuello y después llegan a mi boca.

-No estoy de humor –susurro.

-Nunca estas de humor. –Me dice soltándome y retirándose.

-Lo siento.

-Emmett, dijiste que lo intentaríamos.

-Lo estoy intentando, James.

-No parece.

-Pues lo siento, es difícil.

-Han pasado cuatro meses, déjalo ir.

-Ya lo eh dejado ir.

-No parece.

Nos quedamos ambos en silencio.

Estoy sentado en una de las sillas de mi casa, en el comedor. Mis padres no están y James y yo llevamos juntos toda la mañana.

-Si te apetece, voy a estar en tu habitación.

Me mira con lujuria antes de retirarse y acaricia mi cuello lentamente provocándome un escalofrió.

Sigo sentado sin moverme.

Ah pasado tanto tiempo y ya no supe nada de Edward. Carlisle dice que no llama muy a menudo y cuando lo hace, no dice en donde está.

No tuve tiempo de explicarle nada, no tuve tiempo de intentar hacer que se quedara.

Esa mañana, cuando desperté y vi a James desnudo junto a mi supe que todo se iba a venir abajo. Salí tan rápido como pude pero Edward ya se había ido, conduje hasta el aeropuerto y Alice me siguió minutos después en el coche de Jasper.

Tiempo después James estuvo conmigo, no podía culparlo a él, porque, después de todo, fue completamente sincero conmigo. Aunque me lo dijo estando ya drogado.

No podía negar que me había sentido atraído por él, pero estando en mis cinco sentidos jamás hubiera hecho lo que hice.

Un mes después James dijo que debíamos intentarlo, que debía olvidar a Edward, que intentara otra relación, lo eh estado haciendo, con él. No funciona.

Quizá por que después de todo este tiempo aun tengo la esperanza de que Edward regrese. Aun sigo pensando en el.

Abro mis ojos cuando me doy cuenta que estoy llorando otra vez. Limpio mis lágrimas y me levanto de la mesa.

Camino hasta mi habitación y la puerta está entre abierta, la empujo lentamente sin hacer ruido y me recargo en el marco.

James está parado frente a mi cama, no lleva camisa, su cabello esta húmedo y tiene una toalla anudada a la cintura, está colocando una especia de crema sobre sus brazos.

Los trazos de su espalda son firmes y perfectos, sus brazos son grandes y marcados, sus piernas lucen perfectas por completo.

Desabrocho mi camisa y mi pantalón y acorto la distancia entre nosotros.

Lo tomo con tanta fuerza como puedo y lo arrojo a la cama haciendo que el bote de crema caiga al piso.

-¡Hey! –Se queja. Me tiro sobre él y comienzo a besarlo-. Hey… -murmura con el tono muy propio de él.

Quita mi camisa y termina de desabrochar mi pantalón.

Con mis manos comienzo a acariciar su muslo desnudo y me doy cuenta que debajo de la toalla no queda nada más.

Sus labios ahora me parecen torpes entre los míos cuando comienzo a moverlos con más rapidez.

Giramos sobre la cama y el queda sobre mi cuerpo, desnudo. Comienza a retirar el resto de mi ropa y se sienta cobre mi pubis, mi miembro comienza a erectarse bajo sus glúteos desnudos. Me levanto con fuerza, lo tomo de la cintura y lo tiro a la cama debajo de mi cuerpo.

-¿En dónde estaba este Emmett? –pregunta y me molesta, pero convierto ese enojo en pasión.

Beso su cuello, su pecho tonificado y su abdomen.

-Te quiero –murmura entre gemidos.

Regreso a sus labios para silenciarlo y para no responderle.

No lo quería. No podría quererlo nunca.

**Edward POV.**

El aeropuerto se me hace el lugar más tranquilo del mundo. Me encantan.

Hay muchas personas, pero cada una está en su propio mundo. Los niños no andan corriendo ni gritando, la música de fondo siempre es buena y los asientos son cómodos. Creo.

Con letra negra en mi boleto de avión dice "Paris".

Aun no puedo creer que me vaya. Que deje este lugar. Que deje a mi familia atrás. A mi padre.

Cuando pensé en tener una nueva vida, me imaginaba en un lugar en donde no conociera a nadie, en donde nadie supiera que estoy ahí, en donde pueda mentir acerca de quién soy y de donde vengo. En donde pueda comenzar a vivir nuevamente.

Cuando anuncian que mi vuelo saldrá en cuarenta minutos me pongo de pie, tomo mi escaso equipaje y comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta 3.

-¿Edward? –Escucho mi nombre a mis espaldas y me detengo.

-¿Si? –pregunto.

Se acerca a mí un par de chicos, uno moreno y uno rubio.

-Soy Jacob ¿No me recuerdas?

Jacob, Jacob, Jacob…. ¡Jacob!

-¡Jacob! ¡Si! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto con mas entusiasmo del que me esperaba.

-Nos vamos, Sebastián y yo. –hasta ese momento me di cuenta que su acompañante lo tenía tomado de la mano. Era aquel doctor del hospital, el que me había invitado a salir y jamás lo había vuelto a ver.

Lo saludo con un asentimiento.

-¿Y tú? ¿A dónde te vas? –me pregunta.

-A Paris, mi vuelo sale en 40 minutos.

-Paris… valla. La ciudad del amor ¿eh? ¿En donde está Emmett? –El simple nombre me causa un gran dolor y me trabo para hablar.

-El… bueno. Voy yo solo.

-¿Tu solo? –inquiere.

-Así es.

-¿Algo paso con ustedes?

-Bueno, digamos que tenemos meses separados.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!

-Supongo que el amor no es para siempre ¿No? –sonrío.

-No dejaste de amarlo. Lo noto ahora. Le sigues amando. Tus ojos lo dicen.

Sonrió un poco mas y desvió mi mirada.

-El te ama, Edward.

-No lo creo. Creo que encontró a otra persona.

-¿El te lo dijo? –pregunta.

-No. Yo los vi.

-No creo, quizá fue un error…

-No lo fue.

-Edward, Emmett se recupero gracias a ti. Fue un milagro. Un milagro de amor. Algo que solo alguien muy importante podía lograr. Algo que yo jamás había visto –Era la primera vez que Sebastián hablaba.

No soy capaz de decir nada.

-Mi vuelo está por salir –digo después de unos segundos-. Fue un gusto verte, Jacob. Sebastián. –Me despido con una ligera reverencia.

-¡Edward! ¡Espera! –Dice Jacob a mis espaldas.

-¿Tendrás el teléfono de tu padre? Eh querido llamarle hace mucho, pero perdí el numero.

-Claro.

Tomo su celular entre mis manos y digito el número. Compruebo que sea correcto y se lo entrego.

-Que te vaya bien, Edward –Jacob se despide de mí.

Tomo mis cosas y camino hacia la puerta.

Espero 10 minutos antes de subir al avión. Antes de pasar por la puerta, quito todo rastro de pasado, toda carga, todo recuerdo y lo dejo afuera. Para cuando camino por el pasillo, se que todo será diferente.

No soy más Edward Cullen. Soy otra persona, pero aun me falta descubrir quién.

* * *

><p><em>Próximo<em>_ Capitulo._

**Emmett POV.**

El teléfono ah sonado tantas veces que comienzo a creer que es algo muy urgente de verdad.

-No contestes. –susurra James entre mis labios.

Estamos tendidos sobre su cama, desnudos.

-Puede ser algo importante. –Estiro mi mano hasta alcanzar el teléfono entre mi pantalón al otro lado de la cama- ¿Si? –contesto.

-Emmett, Edward acaba de subir a un avión con destino a Paris.

-¿Quién habla?

-Soy Jacob, no me conoces, pero yo a ti si. Edward te ama, Emmett. No sé qué paso entre ustedes, pero puedes arreglarlo. –Me quedo callado un largo momento, aun no logro asimilar las palabras-. Se hospedara en el hotel Hampton In, confió en ti.

Se corta la llamada y siento como si mi cuerpo estuviera ahí, pero mi mente no.

-¿Qué haces? –Me pregunta James cuando me pongo de pie y tiro las cobijas al suelo.

-Me largo a Paris. –contesto.

* * *

><p>¿Que les ah parecido? Fue corto ¿Verdad? Pero al menos ya saben lo que pasara. Pronto escribo mas y tratare de actualizar mas seguido. Gracias a todos por leerme. Déjenme su Review, por favor. Gracias<p> 


	18. Final

Yo se que hace muchísimo tiempo no les actualizo, solo espero que siga alguien leyéndome. Me disculpo con todo mi corazón por haber tardado tanto, pero al final explico el por que. No los interrumpo mas, disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV.<strong>

No puedo soportarlo más. James esta dentro de mí por completo y me lastima, sus movimientos son bruscos y sus azotes me provocan más dolor que placer.

Con todas mis fuerzas giro en la cama y quedo sobre él, haciendo que salga de mi cuerpo.

Uno nuestros labios, preparo su cuerpo y entro lentamente.

James me pide más y me limito a hacer lo que dice. Con los ojos cerrados, no por placer, si no para no verlo. No puedo verlo a los ojos cuando en mi mente es otro chico el que se encuentra gobernando.

-¡Venga! –grita James al tiempo que termino, envolviendo mi cuerpo en un orgasmo intenso.

Sé que el también ah terminado cuando lo veo manchado de su propio fluido.

-No puedo creer que me haya perdido de todo esto todo este tiempo –susurra cuando me recuesto a su lado y acaricia mi pecho.

-Ahora vamos a hacerlo mucho, eh. No creas que te voy a dejar ir tan fácil –se recarga en mi cuerpo y besa mis labios.

Trato de parecer normal, trato de seguir el juego, pero es imposible.

-Vamos a bañarnos, Alice nos espera –le digo de mejor manera y me levanto de la cama.

Entro en el baño y espero a que él entre conmigo. Lo hace.

Sin tener la fuerza para resistirme, terminamos tendidos sobre la tina de baño, dejando que nuestros deseos nos lleven a ambos de nuevo al clímax.

/

-¡Chicos! –Grita Alice cuando entramos en su casa-. ¡Miren! –llega corriendo a nosotros.

-Oh por Dios ¡¿Es lo que estoy pensando?! –le pregunta James con entusiasmo.

Yo tardo más tiempo en darme cuenta que Alice nos presume su anillo dorado hermoso.

-¡Si! ¡Jasper me lo pidió anoche! –sus ojos se tornan llorosos.

-¡Felicidades! –Grita James y yo la atraigo hacia mi cuerpo sin decir ni una palabra.

-Felicidades, duendecito –le susurro al oído y siento como comienza a sollozar-. Oh, no llores…

-Es felicidad, Emmett –Dice ella mientras se taya los ojos.

-¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! –James esta igual de entusiasmado que Alice.

Sé que no es una mala persona después de todo, quiere a mis amigos, respeta a mis padres y me respeta a mí. Tengo que intentarlo aun mas, tengo que dar un cien por ciento para poder logarlo de verdad.

Tomo a James de la mano y lo beso en los labios.

-Vamos –les digo.

La tarde noche pasa de lo más rápido, Jasper se une a nosotros unas horas después, justo a tiempo para disfrutar de verdad la noche. Entre vinos finos para celebrar el nuevo y feliz compromiso y bailes eufóricos obligados por Alice, termino hecho un nudo por completo y llego a la cama casi arrastrándome.

-Tengo ganas de ti –me dice James mientras se tira a mi lado.

-James, estoy cansado –le digo.

Su mano se coloca sobre mi miembro y comienza a acariciarlo.

-James… -lo reprimo y aparto su mano con la ternura más sincera que puedo.

-Te dejare descansar –me dice y besa mis labios.

Cierro mis ojos y trato de dormir.

Después de varios minutos no logro nada.

Me levanto de la cama y abrocho mi pantalón, camino descalzo con destino a la cocina, para ingerir algo y que el tiempo me haga tener sueño.

La luz de la habitación de James está encendida, dudo en entrar o no y termino acercándome despacio.

Abro la puerta sin hacer ruido y me asomo para saber si está o no dormido.

Está tendido sobre su cama, desnudo completamente. Su cabello rubio cae sobre su frente, húmedo. Sus manos descansan en su pecho y abdomen y sus piernas están ligeramente abiertas.

Miro sus piernas lentamente, torneadas y fuertes, después me detengo sobre su miembro. Es grande, blanco y rosado.

Me acerco a él y quito mi ropa por completo, tendiendo todo sobre la cama.

Me tiro sobre su cuerpo y él se despierta espantado.

-Hey… -murmura antes de que comience a besarlo.

En un instante su miembro se erecta bajo el mío y mientras más lo froto contra su piel suave y cálida voy adquiriendo una erección.

Beso su cuello, después su pecho y bajo por su abdomen.

-Quiero estar dentro de tu boca –me dice y hago exactamente eso.

Tomo su gran erección y la meto lentamente en mis labios y comienzo a masajearla lo más lento que puedo.

Tiene un extraño sabor entre salado y amargo y suelta unas ligeras gotas viscosas.

Me retiro de su miembro y regreso a sus labios mientras acaricio su ancho muslo.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar y ni siquiera me molesto en preocuparme por contestar.

Sus labios son agiles entre los míos y sus manos acarician cada vez mas parte de mi desnudes.

Mientras acaricio su muslo y beso sus labios nuestras erecciones juegan entre si, rosándose y excitándonos cada vez mas.

El teléfono ah sonado tantas veces que comienzo a creer que es algo muy urgente de verdad.

Me separo un poco de él y miro en dirección a mi pantalón.

-No contestes. –susurra James entre mis labios.

-Puede ser algo importante. –Estiro mi mano hasta alcanzar el teléfono entre mi pantalón al otro lado de la cama- ¿Si? –contesto.

-Emmett, Edward acaba de subir a un avión con destino a Paris.

-¿Quién habla?

-Soy Jacob, no me conoces, pero yo a ti si. Edward te ama, Emmett. No sé qué paso entre ustedes, pero puedes arreglarlo. –Me quedo callado un largo momento, aun no logro asimilar las palabras-. Se hospedara en el hotel Hampton In, confió en ti.

Se corta la llamada y siento como si mi cuerpo estuviera ahí, pero mi mente no.

¿Qué hago? En realidad, sé que es lo que voy hacer. ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? ¿A caso mi corazón puede hacer otra cosa?

-¿Qué haces? –Me pregunta James cuando me pongo de pie y tiro las cobijas al suelo.

-Me largo a Paris. –contesto.

-¿Estas bromeando?

No contesto, aun estoy pensando bien en lo que ah pasado.

Me visto y él me mira desde la cama.

-¿Qué haces, Emmett? –me pregunta mientras se pone de pie.

-Me voy a Paris –vuelvo a decir, como un robot, con mi mente a toda velocidad calculando que es lo que voy hacer.

Hotel Hampton In, Paris… ¿Es verdad esto? En primer lugar ¿Quien me hablo? ¿Como sabe de mi y de Edward? ¿Edward se lo habrá dicho? ¿Cómo voy a llegar hasta París?

-¿Estas estúpido? –me pregunta y me toma de los hombros.

-No

-Emmett, ¿Estas hablando en serio?

-Si

Me voy corriendo a mi habitación y busco entre mis cosas, armo rápido mi equipaje con lo primero que me encontré.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces, Emmett?! –me pregunta James entrando en mi habitación con una toalla anudada a la cintura.

-Te lo eh dicho, me voy –le digo distraído.

En mi cartera están mis tarjetas y ahí tengo todo mi dinero.

-Bien, voy contigo.

-No James –le digo al instante-. Quédate aquí.

-No, yo quiero ir. Si no me dices que pasa no me separo de ti en ningún momento.

-Voy a buscar a Edward –le suelto de pronto y el color de su rostro se va.

-Es una completa estupidez –dice con todo el odio posible.

-Lo sé –acepto.

Tomo mi equipaje y me marcho de la casa, con James a mis espaldas.

Conduzco mi Jeep hasta el aeropuerto.

Mientras llego, primero llamo a esa persona que me ah llamado antes.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto cuando me contesta.

-Me llamo Jacob, fui tu doctor cuando estuviste en coma –explica el.

-¿Cómo sabes a donde esta Edward?

-Me lo encontré en el aeropuerto, oye, haz lo que te digo, tengo que colgar –y pierdo la llamada.

Bien, después de pensar claramente decido que no pierdo nada en intentarlo, quizá dinero, pero no me importa. Decido creer en él. Decido creer en mi corazón. Que late rítmicamente asegurándome que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

No entiendo bien como, pero ya estoy en la sala de espera a punto de subir al avión.

-Estoy bien, no me busquen, necesito un tiempo –les dejo un mensaje a mis padres en la contestadora y otro a Alice.

Mi mente aun no asimila bien lo que estoy haciendo, lo cual es perfecto por que en mis cinco sentidos creo que jamás lo hubiera hecho. Me estoy lanzando a la guerra sin fusil.

Anuncian mi vuelo y entro en el pasillo hacia el avión.

Estoy actuando como un robot, haciendo lo que mi cerebro me ordena.

Busco mi asiento en el avión y me siento lentamente.

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme o para hacer algo al respecto.

Me estoy llendo a Paris, en busca de una persona que quizá ni siquiera este ahí. ¿Cómo diablos lo voy a encontrar? Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Aunque tengo un dato. Hotel Hampton In.

-Buenas tardes, me gustaría saber sobre el hotel Hampton In en París –le digo a la azafata.

-En un momento le doy toda la información –me dice con una amable sonrisa.

Espero unos minutos y justo después de que el avión despegó la chica rubia me entrega unos folletos.

-Aquí tiene, es toda la información ¿Necesita algo más?

-Es todo, gracias

Se marcha y me doy cuenta de lo que tengo en las manos.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… veintitrés folletos. Veintitrés hoteles con el nombre Hampton In.

Venga, Emmett. Puedes hacerlo.

-Hola –me saluda un chico a mi lado.

-Hola –le digo con la mente ida.

No dice nada más durante un largo tiempo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿A dónde va este avión? –pregunto.

-A Paris –dice él y creo que le ah molestado mi pregunta.

-Bueno, lo siento estoy distraído –sonrió lo mejor que puedo.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Pareces preocupado?

-No es nada, estoy bien, gracias –le digo.

-Cualquier cosa, estoy ahí atrás –me dice y se pone de pie y se marcha.

¿Me ah giñado el ojo? ¡Me ah giñado el ojo!

Concéntrate Emmett.

El resto del viaje me la paso haciendo una lista de los hoteles que tengo que visitar, la dirección y el teléfono.

Para cuando bajo del avión ya llevo un itinerario.

Comenzare por el lado norte y terminare en el lado sur.

Y podre encontrarlo. Sé que podre.

**Edward POV.**

-Reservación a nombre de Edward Cullen –le digo a la recepcionista.

-Señor Cullen, es un placer tenerlo con nosotros –me dice mientras me entrega una tarjeta.

-Gracias.

-Disfrute su estancia.

-Gracias –le digo con una sonrisa igual de afectiva.

Camino por la gran sala común del hotel Hampton In, en donde pasare unas grandes vacaciones antes de asentarme completamente aquí.

Tengo planeado empezar disfrutando del lugar, después me preocupare por el trabajo, la casa y todo eso. Por ahora, solo quiero relajarme.

Mi habitación es hermosa, con vista a la maravillosa cuidad del amor.

Siempre fue mi sueño venir aquí, siempre quise vivir aquí. Ahora que puedo, no voy a desaprovechar esto.

Eh sufrido, eh batalladlo, pero estoy en el lugar más feliz del mundo. La felicidad tiene que sacarme adelante.

-Señor Cullen, yo llevo su equipaje –me dice un chico rubio mientras se para frente a mí.

Con una sonrisa le entrego mis dos maletas.

Llegamos hasta la habitación y es realmente hermosa.

-Disfrute su estadía, señor –me dice después de que le eh dado una buena propina.

La habitación es tan hermosa que me provoca querer quedarme ahí.

Después de recostarme en la cama me obligo a salir de ahí y dar mi primer paseo.

Pido un taxi y lo primero que quiero hacer es ir a la torre Eiffel.

Me deja en una plaza cercana porque prefiero caminar y disfrutar el hermoso clima Europeo.

Camino por entre el hermoso pasto verde, hay muchas parejas felices y al instante me arrepiento de esto.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… diez parejas. Diez parejas felices disfrutando del día. No hay nadie solo. Soy el único. Soy el único al que se le ocurre venir a Paris solo. Soy el único que huye del amor y se va a meter a la ciudad más amorosa del mundo. Bien Edward.

Sigo caminando, veo la hermosa torre a mi lado izquierdo, pero eh perdido los ánimos.

Termino sentado en las mesas de un café.

No puede ser que a donde quiera que voltee vea a alguna pareja feliz. ¿En dónde está la demás gente de aquí? ¿Las familias? ¿Los niños? ¿Dónde?

Y entonces a esto se limita mi estancia en este lugar.

Todos los días salgo y llego a esta plaza, tomo un café y leo las ultimas noticias en mi IPad. Me voy en taxi a cualquier lugar y pierdo el resto del día. Hasta ahora eh visitado muchos museos históricos y lugares hermosos en donde todo está lleno de felices parejas.

Hoy me siento extraño, quiero quedarme en el hotel todo el día, no quiero salir, estoy un poco arto de esto. Creo que debo suspender mis "vacaciones" y buscar trabajo, o una escuela en donde continuar estudiando, o las dos cosas. Entre más cosas haga, mas ocupo mi tiempo y menos pienso.

Me obligo a salir del hotel y hacer otra cosa hoy. Pero al primer lugar a donde me dirijo es al café de siempre.

-¿Lo mismo que los últimos diez días? –me pregunta la mesera, es la única con la que eh entablado una conversación mayor a diez minutos.

-Si, por favor –le digo sonriendo.

Minutos después trae mi café y una pequeña baguete.

Mientras leo el periódico en mi tablet siento la presencia de alguien frente a mí.

-Hola –me saluda un chico alto, aproximadamente de mi edad y de cabello corto y obscuro, tiene una boina color café en las manos.

-Hola –le digo amablemente separando mi vista de la tablet.

-Estoy solo también ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro, adelante –le digo señalando la silla frente a mí y dejando la tablet sobre la mesa-. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No, bueno, eh notado que vienes aquí todos los días… solo. ¿Estas esperando a alguien?

-No… en realidad no –contesto y me siento extraño.

-Me llamo Jamie –extiende su mano blanca y la estreno. Esta sudando.

-Soy Edward –le digo con una sonrisa.

-Y bien Edward, noto por tu acento que no eres de aquí. ¿Vienes de trabajo…?

-No, vengo de vacaciones… aunque tengo planeado quedarme a vivir aquí.

-Valla, ¿vienes solo?

-Si.

-Es extraño, ¿Por qué venir solo a Paris?

Sonrío.

-No lo sé, fue la primera ciudad en que pensé para dejar atrás el pasado.

-Bueno, eso es bueno. Aquí es fácil olvidarte del mundo exterior… ¿Decepción amorosa?

Me confundo.

-Si… algo así. –admito sonriendo tímidamente.

-Entonces no es bueno que andes solo ¿Sabes? Puedes deprimirte aun más.

-No estoy deprimido…

-bueno, tu rostro demuestra que si. Deberías intentar sonreír. Tienes una sonrisa hermosa.

Valla, gracias.

-¿Por qué no salimos? Estoy solo y libre, ¿Has intentado conocer más lugares además de este café?

-Museos sobre todo –contesto un poco distante.

-Bueno, hay lugares realmente encantadores aquí, y te aseguro que te sentirás más cómodo. ¿Vamos?

El chico se pone de pie y se coloca la boina sobre la cabeza.

-Vamos –acepto después de analizarlo durante un largo minuto.

Caminamos por la banqueta.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –me pregunta.

-¿Podemos omitir eso? –le digo sonriendo.

Entre risas el me pregunta otra cosa.

-Entonces… ¿Estudias o trabajas?

-Ninguna de las dos –contesto riendo también.

-¿Y eso?

-No estoy seguro –contesto.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre nada.

Valla, después de decirlo me siento más ligero.

Después de eso caminamos en silencio.

-¿Sabes conducir motos?

-No lo creo –contesto.

-bueno, entonces solo sujétate fuerte.

Sube con agilidad a una hermosa moto negra estacionada en un pequeño callejón al final de la cuadra.

-¿Vamos a viajar en eso? –le pregunto.

-Por supuesto. Sube.

Palmea el resto del asiento que está detrás de él.

Dios. Imploro por no parecer un estúpido mientras trato de sentarme y al final lo logro.

-Puedes sujetarte de aquí –Jamie palmea su abdomen.

-Gracias, creo que encontré un buen agarre acá –sujeto mis manos a un tubo metálico detrás de mi asiento.

-Sujétate fuerte –la moto se enciende con un escandaloso ronroneo y segundos después ya estamos en la calle.

Jamie se ríe cuando me sujeto de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento –digo fuerte para que me escuche.

El niega con la cabeza.

Bajo mis manos siento el cálido abdomen de Jaime.

Viéndolo bien, es un chico apuesto.

Tiene unas pestañas largas y obscuras, sus ojos son color chocolate y su piel es blanca y con motas rosadas.

Es unos centímetros más alto que yo y un poco más robusto.

Ahora me pregunto ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Me eh subido a la moto de un completo extraño que conduce como un loco entre los coches y me lleva quien sabe a qué lugar.

Ya arriba, sujeto de su cuerpo y con el rugido del motor como fondo, me doy cuenta que quizá es lo mejor. Muy pocas veces me atrevo a cosas nuevas. La vida es una y si dejas pasar una oportunidad como esta, de viajar con un desconocido en una ciudad desconocida, te arrepentirás tarde o temprano.

La vida es para equivocarte, tomar un tren incorrecto y perderte en algún lugar, enamorarte una y otra vez, hasta estar seguro de lo que en realidad te gusta.

La vida es para sufrir y para disfrutar.

La vida es corta. Hay que reír, llorar, gritar, brincar, correr, hay que amar y perdonar. Olvidar y superar.

Extrañamente el resto del día se pasa de una manera tan rápida, que cuando llegamos al hotel en donde me hospedo solo deseo seguir viajando en la moto.

-Fue genial –le digo cuando me bajo de la motocicleta.

-Cuando quieras –dice el.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, Jamie. Ya tienes mi número, cualquier día podremos volver a salir…

-Por supuesto.

Sin esperármelo siento sus labios sobre los míos.

-Voy a salir mañana a visitar a mi familia –murmura separándose apenas unos centímetros de mi-. Pero regresando volvemos a vernos –vuelve a juntar sus labios y dejo que me bese.

Me quedo inmóvil aun después de que ah desaparecido entre los coches.

Me eh sentido… extraño.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué necesito? ¿Qué vine a buscar aquí?

No lo sé. No sé nada. Y ahora estoy aun más confundido.

Quizá esto es lo que necesito. Esto es lo que quiero y esto es lo que eh venido a buscar.

Alguien que me ayude a ser feliz de nuevo.

**Emmett POV.**

-Edward Cullen –le repito el nombre a la recepcionista.

Teclea en la computadora y espero unos segundos.

-No hay nadie registrado con ese nombre, señor –me dice con una sonrisa.

-Gracias –le digo y frunzo los labios.

Tacho en mi lista este hotel.

Van once hoteles que visito en tres días.

Hoy no me siento tan optimista.

Quizá, después de todo, el no está aquí. El no vino aquí.

-¿A dónde?

Le entrego la siguiente dirección al taxista y entra en el trafico nocturno de parís.

Puedes lograrlo, Emmett.

Puedo hacerlo. Lo amo y sé que me ama. El amor termina uniendo a las personas. Puedo llegar hasta ti, Edward.

Una hora después estoy en la recepción del siguiente hotel en mi lista.

-Lo siento señor, no hay nadie hospedado aquí con ese nombre –me dice la señora detrás del mostrador.

-Gracias –digo con frustración-. ¿Tiene habitaciones libres?

-Solo quedan Suites.

-No importa, una noche a nombre de Emmett McCarty.

Entrego la tarjeta y espero.

Camino lentamente y sin ganas hasta la habitación.

Me pesan los hombros, me duele la cabeza y siento que voy a caer al suelo y jamás podre levantarme.

Al llegar a la suite no me permito disfrutar de nada y me tiro en la cama.

Minutos antes de quedar dormido salen varias lágrimas de mis ojos.

Esa noche sueño con la última vez que estuve con Edward.

Sus blancas manos y sus labios rosados estaban sobre mí.

Por ese motivo, en la mañana cuando me despierto, tengo más ánimos que cuando me fui a dormir.

Salgo de la cama y me veo obligado a comer algo antes de marcharme porque tengo un dolor de cabeza intenso y mareos. Creo que me eh malpasado en los últimos días.

Tomo mi tiempo en almorzar en el hotel y después salgo.

Pido un taxi y le entrego la dirección del siguiente hotel en mi lista.

Viajamos durante treinta minutos y nos estancamos en una calle.

-¿Falta mucho? –le pregunto al taxista un poco desesperado.

-Estamos a unas dos manzanas de llegar –me contesta.

-Está bien, caminare –le digo.

Pago y bajo del coche.

El aire matutino de esta ciudad es magnífico.

Siento mis pulmones inflarse y desinflarse magníficamente en un clima fresco y un poco húmedo.

Mientras camino recuerdo lo que ah sido mi pasado y como cobro vida cuando llego Edward a mí.

Luchamos juntos desde que nos conocimos y al final, todo se vino abajo.

Entonces, en esos momentos en que estas tirado en el suelo tratando de levantarte, siempre llegara algo para ayudarte. No estamos equivocados cuando creemos que el destino juega a nuestro favor. Solo me basto mirarlo nuevamente para revivirme y sacarme del estado en donde me encuentro.

A escasos metros de mi esta él. Sentado en la mesa de un café, con sus ojos fijos en algo que tiene en sus manos.

Me doy cuenta que estoy plasmado en el suelo y no puedo caminar.

Mis manos están frías.

Mi estomago tiembla.

Mis piernas no me responden.

Lo veo levantarse de la mesa y caminar al lado contrario de donde estoy.

Esta es mi oportunidad. Todas las veces que me imagine encontrándomelo se han quedado atrás, no estuve ni un poco cerca de imaginarme el gozo que sentiría interiormente.

Obligo a mis piernas a caminar y después a correr tras él.

-¡Edward! –grito antes de que cruce la calle y el voltea al instante.

Me mira y lo miro. Me pierdo en sus ojos como siempre lo eh hecho y el adquiere un color rosado. Sus ojos se abren como platos y vuelvo a olvidarme de cómo caminar.

Creo que ni siquiera estoy respirando.

Acorto lentamente la distancia entre nosotros y camino hacia mi ángel.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –masculla cuando llego frente a él y el simple sonido de su voz hace que me timbre todo el cuerpo.

-Edward, Edward por favor escúchame –ruego con la voz entre cortada.

-No quiero escucharte –escupe.

-Por favor, por favor, tengo que explicártelo. Por favor

Sin darme cuenta voy cayendo al suelo de rodillas frente a él y tomo su mano. Implorando por un poco de su tiempo.

-Emmett, párate de ahí y vete de aquí.

-No, Edward. Por favor. Escúchame –mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas por su desprecio. Quizá jamás lo voy a recuperar. Quizá tengo que dejarlo ir. Pero no voy a irme sin que escuche que fue lo que paso. No voy a dejar que piense toda su vida que lo engañe sin razón.

-Emmett –Edward mira a todos lados y se pone aun más rojo. Enojado.

-Edward. Por favor. Solo escúchame. Esa noche… esa noche no estaba en mis cinco sentidos… -¿Cómo puedo explicar lo que paso?

-No hay pretextos, Emmett. Borracho o no tu…

-Edward, fue una droga, por favor, créeme. James me dio una droga y me lo dijo cuando ya la había ingerido y no pude hacer nada. Por favor. Créeme. Por favor.

Edward abre la boca y me mira directamente a los ojos.

-Dios mío –murmura y veo una pequeña oportunidad a mi favor.

-La puso en mi bebida y mientras estaba bajo el efecto te juro que no podía controlarme. Es cierto, tuve que tener más decisión, pero no sé que me paso. Cuando el efecto paso me sentía mejor pero…

-Emmett… -murmura Edward y se inca frente a mí y mi corazón me duele-. Se a que te refieres –murmura casi sin aliento.

-Edward, por favor perdóname…

Pasan minutos para que alguno de los dos vuelva a hablar.

-Créeme –murmuro entre sollozos.

-Te creo –susurra-. Yo le conseguía esa droga –admite-. Emmett, perdóname –murmura.

-No –trato de hacerlo callar.

-Emmett, perdóname porque no te di oportunidad de que me lo explicaras.

-No Edward. Tenías razón, yo tuve la culpa, no me pidas perdón…

-Si. Si te lo pido. Se lo que hace esa droga, yo la conseguía. Emmett… Perdóname por favor. Si hubiera escuchado un poco… se me hubiera quedado…

-Shhh… -tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo único que deseo es besarlo. Unir nuestros labios. Unir nuestras vidas.

**Edward POV.**

Y todo lo que eh pensado. Todo lo que eh vivido y todo lo que eh prometido se ah venido abajo. Solo me basto mirarlo para arrepentirme de haberme ido. Solo me basto mirarlo entre la multitud para que mi vida cobrara sentido de nuevo.

Pude haberme quedado con el por todas las cosas que hizo bien y no marcharme por una que hizo mal.

Pero dentro de mí aun sentía coraje. Podía recordarme a mi mismo entrando en esa habitación y mirándolos juntos.

Pero ¿Acaso eso era suficiente para acabar con mi felicidad? Porque, después de mi partida, jamás había vuelto a ser feliz.

Cuando se puso frente a mi quería lanzarme sobre su cuerpo, golpearlo, insultarlo, desquitarme. Quería preguntarle por que lo había hecho. Quería preguntarle si ya no me amaba o había dejado de importarle. Quería, también, largarme de este lugar y dejarlo ahí.

Pero entonces se arrodillo frente a mí y sentí el impulso de levantarlo. Era como un niño, un niño pequeño, llorando. Implorando.

El corazón se me partió en mil pedazos y olvide todo lo que había pasado. Y por un momento mi mundo giro a su alrededor. Alrededor de este niño pequeño, este pequeño destrozado. Con unos ojos llorosos que me partían el alma. Con unas lagrimas de dolor que amenazaban con quebrarme a mí también.

Y cuando sus labios murmuraron aquellas palabras me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Me di cuenta que, después de todo, Emmett no me había engañado. Que el había caído en la trampa que yo mismo había fabricado. Me di cuenta que el que debía pedir perdón era yo. Porque el único que no había amado lo suficiente había sido yo. Me di cuenta que si lo hubiera amado como merecía, mínimo lo hubiera escuchado.

Me di cuenta que, todo el sufrimiento anterior, toda mi tristeza y desesperación, fue un castigo por no haber hecho lo correcto. Yo mismo me busque mi destrucción al no haber escuchado a la persona que amo. Por haber confiado mas en lo peor y haber ignorado la verdad.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento lleno. Me siento completo y me siento feliz.

Sus labios están de nuevo entre los mios. En su lugar. Es como si hubiera encontrado el resto del rompecabezas y por fin pudiera disfrutar de lo que yo mismo me había privado.

Y ahora no me importa nada más. Por que se que, después de todo, el amor siempre regresa a ti.

-Te eh buscado como no tienes una idea –murmura entre mis labios y mi garganta se rompe.

-Gracias por encontrarme –me esfuerzo en lograr hablar.

-Se lo debemos a Jacob –me dice-. Fue él quien me dijo en dónde estabas. Tuve que buscar en cada hotel con ese nombre…

No quiero que siga hablando. Solo quiero estar en sus brazos. Quiero estar en su cuerpo y quiero estar en su vida para siempre.

Me arrepiento de lo que hice. Todo ah dejado de importarme. Me arrepiento de haberme marchado, me arrepiento de haberme segado. Porque después de todo, esta es mi vida. Emmett es mi vida. Yo le pertenezco completamente.

Así que, cuando entramos en la habitación, no me privo de dejarme llevar por él.

Lo dejo hacerme olvidar, dejo que se apodere de mí. Dejo que disfrute junto conmigo.

Me quita la camisa de una manera tan tierna que pierdo el control de mi vida.

Le ayudo a desvestirse y dejo que mi cuerpo maneje la situación.

Beso su cuello suave e inhalo su delicioso aroma.

Entonces noto la mancha negra que esta sobre su pecho.

-Emmett… -murmuro con la garganta estrangulada por la sorpresa.

Emmett estira sus manos y me junta a su cuerpo. Uniéndonos completamente, llevándonos a ambos a un mundo en donde solo él y yo existimos.

Sus brazos grandes y anchos rodean mi espalda y me aferro a él.

Besa mi frente y se separa de mí.

-Te amo y te amare por el resto de mi vida –murmura.

Coloca mi mano sobre su pecho, cubriendo la mancha negra que queda justo sobre su corazón.

-Siempre te llevare aquí. Siempre te eh llevado.

Retiro la mano y me dejo disfrutar de mis sentimientos.

La mancha negra que me inspira tantos sentimientos representa nuestra unión, la mancha negra son dos E entrelazadas. Dos letras E justo como las que estaban en la habitación del hotel en Miami. La noche en que me entregue a él. La noche en que tuvimos nuestra primera vez.

El recuerdo me saca lágrimas mescladas con todos mis sentimientos.

-Te amo –murmura.

-Te amo –le digo y me siento por fin relajado. Siento que estoy lleno. Siento que puedo volver a vivir.

Me entrego a sus grandes brazos.

Entrego mi vida a él.

Entrego mis sueños y mis sentimientos.

Entrego mi corazón.

Sus besos son suaves y sedosos sobre mi piel desnuda.

Sus movimientos son cuidadosos.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin que estuviera con alguien que mi cuerpo se ah desacostumbrado y protesta con un ligero dolor.

Emmett sigue moviéndose en mi interior con tanto cuidado que me desespera. Pero lo único que quiero es que este momento sea eterno y dure para siempre.

El momento del clímax es completamente perfecto. Como un solo cuerpo y un solo corazón ambos terminamos al mismo tiempo. Envolviendo nuestros cuerpos en un orgasmo permanente.

Se acuesta a mi lado y me recuesto sobre su pecho como hace mucho tiempo que no hacía.

Encuentro mi lugar en el mundo. Encuentro el único lugar al que pertenezco.

Besa mi frente. Mi mejilla y mis labios.

-Te amo como a nada en el mundo –murmura y dejo que mis oídos disfruten de su voz.

* * *

><p>

Epilogo.

**Emmett POV.**

-¿Estas listo? –me pregunta Jasper desde mis espaldas.

-Estoy nervioso –contesto con un nudo en el estomago.

-Todo va a salir de maravilla –me dice y presiona mis hombros.

Me doy media vuelta e inhalo profundamente.

Jasper acomoda una rosa blanca sobre mi traje negro y me da un gran abrazo.

-Es hora –dice mi padre desde la puerta.

El lugar en donde celebraremos nuestra unión es hermoso.

Ni Edward ni yo quisimos regresar a América, así que hemos traído a todos nuestros seres queridos hasta aquí.

Tomo mi lugar frente al juez y me dedico a esperar a Edward con impaciencia.

Cuando lo veo entrar, del brazo del doctor Cullen, ambos vestidos con elegancia y ambos con los ojos hinchados y sonriendo, mi corazón se detiene y no puedo ver a nadie más.

El tiempo en que Edward llega hasta mí se me hace eterno.

Me dedica una hermosa sonrisa cuando llega y ambos nos encaramos al juez. Quien comienza la ceremonia.

Sus palabras son hermosas pero la desesperación y los nervios me comen interiormente. Siento que jamás se va a terminar. Escucho los sollozos de alegría de mi madre a mis espaldas.

-Ambos escogimos juntos nuestras vidas –comienzo a decir cuando me lo indican y dejo que las palabras salgan directamente de mi corazón- Yo, Emmett McCarty, me entrego completamente a ti, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Mi vida depende de ti y hoy me entrego por completo. Prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días, a cada minuto y cada segundo. Prometo hacerte feliz eternamente y no dejar que de tus ojos salgan mas lagrimas de dolor. Prometo pertenecerte para siempre.

Con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos fijos en mi, Edward habla fuerte y claro:

-Yo, Edward Cullen, me entrego a ti completamente. Prometo entregarte mi corazón para que formen uno más fuerte y eterno. Prometo ser tu fuente cuando tengas sed. Prometo ser tu apoyo cuando te sientas débil. Prometo amarte, respetarte y hacerte feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas. Prometo jamás dudar de nuestros corazones. Me entrego hoy, completamente a ti, sabiendo que hemos nacido para estar juntos, que juntos somos parte de un todo y separados no existimos. Me entrego a ti para siempre.

Mi corazón late fuerte. Colore y promesas vuelan en el viento.

Toda mi vida había cobrado sentido ahora. Este es el sentido de mi vida.

Llevare a esta persona para siempre en mi corazón.

Dejamos de ser ajenos a convertirnos en un nosotros.

Y como símbolo de nuestra unión, unos elegantes anillos adornan nuestras manos.

El momento en que la unión se sella con un beso, sé que no habrá nada que pueda separarnos. Porque nada puede separar algo que fue creado para estar unido. Ni el tiempo. Ni la distancia. Ni la maldad. Ni la muerte misma. Porque nos hemos unido por toda la eternidad.

Miro esos ojos hermosos que me pertenecen y siento su mano cálida y sedosa entre la mía. Giro mi rostro y veo a las personas que más amo después de Edward.

Mis padres están abrazados y me dedican una hermosa sonrisa.

El padre de Edward esta junto con mis padres.

Los culpables de haber traído al mundo unas almas tan perfectas e inseparables.

Jasper envuelve a Alice entre sus brazos y ella tiene una sonrisa tan amplia que no cabe en su rostro.

El vestido de Alice se deforma ahí, justo sobre su vientre, justo sobre la nueva vida que se desarrolla en su interior. La pequeña Aimee que está a punto de nacer.

¿Qué más puedo pedirle a la vida? Soy el hombre más feliz que ah existido y las personas que quiero son felices también.

-Felicidades –murmura el juez a mis espaldas y un hermoso sonido de aplausos de júbilo inundan mis oídos.

Me giro lentamente para encararme con Edward y vuelvo a perderme en sus ojos.

-Te amo para siempre –murmura.

-Te amo aun mas –le aseguro.

* * *

><p>Chicos, despues de mucho tiempo tengo que terminar este proyecto que me ah encantado mucho. Todo tiene su fin, y eso lo sabemos, me tarde tanto en actualizar por que tenia miedo, si, tenia miedo de terminar, sabia que era mi ultimo capitulo y no queria, no queria terminar la historia que empeze hace tanto tiempo. En todos estos meses eh crecido, me han pasado tantas cosas y Emmett y Edward siempre estubieron ahi para sacarme de mis problemas y brindarles a ustedes la oportunidad de leerme y ustedes brindarme la oportuindad de ser leida.<p>

Les agradesco a todos por llegar hasta aqui. Les agradesco a todos su apoyo y les agradesco a todos sus opiniones.

Me disculpo una vez mas, pero, bueno. Espero este ultimo capitulo les haya agradado.

Muchas gracias por todo este tiempo juntos.

Besos y abrazos.

Ale Cullen Patt


End file.
